Lost Justice
by Nemeseia
Summary: Une église qui abrite des sœurs plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres, des orphelins au sourire éternel, un Père sombre qui dirige le tout de son bureau... Que changera l'arrivée de Len, un jeune soldat qui tente de se reconstruire après l'intervention d'un pouvoir cruel ? Arrivera-t-il à conserver le faible bonheur qu'il a trouvé, menacé par la vengeance ?
1. Tout à un début

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction (qui d'ailleurs n'est pas terminée de mon côté pour une fois). Je la publie en ce jeudi matin de bonne heure car c'est avant tout **l'anniversaire des Kagamine** ! *envolé de confettis et de ballons avec écris dessus joyeux anniversaire*

Enfin, pour ma part, dans cette fiction je laisse de côté les UTAUX et me lance dans les Vocaloid. Vous saurez qu'écrire sur les idiots, c'est pas simple...

Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 1 – Tout à un début**

* * *

Sous le soleil d'une journée caniculaire au milieu de l'été, les vagues de chaleur étant percevables à l'horizon lorsque les visiteurs quittaient les terres du village pour en rejoindre d'autres. Les habitants comme les touristes déambulaient à l'extérieur au lieu de chercher désespérément un coin à l'ombre ou en tout cas au frais et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que cette journée n'était pas des plus banales. Le vent transporta une mélodie à des kilomètres, entrant grâce aux fenêtres ouvertes des habitations pour aller intriguer les tympans des habitants de la ville. Les marchands quittèrent leur commerce pour se rapprocher d'un artiste ambulant. Le début d'un attroupement se créa alors autour de cet homme simplement habillé d'un épais foulard beige qui le protégeait des rayons du soleil et descendait jusqu'à sa taille ainsi qu'un pantalon en tissu bleu, quelques mèches brunes dépassaient du voile couleur sable pour venir recouvrir les bandages qui masquaient ses yeux.

Sa chanson décrivait l'aventure d'un garde de l'armée royale qui pour sauver l'élu de son cœur avait su braver les interdits, avait trahi sa nation et avait même dû se séparer de ses êtres chers. La voix grave et envoûtante de l'artiste ambulant, passant son temps à voyager de villages en villages sans poser ses bagages nulle part, ces derniers se résumant à un vulgaire tapis troué par endroits et décoloré, un tambourin qu'il tenait en ce moment même par sa main gauche et frappait avec l'autre, les cymbales adoucissant sa mélodie et faisant étirer un sourire aux visages qui lui faisaient face. Un petit bol était tout de même posé entre ses pieds et ceux de son public.

Une histoire entendue quelque part, autant par de mauvaises langues que par celles plus admiratives par l'exécution d'un tel exploit, et qu'il avait ensuite chantonnée en quelques vers avant d'en faire une chanson digne de ce nom. Tout était dans sa tête, ne pouvant pas écrire puisqu'il serait incapable de se relire, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Les applaudissements recouvrirent bien vite ses derniers tambourinements et d'un pas de dance qui le fit terminer penché à demi vers le bol en métal à ses pieds, pointant de son bras de libre celui-ci, Shinji quémanda un peu d'argent pour sa prouesse avec à la clé un sourire charmeur étiré sur ses lèvres. Les pièces tombèrent petit à petit, remplissant le bol, ses remerciements couvrant le tintement de chaque pièce donnée pour le récompenser. Au compte-goutte, son public se dispersa dans la foule et bien vite Shinji se retrouva ignoré des habitants ainsi que de nombreux touristes, se retournant alors pour commencer à ranger ses affaires et quitter les lieux.

« Excusez-moi… je peux vous poser une question ? »

La voix faible, timide, et surtout féminine le fit se retourner avec un sourire éclatant. Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum de cette inconnue ainsi que les frottements de vêtements qu'on retire. Et pour cause, son interlocutrice rabattait sur ses épaules son propre voile qui protégeait lui aussi sa tête, le vent dégagea ainsi ses longs cheveux blonds pour les faire danser librement, leur odeur arrivant aux narines de cet artiste ambulant.

« Vous venez de le faire, mademoiselle. » Fit-il remarquer sur un ton amusé.

Shinji entendit la jeune fille se déblatérer en excuse, s'embrouillant l'esprit avec ses propres mots avant de soupirer d'agacement et se reprendre. Le jeune homme ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir les rougeurs sur ses joues qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu azur captivant.

« La chanson que vous venez de chanter, est-elle vraie ? »

Un ricanement se perdit dans l'allée centrale de cette petite ville modeste, les fins sourcils de l'inconnue se fronçant pour essayer de comprendre la réaction de cet artiste ambulant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de questions, il avait même arrêté de les compter mais cela l'amusait toujours autant.

« Et si je vous répondais oui, que feriez-vous ? »

L'air de défi dans sa voix fit sourire son interlocutrice qui recouvra ses longs cheveux blonds par son tissu d'un jaune éclatant. Elle déposa à son tour quelques pièces qui s'entrechoquèrent dans le petit bol en métal, attirant un peu plus l'attention de cet artiste ambulant sur sa personne. Malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le voir à cause de ses bandages, elle lui sourit avec gentillesse.

...

Quelque part dans le monde, dans un pays connu pour ses rares moments de répit, sans querelles avec une autre contrée pour étendre son influence, une nouvelle journée commençait grâce aux coqs qui se mettaient à chanter en apercevant les premiers rayons du soleil, réveillant quelques villageois tandis que les paysans se trouvaient déjà à leurs champs pour récolter leurs légumes ou arroser leurs plantes. Les forces militaires qui faisaient la réputation du pays déambulaient déjà de ruelles en ruelles pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé depuis la veille.

A l'intérieur d'une petite cabane bien modeste, quelques bassines étant placées au milieu de la chambre et à moitié pleine puisque les trous dans le plafond ne retenaient plus la pluie lorsque celle-ci frappait leur région, un jeune homme âgé d'à peine dix-huit ans passa sa main sur son visage pour finir de se réveiller. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent avec ses cheveux blonds en désordre et lentement il entrouvrit les yeux pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité de ce début de matinée. C'est en menaçant de mort comme chaque matin le coq du voisin que Len retira les couettes de son lit pour bientôt se retrouver sur ses pieds et partir revêtir son uniforme militaire tout en attachant soigneusement la ceinture et la garde de son épée autour de sa taille svelte. Il s'avança par la suite vers son bureau où était posé par-dessus un minuscule miroir fissuré sur les côtés et poussiéreux, attrapant entre ses doigts son habituel ruban bleu offert par sa sœur et noua ses longs cheveux blonds en une couette haute. Len remarqua bien vite les cernes qui obscurcissaient ses grands yeux bleus, lui donnant un air fatigué et presque malade à cause de son teint plutôt pâle. Dans un râle, Len referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

Il finissait de mettre la table pour deux lorsqu'une petite voix encore endormie l'arrêta pour lui faire relever son menton et apercevoir la fine silhouette de sa petite sœur dans l'embrassure de la porte, tout juste habillée de sa robe de chambre d'un blanc cassé, sa manche tombant de son épaule alors que sa main droite frottait contre son œil clos dans une moue adorable.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es levé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Une demi-heure tout au plus, je t'ai réveillée ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face aux fourneaux et s'assurer de la bonne cuisson de ses plats.

— Égorge ce coq et ensuite on en reparlera. »

Même si sa sœur jumelle ne disait certainement pas cela à la légère, Len ne put retenir un éclat de rire alors qu'il apportait le petit déjeuner à table. Rin attrapa bien vite la nourriture encore fumante qu'elle ramena aussitôt à son assiette, se pourléchant les lèvres alors que l'odeur délicieuse des plats montait à ses narines pour réveiller son estomac. Sans se faire prier et lançant un joyeux bon appétit, la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens coupés en un carré engloutit une bonne partie de son déjeuner en quelques secondes seulement. Len ne put s'empêcher de la regarder manger avec attendrissement, un léger sourire dessiné sur le coin de ses lèvres alors que lui n'avait toujours pas touché à un seul grain de riz qui composait leur bol acheté sur le marché au plus bas prix.

« Ça va refroidir si tu ne manges pas maintenant, prévint Rin en louchant sur son propre repas et bien tentée de lui piquer sa part si elle n'avait pas été bien élevée.

— Oui oui ! »

Plus doucement, il se mit à manger son petit déjeuner alors que sa sœur terminait le sien et se levait déjà pour commencer à faire la vaisselle. S'étant retourné à demi pour voir Rin les mains remplies de mousse, les fois où celle-ci allait de son propre chef exécuter les tâches ménagères étant plutôt rares, Len ne put retenir son esprit de vagabonder ; se disant intérieurement que sa sœur pourrait être une de ses rares beautés qu'il parvenait parfois à entrapercevoir dans les cours du palais qu'il sert en tant que capitaine de la garde royale. Rin avait un visage fin, élégant et un sourire ravageur lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur. Ses cheveux blonds donnaient un bel éclat à son visage lorsque les rayons du soleil venaient jouer entre ses mèches pour les éclairer de mille feux et leur donner un reflet doré qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu océan magnifique. Si sa sœur pouvait porter des vêtements à la dernière mode, se pouponner juste un peu pour ravir un peu plus quelques-uns de ses traits, elle pourrait certainement concurrencer et battre haut la main toutes les filles de son Seigneur. Ils étaient peut-être jumeaux, mais lui était une pâle copie à ses côtés.

« Dis Len… le boulanger à l'autre bout de la rue vient de perdre un de ses collègues qui a décidé de déménager et je me disais que peut-être je pourrais essayer de…

— Non, la coupa-t-il en posant ses baguettes en bois sur la table rectangulaire de leur minuscule cuisine.

— Hein mais pourquoi ?! Moi aussi je peux travailler ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être le seul à subvenir à nos besoins ! Contrattaqua-t-elle aussitôt en se retournant vivement vers lui, essuyant une assiette.

— C'est à l'homme de travailler, les femmes doivent rester à la maison à s'occuper du ménage et des enfants. »

La même routine continuait son cours. Cela faisait des mois que Rin cherchait la moindre opportunité pour prendre un petit travail et aider son frère dans les comptes. Leur petite cabane demandait beaucoup de réparations et surtout au niveau du toit qui partait doucement mais sûrement en lambeau au fils des mois et des saisons, plusieurs meubles avaient besoin d'être réparés ou plutôt ils devaient en racheter car poser des livres pour rattraper la hauteur perdue avec un pied cassé n'était pas tout le temps envisageable. Rin rêvait d'un nid douillet et chaleureux, tout le contraire de cet endroit qui tombait en morceaux sous ses yeux impuissants.

« Nous n'avons pas d'enfants Len, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Et tu sais que je n'aime pas me tourner les pouces, je peux travailler, j'en ai la force ! »

Oh que oui il en était parfaitement conscient, petits Rin le battait toujours. Seulement, Len ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée de faire travailler sa petite sœur et voir leur entourage les regarder d'un mauvais œil ; à leur époque une femme qui travaille n'était pas vue d'un très bon œil et prouvait surtout l'incompétence du mari. Et Len savait bien que si ses camarades apprenaient que sa sœur travaillait en tant que fleuriste, boulangère, ou n'importe quoi d'autre encore, il en entendrait aussitôt des vertes et des pas mûres et ses journées deviendraient insoutenables.

Dans un long soupir, montrant de la sorte qu'il était fatigué d'avoir ce genre de discussions avec elle, Len posa ses couverts sales dans le lavabo que s'empressa de prendre en main Rin pour les nettoyer à leur tour. Il tourna bien vite talons pour s'éloigner de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la sortie de leur cabane pour se mettre en route pour le château qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là. Pour lui, la conversation était close et Rin n'aura jamais son accord.

Len entendit distinctivement sa sœur l'incendier d'injures alors que la porte se refermait sur lui. Bien vite le jeune homme perdit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds où plusieurs mèches rebelles n'étaient pas tenues par sa couette haute et partaient dans tous les sens. Il se mit tout de même rapidement en marche pour rejoindre le château et commencer ses heures. Aujourd'hui encore il devra entraîner les nouvelles recrues pour les préparer à une future bataille et comme d'habitude celles-ci lui feront remarquer son jeune âge, sa petite taille, et surtout remettront en doute ses capacités. Enfin, Len n'allait pas complètement se plaindre de son travail puisque travailler dans la garde royale lui offrait quand même un bon salaire qui se retrouvait tout de suite englouti par les impôts et leurs besoins vitaux comme la nourriture. Ainsi au final, ils ne leur restaient pas grand-chose une fois tout cela payé.

Devant lui se dessina bien vite un immense palais dont l'architecture en pierre le faisait s'élever pour aller jouer avec les nuages, le toit à pignons étant impossible à voir depuis la terre ferme. Len monta les escaliers en pierre, saluant d'un mouvement de tête ses collègues qui prenaient le temps de le fixer tout en étirant un gentil sourire, ignorant toutefois le reste et les quelques messes-basses qui le firent tout de même soupirer. Len savait qu'il était jeune pour exercer un tel métier et surtout tenir un tel rang. Seulement on pouvait dire qu'il avait été là au bon moment puisqu'un jour où une petite troupe ennemie s'était infiltrée dans leur pays en tenue de civile s'était rapprochée dangereusement de leur Seigneur qui était de sorti et profitait tout comme les habitants du festival. Sans réfléchir, ses jambes ayant courues à sa place, Len s'était interposé entre l'ennemi et le Seigneur dès qu'il avait vu le soleil se refléter sur la lame d'un poignard. La suite des événements ne fut qu'éloges, remerciements à n'en plus finir et discussion en compagnie du Seigneur alors que lui n'était qu'un simple paysan à cette époque-là.

_« Demande moi tout ce que tu voudras, je te le donnerai sans hésitation. »_

De son côté, lui aussi n'avait pas hésité. Certes, il aurait pu demander une grosse somme d'argent en compensation mais cela aurait été stupide ; sa sœur et lui l'auraient dépensé en broutille et rapidement ils se seraient retrouvés sans un sou. Len avait alors demandé de rejoindre l'armée royale, pas à un haut poste, le temps qu'il montre ses capacités et au fil des années, d'un entraînement sans faille pour ne pas décevoir le Seigneur qui avait honoré sa parole et n'avait pas posé de réticences, Len s'était élevé jusqu'à son poste.

« Hey Len ! » Le héla un collègue.

Aussitôt le blondinet se retourna pour voir un autre garde monter en hâte les escaliers pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, sa cravate pendant sur ses épaules et sa chemise dépassant de son pantalon sombre. Cet homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu moins éclatant que les siens tenaient dans sa main droite le fourreau de son épée.

Arrivé à ses côtés, son camarade se pencha vers l'avant pour mettre sa main libre contre son genou arqué et pouvoir reprendre son souffle après sa course. Il se redressa ensuite, dépassant Len d'une tête voire même plus et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et paraitre plus ordonnés.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu, je me ferais moins engueuler si j'arrive en ta compagnie !

— Panne d'oreiller ? Questionna Len en se retournant pour reprendre sa marche.

— Non pas cette fois, et c'est moins glorieux donc je préfère me faire tout petit. »

De la sorte, Len ne prit pas longtemps à deviner que la soirée de son collègue Leon devait être plutôt arrosée pour lui faire louper son réveil et surtout le mettre dans un tel état ; l'officier plaisait beaucoup aux femmes de la cour de par son physique plutôt avantageux mais aussi pour sa discussion, sa gentillesse et surtout son sourire franc et sincère. Enfin, il ne fallait pas oublier la caractéristique qui faisait de Leon un dragueur invétéré, emmenant souvent ses proies dans des champs de fleur où il récitait ses poèmes ou encore fredonnait quelques chansons. Mais hormis ces petits détails qui faisaient après tout de Leon quelqu'un de gaie, il était aussi le seul qui depuis le début s'était montré gentil avec lui et le soutenait même lorsque d'autres gardes venaient se moquer de lui. Leon était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

« Encore en retard Leon à ce que je constate ! »

Immédiatement l'interpelé s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée du palais richement décoré, Len faisant de même quelques mètres plus loin pour se retourner et voir l'élégante femme arriver à leur hauteur. Les longs cheveux argentés dansant autour de sa fine taille s'harmoniaient parfaitement avec le teint d'ivoire de sa peau et ses yeux d'un gris ensorcelant, un peu de rouge à lèvres posé sur celles-ci la rendant encore plus mature.

« C'est dommage d'être populaire auprès de la gente féminine, n'est-ce pas ? On sait tout de suite quand tu manques à l'appel, se moqua-t-elle en plaçant le dos de sa main vers sa bouche avant de rire.

— Mais j'ai une excuse cette fois ! Une pauvre bonne femme avait perdu son chat alors que j'étais parti en avance de chez moi, j'ai bien dû lui rendre ce service ! Ah ! »

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Leon tenta de se donner un air confiant et sûr de son mensonge pittoresque. Len ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et se dire intérieurement que si son collègue pensait avoir de la sorte Miriam, femme du conseiller au bras long et très intelligente, alors Leon était vraiment un idiot irrécupérable.

« Je vois… Soit, va rapidement rejoindre ta place avant que trop de personnes ne remarquent ton absence. »

Len fronça des sourcils alors qu'il fixait avec insistance cette femme qui lui jeta au même moment un regard, le toisant par ailleurs avant de tourner talons sans le saluer et s'éloigner d'eux pour rejoindre ses amies. C'est vrai qu'à l'inverse de Leon, lui n'était pas populaire auprès des femmes de la cour. Il aurait pu être leur fils et même si un petit nombre d'entre elles aimaient le chouchouter et tirer sur ses joues pour le rendre encore plus adorable, comme elles aimaient le crier d'une voix mielleuse, le plus grand nombres chuchotaient entre elles sur son compte alors qu'il passait à quelques mètres de leur groupe.

Rapidement Leon et lui arrivèrent dans le donjon où étaient assis plusieurs des nouvelles recrues dont la plupart étaient déjà plus âgées que lui. Quelques autres gardes se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, debout et en train de discuter du programme de la journée.

« Ah tiens Len, tu tombes à pic ! S'exclama un garde à la carrure imposante et aux yeux d'un doré perçant, une cicatrice barrant son front montrant sa participation à quelques guerres pas très réjouissantes.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en intégrant le petit groupe qui se décala pour faire de la place à lui ainsi qu'à Leon.

— J'aimerai que tu entraînes quelques recrues, personne ne manie mieux que toi l'épée et ta bouille les effrayera pas. »

Les éclats de rire l'entourèrent aussitôt, le faisant fusiller du regard Big Al qui aimait le titiller là-dessus. Enfin s'il avait bien compris, il lui refilait les retardataires, ceux qui avaient encore du mal et qui posaient problème. Big Al était presque son égal au niveau de son grade et aimait créer les stratégies de combats ainsi que se charger de la formation des nouvelles recrues pour mettre en avant son côté sadique et tortionnaire. Il était néanmoins rare de les voir travailler ensemble puisque quelque part Len avait pris le poste que rêvait d'intégrer son collègue et depuis celui-ci utilisait n'importe quel moyen pour lui faire payer tout en restant droit et honnête. Au moins, Big Al n'essayait pas de l'assassiner pour prendre sa place, mais il restait tout de même une épine à son pied et jamais il ne pourrait se reposer sur cet homme bien inquiétant lorsqu'il se mettait à sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Bien, je m'en charge. » Souffla-t-il tout en se retournant pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui avait été mis à l'écart pour permettre de les repérer facilement.

Pour cette mission et cela même s'il avait un grade supérieur à celui de Big Al, il ne pouvait pas contester ou encore faire des siennes. C'était Big Al et non lui qui était chargé de cette affaire.

« Bonjour, je suis Kagamine Len et je serai votre entraîneur pour aujourd'hui. Venez avec moi, nous allons dehors. » Expliqua-t-il à ces inconnus qui relevèrent aussitôt leur visage pour l'observer.

Len n'attendit pas une réponse et prit la direction de la sortie pour laisser ses collègues se charger des autres sans encombre. Le jeune homme savait déjà qu'il allait devoir réexpliquer les rudiments à ces garçons qui le suivirent avec appréhension, la petite taille de leur entraîneur ainsi que son jeune âge les laissant perplexes. Derrière son dos, Len pouvait les entendre chuchoter sur son compte comme d'habitude.

« Ils embauchent les enfants maintenant ? Sont autant en manque d'effectifs que ça ? S'enquit l'un d'eux.

— Ce n'était donc pas qu'une rumeur, ils ont vraiment un enfant comme capitaine ! »

C'était toujours comme ça…

Rapidement, Len ainsi que son petit groupe quittèrent le donjon en refermant la porte en bois derrière eux pour se diriger vers la cour et commencer leurs exercices. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un jardin typique des japonais par la petite mare contenant des poissons exotiques avec quelques fleurs pour ravirent l'endroit, des statues disposées par endroit pour égayer l'espace et le tintement incessant mais agréable des shishi odoshi pour tenir éloigner les animaux sauvages qui sauraient détruire cet endroit au calme reposant.

A leur sortie, Leon se retourna vers Big Al pour aller le dévisager, étant pourtant à un rang bien inférieur à celui de son collègue.

« C'était petit, grogna-t-il pour se faire remarquer alors que Big Al continuait à assigner les tâches.

— Oui, comme lui en quelque sorte, tu ne trouves pas ? Réagit aussitôt son supérieur tout en tournant son regard doré sur lui.

— Vous êtes tous puérils, Len ne vous a rien fait.

— J'aime juste pas sa tronche, y a pas à discuter là-dessus. »

Pour clore la conversation qui l'agaçait et le mettait de mauvaise humeur, Big Al fit claquer le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour le fermer et le reposer sur un petit bureau. Il se mit ensuite au centre de la pièce et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde qui se mirent immédiatement debout, prêts à agir.

La journée pouvait commencer.

Les heures défilèrent tranquillement, Len ayant montré sa supériorité envers ces nouvelles recrues qui l'avaient défié au combat et qui s'étaient bien vite retrouvées démunies de toute arme en quelques vulgaires secondes d'échanges. Après ce ridicule combat les cinq jeunes hommes l'avaient écouté avec attention toute la journée, se tenant droit et donnant des coups plus précis, tenant déjà mieux le manche de leur épée. Au fil d'une unique journée et prenant le temps de leur expliquer sans s'énerver, remontrant l'exercice avec sa propre épée autant de fois qu'ils le lui demanderont poliment, Len remarqua de nombreux progrès chez ces cinq hommes qui finalement se montraient bons élèves.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, plongeant le ciel dans de jolies couleurs orangées tandis que l'air se rafraichissait. Len rengaina son épée dans son fourreau dans un son reconnaissable entre mille, mettant fin à l'exercice puisque tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

« C'est terminé, rentrez chez vous. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. » Confia-t-il tout en souriant gentiment.

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de subitement se pencher vers l'avant dans une posture d'excuse, faisant agrandir les yeux de Len surpris.

« Excusez-nous pour notre comportement au début de la leçon, nous avions eu des doutes sur vos capacités mais nous nous sommes trompés. »

Pris de court, Len ne sut comment réagir et sentit bien vite ses joues s'enflammer alors qu'il demandait d'une voix tremblante à ses élèves de se relever et reprendre contenance. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle chose.

« Au revoir ! Lança un des cinq garçons qui s'éloignèrent de lui.

— Oui, à demain ! »

Agitant de droite à gauche sa main pour les saluer, Len se sentait encore troublé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les personnes qui s'étaient moquées de lui s'excusaient sans qu'il n'ait fait une quelconque remarque. Len se retrouva bientôt seul, soupirant tout en se frottant le haut du crâne. Il se mit alors ensuite à son tour en direction de la sortie pour rejoindre Rin chez eux et pouvoir se reposer. Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du château pour descendre les escaliers en pierre et retourner dans sa petite cabane, son nom fut crié sous sa plus grande surprise. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il se retournait précipitamment pour voir la course de Miriam malgré ses talons jusqu'à lui, le visage apeuré de la jeune femme ne le rassura absolument pas.

« Le Seigneur veut te voir maintenant, ne discute pas ! »

Sans demander son avis, Miriam lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à sa suite jusqu'au trône où était assis le Seigneur ; un homme à la longue chevelure d'un violet éclatant remontée en une haute couette alors que quelques mèches encadraient son visage finement tracé, sans défaut, ses yeux limpides s'illuminant d'une lueur de soulagement quand il vit entrer son sauveur d'il y a quelques années déjà.

« Len, oh merci tu n'étais pas encore parti ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Révéla-t-il aussitôt, quittant son trône pour descendre les marches élégamment et ainsi faire tomber son long kimono au sol.

— Que… que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Len alors que Gakupo passait son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'emmener dans un coin de la pièce où était attachée contre le mur une carte du monde.

— L'ennemi se prépare à nous attaquer par l'Est et le Sud, plusieurs de nos villages ont déjà été conquis par leur faute ! Je veux rétablir la donne. » Expliqua le Seigneur de leur pays alors qu'il pointait différents villages qui avaient perdu face à leur ennemi.

Len fronça ses sourcils, inquiet sur le fait qu'étrangement les villages conquis par l'ennemi n'avaient aucune logique et étaient parfois opposé à un autre, un se trouvait complètement au Sud alors que l'autre était vers le Nord-Est. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune stratégie militaire là-dedans, alors quoi ?

« Que comptez-vous faire, Seigneur ? »

Sa voix sérieuse ne convenait pas pour son jeune âge, Rin lui faisait souvent remarquer lorsqu'il lui racontait parfois ses journées et ses batailles. Néanmoins, Len ne prenait jamais quelque chose à la légère, surtout quand cela concernait l'avenir du pays et la survie de Rin. Len faisait donc beaucoup plus âgé de par son attitude.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Roi Gakupo alors qu'il observait le visage de son plus fidèle garde, reprenant à son tour contenance pour rapidement faire appuyer son index sur une partie de la carte.

« Ce village est connu pour ses forces militaires, il n'appartient à aucun seigneur et se dit libre. Il est néanmoins très bien placé géographiquement et si nous parvenons à mettre la main dessus et obtenons ses guerriers, nous pourrons faire plier l'ennemi ! »

Len acquiesça malgré le fait qu'il connaissait de réputation ce village ; plusieurs Seigneur avaient tenté leur chance mais les forces militaires les avaient toujours battus à plate couture. Un minuscule pays, libre, qui entraîne pourtant des soldats à la guerre. Juste pour sa défense et non pas pour faire agrandir leur influence en écrasant d'autres pays. Len n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais avait entendu quelques histoires là-dessus de par les voyages de ses camarades ou encore son entourage ; de bons produits étaient vendus là-bas à un prix raisonnable, un orphelinat s'y trouvait aussi.

« Vous voulez que j'y aille pour parler avec le dirigeant ? »

Sa question fit ricaner l'assemblée en plus de Gakupo qui vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de drôle, Len jeta un coup d'œil à chaque visage qui se trouvait autour de lui, sceptique.

« Ton innocence me fera toujours rire, Len ! Mais ce n'est pas ça que je compte te faire faire ; prends tes meilleurs soldats et partez à cheval.

— Hein, mais…

— Je veux que tu reviennes avec de bonnes nouvelles. »

Gakupo retira son bras de par-dessus ses épaules et se retourna pour rejoindre son trône. Len ne comprenait pas, ne cessant de fixer la carte où le village qu'avait pointé son Seigneur se trouvait représenté par une petite maison où une rivière se trouvait juste à ses côtés et une immense forêt de l'autre. Pourquoi son Seigneur veut-il attaquer ce village si les forces militaires l'intéressent aussi ? Un si petit village ne peut pas bénéficier d'une grande armée et ne peut pas faire appel à des renforts d'autres contrées puisqu'il était seul. N'étais-ce pas plus simple d'aller parler au dirigeant, négocier avec lui et essayer de l'avoir à leurs côtés pour cette bataille ? Sans avoir à verser du sang inutilement ? Len ne comprenait pas cette partie de l'armée, cela le dépassait.

« Vous partirez quand vous serez prêt, tu viendras me donner le signal. »

Len se tourna pour observer son Seigneur assis sur son magnifique trône doré au-dessus d'une centaine de marche où un tapis rougeoyant les décorait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir contredire son Seigneur, pour essayer de le faire revenir sur sa décision en lui expliquant sa façon de penser mais malheureusement personne ne pouvait mettre en doute sa parole. Gakupo était au-dessus de tout, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui tenir face et le mettre à faux. Ce serait passible d'emprisonnement juste pour l'avoir contredit.

« Que fais-tu encore ici ? »

Len frissonna lorsque la question lui fut posée froidement, contractant ensuite sa mâchoire alors qu'il empruntait le chemin de la sortie d'un pas actif. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire maintenant, prévenir tant de monde, demander à Leon de s'occuper de Rin et de la protéger pendant son absence, parler à celle-ci de cette nouvelle mission… sa journée n'était décidément pas terminée.

...

Mettant un pied dans l'étrier en métal, Len se hissa sans difficulté sur la selle de son cheval blanc personnel, celui-ci commençant à agiter sa tête lorsqu'il prit en main les rênes. Il pivota ensuite sur le côté pour voir la vingtaine d'hommes à cheval qui l'accompagnaient pour voir si tout le monde était prêt ; quelques membres de la famille étaient venus pour leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter bon courage, surtout de revenir en bon état. Quant à lui, Rin n'était pas venue comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Hier soir ils s'étaient encore disputés au sujet du travail de boulangère qui était toujours proposé par le boulanger du coin.

_« Reste y dans ce village, ça me fera des vacances ! »_

Len devinait bien que sa sœur lui avait crié une telle chose sous le coup de la colère, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'avoir quand même un petit peu mal. Il coupa court aux salutations et pleures des familles en faisant claquer sa langue pour réveiller son cheval qui dressa les oreilles et se mit à avancer, donnant le signal aux autres pour le suivre.

Le village qu'ils devaient attaquer ne se trouvait qu'à deux journées à cheval de leur Pays et une forêt devait être traversée. A première vue rien de bien méchant surtout qu'en plus les villages ennemis étaient davantage plus éloignés et que les environs étaient pauvres en voleurs. L'influence du pouvoir de Gakupo effrayait bien du monde et les tenaient la plupart du temps bien retirés sur d'autres terres.

Leur voyage se fit donc sans problème, aucune embuscade qui aurait pu les affaiblir avant leur arrivée, se reposant à la nuit tombée où chacun faisait un tour de garde pour s'assurer que tout allait bien autour d'eux au coin du feu, les chevaux broutant et s'abreuvant dans le petit étang qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Les soldats se racontèrent leurs histoires durant le chemin, les derniers potins qu'ils avaient entendus quelque part, Len participant parfois à la conversation pour leur demander de se taire car ils se rapprochaient des frontières de ce village et qu'un habitant pouvait se balader en ce moment dans cette forêt et qu'il pourrait les repérer. Len ignora alors les insultes que pouvaient marmonner ses camarades sur son dos et regarda attentivement autour de lui pour ne laisser passer aucun détail de l'environnement.

Les arbres constituants cette forêt verdoyantes se firent de plus en plus espacés, moins nombreux, et signalaient ainsi à la troupe qu'ils allaient bientôt en sortir pour rejoindre ce village libre de tout pouvoir. Mais alors que tout aurait pu bien se passer, si Len avait su s'imposer en face de Gakupo et exposer ses idées, une flèche ne se serait pas plantée dans l'épaule d'un soldat qui se rattrapa de justesse aux rênes de son cheval qui partit à toute allure droit devant lui sous le coup de la panique.

« Attendez ! »

Mais son cri ne réussit pas à faire arrêter le soldat qui essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer l'équidé qui fonçait tête baissée vers les troupes ennemies qui les attendaient de pieds fermes devant les portes de leur village. Len pesta alors que tout autour de lui les interrogations partaient dans tous les sens. Le raclement de son épée contre son fourreau coupa toutes les paroles inutiles ; prenant les rênes dans sa main gauche, ses talons appuyant contre les flancs de son cheval, Len s'élança à son tour pour affronter leurs adversaires. Personne ne pouvait plus reculer, ce serait trahir son pays et lui rapporter plus de honte que s'ils étaient tombés morts au combat. Être soldat était synonyme d'affronter perpétuellement la Mort, ne pas la craindre et de la préférer à la fuite.

De la sorte, les flèches fusèrent dans le ciel encore obscurcit par ce début de matinée, des chevaux tombèrent comme des soldats qui retirèrent les flèches plantées dans leur corps avant de se remettre debout et continuer à combattre. Len se retrouva bien vite encerclé d'ennemis tout comme lui à terre, armés d'épées, et un sourire malsain dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Le jeune homme ne mit pas bien longtemps à deviner les pensées de ses adversaires, pensant qu'attaquer le plus petit de la bande serait un jeu d'enfant et qu'ils en auront fini en deux petites secondes, mais c'était le sous-estimer. Évitant les coups avec grâce, résistant à chaque attaque de front sans sourciller ou montrer la moindre faiblesse, contre-attaquant, Len ne démordit pas et honora le symbole qui était brodé sur son uniforme, l'artillerie de la famille Kamui. Bien vite, ses adversaires comprirent leur erreur mais Len ne les épargna pas pour autant. Il ne devait pas.

La lame étincelante de son épée se retrouvait maintenant couverte de sang, l'herbe fraîche accueillant maintenant les dépouilles de ces hommes qui lui étaient inconnus. Le cri des combattants surpassait celui des entrechoquements des lames. Len regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Ces hommes plus âgés et plus grand que lui, avec plus d'expérience, ôtaient la vie à d'autres sans remords, c'était leur travail et c'était aussi le sien. Ses mains et son visage était recouverts d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, ses vêtements étaient tachés et troués à plusieurs endroits à cause des coups qu'il n'avait pas su éviter et où il se retrouvait blessé.

_« Prenez-moi dans votre armée, mon Seigneur. Je sais me battre et c'est mon unique souhait._

— _Sais-tu que tu tueras des personnes ? Des hommes qui ont une famille qui les attend, qui n'ont rien demandés et qui suivent juste leurs responsabilités comme toi tu le feras si j'accepte ?_

— _J'en ai conscience. _

— _Bien alors je te souhaite la bienvenue à mes côtés, Len. »_

L'emprise autour de la garde de son épée se fit plus pressante, fonçant déjà vers un énième adversaire qui s'apprêtait à trancher la tête d'un de ses collègues qui était tombé à la renverse après avoir trébuché. Son épée, sa meilleure amie, trancha sans hésitation le corps en face de lui, sauvant de la sorte la vie d'un de ses camarades qui se releva aussitôt tout en le remerciant avant de repartir au combat.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il combattait alors pourquoi se souvenait-il de sa conversation avec Gakupo ? Len ne saisissait pas le sens de ce flash-back qui se déroulait dans sa tête, se revoyant agenouillé devant le trône de son Seigneur après avoir été soigné alors que celui-ci était assis dessus et le regardait avec gentillesse.

Autour de lui, ses hommes tombaient morts face contre terre, leur sang venant salir la verdure de l'herbe. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas n'importe qui et même si leur nombre diminuait aussi, ils ne faiblissaient pas et revenaient à la charge.

« Que faisons-nous, capitaine ? Lui demanda l'homme que Len avait auparavant sauvé, ses cheveux rougeoyants montés en une couette basse.

— Il faut nous introduire dans le village par tous les moyens, vous vous en sentez capable ?

— Autant que mes jambes et mes bras le supporteront. » Confia-t-il avec sincérité.

Len acquiesça alors qu'un faible sourire se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres, ravi d'entendre de telles choses. Il demanda alors à son collègue du nom de Ted de joindre ses forces aux siennes pour pousser l'adversaire à reculer et ainsi se rapprocher un maximum des portes du village pour pouvoir y entrer. C'est en acceptant de collaborer avec lui que Ted renforça son emprise sur le manche de son katana d'un noir obscur et fonça avec lui vers l'adversaire. Leur cri poussé pour les intimider, faisant s'arrêter pendant une micro seconde tous les combats pour se tourner vers eux, l'armée de Gakupo comprit le manège des deux autres et s'y joignirent bien vite.

Malgré leurs blessures, et comme l'avait si bien dit Ted, tant que leurs jambes et leurs bras les soutiendront il était hors de question de renoncer. Qu'importe si leur sang s'échappait de leurs blessures, que l'adversaire pouvait être plus fort qu'eux, ils réussiront pour faire honneur à leur Seigneur et ne pas devenir la risée des Pays environnants.

Oui, c'étaient de belles paroles. Malheureusement, la vie ne marchait pas de cette façon.

Finalement, l'adversaire céda et Len ainsi que ses hommes purent entrer dans le village, les premiers dans l'histoire à être allés aussi loin et ils commençaient déjà à le regretter. Pour cause, d'autres adversaires les attendaient au cas où leurs collègues ne parviendraient pas à être suffisants. A l'inverse de ses hommes qui la plupart se firent encercler par de nouveaux gardes, Len par sa petite taille passa un instant inaperçu par les autres combattants et put se faufiler un peu plus loin. Ses grands yeux océans virent ainsi ses hommes se faire laminer par ce trop grand nombre de soldats frais, sans blessures et au mieux de leur forme. Il vit ainsi Ted tomber pour ne plus se relever ainsi que tous les autres. Inconsciemment Len recula d'un pas, sa main se contractant autour de son épée qui touchait le sol, la respiration bruyante et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

C'était mauvais. Il était le dernier.

« Eh, il en reste un ! » S'écria un garde ennemi en pointant son épée dans sa direction pour le désigner à ses collègues.

Instinct de survie ou non, Len tourna talons et se mit à courir dans ce village qui lui était inconnu pour espérer pouvoir sauver sa peau. Seul il ne pourrait pas faire face à tous ces hommes surtout si ces derniers l'attaquaient tous en même temps, et cela malgré ses capacités en matière de maniement d'armes. Non, il devait les affronter un par un et non une trentaine en même temps. Il n'était pas un surhomme ! Juste un gamin de dix-huit ans !

Il devait vivre, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas en laissant Rin derrière lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir si jeune. C'est en pensant à cela que Len courrait à vive allure dans les rues de ce village, bousculant des passants qui commencèrent à l'injurier avant de voir son état et surtout l'armure qu'il portait. Au fil de sa course et du sang qu'il perdait, Len commença à voir le couloir de cette ruelle se dédoubler, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher avant de se reprendre grâce aux murs à ses côtés ou par quelqu'un, entendant toujours les voix des soldats ennemis derrière lui le menaçant de mort dès qu'ils auront mis la main sur lui.

A un virage, Len voulut tourner à droite mais ses jambes s'emmêlèrent et sa main claqua contre le mur pour tenter de le rééquilibrer. Il n'allait pas pouvoir aller plus loin, son corps ne supporterait pas de faire indéfiniment le tour du village. Sans courir cette fois-ci, la distance le séparant des gardes étant assez suffisante pour trouver une cachette, sa petite taille lui permettant de courir vite, Len se traîna dans la ruelle en tournant finalement à droite. C'est alors qu'il crut voir la silhouette d'une petite fille à la chevelure brune lui faire signe vers une petite ruelle adjacente, un index posé contre ses lèvres alors que son autre main lui demandait de venir jusqu'à lui. Étais-ce une hallucination ?

Qu'importe, Len s'activa pour la rejoindre et marcha en pas chassé vu l'étroitesse de cette ruelle. Sa main gauche couverte de sang fut attrapée par celle plus petite de la jeune fille, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Est-ce qu'une hallucination pouvait l'attraper ? Mais si ce n'en était pas une, pourquoi cette petite fille l'aidait ? Len ne réfléchit pourtant pas plus, suivant cette inconnue qui continuait à marcher dans cette minuscule ruelle alors que les voix retentissantes des soldats se rapprochaient avant de s'arrêter au croissement se demandant où il avait bien pu passer.

Finalement, Len sortit de l'étroite ruelle pour faire face à une immense église la façade blanchâtre reflétait déjà les premiers rayons du soleil. Ce qui la rendait éblouissante, faisant cligner de nombreuses fois des yeux Len pour s'habituer à temps de lumière d'un coup. Un clocher se trouvait au-dessus de leur tête, à peine visible. Mais Len n'eut pas plus le temps d'admirer le paysage, la ruelle pour l'instant calme n'allait pas durer. Les soldats finiront par le retrouver et le tuer. Il se sentit alors tirer vers l'avant par cette petite fille habillée d'une jolie petite robe rouge et coiffée en deux petites couettes qui rebondissaient à chacun de ses pas, sa main tenant toujours la sienne. Sans montrer de résistance, Len la suivit encore et finit ainsi par entrer dans l'endroit où tous pouvaient être pardonnés et se trouvaient protégés par Dieu. Len n'était pas spécialement croyant, il n'allait jamais à la messe le Dimanche et ne se reposait pas sur cette divinité lorsqu'un problème lui faisait face.

Devant l'autel surélevé par quelques marches, Len rencontra ce qui devait sûrement être un prêtre en vue de sa longue robe blanche, ses cheveux d'un bleu éclatant descendant jusqu'à ses épaules et camouflant son front pour s'arrêter au-dessus de ses yeux bleutés agrandis par l'état de ce garçon qu'emmenait cette petite fille vivant ici.

« Kaito, voici ma bonne action d'aujourd'hui ! »

Le sourire innocent jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille ne rassura aucunement le prêtre. L'état de ce garçon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, ce symbole cousu sur son uniforme troué et ensanglanté, cette épée dont la pointe raclait le sol à ses pieds… c'était un ennemi !

« Mon père, vous avez trouvé… oh mon dieu ! »

Plaquant en signe d'horreur ses mains sur sa bouche grande ouverte, la sœur qui venait d'apparaître avec de longs cheveux blancs ne put retenir son cri de stupéfaction en apercevant le nouvel arrivant tenant la main de la petite Yuki qu'ils recherchaient après avoir vu le lit de celle-ci vide. Len n'était plus en état de répondre quoique ce soit, de faire quelque chose, ne comprenant même pas comment ses jambes pouvaient encore supporter son poids et le faire tenir debout. Aussi, ils entendirent bien vite les cris des soldats faire écho dans toute la ruelle, preuve qu'ils se rapprochaient et que d'une minute à l'autre, Len allait être découvert.

« Il doit être ici ! Vite allons-y ! » Hurlèrent les voix des soldats.

Kaito regarda vivement les immenses portes de son église qu'avait pourtant un peu plus tôt ouvertes par Yuki en ramenant avec elle ce soldat inconnu qui allait leur attirer des problèmes s'il restait en plein milieu de l'allée centrale comme cela. Étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée de venir en aide à un ennemi ? Un ennemi qui était surtout aussi jeune. C'est pourtant en reportant ses yeux limpides dans ceux océans de ce jeune garçon qui semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à n'importe quel instant raide mort qu'il se prononça :

« Haku, emmène ce garçon et Yuki dans une chambre, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

— Mais mon père…

— Tout de suite ! C'est de notre devoir d'aider notre prochain.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous criez ? Demanda Yuki alors qu'Haku les avait rejoints, elle et ce mystérieux garçon.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Yuki, tu as bien fait de l'emmener ici. »

Lorsque la jeune fille passa à ses côtés, Kaito passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux pour la féliciter avec un tendre sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. La petite se mit à rire alors qu'elle emmenait toujours à sa suite Len qui se laissa traîner, Haku les dirigeant vers une pièce reculée.

Quelques minutes après que Haku ait fermé la porte derrière eux, Kaito se massa les tempes et se prépara à faire face aux soldats de son village. Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent pour la deuxième fois de la journée de si bonne heure. Un faux sourire illumina son visage, descendant les marches qui le séparaient de ses nouveaux visiteurs pour venir les accueillir.

« Bienvenue à vous, mes frères ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Voilà que les ennuis commençaient.


	2. L'église du père Kaito

Merci pour vos review ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

**kill kenny : **Si tu savais comment j'ai rigolé les premiers temps où Kaito apparaissait x') prêtre, c'est tellement pas lui xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 2 – L'église du père Kaito**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, amenant avec lui sa chaleur insoutenable et la nuit revenant avec sa fraîcheur. Les éclairages de la rue s'étaient allumés, éclairant un peu l'espace alors que les villageois regagnaient leur domicile pour préparer à manger et se reposer d'une journée éreintante. Toujours au même emplacement depuis le début de la matinée où il avait chanté sa composition inlassablement pour gagner un peu d'argents, Shinji n'était pourtant pas parti et attendait patiemment assis sur son tapis en tailleur le retour de cette jeune fille qui voulait en savoir plus sur cette histoire vraie qu'il avait mis en chanson. Cette inconnue n'avait pas voulu répondre à ses questions, ni même lui donner son nom, mais cela lui importait peu. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec quelqu'un, cela faisait toujours bien.

« Tenez, voici votre sandwich. »

Shinji releva son menton quand il sentit la nouvelle présence lui faire face, n'étant autre que cette jeune fille qui revenait des courses puisqu'il commençait à faire tard mine de rien et que leur ventre avait faim. Sans lui demander sa permission cette inconnue se rapprocha et s'assit à ses côtés sur son tapis, Shinji entendant et surtout sentant sa présence puisqu'il ne pouvait la voir à cause des bandages qui recouvraient ses yeux. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque, après tout cette gentille demoiselle lui payait son repas en échange de quelques informations.

« Où nous en étions ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il croquait dans son repas copieux.

— Len a été conduit par la petite Yuki à l'église du père Kaito, rappela-t-elle gentiment en faisant de même avec son sandwich.

— Oh oui, je vois ! Vous savez mademoiselle, Kaito n'était pas un prêtre ordinaire. Il ne croyait même pas en l'existence de Dieu. »

Le cri de surprise de son interlocutrice le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien sûr que pour être prêtre il fallait avoir la foi et surtout vouer chasteté pour le restant de sa vie, leur corps n'étant disponible qu'à Dieu tout puissant. Très ennuyant en soit, fort heureusement Kaito n'était pas de cette trempe.

...

Len ne sut pas exactement combien de jours il eut passé à dormir, caché dans cette église pourtant en terres ennemies puisque les soldats de celle-ci avaient décimé son équipe toute entière dont il était le seul survivant. Le jeune homme se souvenait de s'être juste une seule fois réveillé, un court instant, dans un sursaut lorsqu'il eut entendu des cris mais fort heureusement ce n'avait été que les cris des enfants de l'orphelinat jouant dans les couloirs. Cette bonne sœur qui l'avait emmené dans cette chambre et l'avait soigné lui ayant conseillé de se rendormir, ce qu'il avait fait presque instantanément. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Len était bien réveillé et il devait retourner dans son pays le plus rapidement possible pour rassurer Rin qui devait le penser mort.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever, ton corps ne s'est pas complètement remis. »

La voix soudaine valut à Len de sursauter et sentir qu'en effet ses blessures bandées lui faisaient encore un mal de chien. Sa main droite entourant alors son épaule, là où une épée avait réussi à le blesser. Len détailla la personne qui était assise à son chevet, les jambes repliées et ce qui semblait être la Bible dans ses mains. Len fronça ses sourcils en reconnaissant cet homme aux cheveux mi-longs d'un bleu stupéfiant, ce prêtre qui lui avait permis de loger ici et surtout lui avait sauvé la vie en le couvrant.

« Si tu veux le savoir, ça fait une semaine que tu dors. »

Len manqua de s'étouffer à cette annonce. Son Seigneur devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir et en avait sûrement conclu à un échec de sa part, informant donc Rin qu'il était mort. Pour son pays il n'existait déjà plus. Rapidement, le jeune homme sentit une boule se créer à l'intérieur de sa gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement et amener les larmes à ses yeux. Son état émotionnel ne passa pas inaperçu à Kaito qui détailla avec soin le visage de cet adolescent qui pourtant se trouvait être un soldat et de l'armée royale d'autant plus.

« Je vais demander aux sœurs de te préparer à manger, tu dois avoir faim. »

Tout en fermant le livre qu'il tenait par sa main droite, Kaito se releva pour se mettre en route vers le réfectoire où Haku et ses amies devaient se trouver pour s'occuper du déjeuner des orphelins. Il fut néanmoins interrompu dans son geste pour ouvrir la porte par une voix à peine audible, celle de ce garçon qui avait penché sa tête vers l'avant de sorte à ce que ses mèches blondes puissent cacher son visage.

« Merci de m'avoir couvert.

— Ce n'est rien, tu remercieras plutôt Haku et Yuki quand tu pourras te lever. Ce sont surtout elles qui sont restées à ton chevet. »

Kaito vit alors ce garçon acquiescer faiblement, montrant ainsi qu'il comptait bien le faire une fois qu'il sera complètement rétabli. Le bleuté sortit ensuite de la petite chambre meublée de l'essentiel ; un lit simple ainsi qu'une commode et une petite table de chevet où dans le tiroir se trouvait une Bible. Len se retrouva alors bientôt seul, retirant la couverture de ses jambes pour voir un peu l'étendue des dégâts et calculer le nombre de jours restants qu'il passera dans cette église. Hormis son épaule ainsi que son bras gauche entièrement bandés, Len découvrit que la sœur Haku l'avait soigné et avait encore fait passer des bandages autour de sa taille ainsi que quelques pansements au niveau de son bras droit et ses mains maintenant d'un rose pâle.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Que faisait Rin en ce moment ? Pleurait-elle en pensant qu'elle l'avait perdu et ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir ou encore bon courage une dernière fois, le quittant sur une dispute ? Était-elle plutôt en train d'aider le boulanger et travaillait donc comme elle en rêvait maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de lui ? Et puis son Seigneur, que faisait-il ? Préparait-il de nouveaux plans, d'autres alternatives pour battre l'ennemi ? Lui manquait-il ? Len ne cessa de se poser de pareilles questions, passant une main dans ses cheveux détachés tout en soupirant pour essayer de faire diminuer cette boule dans sa gorge qui lui faisait terriblement mal. Il voulait revoir Rin, la rassurer, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas mort, revoir son sourire, l'entendre lui crier dessus. Len ne sentit pas les larmes qui dévalèrent sur ses joues, attristé par l'idée de ne pas voir sa sœur avant un bon moment et ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pouvait devenir sans lui pour la protéger.

La suite des événements, Len ne sut pas vraiment quand ces derniers arrivèrent puisqu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Sa chambre fut néanmoins rapidement envahie par la petite Yuki qui avait ouvert la porte à la volée pour accourir le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à son lit où elle avait grimpé pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans doute avait-elle entendu qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Vous avez fait un gros dodo alors ? Ce sent mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec entrain, un large sourire étiré sur ses oreilles.

— O-oui. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir emmené ici, souffla timidement Len en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude.

— Oh mais tu me dois rien ! Yuki a eu de bons chocolats grâce à toi !

— Chocolat ? La reprit Len croyant avoir mal entendu.

— Oui ! Mais je ne les partagerai pas avec toi, sont à moi !

— Yuki, voyons ! »

Le râle fit sursauter la petite fille qui se retourna vers la porte menant à la chambre de Len où apparaissait la bonne sœur habillée dans une longue robe noire sur laquelle contrastaient ses longs cheveux blancs malgré son jeune âge, une croix pendue à son cou. Ses petits talons claquèrent contre le parquet de la pièce alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'un pas actif de lui, un plateau entre les mains qu'elle posa sur le haut de la commode avant de se retourner pour faire face au lit.

« Cesse d'importuner monsieur, il est encore convalescent !

— Conva quoi ? La reprit la jeune fille, posant son index sous sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle prenait une expression d'ignorance la plus totale.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire et… et…

— Monsieur n'a pas à s'inquiéter, Haku n'a pas regardé sous le caleçon alors qu'elle soignait !

— Yuki ! »

Len sentit immédiatement son visage le brûler, ayant sûrement dû devenir aussi rouge que la petite robe que portait toujours cette fille bien étrange et surtout trop directe. Ainsi, pendant que la dite Haku se répandait en excuse, essayant de gronder Yuki mais se perdant dans ses mots, elle décida alors de faire sortir celle-ci de la chambre, le calme revenant rapidement.

« Ahem… excusez son comportement. Elle est encore insouciante, chuchota d'une voix fébrile la jeune femme en ayant portée sa main à ses lèvres et détournant du regard, les joues rougies.

— Ce… ce n'est rien, haha ! » Confia Len tout en riant nerveusement, le feu lui aussi aux joues.

Pendant un instant, Haku lui tourna le dos pour reprendre en sa possession le plateau remplit d'assiettes encore fumantes qui contenaient le repas de leur visiteur. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la chaise à gauche du lit qu'elle rapprocha un peu plus, posant le plateau sur ses cuisses. Len comprit bien rapidement là où menait son manège, le perturbant davantage. Il pouvait encore se nourrir tout seul ! Surtout pour boire une soupe !

« Attention, c'est encore chaud ! »

Son visage pâle ayant pris de nettes couleurs rougeoyantes, Haku apporta la cuillère vers les lèvres de son patient pour essayer de le faire manger. Sa gêne pour le nourrir de la sorte était aussi voyante qu'un nez au milieu de la figure, préférant détourner ses yeux rougeoyant ailleurs que dans les siens et ses mains tremblants légèrement. Len ne put donc l'arrêter, à la fois parce qu'elle pourrait mal le prendre et être encore plus gênée de par son attitude et en plus car il en était incapable. La gentillesse de cette bonne sœur le laissait sans voix ; elle qui l'avait aussi couvert auprès des soldats alors qu'au début elle avait ressenti de la peur en le voyant arriver, qui l'avait soigné et qui d'après ce prêtre aux cheveux bleus l'avait surveillé alors qu'il dormait toujours. Tant d'attentions alors qu'il n'était qu'un inconnu, un soldat ennemi qui serait mort depuis longtemps si elle ne l'avait pas sauvé.

« Je suis désolée… nous n'avons pas grand-chose d'autre, s'excusa Haku en bafouillant alors qu'elle reposait la cuillère sur le plateau.

— C'était très bon ! »

Surprise, elle retint son souffle alors que ses yeux rencontraient certainement pour la première fois ceux d'un bleu azur du jeune homme qui lui offrait un merveilleux sourire comme tout remerciement. A son tour, elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais ne réussit qu'à étirer une grimace en comparaison de celui de son patient.

« Enfin veuillez m'excusez, mais je dois retourner travailler auprès des autres sœurs. Je vais fermer votre chambre afin que les enfants ne viennent pas vous déranger pendant mon absence, si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvenance. Reposez-vous bien, je reviendrai en fin de journée pour changer les bandages. »

Haku repartit avec le plateau entre les mains, se penchant vers l'avant pour saluer Len avant de sortir et ordonner à Yuki d'aller voir ailleurs puisque la jeune fille avait attendu depuis tout ce temps derrière la porte dans l'espoir de pouvoir encore continuer à discuter avec lui. Len ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'attitude de la petite Yuki qu'il trouvait bien mignonne.

_« Dis Maman, c'est vrai que les enfants naissent après que les parents aient fait badaboum au lit ? »_

Ce souvenir de Rin âgée d'à peine huit ans le fit un peu plus rire. Sa sœur avait toujours été très curieuse et quelque part extrêmement fouineuse, mettant souvent son nez dans les affaires qui ne la concernaient pas et prenait souvent la poudre d'escampette lorsque ça commençait à sentir le roussi pour elle. Mais cela faisait son charme après tout, non ?

Len se rallongea alors, remettant la couverture au-dessus de son torse alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux. De toute façon, à part dormir il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Comme promis, Haku revint quelques heures plus tard pour changer ses bandages. Les minutes suivantes avaient sûrement été aussi éprouvantes pour Len que pour la bonne sœur qui, le visage écarlate, lui demandait par moment d'étendre l'un de ses bras pour qu'elle puisse enrouler correctement les bandages autour de son ventre, passant ses mains froides contre sa peau, excessivement proche pour deux personnes rencontrées depuis si peu de temps et surtout par des manières bien originales. Aucun d'eux n'osait lancer une quelconque conversation, plus concentré à regarder un point devenu très intéressant sur le plafond ou autre.

Dans son sommeil, Haku n'avait pas à faire attention de l'attitude à avoir puisque son patient était inconscient et ne pouvait donc pas réagir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui faire. Seulement maintenant, Len était réveillé et sa respiration se faisait entendre, comme ses petits mouvements de recul lorsque ses mains glacées passées sur son torse chaud pour accrocher les morceaux de tissus propres et les maintenir en place.

« Merci. » Souffla Len alors qu'Haku se redressait pour sortir de la chambre.

Le visage encore fort rougissant du jeune homme, ce qui fit prendre conscience à la bonne sœur qu'elle devait être dans le même état, la fit néanmoins sourire en coin et ravir un peu ses traits tristes. La timidité de ce garçon était assez touchante.

« Je vais chercher votre repas. »

Prenant sa longue robe entre ses mains pour la remonter et ainsi pouvoir s'incliner vers l'avant sans s'emmêler les pattes, Haku excusa sa prochaine absence et referma la porte derrière elle pour laisser Len à nouveau seul. Pendant les minutes où le calme régnait dorénavant dans sa chambre, Len regarda par la fenêtre à sa droite où il n'apercevait que partiellement de l'herbe verdoyante brillant de toute leur splendeur et entendait par moment des éclats de rire enfantins. Il était évident que cet endroit respirait le bonheur et l'insouciance de la jeunesse. A cette pensée, Len sourit tristement. Son enfance avait été volée par la mort de ses parents, des responsabilités adultes qui lui sont tombées dessus trop rapidement, les factures s'entassant sur la table et le moment des décisions cruciales étant vitale pour sa sœur et lui.

« A table ! » Lança d'une voix faussement enthousiaste Kaito qui entra à ce même moment dans sa chambre.

Len ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller ses yeux en voyant le bleuté toujours habillé de sa tenue de prêtre arriver à sa hauteur et poser le plateau sur la petite table basse à côté de son lit. Un bref instant, Len sentit le regard azur de cet homme sur lui, sûrement pour vérifier qu'Haku avait bien fait son travail. Face à son manque de réaction, n'ayant qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper son nouveau bol encore fumant d'une soupe préparée par les sœurs un peu plus tôt qui maintenant faisaient cours aux orphelins pour leur fournir une éducation correcte, Kaito ne put s'empêcher de titiller leur nouvel hôte par obligation.

« A cause du comportement d'Haku tu as régressé à l'âge de cinq ans ? Tu veux que je te donne la béquée ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, le rougissement excessif de Len lui suffisant pour continuer à le taquiner, Kaito prit dans sa main droite la cuillère en bois et la remplit de soupe qu'ensuite il avança jusqu'aux lèvres de Len qui s'éloigna subitement de cet homme, son dos appuyant contre le mur qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin pour son plus grand malheur.

« Fais ah ! »

Maintenant relevé, Kaito put davantage s'avancer et posa son genou sur le matelas pour rapprocher la cuillère des lèvres de Len qui collait maintenant son profil contre le mur dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'y confondre et ainsi échapper à cet homme bien sournois. Malheureusement, Kaito fut bien vite trop proche de lui et la cuillère vint cogner contre sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès. Forcé et comprenant bien que ce prêtre n'était pas du genre à abandonner, Len ouvrit enfin sa bouche pour avaler la soupe et remarqua alors l'immense sourire qui s'étira sur le visage de Kaito ravi.

Pourtant, ce splendide sourire qui illuminait ce visage merveilleusement beau retomba bien vite lorsque Kaito alla se rasseoir sur son siège et poser le plateau par-dessus les jambes de Len après que ce dernier se soit remis correctement sur son lit. Le blondinet continua alors par ses propres moyens à manger, regardant tout de même du coin de l'œil cet homme qui avait bien voulu le loger ici malgré les soldats à ses trousses. Il était pourtant un ennemi qui était venu les attaquer pour que l'autorité de son Seigneur Gakupo y règne et puisse ainsi mettre la main sur cette armée surpuissante qui une semaine plus tôt avait massacré son équipe.

« Enfin, je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'embêter. » Soupira Kaito tout à coup sérieux, les bras croisés contre son torse. « Mais plutôt pour te poser une question : pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? »

Len hésita à répondre, reposant néanmoins la cuillère sur le plateau et regardant avec attention le bol de soupe qu'il avait pratiquement vidé. Est-ce que cet homme méritait vraiment qu'il lui réponde ? Après tout, techniquement ils étaient tous les deux ennemis. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même pays, pas au même règne, rien ne les empêchait de s'entretuer si le désir les prenait. Et puis, est-ce que prêtre comprendrait les intentions de son Seigneur ? Ce village était connu pour son esprit libre, ne vivant pas sous le règne de quelqu'un à proprement dit ; un homme dirigeait bien les lieux mais ne participait certainement pas aux querelles voisines et se contentait de faire régner l'ordre dans ses terres.

« Je… Mon Seigneur désire s'emparer de vos forces armées. Nous allons bientôt être en guerre avec le pays de l'Est et nous sommes en manque d'effectifs, l'aide de votre armée nous est primordiale ! »

Sans regarder le prêtre à sa droite, Len révéla le pourquoi de sa présence dans ce village. Ses mains serrèrent avec force les draps de son lit, mal à l'aise. Quelque part, il se sentait mal d'avouer ces choses-là au prêtre qui malgré le fait qu'il soit un ennemi l'avait couvert et l'avait même fait soigner. Il le nourrissait même convenablement ! Len ne pouvait pas se dire maltraité ou encore retenu en otage. Ici on prenait soin de lui en ignorant le fait qu'il était venu pour semer le chaos. La sœur Haku malgré sa peur de lui avait continué à le soigner et ce même pendant son inconscience et sans y être obligée. Elle aurait pu le laisser mourir et prétendre qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures, mais elle n'avait rien fait de cela.

Oui, Len se sentait mal dès à présent. Tant de gentillesse de la part de ces personnes le faisait se sentir honteux, monstrueux. Le jeune homme porta alors ses mains à ses cheveux blonds détachés, les étreignant avec force alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers l'avant. Il aurait pu être le responsable de la mort de cet homme qui l'avait couvert, de cette bonne sœur qui avait pris soin de lui ou encore de la petite Yuki qui malgré son état déplorable l'avait conduit dans cette église. S'il avait réussi sa mission, que son Seigneur et le reste de leur armée avait envahi les lieux, tous les villageois auraient été décimés. Toutes ces personnes si gentilles se seraient faites tuer par sa faute.

Len partit alors pour s'excuser, sa voix tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion à cause de la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge et lui faisait un mal de chien alors que les larmes embuaient ses yeux pour aller par moment s'éclater contre les couvertures sous lui, mais Kaito vint l'interrompre avant qu'il ne prononce un mot.

« Es-tu stupide ? Ne t'as ont pas dit que nos forces armées surpassent largement toutes les autres ? C'est de l'inconscience qui t'as mené jusqu'ici avec si peu d'hommes ! Le sermonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

— Je… Je ne suis pas stupide ! Rétorqua Len en s'enflammant à son tour. J'ai suivi les ordres qui m'étaient assignés !

— Alors sache qu'on t'a envoyé ici pour mourir ! »

Kaito surpassa son ton, ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant brillant maintenant par la colère et le fusillant alors du regard. Len était parti pour répliquer quelque chose, mais ce qu'il vint d'entendre lui coupa le souffle et surtout ses yeux s'agrandirent à leur possible, l'air lui manquant rapidement.

« Hein ? » Fut sa seule réaction, ne comprenant pas.

Soupirant longuement alors que sa main soutenait maintenant le poids de son front, Kaito s'insulta lui-même d'idiot. Voir un gamin si jeune sur le champ de bataille le sortait déjà de ses gongs et voilà qu'en plus il vendait la mèche. Être prêtre offrait bien des avantages, comme les fois où les villageois viennent se concerter à ses côtés pour expier leurs péchés et espérer gagner le pardon de Dieu. Les villageois d'ici avaient plutôt une grosse conscience et venaient souvent lui demander son aide, et ce même pour les soldats voire même le dirigeant des lieux.

« Les seules personnes qui sont venues nous affronter sont des cavaliers du pays de l'Est, mais ils ont été évincés en moins de deux. Depuis, tous les pays nous craignent, hormis le tien à ce que j'entends de ta part. Si tu es proche de ton Seigneur, retourne le voir et demande lui pourquoi il t'a fait venir ici, souffla dans un semblable de calme Kaito.

— C'est pour requérir l'aide de votre armée ! » Rappela fermement Len qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

Par son énervement, Len avait relevé ses genoux qui heurtèrent alors le plateau en bois. Kaito décida alors à ce moment de le déplacer, remettant celui-ci sur la table basse. Les yeux du prêtre se tournèrent alors vers ce garçon pour l'observer, remarquant alors soudain l'éclat enflammé qui s'y trouvait en ce moment même. Décidément, ils n'allaient pas tomber d'accord sur le sujet.

Kaito se releva alors, prenant entre ses mains le plateau qu'il comptait rapporter au réfectoire, et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie. Cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec un enfant qui croit avoir raison sur tout. Cependant, avant de refermer la porte sur lui Kaito ne put s'empêcher une petite réflexion. Il regarda alors par-dessus son épaule pour voir derrière lui Len toujours assis sur son lit, ses mains étreignant toujours avec force les couvertures. Le pyjama que les sœurs lui avaient prêté, et qui en outre était l'un des siens puisque Len était trop grand pour porter les affaires des orphelins, était définitivement trop large pour lui et dévoilait son épaule gauche bandée.

« Sache mon garçon que ton Seigneur ne t'a pas envoyé ici pour des raisons honorables, arrête d'être si naïf ou tu t'en mordras les doigts un jour. »

Le bleuté entendit l'injure de ce garçon mais ne répondit pas, préférant fermer la porte sur lui tandis que Len faisait voler les couvertures sous le coup de l'énervement. Ses jambes se virent donc découvertes et touchant bientôt le sol après que Len ait pivoté sur le côté. Tout en s'appuyant sur le matelas pour y prendre appui et pouvoir se relever, sentant que son estomac lui faisait encore mal, Len eut la malheureusement surprise de s'apercevoir que ses jambes ne supportaient pas son poids et l'emmenèrent aussitôt rencontrer le sol froid.

Rageusement, les yeux remplis de larme par son impuissance et les paroles de ce fichu prêtre qui passaient en boucle dans son esprit, Len abattu son poing contre le sol tout en injuriant sa propre misérable personne. Dans son état il ne pouvait même pas quitter cette église et repartir chez lui ! Alors, piteusement, du mieux qu'il le put, Len s'hissa jusqu'à son lit et se recoucha. Le jeune homme repensa ensuite à tous ses moments passés en compagnie de son Seigneur Gakupo, toutes leurs conversations, les ordres de ce dernier à sa pauvre personne, sa bonté de le prendre dans ses rangs malgré son jeune âge… non c'était impossible ! Son Seigneur ne pouvait pas l'avoir envoyé ici tout en sachant qu'il y resterait ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Len refusait d'y croire.

...

Plus loin, marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'église, Kaito entendit son nom être crié et se retourna pour voir accourir vers lui l'une des sœurs. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle qui était arrivée ici depuis moins d'un mois, ses cheveux rougeoyants étant coiffés en deux couettes hautes qui venaient effleurer le haut de ses épaules et dont les yeux de la même couleur contenaient une immense part de malice. Kaito avait aussi retenu que si la jeune femme demandait un bout de pain, il valait mieux le lui passer ou savoir courir très vite.

« Père Shion ! Le héla à nouveau la jeune femme avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teto ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

— C'est le cas figurez-vous ! _Elle_ est de retour ! »

Son accentuation fit comprendre au bleuté de qui pouvait s'agir cette personne dont semblait avoir si peur Teto qui venait de reprendre son souffle et regardait derrière elle pour voir si elle n'avait pas été suivie durant sa course effrénée du jardin à ici. D'ailleurs, quand elle retourna son regard pour observer son supérieur, elle vit à quel point celui-ci avait blanchi d'un seul coup et ressemblait maintenant plus à un fantôme qu'à autre chose.

« Manquait plus qu'elle, soupira alors Kaito en reprenant sa route plus activement.

— Vous allez faire quoi ? S'enquit Teto en trottinant pour le rattraper.

— M'enfermer dans ma chambre et attendre que l'apocalypse passe. Ouvrez les caves à vins, elle partira quand elle aura tout vidé ! »

Sans demander plus d'explications, Teto accepta l'ordre en s'arrêtant pour ensuite se retourner et se mettre à nouveau à courir à toute allure pour faire ce qu'il lui était demandé. De son côté, Kaito arriva enfin à sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour avant de soupirer à nouveau et se retourner. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à croiser des doigts pour que cette femme complètement folle oublie un instant son existence et prenne plutôt en proie sa réserve d'alcool et fasse plutôt ôter le bouchon de ses bouteilles plutôt que sa vie.

...

A deux jours du village, dans le pays de Len se trouvait encore sa sœur cadette qui avait chez elle un invité et s'activait donc à lui préparer un café digne de ce nom en ignorant les tremblements dont étaient victimes ses mains. Ce fut quand elle fit tomber une tasse en terre cuite après avoir essayé de la saisir pour y verser le liquide noir que la voix suave de son invité s'éleva gentiment.

« Laisse-moi faire et va t'asseoir Rin, tu veux bien ? »

Posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille pour la calmer et lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour l'aider, Leon vit les yeux remplis de larmes de la jeune fille qui s'était tout à coup levée de la table pour dire qu'elle allait faire du café alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à la tragique nouvelle. Sans plus attendre, Rin éclata en sanglot et se jeta presque dans ses bras jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle, criant le nom de son frère à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Leon passa ses bras autour de la taille de Rin et sentit aussitôt les soubresauts violents de la jeune fille.

_« Je suis désolé Rin… Len est mor…_

— _Oh oui le café ! Qu'elle mauvaise hôte je fais, haha ! Alors… le… le café ! »_

De simples phrases qui s'étaient échangées, Rin qui l'avait même coupé et qui maintenant fendait en larme dans ses bras. Cette fille qu'avait toujours vu Leon comme très souriante, impulsive voire même inconsciente se trouvait à ce moment même en train de crier le nom de son frère jumeau mort au combat, ses fines mains agrippant sauvagement la veste de son uniforme tout en lui demandant pourquoi et comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

« Mon Dieu ! » S'étrangla Rin avant de lâcher la veste de Leon et se laisser tomber au sol.

Portant ses mains à sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de vomir, Rin se recroquevilla sur elle-même et bien vite ses nombreuses larmes trempèrent le sol en bois sous elle en laissant des marques sombres après leur passage, n'ayant pas le temps de sécher puisque d'autres gouttes d'eau revenaient à la charge. Leon s'accroupit lentement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes et respirant difficilement. Personne de l'armée n'avait voulu annoncer la triste nouvelle à la jeune fille, soit disant car il était le plus à même de le faire puisqu'il la connaissait et que donc c'était son devoir. Seulement, ce devoir là Leon c'en serait très bien passé ! Voir Rin pleurer de la sorte et ne pas savoir comment la réconforter, ayant perdu lui aussi un ami proche, le rendait effroyablement impuissant et démuni. Tous d'eux assis à même le sol, Leon passa ses bras autour des épaules de Rin qu'il tira à lui.

« Je suis désolé ! Mais sache que je suis là, si tu as besoin de quelque chose dis le moi et je te l'apporterai !

— Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir ! Fut les seules choses que la jeune fille put prononcer de façon distincte.

— Len ne t'en voudra pas pour ça, il n'est pas comme ça !

— Pas même un au revoir ! »

Leon comprit alors que Rin ne l'écoutait même pas, préférant se murer dans son ancienne et dernière discussion avec son frère aîné qui avait été une dispute. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, désirait plus que tout revenir en arrière mais savait cela impossible malheureusement. Alors ses larmes redoublèrent, sa gorge lui faisait mal à force de crier le nom de Len mais elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et Leon ne la lâcha pour rien au monde. Il détestait l'armée pour cet aspect-là, perdre des amis au combat et ensuite devoir en informer la famille. Il avait horreur d'être chargé de ça !

« Je suis désolé ! » Répéta-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort Rin contre lui.

Rin ne répondit rien, préférant laisser libre court à ses larmes qu'essayer de dire quelque chose. Aucun d'eux ne sut dire combien de temps exactement ils avaient pu passer dans cette position, sans rien se dire, mais en tout cas quand ils burent le café ce dernier était froid mais Leon ne fit aucune remarque. Franchement, il s'en fichait.

...

Un peu plus loin, dans le palais royal, Big Al marchait fièrement dans les allées après avoir reçu son nouveau grade. Autour de lui on commérait sur la mort de Len et de son équipe, les femmes pleurant la disparition de leur petit chouchou tandis que d'autres relataient juste les faits qu'elles avaient pu entendre de la bataille qui s'était engagée à deux jours d'ici. Bref, malgré ses beaux airs Big Al fut absolument ignoré par les personnes peuplant les couloirs lors de son passage. Il pesta alors intérieurement sur Len qui même mort l'emmerdait prodigieusement.

« Big Al, le Seigneur veut te voir ! » S'écria un soldat à l'autre bout du couloir, un sous-fifre comme un autre et donc sans importance aux yeux du brun.

Le nouveau capitaine de l'armée royale se dirigea néanmoins vers la salle du trône de son Seigneur et fit acte de présence avant d'ouvrir les deux immenses portes richement décorées. Ses pieds se posèrent alors ensuite sur un immense tapis rouge qui allait jusqu'au trône de son Seigneur toujours coiffé de sa haute couette violâtre qui retombait jusqu'au sol, ce même homme qui se trouvait en ce moment même tout à droite de la spacieuse pièce, devant une carte représentant tout le continent et plus encore. Big Al rejoint alors l'homme et se posta à sa droite, un léger rictus satisfait étiré sur ses lèvres.

« Votre idée était brillante, capitaine Big. J'aime les hommes comme vous, complimenta Gakupo en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

— Que me valent ces mots, Seigneur ?

— Votre audace me plaît énormément et ce n'est pas pour rien que vous le remplacez au lieu d'être emprisonné dans un de mes cachots à attendre l'heure de votre exécution. J'ai besoin d'hommes comme vous qui n'hésitent pas à agir au lieu de réfléchir. C'est du temps perdu.

— Nous sommes d'accord à ce propos dans ce cas, releva Big Al en étirant un peu plus son sourire.

— Nous dirons cela. Mais maintenant, utiliser votre audace et donnez-moi votre avis sur la prochaine tactique à avoir pour la future bataille… »

La suite de leur discussion se fit plus basse, empêchant le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce de les entendre comme Miriam à quelques pas du trône, en dessous de celui-ci plus précisément, et qui regardait d'un œil suspect cet homme qui avait pris la place de Len et s'en portait comme un charme au lieu de pleurer la perte de son collègue. Il était vrai qu'elle-même n'appréciait pas énormément ce petit Len, du fait de son jeune âge et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans l'armée, mais elle ne danserait certainement pas sur la tombe de ce dernier. Au moins, elle respectait sa mort. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas non plus de leur Seigneur.

...

_« Dis-moi Len, si on te donnait le pouvoir de réaliser l'un de tes souhaits le plus chers, ce serait lequel ? »_

Se sentant secouer dans tous les sens dès son réveil, ne s'étant même pas aperçu qu'il s'était endormi, Len passa un instant sa main sur son œil droit encore endormi avant de l'écarquiller en reconnaissant la petite Yuki assisse sur lui et qui lui avait attrapé le col de son pyjama pour l'amener d'avant en arrière rapidement.

« Monsieur réveillez-vous ! S'écria-t-elle des larmes aux coins de ses yeux clos.

— Oui ! Je suis réveillé maintenant ! » Cria-t-il en posant ses mains sur celles plus petites de la jeune fille pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Yuki rouvrit alors ses yeux noisette remplis de larmes, vêtue d'une simple robe de nuit blanche à froufrou rose. Par l'obscurité des lieux, Len comprit qu'il faisait maintenant nuit et interrogea alors du regard la jeune fille de sa présence dans sa chambre. Ne devait-elle pas plutôt être au lit ?

« Y a des bruits bizarres dans ma chambre ! Les monstres sous mon lit ont décidé de me manger ce soir ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas être mangée par les monstres ! »

De façon attendrissante Yuki apporta ses petits poings fermés à ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes, lâchant de la sorte Len qui sans hésiter passa sa main dans les cheveux détachés de la jeune fille alors qu'un sourire réconfortante s'était étiré sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Je te protégerai des monstres ! »

Yuki renifla un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement. Len souleva ainsi ses couvertures tout en se décalant pour faire une place à la petite fille qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de fermer les yeux. Tendrement, le jeune homme caressa un moment les cheveux de Yuki pour la calmer, fredonnant même sans s'en rendre compte une petite berceuse que sa mère lui chantait pour l'endormir après qu'il ait fait un cauchemar et dont il ne se souvenait malheureusement plus des paroles. Les yeux maintenant clos, le souffle de Yuki se perdant contre son torse, Len repensa à cette question que lui avait posée sa mère après avoir lu un livre de contes.

Encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il avait tellement de souhaits en tête, en choisir qu'un seul était impossible.

Finalement, Len s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et ne se réveilla même pas quand le lendemain plusieurs bonnes sœurs et quelques orphelins purent entrer dans sa chambre et le voir dormir avec la petite Yuki toujours dans ses bras, quelques rires se soulevant dans la pièce pour rapidement faire ramener la bonne sœur en chef Haku accompagnée de Kaito qui passait aussi par là. Tout le monde sortit aussitôt, quelques rires et moqueries traînants, alors que Kaito refermait la porte pour laisser les deux enfants continuer à dormir tranquillement. Le bleuté ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de remarquer que l'expression enfantine de Yuki âgé de neuf ans n'était pas bien différente de celle endormie de ce garçon beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres du prêtre qui prit soigneusement le temps de refermer la porte pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ce gamin était rempli de surprises.


	3. L'amie intime d'un prêtre

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

J'ai oublié de vous dire que l'idée de cette fiction m'est venue grâce à la chanson de Len Kagamine : Lost Destination (que j'adore vraiment beaucoup !). Je l'écoute parfois lorsque j'écris cette fiction, j'espère donc aussi que le chapitre 3 vous plaira ! Merci pour vos review :)

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 3 – L'amie intime d'un prêtre**

* * *

En tout, Len était resté alité au lit pendant une semaine et demie, le temps que son corps soit complètement rétabli et que ses jambes puissent supporter son poids. Néanmoins, Haku lui avait déconseillé de rester trop longtemps debout ou de faire trop d'exercice même après cette semaine. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Kaito lui-même était sorti en ville pour lui acheter des nouveaux habits puisque les siens étaient trop grand pour lui et que les affaires des orphelins étaient trop petites ; le bleuté était donc revenu avec une chemise blanche qu'il rentrait dans son pantalon sombre et attachait le tout avec une ceinture faite de tissu qui tombait sur sa cuisse droite. Le prêtre avait eu le coup d'œil et ses affaires lui allaient comme un gant, les autres étant dans l'armoire dont disposait sa chambre. Quant à son uniforme de la garde royale de toute façon en lambeaux, Kaito l'avait jeté aux ordures pour éviter qu'une personne extérieur à l'église ne le remarque et prenne Len par surprise pour mettre fin à son existence, d'ailleurs il avait été demandé aux enfants de ne rien dire de la présence du blond entre ces murs.

L'après-midi était bien avancée et Len se reposait dans le magnifique jardin que disposait l'église et souvent entretenu par les bonnes sœurs ou encore les orphelins qui ensuite s'amusaient à se faire des batailles d'eau avant d'être sermonnés, complètement trempés et riant malgré les avertissements des nones. Parmi les allées de fleurs et d'arbustes, les croissements de grenouilles ou encore les petits sauts des poissons dans l'étang à côté de lui pour attraper des mouches, Len se laissait bercer par les sons émis par le shishi odoshi non loin de son emplacement qui était un petit banc en pierre et installé devant une petite fontaine où des oiseaux venaient souvent pour s'y abreuver ou encore se laver.

A cette heure les orphelins devaient encore étudier en compagnie d'Haku et ses collègues toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres ; dans la matinée Len avait fait un petit tour dans l'église pour mieux connaître les lieux et pouvoir se repérer seul et était donc un moment tombé sur un groupe de bonnes sœurs qui ne manquèrent pas de faire sa connaissance et de lui dire à quel point il était mignon, ses joues se souvenant encore des douloureux pincements dont elles avaient été victimes.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas pris de bon temps de la sorte, se poser quelque part et savourer le temps présent, ne rien faire, arrêter de penser. Ses yeux azur regardaient sans lassitude le ciel d'un bleu clair dénué de tout nuage. La chaleur était tout à fait supportable et les petits courants d'air venaient souvent jouer avec ses cheveux toujours détachés et lui rafraichissaient donc la nuque. Sans problème, Len aurait pu passer son après-midi entière à observer le ciel au-dessus de lui si un bruit suspect ne l'avait pas sorti de sa tranquillité pour rechercher la nature de ces injures fort grossières et surtout formulées par une voix féminine. Rarement le jeune homme avait entendu une femme jurer de la sorte, battant même à plate couture Rin quand celle-ci se plaignait de quelque chose ou injuriait l'épicière de leur ville qui avait essayé de la voler en ne lui rendant pas exactement la monnaie qu'elle aurait dû recevoir. Apparue alors soudainement une jeune femme atteignant sûrement la vingtaine d'années qui portait sur elle une lourde armure d'un rouge sanglant, quelques feuilles d'arbres se mêlant avec ses cheveux bruns coupés en carré et chatouillant ses épaules à chacun des mouvements exécutés par sa main pour retirer les végétaux.

« La prochaine fois que je voudrais faire une visite surprise, faudra que je pense à emmener une échelle ! » Grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle replaçait correctement son armure après sa chute de l'autre côté du mur qui entourait tout le jardin pour empêcher les personnes extérieurs de s'introduire facilement dans l'église et surtout garder un peu plus d'intimité.

Les yeux écarquillés par cette apparition soudaine, Len vit s'avancer dans sa direction cette jeune femme le visage toujours penché vers l'avant et maudissant Kaito. Une amie à lui sûrement. Cette inconnue aurait très bien pu passer à côté de lui sans le remarquer, ayant les yeux fermés durant sa traversée, si son épée accrochée autour de sa taille n'avait pas frôlé le banc en pierre et ne l'avait pas poussé à ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent alors à leur tour, surprise de trouver ici la présence d'un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et surtout pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

« Euh… t'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-elle sans délicatesse, apportant ses mains gantées à ses hanches recouvertes du métal froid de son armure.

— Je… je suis un orphelin. » Mentit Len après un temps d'hésitation.

Pour lui aussi Haku lui avait conseillé de mentir sur son identité surtout qu'en plus cette femme était armée et avait l'air redoutable par ses sourcils froncés et sa voix ferme. Et puis, il n'avait même pas sa propre épée. Kaito la lui avait confisquée d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, le bleuté l'avait rangé dans sa propre chambre pour mieux la cacher et éviter qu'un enfant ou encore un visiteur ne tombe dessus et ne découvre le pot-au-rose. Bien sûr que Len avait essayé de la réclamer, mais Kaito s'était montré intransigeant à ce sujet.

« Oh, désolée. Moi c'est Meiko, contente de te rencontrer…

— Len, répondit-il à sa question muette.

— Bien Len ! Tu peux m'emmener voir Kaito maintenant ? »

La main tendue vers lui pour le saluer, Len la saisit avec un sourire timide étiré sur ses lèvres. Seulement, la main tendue de Meiko n'était pas seulement pour le saluer mais aussi pour le tirer en avant afin de le mettre sur ses pieds. Le soufflé coupé par la surprise, Len se retrouva bien malgré lui debout le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Sans lui lâcher sa main, le tirant derrière elle, Meiko s'engouffra dans l'église dénuée de monde en vue des cours qui retenaient autant les enfants que les bonnes sœurs. Cela ne parut pas étrange pour la jeune femme qui même si elle avait demandé son aide pour l'emmener vers Kaito, se dirigeait très bien par ses propres moyens.

Pendant leur traversée, Len regarda Meiko de dos, ses cheveux dansant autour de sa nuque alors qu'elle fredonnait une chanson qui lui était inconnue. Le comportement joyeux de la jeune femme n'était pas à discuter et il pouvait voir d'ici le grand sourire que celle-ci devait avoir sur ses lèvres. Mais là n'était pas le problème à la question que se posait intérieurement Len ; Meiko était une femme, sa poitrine généreuse ne pouvant mentir là-dessus, mais pourtant elle appartenait à l'armée. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour Len n'avait vu une telle chose. Surtout qu'en plus, la jeune femme n'avait pas la même armure que ces soldats qu'il avait combattus une semaine plus tôt, la couleur était à la fois différente de la forme. A quel pays appartenait cette femme et sous quel régime ?

Mais Len ne put poser cette question ou encore y réfléchir puisque sans plus tarder ils se retrouvèrent à faire face à une porte qu'il reconnut comme celle de Kaito en vue de la croix chrétienne accrochée au-dessus en plus du nombre gravé en-dessous. Néanmoins, l'attitude changeante de Meiko attira son attention alors que celle-ci le poussait pour qu'il fasse face au morceau en bois.

« Toque pour moi à la porte, mon petit Len. » Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Len dut s'y résoudre bien vite en vue du sourire plus malveillant qu'autre chose, voyant alors que Meiko s'appuyait contre le mur à côté de la porte pour dissimuler sa présence un court instant. Contractant son poing, Len rapprocha celui-ci de la porte et toqua deux coups secs alors que ses yeux azurs ne quittèrent pas le profil de Meiko qui regardait le plafond au-dessus d'elle en attendant.

Finalement, la porte menant à la chambre de Kaito ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur le concerné qui fronça des sourcils en apercevant Len devant lui. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Avait-il de nouveaux arguments pour récupérer son épée ?

« Si c'est pour récupérer ton épée, c'est toujours non, prévint-il à nouveau.

— Oh non c'est juste que… je…

— Salut mon pote ! » S'écria Meiko enthousiaste de revoir son vieil ami.

Aussitôt, Len put voir la décomposition envahir le visage de Kaito qui pâlit bien vite, les yeux agrandis en apercevant Meiko qui après avoir poussé violemment Len vers l'arrière pour pouvoir passer se trouvait maintenant pendue au cou de son ami. Sa poitrine appuyée maintenant contre le torse du bleuté qui avait posé ses mains fermement autour de ses épaules et cherchait maintenant à se défaire de son emprise, le feu aux joues.

« Meiko lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-il puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à l'écarter par sa propre force.

— Mais, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Laisse-moi un peu profiter de toi. » Se plaignit faussement la jeune femme en se collant davantage à lui.

De son emplacement et malgré les tentatives de Kaito pour éloigner Meiko de lui, Len pouvait voir les attouchements de la jeune femme envers le prêtre qui ne manquait certainement pas d'injurier ce qui semblait être une amie plutôt proche pour se comporter de la sorte et sans honte. L'emplacement des mains de Meiko laissait cependant perplexe Len en vue du grade du bleuté, ces mêmes mains qui ne se retireraient pour rien au monde des fesses de Kaito qui en plus d'être bien mal à l'aise n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de son amie et ainsi cesser le harcèlement sexuel.

« Meiko arrête je t'en supplie ! Il y a quelqu'un et en plus je suis prêtre ! Rappela dans une énième tentative Kaito.

— Justement, les prêtres sont trop purs et trop tentant ! Et pour Len, je lui montre juste comme il devra faire pour plus tard, huhu. » Rétorqua aussitôt Meiko d'une voix amusée.

A son tour, Len sentit ses joues lui piquer pour signaler qu'il était en train de rougir. Cette femme le surprenait vraiment. Qui était-elle pour Kaito ? Dans n'importe quel pays, la religion ne changeant pas, les prêtes vouaient bien leur corps et leur âme à Dieu et pourtant Kaito n'arrivait pas à être vraiment ferme envers Meiko qui ne se gênait pas pour avoir les mains baladeuses.

« Enfin, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es ici ? Teto m'a prévenu de ton arrivée dans le village et sache que les caves sont mises à ta disposition. Pars le plus rapidement possible s'il te plaît.

— Si froid… »

Meiko fit semblant de pleurer en se tournant vers Len toujours dans le couloir pour chercher à trouver un appui pour la défendre. Toutefois, le blondinet resta silencieux et reçut alors le regard foudroyant de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers Kaito toute souriante.

« J'ai fini ma mission alors je pensais revenir ici pour faire une surprise, mais j'ai été démasquée, ria-t-elle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Évite dans ce cas d'aller d'abord t'enivrer dans le bar au bout de la rue, à ce moment-là alors tu pourras espérer pouvoir nous faire une mauvaise surprise, confia Kaito qui replaçait correctement ses vêtements maintenant que son amie l'avait lâché.

— Bouhouhou Kaito est méchant avec moi ! »

L'attitude enfantine de la jeune femme qui passait grossièrement ses poings contractés sur ses yeux pour faire semblant de sécher ses larmes fit soupirer le bleuté qui alla alors mêler ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. De son côté, Len apercevait à quel point ces deux personnes étaient liées l'une à l'autre. Le sourire en coin qu'étirait en ce moment même Kaito malgré la situation qui semblait l'exaspérer plus qu'autre chose ou encore la bonne humeur de Meiko ne pouvaient être niés. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Len, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment en gardant sa main dans les cheveux de Meiko qui en avait profité pour à nouveau se rapprocher de lui et saisir entre ses mains les tissus qui composaient sa robe de prêtre blanche aux bordures bleuâtres.

— Hein ? Euh oui, bien entendu ! Excusez-moi. »

Aussitôt, il se courba vers l'avant et pivota sur le côté pour les laisser tranquille.

Kaito vint alors refermer la porte pour avoir plus d'intimité tandis que Meiko alla s'asseoir sans demander la permission sur le lit double du bleuté. La chambre de ce dernier était un peu plus grande que celle de Len, comportant un bureau où des papiers s'empilaient les uns sur les autres dans un coin et d'un petit placard où était dissimulée l'épée de Len et où résidait aussi un balai. S'étalant sur le matelas, Meiko s'étira de tout son long tout en baillant et fixant sans vraiment y faire attention le plafond blanc la surplombant.

« Les affaires se gâtent Kaito, la guerre approche. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie ? » Souffla-t-elle d'un ton lourd remplis de sous-entendus.

Le bleuté se rapprocha d'elle, tout à fait sérieux maintenant. Il comprenait parfaitement le sous-entendu de son amie, tout ce que la guerre allait bientôt impliquer et causer dans leur quotidien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que nous sommes tous les deux rien n'importe. Nous parviendrons à réaliser notre vengeance. »

Son ton grave fit se redresser Meiko grâce à ses coudes pour aller observer son visage avec attention. Sincèrement, elle n'appréciait pas voir tant de fureur dans les yeux d'un bleu éclatant de Kaito ; elle aimerait plus y voir de la gaieté, du bonheur et surtout de la joie de vivre, mais malheureusement tout cela lui avait été retiré comme pour elle. Dans un soupir, la jeune femme se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit et ôta d'un mouvement de pieds ses chaussures pour ensuite s'hisser correctement jusqu'à la tête du lit et prévenir Kaito qu'elle allait maintenant dormir.

Kaito repartit alors à son bureau où il s'assit, se remettant à ses travaux interrompus un peu plus tôt par l'intervention de Len et Meiko. Il relut alors quelques-unes de ses fiches relatant des derniers événements des pays pouvant très prochainement entrer en guerre et les raisons d'une telle friction entre eux. Sur une feuille libre, Kaito écrivit quelques idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Oui, un jour, plus proche qu'il n'y paraissait, ils se vengeront du mal qui leur avait été fait quelques années auparavant. Il se l'était juré, devant Meiko même, et avait toujours tenu parole.

Jamais il ne pourra pardonner à ces hommes qui avait détruit tout ce qui leur était cher sans pitié ni remord.

De son côté, Len était retourné dans le jardin et parcourait les allées fleuries avec les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et son pied droit tapant dans un caillou qui partait s'élancer un peu plus loin et ce incessamment. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette église et ne pouvait pas sortir et surtout pas seul. Les fleurs avaient déjà été arrosées et entretenues par les bénévoles de l'établissement et aucun animal de compagnie aurait pu le divertir. Encore si Kaito lui avait passé son épée il aurait pu s'entraîner mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Finalement, Len se rassit sur le même banc qu'un peu plus tôt avant l'arrivée fracassante de Meiko et porta à nouveau son attention au ciel le surplombant. Que faisait Rin aujourd'hui ? Se morfondait-elle ou profitait-elle de sa mort pour avoir trouvé du travail et y être maintenant ? Après tout, sans lui pour subvenir à leur besoin et devant comme toute famille payer des impôts, Rin devait bien travailler un jour ou l'autre pour pouvoir se nourrir elle-même et s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, comme pouvoir se laver à l'eau chaude. Len voulait rentrer chez lui, oui, mais sans cheval et sans épée il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

_« Alors sache qu'on t'a envoyé ici pour mourir ! »_

Tout à coup les paroles de Kaito lui revinrent en mémoire et le fit serrer des dents comme contracter ses poings contre le banc en pierre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas se produire. Il avait toujours fait du très bon boulot, n'avait jamais raté une seule mission et était toujours respectueux. Alors pourquoi aurait-on cherché à l'évincer ? Pour quelle raison ? Len ne pouvait y croire, ne voulait pas y penser davantage. Pourtant, tout semblait porter à y croire, personne de son pays ne venait réclamer les corps ou encore les venger.

Len se leva précipitamment et décida de faire à nouveau le tour du jardin pour se changer les idées et ne plus penser à de telles choses. Il avait foi en son Seigneur. Tout cela n'était que des sornettes.

...

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans le pays natal de Len, Miriam faisait claquer ses talons contre le sol carrelé tout en tenant dans sa poigne ferme les pans de sa robe pour la relever et lui permettre de marcher plus rapidement sans s'emmêler les pinceaux. Les autres femmes qui circulaient au même instant dans l'immense couloir richement décoré par ses nombreux tableaux ou encore ses statues, s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer puisqu'elle n'était certainement pas dans l'idée de ralentir son allure ou encore même d'éviter quelqu'un. Pour dire, mêmes les gardes de l'armée royale se tinrent éloignés de cette femme bien redoutable par ses yeux perçants et ses longs cheveux argentés.

Cependant, la fureur de Miriam était parfaitement justifiée par les rumeurs qui étaient remontées jusqu'à ses oreilles encore sifflantes de l'idiotie et la vanité humaine. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, loin d'être habituée à sortir de ses gongs de la sorte ou encore à marcher à une telle allure en portant une paire de talons hauts. Son cerveau lui montrait différentes manières de commettre le crime parfait, ne laisser aucune trace et surtout évincer les témoins pour plus de sûreté. Sa colère était telle qu'il était possible de voir derrière elle son aura meurtrière qui l'enveloppait complètement, ses lèvres pincées furieusement pour retenir son flot d'injures envers son Seigneur et ami d'enfance et ses yeux dardant toutes les portes closes qu'elle croisait durant sa course jusqu'à tomber sur celle convoitée. Une porte richement décorée pour se différencier de ses consœurs, des gardes tous les cinq mètres pour plus de sécurité, elle comme tout le monde ne pouvait pas se tromper. Cette porte menait à la chambre de leur Seigneur.

Quelques gardes audacieux s'interposèrent pendant son élancée pour ouvrir ce barrage en bois massif dorée mais reculèrent aussitôt leur regard rencontrant celui furieux de cette harpie. Tout en ravalant leur salive et décampant le plus rapidement possible pour préserver leur vie, sans faire acte de présence comme il était normalement nécessaire, Miriam ouvrit avec brutalité la porte qui claqua contre le mur derrière elle. Sa voix puissante ne tarda à remplir les lieux pourtant gigantesque pour une simple chambre, mais il était vrai que cette chambre précisément n'était pas des moindres puisqu'après tout elle abritait entre ses murs la personnalité la plus importante de ce royaume. Ainsi, Gakupo pouvait se permettre quelques folies.

« Gakupo, il faut qu'on parle ! » Avertit-elle en hurlant à plein poumons sans faire attention au violâtre qui était encore allongé sur son immense lit.

Passant sa main droite par-dessus son visage pour replacer correctement ses longues mèches violettes, Gakupo pesta alors que Miriam faisait les cents pas dans la pièce pour se calmer un minimum tout en faisant toujours claquer ses talons contre la moquette qui couvrait malheureusement le bruit. Finalement, le maître des lieux n'eut d'autres choix qu'appuyer son dos contre la tête de son lit et se tourner légèrement en direction de Miriam qui mordait rageusement dans son pouce qu'elle avait apporté à ses dents, son autre maintenant toujours les pans de sa robe sombre mettant en valeur ses cheveux argentés.

« Qui y a-t-il encore, Miriam ? Demanda tout à coup Gakupo d'une voix encore endormie, ne tardant d'ailleurs pas à bailler.

— Ce qu'il y a ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu le sais très bien ! Ne crois pas que tes décisions demeurent tout le temps secrètes, y a toujours des fouineurs qui t'écoutent pour ensuite tout me rapporter ou alors je l'entends de la bouche d'autres personnes ! Tu veux maintenant t'en pendre à des petits villages sans prétention ?! Pourquoi, pour ton plaisir ?! » S'indigna-t-elle en se plantant à ses côtés.

Gakupo fit tomber son front dans la paume de sa main, se le massant délicatement pour faire taire ce début de migraine que lui provoquait la voix stridente de Miriam remontée à bloc contre lui. Il porta ensuite ses yeux d'un bleu limpide dans ceux assassins de son amie d'enfance et se demanda un instant ou était passé cette petite fille qui pleurait pour un rien et n'osait pas s'adresser à des enfants de leur âge à cause de sa timidité maladive qui la faisait bégayer affreusement.

Un instant, Gakupo soupira avant de retirer ses couvertures de ses jambes et commencer à se relever, faisant ainsi donc tomber à sa suite sa longue robe de chambre qui masquait son corps jusqu'à ses chevilles et ses poignets, couvrant même son cou. Il alla néanmoins se diriger vers sa petite salle de bain aménagée dans sa chambre, des paravents lui procurant l'intimité dont il avait besoin. Jamais depuis son couronnement Gakupo n'avait mis un orteil dans les bains publiques, les sources thermales dont il raffolait, boire une bouteille de lait même si la plupart du temps ce sont les femmes qui exécutaient cette petite tradition et surtout être en compagnie d'amis sincères qui le côtoient par envie et non pas pour son titre, et cela lui manquait un peu.

« J'ai appris que tu avais nommé Big Al en tant que capitaine de l'armée royale pour remplacer la disparition de Kagamine, et je puis t'assurer que c'est là ta plus belle connerie ! » Ragea-t-elle encore derrières les paravents, la silhouette de Gakupo faisant tomber sa robe de chambre se dessinant à sa gauche.

La noble femme entendit son ami soupirer longuement, étant certaine qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses remarques et que de toute façon il ne changera rien malgré ses lamentations et ses conseils. Gakupo était comme ça, buté comme il ne l'était pas permis. Cependant, Miriam n'en démordit pas. Ce serait mal la connaître après tout. De la sorte, elle recommença ses cents pas dans cette chambre qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour être de nombreuses fois venue depuis le couronnement de Gakupo lors de ses dix-huit ans, prenant la place de l'ancien Roi assassiné après avoir bu un poison dont le créateur et meurtrier était toujours inconnu à ce jour.

« Non mais vraiment… c'est vrai que je n'appréciais pas énormément ce petit Kagamine, son manque d'expérience et son jeune âge me mettait en alerte mais au moins on pouvait compter sur sa dévotion et sa loyauté pour toi ! Que ce Big Al… »

Il était vrai que Miriam ne pouvait pas supporter Big Al, le foudroyait du regard à chaque fois que celui-ci passait à ses côtés et lui faisait un sourire en coin pour la narguer. Son attitude de pédant lui refilant de l'urticaire plus qu'autre chose. Elle appréciait nettement plus ce petit Kagamine aujourd'hui disparu, ou plutôt mort d'après les dernières nouvelles. Miriam s'arrêta alors dans ses pensées néfastes pour l'existence de Big Al pour se concentrer sur ce petit capitaine à la chevelure blonde et au sourire charmant, toujours prêt à apporter une quelconque aide du moment que cela était bénéfique à quelqu'un et cela toujours avec plaisir. Comment allait sa sœur pour qui il travaillait si dur et prenait presque tout le temps les heures supplémentaires pour espérer être un peu plus payé par son Seigneur ? Se remettait-elle de la disparition de son frère ? Arrivait-elle à payer les factures ? Miriam se promit intérieurement de passer chez cette jeune fille pour discuter un peu avec elle et lui proposer de l'aide car après tous les efforts de Len pour apporter un peu de confort à sa famille, elle pouvait bien faire cela.

« Enfin, tu aurais dû prendre quelqu'un d'autres que ce Big Al ! Ça ne m'étonnera pas si un matin je te retrouve égorgé dans ton propre lit, tué pendant ton sommeil, prévint-elle lourdement.

— Big Al n'est pas un meurtrier. S'il voit des avantages à me servir et me prêter son aide, alors il ne me fera rien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, lui révéla calmement Gakupo qui se glissait à l'instant dans son bain.

— Justement si, il le faut ! Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt un peu plus fort qu'auparavant. Tu es toujours enfermé dans la salle de trône ou en salle de réunion donc tu ne peux pas le voir en pleine mission ou encore en entraînement. Ce type n'a aucune pitié pour ses adversaires, n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et défie même les plus gradés que lui ! Ça ne m'étonnera pas qu'il est projeté dans sa cervelle de piaf ton assassinat pour prendre ta place, ou en tout cas te renverser.

— Me renverser ? » La reprit-t-il tout à coup intéressé.

Au même instant, Miriam arrêta ses allées et venues pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de velours rouges et jeta sa tête en arrière pour soupirer bruyamment, exténuée. De son emplacement, elle ne voyait même plus les paravents qui dissimulaient les bains de Gakupo et surtout la nudité de ce dernier. Les battements de son cœur revinrent alors bien vite à la normale, sa respiration se stabilisant et devenant presque imperceptible tandis qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux pour se calmer un peu plus.

_« Le savez-vous mes amies ? A son retour de voyage dans le pays voisin, mon mari a cru entrapercevoir le visage du nouveau capitaine Big Al dans un avis de recherche pour meurtre. Il aurait assassiné son ancien Seigneur ! »_

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil confortable, mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure alors que la colère remontait en elle et faisait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Était-ce vraiment la réalité ? Cet homme qui était parti en voyage pour affaire et avait vu l'avis de recherche avec la tête de Big Al collée dessus, une forte récompense à l'appel, mort ou vif, ne s'était-il pas trompé ? Le pays où il était parti avait pour réputation de rendre fous les touristes à cause des fortes températures qui pour les non habitués provoquaient des hallucinations. N'avait-il pas confondu avec un autre homme ? Miriam n'en savait rien et cela l'agaçait effroyablement, ne maîtrisant rien à la situation et détestant plus que tout se sentir dépassée ou encore impuissante. Elle ne savait rien de Big Al. Peut-être que prochainement s'informer sur la vie passée de cet homme serait une bonne chose.

« Miriam, tu es toujours là ? » L'interpela Gakupo toujours dans son bain, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa précédente question.

La question eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre les pieds sur Terre et aussitôt Miriam fut à nouveau debout et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte toujours grande ouverte pour commencer à mettre en marche son plan. Elle devait au plus vite déjouer les plans de Big Al s'il en avait et ne pas permettre à ce dernier de pouvoir assassiner à sa guise les Seigneurs qu'il veut.

Pour seule réponse à sa demande, Gakupo entendit la porte menant à sa chambre se refermer. Le silence enveloppa la pièce. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention et glissa un peu plus dans son bain, l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en un haut chignon pour ne pas les mouiller. Faire attention à Big Al ? Quelle sornette. C'était impossible qu'un homme aussi brave et intelligent que lui puisse préparer son assassinat. Miriam ne pouvait que se tromper.

Oui, c'était impossible.

...

« Beh le monsieur, il a pas d'amis ! »

Non cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la petite Yuki qui se moquait de lui mais un autre orphelin aux cheveux d'un vert étonnant et aux deux dents de devant prédominantes par rapport aux autres, dépassant de ses lèvres pour s'appuyer sur la lèvre inférieure. Quand il se mettait à rire ou à parler avec entrain, la mâchoire ouverte, on pouvait voir ses deux dents qui pouvaient faire penser à celles qu'ont les castors. Il portait une petite salopette tâchée à de nombreux endroits, les genoux écorchés malgré ses hautes chaussettes colorées.

L'index accusateur pointé entre ses deux yeux, le faisant presque loucher, Len ne sut quoi répondre.

« Gachapoid arrête d'ennuyer monsieur ! Et puis c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Je suis son amie, Yuki est amie avec tout le monde ! »

La petite fille frappa énergiquement au niveau de sa poitrine qu'elle avait auparavant gonflée pour se donner plus d'importance. Entre les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient depuis tout à l'heure, le dit Gachapoid se moquait de lui au moins depuis un bon quart d'heures et Yuki le défendait quant à elle. Len n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver au centre d'une bataille entre enfants et ne savait donc pas comment y mettre fin. Son attention fut néanmoins rapidement attrapée par une bonne sœur à laquelle il n'avait pas encore adressé la parole, deux couettes ondulées rougeoyantes encadraient son visage souriant tandis que sa main droite lui indiquait de venir jusqu'à elle cachée entre deux arbres composants le jardin.

Sans hésitation, Len se mit debout et remarqua aussitôt que Gachapoid et Yuki préféraient débattre sur lui plutôt que remarquer qu'il prenait en ce moment même la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre cette bonne sœur qu'il ne manqua pas de remercier chaleureusement avant de se retourner une deuxième fois vers les deux orphelins qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre pour mieux se voir et s'entendre hurler dessus. Len ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision.

« Veuillez les excusez, ils sont encore jeunes et sont parfois un peu trop fatiguant, s'excusa Teto en se penchant vers l'avant pour appuyer ses excuses.

— Oh mais pas de soucis, ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! Confia-t-il alors que dans ses yeux s'était allumée une nouvelle lueur de nostalgie qui fit légèrement rougir Teto en observant son profil.

— Venez, il faut que nous partions d'ici avant qu'ils ne remarquent votre disparition ! » Conseilla-t-elle après avoir agité énergiquement la tête pour se changer les idées.

Len la fixa alors et acquiesça bien vite, la suivant aussitôt alors qu'ils regagnaient maintenant la cuisine de l'église qui le logeait gratuitement. Il put ainsi voir les bonnes sœurs qui étaient en train de faire la vaisselle ou encore celles qui préparaient les légumes pour ce soir, n'apercevant néanmoins pas Haku. Cette nonne qui l'avait soigné et l'avait aidé à manger n'était pas dans cette pièce de taille plus ou moins grande par l'immense table où elles mangeaient toutes ensembles après les enfants et logeant aussi des appareils électroménagers comme ceux plus traditionnels.

Teto l'emmena ensuite dans l'un des couloirs principal de l'église où les visiteurs ne pouvaient pas y pénétrer mais où les résidents pouvaient les entrapercevoir entre les piliers qui soutenaient le plafond en pierre au-dessus de leur tête. D'ailleurs, Len entendait quelques paroles pourtant chuchotées, preuve que des villageois étaient entrés dans la demeure.

« Retournez dans votre chambre, ce sera mieux pour vous. Vous pouvez y retourner tout seul ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— Je me débrouillerai, ne vous en faites pas. » Lui répondit gentiment Len en étirant un petit sourire alors qu'il commençait à tourner talon pour laisser Teto aller prêter main forte à ses collègues et amies.

Pendant un moment, Teto observa le dos de ce jeune homme bien poli et agréable à regarder s'éloigner d'elle pour rapidement disparaître de son champ de vision. La jeune femme entendit ensuite son nom être appelé par la sœur supérieure et tout en sursautant, Teto attrapa les pans de sa robe noire pour se mettre à courir et retourner au travail le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait pas être punie et se voir retirer son pain.

De son côté, Len se dit qu'en fait il aurait au moins pu demander la direction de sa chambre à cette gentille bonne sœur puisqu'il était perdu en ce moment même dans ces immenses couloirs. Il pensait pouvoir y arriver tout seul, mais s'était à nouveau trompé. Toutefois, Len continua à marcher, tournant à droite et à gaucher, revenant sur ses pas, tout en espérant à un moment ou à un autre tomber sur une personne pour lui demander son chemin. De la sorte, quand ses oreilles perçurent des voix étouffées, se dirigeant vers leur position dans l'espoir de tomber sur Kaito ou Meiko, voire même Haku, Len accéléra son allure.

Un gigantesque sourire vint s'installer sur son visage quant au bout du couloir il remarqua la porte menant à la chambre de Kaito qui saura sans problème lui indiquer l'emplacement de sa chambre. Len trottina alors pour réduire à néant les quelques mètres qui le séparait de ce morceau de bois, se préparant à frapper contre celui-ci pour signaler sa présence au bleuté. Cependant, Len se vit manquer un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'un gémissement plus que suggestif vint jusqu'à ses oreilles pour le faire frissonner de toutes parts et écarquiller violemment ses yeux, retenant son souffle. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce gémissement provenait bien de cette chambre ?

« Fais moins de bruit Meiko, tu vas finir par alerter les enfants et les sœurs ! »

Len remarqua le changement de voix chez Kaito, se mettant alors à déglutir tandis que son poing droit était toujours en suspension. Il savait parfaitement qu'écouter aux portes n'étaient pas bien en soit, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Que faisaient-ils dans cette chambre ? Kaito n'était pas un prêtre ? Faire une telle chose dans une église était-il possible ? N'étais-ce pas un péché ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent à l'intérieur du crâne de Len qui ne sut plus vraiment à quoi penser exactement.

« Ah ! »

Pris de surprise, Len recula d'un pas tout en mettant ses bras en position défensive par réflexe. Non ce n'était pas possible. A quel spectacle était-il en train d'assister au juste ? Que cachait cette porte derrière elle, dans cette chambre ? Len ne put supporter davantage, pris de honte pour écouter les cris de Meiko ou encore les injures marmonnées de Kaito. Le jeune homme se mit donc à courir pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la chambre du bleuté qui n'était décidément pas un prêtre comme les autres.

Par miracle, Len retrouva tout seul sa chambre et hors d'haleine ouvrit la porte de celle-ci pour ensuite se jeter dans son lit et enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Il avait l'impression d'entendre toujours les cris poussés par Meiko comme si celle-ci se trouvait dans la pièce à côté de sa chambre et se donner entièrement au plaisir charnel sans aucune honte. Étais-ce vraiment possible ? Un prêtre pouvait-il avoir une relation, même juste corporelle, avec quelqu'un ? Étais-ce vraiment permis ici ?

Len enfonça davantage son oreiller contre l'arrière de son crâne, désirant plus que tout effacer ce moment honteux de sa mémoire et ne plus entendre la voix étouffée de Meiko dans sa tête. Intérieurement, des frissons le faisant trembler à vue d'œil par moment, Len se demanda sérieusement dans quelle église au juste il avait pu tomber. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu de chance et la vie ne lui avait jamais souri. Pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant au juste ?


	4. Être un poids

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour mon retard, j'aurais dû poster jeudi dernier normalement, mais les événements ont fait que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster. Pareil pour les autres jours de la semaine, tout est allé si vite... enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 4 de cette fiction et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 4 – Être un poids**

* * *

Shinji apporta sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les ruelles les entourant se retrouvaient à cette heure vides d'habitants qui étaient ou rentraient tout juste chez eux après une dure journée de travail, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux assis sur son large tapis de fortune dans cette petite ville où s'il était arrêté pour chanter sa nouvelle chanson dont l'histoire véridique avait intéressé cette demoiselle dont il ne pouvait voir le visage à cause de ses yeux bandés. La chaleur était retombée pour leur part, quelques brises fraîches faisaient agiter leurs cheveux et apportaient de nouvelles odeurs à ses narines, les fruits toujours entreposés devant les magasins, les fleurs environnantes, les petits plats que les femmes préparaient pour leur mari et leurs enfants tout comme la chevelure de cette jeune fille qui avait une certaine odeur orangée.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir petit à petit. Shinji décida alors de se redresser, s'étirant longuement pour faire ainsi remonter son foulard beige et ainsi dévoiler en partie ses abdominaux biens dessinés. Ses jambes lui faisaient légèrement mal en vue du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé en tailleur à raconter en partie l'histoire de ces personnages que sa chanson concernait. C'est en prenant son petit récipient métallique où son ancien public et cette jeune fille lui avaient donné des sous que Shinji l'agita pour voir si de nombreuses pièces s'y trouvaient, le tintement de celles-ci lui fit étirer un large sourire satisfait. Avec cet argent il pourra se payer une chambre d'hôtel digne de ce nom et le petit déjeuner compris. Le jeune homme en saliva d'avance de poser son dos sur un matelas confortable, ayant plutôt l'habitude de dormir à même le sol et ce qu'importe le temps.

Sans prendre attention à son auditrice depuis de bonnes heures déjà, Shinji avait replié son tapis pour le mettre dans son sac qu'il avait jeté par-dessus son épaule pour se diriger vers un hôtel. Cette fille lui avait bien payé à manger mais là il avait sommeil et ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'étaler de tout son long sur un lit douillet.

« Attendez ! »

Shinji entendit la course exécutée par cette inconnue, il était vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné son prénom et lui s'en fichait un peu en vrai ; qu'elle s'appelle Géraldine ou Gertrude ne changerait rien au fait que maintenant, elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Sans tarder, lui n'ayant pas pris ses jambes à son coup pour essayer de la fuir, Shinji se laissa rattraper mais continua à marcher droit devant lui sans porter ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'attention à cette fille maintenant à sa droite.

« Le capitaine Big Al voulait vraiment commanditer l'assassinat du Seigneur Gakupo ? Et puis pourquoi le Seigneur Gakupo aurait-il envoyé Len dans une bataille déjà perdue d'avance ? En plus, un prêtre fait bien vœu de chasteté non ? Comment ça se fait donc que Kaito ait pu coucher avec Meiko ? »

Un long soupir échappa au nomade qui passa sa main de libre dans ses cheveux ébène en bataille, quelques-unes de ses mèches retombant par-dessus son front et camouflant en partie ses bandages aux yeux. Comme il n'avait posé aucune question à cette fille, Shinji ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire semblait tant la passionner. D'habitude, les villageois ne font que l'écouter, donnent quelques pièces quand ils sont généreux et s'en vont sans plus de cérémonie après. Mais de toute façon ce n'était pas ses affaires et Shinji se fichait comme de sa première chemise de la vie que pouvait avoir cette inconnue. Il comprit néanmoins que s'il ne répondait pas aux questions posées, cette sangsue allait le poursuivre jusqu'en Enfer.

« Tu sais p'tite, plus une personne a entre ses mains du pouvoir, plus elle devient perfide. Cela convient autant aux Seigneurs, aux capitaines d'armées, aux prêtres voire mêmes aux simples femmes. Le reste des habitants ne sont que des pions pour eux. »

La jeune fille cessa sa course pour rattraper le musicien ambulant, surprise. Face à son silence et son manque de réaction, Shinji reprit son chemin pour un hôtel ou encore une auberge qui voudrait bien de lui. Néanmoins, contre toute attente, il entendit à nouveau la course de cette inconnue derrière lui qui arriva bien vite à sa hauteur pour marcher d'un même pas que lui. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée, aucun accord formulé, Shinji pesta intérieurement. Sa paie de la journée allait être réduite à néant. Il se permit toutefois une petite réflexion, à la fois agacé et amusé.

« On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de parler aux inconnus ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas me défendre. Tentez quelque chose et vous en payerez le prix. » Souffla lourdement cette jeune fille bien étrange.

Shinji éclata d'un rire franc avant de renchérir.

« Méfiez-vous tout de même de moi ; compter sur des inconnus ou juste des connaissances n'a jamais rien apporté de bon. »

Le jeune homme ne put voir les sourcils se froncer sur le visage finement tracé de son interlocutrice. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à un hôtel et Shinji dut payer une chambre avec deux lits, séparés de préférence. Heureusement pour cette fille, il n'était pas un profiteur. C'est donc confortablement installés dans une petite pièce tout à fait respectable, tous deux assis en tailleur sur leur lit respectif que Shinji poursuivit son histoire.

...

Le lendemain de sa découverte sur les relations qui semblaient lier Meiko et Kaito, Len redouta le moment où il finira par tomber sur l'un des deux. Que devra-t-il dire ? Pourra-t-il les regarder droit dans les yeux sans ressentir de la gêne ? Len n'en savait rien et c'était pour cela qu'à l'instant présent il faisait tout pour ne pas tomber sur ces deux-là. Se trouvaient-ils toujours dans la chambre du bleuté à pratiquer ensembles des choses loin d'être religieuses ? Pourquoi Kaito qui était pourtant le prêtre de cette église s'abandonnait-il aux plaisirs charnels ? N'étais-ce pas normalement interdit ? Len ne savait plus quoi penser.

En ce moment même, Len se baladait dans le jardin la tête dans les nuages. Par moment il croisait quelques orphelins dont Yuki qui lui proposaient de jouer avec eux et alors il les rejoignait pour pouvoir faire passer la journée plus rapidement ; son corps n'étant pas encore capable de le soutenir toute une journée, Len dut demander un temps de pause à de nombreuses reprises aux enfants pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle ou carrément leur demander de jouer sans lui, à bout de souffle et sentant ses jambes commencer à le lâcher.

« Oh Len, que je suis content de tomber sur toi ! »

La voix reconnaissable fit sursauter Len qui se retourna pour voir Kaito accourir dans sa direction, regardant par moment par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il n'avait pas été suivi par une certaine personne. La respiration laborieuse du bleuté permit au blondinet de comprendre que celui-ci avait dû courir un long moment avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Attends, viens avec moi on sera plus tranquille ! »

Sans lui demander son autorisation, et même sans lui avoir permis d'en placer une, Len sentit l'emprise de la main de Kaito autour de la sienne et le tirer en avant pour le faire courir, allant plus profondément dans le jardin. Là où les regards indiscrets ne pourraient pas les distinguer à cause des multiples arbres, meubles de décorations et autres qui composaient ce magnifique jardin, ils se posèrent pour être plus tranquilles.

Kaito les fit donc s'arrêter devant un petit étang où nageaient des poissons exotiques, un immense arbre dont les branches et les feuillages tombaient en direction du sol et qui les camouflaient de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer. Sans plus attendre, le bleuté s'assit sur le petit banc en bois planté devant l'étang et laissa pendre ses bras par-dessus le dossier de celui-ci, la tête basculée vers l'arrière.

« Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête de venir ici quand ça lui chante. » Marmonna-t-il à lui-même mais à voix haute.

Len l'écouta avec attention, se trouvant derrière le banc en bois où s'était assis Kaito. Bien sûr qu'il avait deviné que le bleuté parlait de Meiko, mais pourquoi cherchait-il un moyen de l'empêcher de revenir ici ? N'étaient-ils pas amants ou n'importes quels liens forts pouvant les unir ? Len n'avait de toute façon jamais rien compris aux sentiments amoureux ; ce genre de sentiments qui faisaient faire des actes démesurés pour pas grand-chose aux personnes victimes de ceux-là. Et puis pour ne rien cacher, jamais Len n'était tombé amoureux. Certes, il suivait parfois du regard de jolies filles qui passaient devant lui, ressentait des pincements aux cœurs quand il remarquait que l'une d'elles avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait trouvé l'amour avec un grand A. Son âme sœur était encore bien cachée.

« Je te fais tant peur que ça pour que tu ne viennes pas t'asseoir à côté de moi ? Lui demanda Kaito avec un sourire taquin étiré sur le coin de ses lèvres, maintenant retourné dans sa direction.

— Hein ? Oh, non ! »

Trop peu naturellement, Len vint s'asseoir à sa droite et serra fermement son pantalon entre ses mains. Son visage avait pris quelques couleurs rougeoyantes qui amusèrent Kaito. Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas et un silence les enveloppa donc. Rien de bien pesant mais qui perturbait terriblement Len qui n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des personnes hors de son travail ; il était plutôt quelqu'un de réservé. De plus, il ne connaissait rien de Kaito et ne savait alors aucunement sur quel sujet de conversation lancer une discussion.

D'ailleurs, Kaito remarqua le malaise du plus jeune qui jouait avec ses doigts, se mordant par moment les lèvres tout en regardant bêtement ses pieds. Un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reposait son dos contre le dossier du banc en bois et porta à nouveau ses yeux en direction des nuages blancs qui gambadaient sur cette immense étendue bleue qu'était le ciel.

« Tu te plais ici ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais tapé dans l'œil de la petite Yuki, se moqua-t-il gentiment pour essayer de mettre à l'aise Len.

— Oui, on dirait bien que Yuki m'apprécie beaucoup, haha ! Confirma Len en se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné en vue des rougeurs sur ses joues.

— Oh tu sais… j'ai cru l'entendre crier à tut tête qu'elle comptait se marier avec toi.

— Qu… Pardon ? »

L'étranglement dont fut victime Len fit ricaner Kaito qui n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme réaction. Le plus âgé se passa alors ses mains sous ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes naissantes, reportant son attention sur Len qui s'était détendu au fil de la conversation et avait cessé de se triturer les doigts. Kaito remarqua d'ailleurs que la plus grosse partie de ses bandages, recouvrant son bras gauche et en partie l'autre, avait disparu. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une affaire de jours avant que ce garçon ne reparte chez lui.

« Quand rentres-tu ? » L'interrogea-t-il après le moment de silence, redevenu sérieux.

Len le fixa un instant avec intérêt par ses yeux d'un bleu océan formidable, reportant ensuite son attention droit devant lui avant de réfléchir à la question. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici, c'en était certain. Seulement, il lui fallait un cheval pour pouvoir retourner dans son pays et rien n'était gratuit. Il avait déjà trop profité de la gentillesse des occupants de cette église pour leur demander de lui avancer de l'argent, désirant travailler ici pour s'acheter lui-même ce cheval qui lui permettra de rentrer.

« Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je me trouve un travail pour pouvoir investir dans un cheval, mais comme je ne suis pas d'ici les commerçants s'interrogeront sûrement sur moi…

— Et les gardes pourraient te tomber dessus. » Compléta Kaito d'une voix basse.

Len acquiesça, ses coudes appuyés contre ses cuisses et le dos légèrement arqué. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Ce village n'était pas le sien et les questions se feront vite passer par les citoyens voulant en savoir plus sur lui. Ils découvriront de la sorte qu'il ne venait pas d'ici mais d'une contrée ennemie qui en plus avait cherché à prendre le pouvoir sur eux. Les gardes l'attraperont alors pour le jeter en prison et programmer son exécution. Que devait-il faire ? Son village était trop loin pour qu'il y retourne à pied, surtout dans son état actuel et sans vivres. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il disposait d'un cheval. Il devait rapidement retourner chez lui, pour Rin, pour la rassurer, retourner vers son Seigneur et reprendre sa place. Sa vie était dans son village natal, pas ici.

Facilement, Kaito put distinguer les larmes qui prirent place dans les yeux étincelants du jeune homme. Tout sourire disparut de son visage alors qu'il apercevait les légers tremblements dont était pris Len qui au même moment passait son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes naissantes. La gorge nouée, les yeux brillants de mille feux et un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres, Len se tourna pour voir Kaito à sa gauche.

« Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas m'éter… »

Coupé dans son élan, Len écarquilla violemment ses yeux quand sur ses lèvres se posèrent celles de Kaito qui tenait entre ses longs doigts fins le bas de son visage pour l'obliger à relever son menton. Le moment de surprise du plus jeune permit au bleuté d'accentuer le baiser volé, Len ne montrant pas plus que ça de résistance. Kaito perdit donc ses doigts dans les cheveux détachés de Len, passant le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Len pour lui demander l'accès à son antre buccale. N'ayant jamais vécu une telle expérience et trop abasourdit pour réagir, Len permit donc à Kaito de venir explorer un endroit jusqu'à ce jour inconnu par autrui.

Mais pourtant, devant avoir une fin à tout, Len fut frappé par un moment de lucidité et ses mains claquèrent contre les épaules de Kaito avant d'utiliser toutes ses forces pour obliger celui-ci à s'éloigner de lui. Aussitôt, le blondinet passa son bras sur ses lèvres tout en se trouvant maintenant debout en face d'un Kaito les yeux légèrement agrandis.

Sans un mot, son regard en disant long sur sa façon de penser, Len prit ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de cet homme bien étrange. Il repensa bien entendu durant sa course au baiser, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kaito avait agi de la sorte. Ce dernier était prêtre, non ? Pourquoi se permettait-il de coucher avec une femme et d'embrasser un homme ? N'étais-ce pas un pêcher ? Il ne comprenait plus rien !

Disparaissant du jardin de l'église pour entrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Len disparut bien vite du champ de vision de Kaito qui soupira tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Rapidement alors il entendit les applaudissements de quelqu'un, devinant bien l'identité de celui-ci et porta alors son attention dans la direction du bruit. Il découvrit ainsi Meiko assisse sur une branche d'un arbre, son dos posé contre le tronc et une jambe repliée sur l'autre. Kaito ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son amie avait été là à les observer, mais vu sa réaction et ses applaudissements ironiques, cela devait faire un moment.

« La ferme, grinça-t-il en se redressant à son tour pour ensuite replacer correctement ses habits de prêtre.

— Oh mais je n'ai rien dit, très cher. » Se moqua-t-elle tout en sautant de son perchoir pour retomber ensuite sur la terre ferme.

Bien vite elle se retrouva à ses côtés, un fin sourire moqueur accroché au coin de ses lèvres et des yeux remplis de malice. Son attitude exaspéra davantage Kaito qui tourna talon pour retourner dans l'église où allait bientôt se dérouler la messe.

« Tu dois partir quand ? Demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui, Meiko marchant à ses côtés.

— Ce soir ou bien demain, rien ne presse. Lui répondit-elle en marchant par de grandes enjambées et ses bras croisés derrière sa tête.

— Bien, alors tu pourras le prendre pour le ramener chez lui. Il n'a plus rien à faire ici. »

L'éclat de rire dont fut prise Meiko assura à Kaito une réflexion qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne tarda à arriver :

« Maintenant que le petit t'a rejeté, tu veux le virer ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, se moqua-t-elle en étirant un large sourire.

— Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna à mi-voix Kaito. Et puis de toute façon, il se met à pleurer quand je lui demande quand est-ce qu'il compte partir d'ici.

— Oh, il est sensible le petit chou… »

Meiko joignit ses mains devant ses yeux faussement larmoyant, faisant soupirer Kaito par son attitude stupide. Kaito s'arrêta néanmoins devant les deux grandes portes qui menaient à l'intérieur de l'église, apportant sa main à la poignée en fer argenté de l'une d'elle et se tourna un instant vers Meiko derrière lui avant de les ouvrir pour faire son travail de prêtre.

« Ramène le chez lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande. J'ai déjà assez de bouches à nourrir ici pour qu'une supplémentaire en bénéficie injustement. »

C'était vrai après tout, Len était majeur à l'inverse de ses autres orphelins qui après avoir atteint leur majorité quitteraient l'église pour trouver un travail, s'acheter une maison et vivre de leurs propres ailes. En ce moment, Len ne faisait que profiter d'une place qui n'était pas la sienne, occuper l'assiette d'un orphelin qui dehors devait mourir de froid et de faim. Ce garçon devait rapidement partir d'ici pour qu'un enfant délaissé puisse prendre sa place.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Kaito ouvrit les immenses portes pour entrer dans ses couloirs silencieux. Meiko se passa rapidement sa main gantée dans ses cheveux, agacée de recevoir entre ses pattes un gamin dont elle ne voulait pas. Ça allait plus l'encombrer qu'autre chose.

Len arrêta sa course dans les cuisines de l'église où s'affairaient les bonnes sœurs dont Haku à distribuer la nourriture aux orphelins qui attendaient dans la pièce à côté servant de réfectoire. Bien rapidement, le jeune homme fut chargé de touiller la soupe après que Teto l'ait attrapé pour requérir son aide et ainsi aller plus vite. C'est donc muni d'une immense cuillère en bois que Len traçait des cercles dans le liquide où apparaissait par moment des bulles de chaleur. Autour de lui courraient les bonnes sœurs avec différents couverts, à côté il était facile d'entendre les enfants crier leur impatience. Par moment, Len remplissait les bols que lui tendaient les nones qui le remerciaient avant de se retourner et marcher rapidement pour aller nourrir ces petits monstres.

Quand le midi toucha à sa fin, Len ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant toutes les bonnes sœurs sans exception s'affaler quelque part, même à même le sol quand toutes les chaises étaient déjà occupées, pour soupirer de soulagement et s'essuyer leur front transpirant. Les orphelins se trouvaient maintenant dans le jardin pour digérer, jouer et surtout diminuer leur énergie pour aller ensuite faire la sieste et offrir un petit moment de répits.

« Qui doit faire la vaisselle cette fois ? Interrogea une sœur aux longs cheveux blonds avachie sur une chaise.

— Je l'ai fait la dernière fois ! » Clama aussitôt Teto pour sa défense et s'épargner la lourde tâche qui les attendait toutes.

Len se tourna un instant vers la dite vaisselle à faire qui se composaient de multiples casseroles, couverts, qui s'étaient emboîtés les uns sur les autres pour essayer de monter jusqu'au plafond, menaçant tout de même de tomber sur le côté. Sans tarder, le jeune homme grimaça à l'idée de devoir la faire puisque la tâche allait être longue et surtout ennuyante.

« Allons mes amies, ne soyez pas effrayées par quelques assiettes et casseroles sales ! Notre travail est de tenir cet endroit propre et permettre aux enfants de ressortir d'ici en parfaite santé et avec une éducation correcte. Nous ne pouvons pas nous relâcher ! Rappela avec ferveur Haku qui s'était relevée de sa chaise et avait plaqué une main sur sa poitrine, tenant fermement la croix qui pendait autour de son cou.

— Tu sais que tu m'énerves Haku avec tes grandes phrases ? Tu crois vraiment qu'en travaillant d'arrache-pied tu vas attirer l'attention de Kaito ? Arrête de rêver, tu es tellement occupée que tu n'es jamais là pour lui parler ! »

La dispute soudaine fit froncer les sourcils de Len qui fixa avec attention cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui avait parlé la première pour demander qui devait faire la vaisselle. En ce moment, elle avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine qui ressortait par rapport à sa robe noire plus moulante que celle d'Haku ou d'autres encore. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair fusillaient sans gêne la pauvre Haku qui se mordait les lèvres, visiblement pas à sa place.

« Lily calme-toi voyons ! Haku ne t'a rien fait ! » S'écria Teto pour essayer de calmer son amie.

Malheureusement, sa prise de parole rajouta plus de l'huile sur le feu qu'autre chose. Les talons de la dite Lily claquèrent contre le carrelage de la cuisine tandis qu'elle pointait d'un index accusateur Haku à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ne m'a rien fait !? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Madame est notre supérieur et se croit capable de pouvoir nous donner des leçons alors qu'elle n'est guère mieux ? C'est une blague, j'espère ! »

Doucement, trois bonnes sœurs ayant encerclés Lily pour commencer à la pousser vers la sortie, le silence revint dans l'immense cuisine. Haku se rassit sur sa chaise, emmêlant ses doigts avec ses longs cheveux blancs et soupira longuement tandis que Teto regardait autour d'elle d'un air inquiet avant de s'arrêter sur Len qui ne comprenait pas tellement ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il nota tout de même dans un coin de sa mémoire que cette Lily et Haku ne devaient pas bien s'entendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily est désagréable avec tout le monde… hormis Kaito il me semble ! Fit-elle remarquer après s'être approchée de lui.

— Mais pourquoi elle s'en est prise à Haku ? Elle n'a pourtant rien dit de bien méchant il me semble, souffla-t-il inquiet.

— Oh ça ne t'en préoccupe pas ! On va dire qu'Haku n'est pas notre supérieure pour rien et cela met un peu Lily à fleur de peau. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu ne lui adresses pas la parole elle ne viendra pas te chercher des ennuis. »

Teto posa son index par-dessus ses lèvres tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se redresser et rejoindre Haku qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis la sortie de Lily. La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres alla donc consoler son amie qui pour la rassurer et se força à sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. L'activité dans la cuisine recommença alors dès que de nombreuses sœurs se mirent dans les lavabos pour commencer la lourde tâche qu'était la vaisselle. Len observa alors son environnement, apercevant de la sorte toutes ces personnes qui travaillaient sérieusement sans se plaindre ou s'occupaient d'enfants qui parfois pouvaient se montrer fort agaçants. Len prit donc conscience qu'hormis le fait d'occuper une chambre dans cette église, de manger un plat comme ces orphelins et les bonnes sœurs après avoir bien travaillé, et gambader dans le jardin, il ne faisait strictement rien envers ces personnes qui l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts malgré qu'il soit un ennemi.

En réalité, il n'était qu'un poids pour Kaito, Haku et les autres sœurs.

...

De son côté, Meiko avançait sans but dans les couloirs de l'église, son armure rougeoyante frottant contre la garde de son épée. Par moment, elle tombait sur les orphelins qui lui courraient ensuite autour, lui demandant de sortir son épée ou encore de montrer comme elle s'en servait. D'après eux, quand elle partait loin de l'église, c'était pour tuer les monstres des autres contrées et gagner ainsi un peu d'argent. L'imagination fleurissante des enfants la fera toujours autant rire.

« Au revoir, chasseuse de monstres ! Saluèrent le groupe d'enfants au garde-à-vous avant de se retourner et repartir en courant quelque part.

— Oui-oui au revoir. »

Elle redescendit aussitôt sa main droite pour la faire à nouveau longer son corps et faire grincer son armure qui ne lui permettait pas une liberté complète de mouvement. Sans plus trop tarder, la jeune femme se remit en route sans destination précise. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à faire ici et Kaito était occupé par ses devoirs de prêtre et n'avait donc pas de temps à lui consacrer. Elle s'arrêta alors devant une immense vitre où s'étendait de l'autre côté le splendide jardin dont disposait cette église. Les étendues de fleurs étaient en ce moment même arrosées par les bonnes sœurs, qui, un sceau dans les mains créait des petits arcs en ciel.

L'attention de Meiko fut captée par une source de mouvements qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, se concentrant alors tout à coup sur ce jeune garçon qui armé d'un gros morceau de bois exécutait des mouvements à répétition pour ne rien perdre de ce qu'il avait appris et commencer à réhabituer son corps à une activité épuisante. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Meiko qui pencha son menton vers sa poitrine, amusée. Ses bottes reprirent donc leur trajectoire, passant tout d'abord par la chambre de Kaito pour récupérer un objet indispensable avant de retrouver Len.

Un courant d'air dès sa sortie de l'église pour le jardin fit valser ses cheveux au gré du vent, son apparition attirant quelques regards des bonnes sœurs qui la saluèrent d'un mouvement de menton avant de revenir à leur travail. Sans plus s'intéresser que cela aux enfants qui s'amusaient dans un coin ou encore les sœurs qui papotaient sur les derniers ragots du village, Meiko rejoignit Len sans hésiter. L'étui obscur tenu par sa main droite teintait par moment contre sa cuisse recouverte par son armure rougeoyante, ce qui fit se retourner Len par ce bruit reconnaissable entre mille.

Aussitôt, Meiko put voir les yeux azur de ce garçon s'agrandirent à la vue de son épée tenue par d'autres mains que les siennes. Mais cela se résolut vite puisque Meiko lui lança son étui pour qu'il le récupère et puisse sortir son épée de ce dernier. Sa meilleure amie maintenant entre ses mains après tout ce temps, Len n'attendit pas plus et bientôt les rayons du Soleil purent se refléter sur la lame éclatante. Les yeux émerveillés, un immense sourire étiré sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il admirait une fois de plus sa magnifique épée, Len fut néanmoins retiré de sa contemplation par l'attitude de Meiko à dégainer sa propre épée.

La lame d'un rouge sanglant comme sa garde ou encore l'armure de sa propriétaire était bien plus imposante et menaçante que la sienne. Tout autour de Meiko s'était créée une aura des plus oppressantes, d'un noir obscur comme si l'orage allait éclater d'un moment à un autre. La pointe de la lame le désignait lui, sans flancher, sans hésitation. L'expression se trouvant dans les yeux de Meiko montrait aussi à quel point la jeune femme était sûre d'elle et ne changerait pas d'avis. En lui rendant son épée, sûrement sans l'autorisation de Kaito, Meiko lui réclamait un duel.

Len attrapa la garde de son épée par ses deux mains, se positionnant correctement en face de Meiko tout en l'analysant du regard pour préparer sa stratégie. Malheureusement, Meiko ne lui en laissa pas le temps et fonça sur lui pour faire abattre son épée contre la sienne brutalement. Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt ses genoux craquer et manquer de le faire tomber en avant, forçant de toutes ses forces pour que sa lame puisse encore supporter celle de Meiko qui ne cessait de montrer sa force dans ce premier coup. Pour s'échapper de la première attaque, Len pivota sur le côté et fut celui qui assigna le premier le deuxième coup pour envoyer sa lame vers les flancs de son adversaire.

« Trop facile ! » Se moqua-t-elle de lui tout en parant l'attaque de par son épée pointant maintenant le sol et ayant arrêtée celle de Len sans difficulté.

Un instant, Len la fusilla du regard avant de sauter en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Cette femme avait de la force et savait se battre, ce fait était indéniable. Elle était un adversaire redoutable. Entre eux s'exécutèrent alors plusieurs coups, Meiko manquant à de nombreux moments de blesser grièvement Len si celui-ci n'avait pas de bons réflexes pour y échapper. Il se trouvait néanmoins blessé au niveau de la joue, sous son œil, où le sang coulait jusqu'à son menton pour ensuite aller goûter contre le sol. Des enfants comme des bonnes sœurs avaient formé un cercle tout autour d'eux pour les voir s'affronter et prenant soin de ne pas les déranger ; Len comme Meiko pouvaient ainsi entendre les enfants crier leur nom à s'en briser les cordes vocales pour les encourager.

La pointe de son épée dirigée vers le ciel et courant à vive allure pour mettre un terme à ce duel, Len se vit pourtant désarmé par un simple mouvement de poignet de la part de Meiko. Pourtant, ce même simple mouvement de poignet ajouté à sa propre force qui s'était retournée contre lui, Len tomba à la renverse complètement démuni et la pointe de l'épée de Meiko appuyée contre sa gorge.

« Et tu te dis être un soldat ? Tu n'es même pas un encas pour moi. »

Déçue, Meiko rengaina son arme tout en tournant talons et passa dans ce petit chemin que lui créaient les habitants de cette église pour la laisser passer. Len la regarda alors s'éloigner sans un mot, légèrement relevé maintenant que ses coudes appuyés contre le sol. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Les paroles de Meiko repassant en boucle dans son esprit, voire même en écho, pour le faire un peu plus souffrir.

Len se vit tout de même rapidement emmené vers l'infirmerie pour soigner sa blessure au visage et éviter qu'il ait une infection. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il ne dit pratiquement rien et se laissa soigner sans montrer la moindre résistance. Sa tête était remplie de pensées négatives.

...

« Je refuse ! »

Violemment, Meiko fit retomber sa bouteille de vin à moitié entamée contre la table en bois dont disposait la cave de l'église aménagée par les soins de Kaito. Le bleuté soupira en sachant que l'affaire n'allait pas être simple et que son amie pouvait se montrer butée.

« Je t'en supplie Meiko, emmène-le avec toi ! Ici il n'a rien à faire et occupe une place pour rien, recommença-t-il pour la énième fois.

— Dis celui qui y a quelques heures l'a embrassé, rappela-t-elle sur un ton moqueur avant de boire cul sec une grande gorgée.

— Ça n'a rien à voir… c'était un moment d'égarement. » Marmonna-t-il tout en croissant ses bras contre son torse et regardant ailleurs.

Sa réplique amusa Meiko loin d'être sobre, les joues rougies depuis un bon moment déjà mais toujours capable de réfléchir et entretenir une conversation. Elle put ainsi complètement comprendre l'excuse minable que venait de lui faire Kaito et l'enregistrer quelque part pour la ressortir prochainement.

« Enfin là n'est pas le problème, ramène le dans son pays et j'en serais débarrassé !

— Mais il va plus m'embêter qu'autre chose ! Il ne tient même pas cinq pauvres minutes contre moi ! S'indigna-t-elle en envoyant par-dessus son épaule sa bouteille vide qui alla exploser contre le sol tandis qu'avec ses dents elle en débouchait une autre.

— Attends… tu ne l'as tout de même pas affronté ? Il n'a pas son… Meiko ! »

Le regard menaçant que reçut la jeune femme la fit ricaner nerveusement, se passant une main par-dessus sa tête avant de rappeler l'ordre que Kaito lui avait de nombreuses fois répéter :

« Ne pas rentrer dans ta chambre quand tu n'y es pas, répéta-t-elle tout en tirant la langue et se frappant la tête.

— Si tu t'en souviens pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas respecté ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

— J'y peux rien si j'avais pensé qu'il serait un adversaire à ma hauteur ! Mais en fait, l'est nul… juste de bons réflexes et encore. Instinct de survie surtout. » Maugréa-t-elle en agitant sa bouteille.

Kaito soupira une énième fois alors qu'il voyait son amie d'enfance continuer à se saouler comme chaque soir qu'elle passait ici. Quelque part, cela ne lui plaisait pas que ce soit elle qui se charge de payer les impôts que provoquent l'église, les vêtements des orphelins qui grandissent, la nourriture qu'ils ne peuvent produire dans leurs potagers, car qui dit paie dit forcément travail. Le métier de chasseuse de monstres que lui avait donné les enfants en vue de sa tenue n'était qu'un beau tableau pour leur permettre de rêver une fois les yeux fermés ou quand Meiko leur raconte une de ses aventures, bien sûr inventée de toutes pièces mais l'innocence de ces enfants faisant qu'ils y croyaient dur comme fer.

« Emmène le avec toi jusqu'à son village, répéta-t-il suavement.

— Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? Il peut pas y retourner tout seul chez lui ? L'a peut-être besoin qu'on lui tienne la main aussi ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'être méchante, il ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache.

— J'n'aime pas les gosses qui se reposent sur les autres. C'est la loi du plus fort qui règne dans ce bas monde Kaito, et tu le sais très bien ! Marche ou crève, non !? Alors arrête de vouloir me le refiler ! S'écria-t-elle avec violence tout en l'accusant de son index pointé entre ses deux yeux.

— Marche ou crève hein… c'est tout de même agréable quand par moment quelqu'un nous tend la main, n'est-ce pas ? » Releva-t-il.

Meiko fronça ses sourcils à cette remarque, comprenant bien par là le reproche que lui faisait Kaito en plus de son sourire en coin tout sauf rassurant. Elle balança alors à nouveau la bouteille vide par-dessus son épaule qui alla exploser contre le sol avant de se redresser et replacer correctement la garde de son épée tout en grommelant.

« C'est bon j'ai compris… je le ramènerai chez lui. »

Sans plus s'attarder dans les lieux, et n'aimant certainement pas quand Kaito se comportait de la sorte, Meiko monta les marches en pierre pour regagner l'église et chercher ce gamin qu'on venait de lui refiler entre les pattes. A sa sortie, la porte métallique se refermant derrière elle, Kaito se retrouva dorénavant seul dans cette pièce qu'il avait été construite pour les visites de Meiko à l'improviste. Différentes bouteilles étaient soigneusement rangées dans les coins, en compagnie des tonneaux. Sa main droite alla alors agripper la dernière bouteille remplie qui se trouvait devant lui sur la table. A son tour il fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille avec un triste sourire d'étirer sur les lèvres.

...

De son côté, c'est dans une allure énervée et injuriant toutes les deux secondes l'existence de Kaito et de ce gamin que Meiko se dirigea vers la chambre de Len indiquée par une bonne sœur. Sans prévenir de sa présence, Meiko ouvrit la porte en vitesse et surpris Len en train de se revêtir son pyjama.

« Allez petit, on se barre d'ici ! J'te ramène chez toi ! »

Abasourdit, Len ne put qu'ouvrir en grand sa bouche sans rajouter quoique ce soit. Meiko lui lança rapidement ses vêtements avant de sortir et le prévenir que si dans cinq minutes il n'était pas dehors elle partirait sans lui. C'est en refilant à vitesse grand V ses vêtements et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine que Len courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Meiko, son épée tenue par sa main gauche et remerciant de vive voix, sans s'arrêter, Haku qu'il croisa en chemin.

Il allait rentrer chez lui, retrouver Rin, revoir son Seigneur et reprendre sa vie correctement ! Ainsi, Len ne put retirer ce large sourire qui illuminait son visage. La vie lui souriait enfin.


	5. Faites sauter les bouchons !

Bonjour tout le monde, heureuse de vous retrouver sur ce chapitre 5 de Lost Justice ! :D

L'histoire commence à évoluer du côté de Len, mouahaha. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît autant que moi je prends du plaisir à écrire dessus. Je n'ai pas vraiment de choses à dire ce soir, donc je prie pour que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça motive toujours à produire la suite :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 5 – Faites sauter les bouchons !**

* * *

« Si vous pouviez réaliser l'un de vos souhaits, même le plus improbable ou encore le plus extravagant, lequel se serait ? »

La question posée par Shinji laissa sans voix son interlocutrice. Une question dont la réponse était impossible pour tout le monde. Si on pouvait réaliser un seul et unique souhait, il fallait donc faire le tri parmi tous les autres. Et puis, pourquoi qu'un seul ? Si on peut réaliser un souhait, pourquoi pas un deuxième puis un troisième et ainsi de suite ?

Face au manque de réaction de la jeune fille, Shinji reprit avec une voix étrangement grave. Tout sourire ayant quitté son visage.

« Le souhait de Kaito aurait sûrement été de mourir pour que s'arrête là son agonie. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, la jeune fille ne put dire quoique ce soit. D'innombrables questions affluèrent dans son esprit mais aucune ne sortit de sa bouche, trop choquée pour pouvoir produire le moindre son. Shinji le remarqua bien vite puisqu'il continua à raconter cette histoire vraie qui mettait en jeu un prêtre des plus étranges et un jeune garçon qui avait trahi sa nation pour son âme sœur.

o-O-o-O-o

A la tombée de la nuit, Len était monté derrière Meiko sur le cheval de cette dernière. La jeune femme faisait donc marcher au pas sa monture qu'elle avait confiée aux mains d'une écurie pendant son séjour à l'église pour revoir Kaito. Tenant les rênes dans sa main gauche, restant aux aguets du moindre bruit puisque l'endroit était connu pour ses voleurs et ses embuscades, Meiko resta en alerte. Derrière elle, Len tenait de son mieux sur la monture en tenant fermement la taille de cette femme assise sur la selle, essayant de ne pas tomber à la renverse. De toute façon, Meiko avait été clair là-dessus : s'il tombait ce serait définitif et elle partirait sans lui.

Le silence qui les enveloppait était à la fois pesant, angoissant, mais aussi étrangement reposant. Les hululements des chouettes et les branches cassés par le passage d'animaux sauvages étaient les seuls bruits produits dans les environs. Son village était à deux jours à cheval, en un rien de temps il serait à nouveau en compagnie de sa sœur chérie et il retrouvera son Seigneur et Leon. Comme tout le monde, Len espérait qu'ils se portent tous bien.

Néanmoins sous sa grande surprise, lui qui aurait bien continué à faire marcher le cheval pendant de nombreuses heures encore, Len vit sa conductrice ralentir sa monture pour s'arrêter devant un bar en bord de route et descendre pour mettre pied à terre.

« On s'arrête ici ? Demanda-t-il bêtement en descendant à son tour.

— Oui, j'ai soif. » Répondit juste Meiko en s'engouffrant dans le petit établissement.

Len pensa même à se pincer le nez lorsque l'odeur d'alcool, de tabac et autres mauvaises odeurs lui arrivèrent aux narines. Il aurait même vomi si Meiko ne l'avait pas tiré pour l'amener dans un coin plus tranquille de la pièce. La musique jouée sur le piano posé sur l'estrade était à peine audible à cause des injures et des cris poussés par les clients qui râlaient soit contre leur ami pour des broutilles ou encore les serveurs qui n'allaient pas assez vite. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rentrait dans un bar et il n'aimait déjà pas ça. Il n'y avait rien d'accueillant dans cet établissement ; juste quelques misérables fleurs dans les coins mal entretenues et qui étaient en train de dépérir de jour en jour. Les serveuses qui se voulaient sexy n'étaient que vulgarité par leur tenue en cuir qui ne cachait rien du tout.

« Voici votre commande ! »

L'une d'elles, en outre, s'avança à leur table une nouvelle fois pour rapporter la commande de Meiko, soit une quinzaine de bouteilles de vins. Les yeux écarquillés, Len vit la jeune femme ouvrir le bouchon de l'une d'elle avant de la boire cul sec. Elle comptait vraiment tout boire ?

« Tu peux en boire une si tu veux, ça te décoincera un petit peu ! Confia-t-elle subitement en le voyant la fixer avec insistance.

— Je… je ne suis pas coincé ! S'offusqua-t-il aussitôt.

— Alors tiens. »

Ayant au préalable débouché la deuxième bouteille, Meiko la tendit à Len qui l'observa avec appréhension. Un soir après un tour de garde, avant de rentrer chez lui pour s'étaler sur son lit, Leon l'avait emmené dans un de ses bars préférés et il avait bu pour la première fois de l'alcool. La fin de la soirée n'était pas des plus joyeuse ou encore amusante. Len se souvenait d'être resté malade une semaine après cette soirée fort bien arrosée.

Cependant, pour sa fierté d'homme, il saisit la bouteille tendue par Meiko et but quelques gorgées pour montrer qu'en effet il pouvait se lâcher aussi par moment. Il sentit de la sorte le liquide pourpre descendre dans sa gorge pour la lui brûler à l'en faire tousser, loin d'être habitué à boire, et faisant de la sorte rire Meiko qui vint frapper brutalement son dos.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé de faire un concours, mais là aussi je te battrai à plate couture !

— Si j'ai perdu tout à l'heure c'est car mon corps n'est pas encore entièrement rétabli, précisa Len tout en grommelant.

— Ouais c'est ça et moi je fais partie des bonnes sœurs, hein !? Cherche pas gamin, je sais pas qui t'as appris à manier l'épée mais tu as de mauvaises bases. »

Meiko put facilement apercevoir de la fureur dans les yeux de Len avant que celui-ci ne les décalent pour ne plus la voir. Elle l'entendit aussi marmonner des choses qu'elle n'arriva pas à comprendre hormis la seule explication qui fut prononcée plus distinctement que les autres :

« J'ai appris tout seul… »

Étonnée, la jeune femme posa le cul de sa bouteille contre la table arrondie pour aller observer avec intérêt ce jeune garçon qui tout à coup remontait dans son estime. Elle qui le pensait fils à papa s'était en fait bien trompée. Pourquoi avait-il appris tout seul à tenir entre ses mains une épée et combattre ? Et surtout, comment se faisait-il qu'il fasse partie d'une armée à son âge ? Un sourire tendre se forma alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, faisant relever les yeux de Len dans sa direction, surpris par son geste.

« Allez t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai appris par mes propres moyens et regarde-moi un peu maintenant ! »

Oui c'était vrai, Len ne pouvait pas la contredire ou encore démentir. Cette femme était un adversaire des plus redoutables qui savait manier brutalité et agilité. Tous ses coups se trouvaient être calculés et frappaient là où ça faisait mal pour désarmer son opposant et ainsi en venir à bout. Il pouvait en apprendre beaucoup sur sa façon de combattre en l'affrontant. Aussitôt, une idée se forma dans son esprit et que ce soit le fait qu'il est bu ou non, il n'hésita pas à poser sa question qui fit recracher ce qu'était en train de boire Meiko :

« Vous voudrez bien m'apprendre à manier l'épée ?

— P-Pardon !? »

Le visage concentré, la regardant directement dans le blanc des yeux, Len ne détourna pas cette fois-ci son regard et la fixa intensément. C'était une bonne idée, il en était convaincu. Avec Meiko comme professeur, il savait qu'il en apprendrait beaucoup et progressera rapidement. De son côté, après avoir toussé à de nombreuses reprises, les larmes aux yeux, Meiko ne pouvait que dévisager ce gamin bien audacieux tout à coup. Les effets de l'alcool sur lui ? Sûrement.

« Écoute petit… ça me dit rien ton affaire. En plus, compte pas sur moi pour te donner des cours gratuitement.

— Je compte bien travailler ! Et puis même à mon retour dans mon pays, je vous payerai aussitôt ! »

Meiko grimaça devant l'empressement dont était victime Len qui renchérissait argument sur argument dans l'objectif de la faire céder. Seulement, Meiko qui déjà n'appréciait pas le fait que Kaito ait mis ce gamin dans ses pattes, ne voulait pas en plus devenir le professeur de ce dernier et ainsi l'avoir toujours sur le dos. Elle n'était plus quelqu'un qui prenait soin des autres ; elle avait trop endossé ce rôle. Maintenant, elle ne s'occuperait plus que d'elle-même.

« C'est définitivement non. Professeur c'est pas pour moi, désolée. »

Len aurait aimé répliquer quelque chose mais il se retint tout de même. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas forcer la jeune femme à lui apprendre comment manier l'épée. Cela ne se faisait pas. Ainsi, contre son gré, Len dut oublier l'idée de faire de Meiko son maître d'arme. Il continua alors de vider sa bouteille d'alcool en compagnie de Meiko qui s'amusait à voir les autres clients essayer de danser, ou en tout cas tenter de rester debout. Elle aimait entendre ces personnes beugler, la musique au piano jouée que pratiquement personne n'entends ou encore voir les serveuses courir entre les tables pour apporter le plus vite possible la commande à leurs clients qui à chaque fois pour les remercier tapotaient leurs fesses dans un claquement sec.

Le temps passa, les bouteilles d'alcool trépassèrent aussi. Meiko recommanda, Len l'aidant à les boire pour se trouver à l'instant les bras croisés sur la table et le menton posé par-dessus. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, Len n'étant plus vraiment en état et Meiko s'adressant pendant ce temps aux autres clients pour avant tout se moquer d'eux. Meiko finit même par participer à un concours de beuverie où la personne qui arrive à le plus boire dans un temps limité sans tomber à la renverse gagne une forte somme d'argent.

De retour à la table où se trouvait toujours Len avachi, les joues rougies, Meiko soupira d'aise tout en appuyant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise haute. Cela faisait bien un moment qu'elle n'avait pas participé à ce genre de concours et appréciait toujours en faire. Elle avait donc à ses côtés sa cagnotte qui reposait dans une immense bourse faite de tissus marron.

« Les enfants croient que tu pourchasses des montres… mais en fait, tu fais que participer à ces concours, hein ? Lui demanda laborieuse Len prit de plusieurs hoquets.

— Haha ! Bingo ! Mais chut hein, ce serait dommage qu'ils découvrent la vérité ! »

Meiko posa son index sur ses lèvres tout en soufflant par-dessus pour le maintenir au silence. Len soupira donc tout en détournant son regard de Meiko pour voir son environnement et apercevoir que tous les clients étaient dans le même état que lui ou alors un peu pire. Des personnes se faisaient par moment sortir de l'établissement après avoir semé le trouble ou avoir essayé de chercher la bagarre. Dans son état actuel, quelque part il était content de lui. Bourré, il n'allait pas chercher des ennuis à autrui et restait tranquillement assis sur sa chaise.

« Kaito est au courant au moins ? Posa-t-il alors avant de reporter son attention sur Meiko qui débouchait une énième bouteille, parfaitement en forme encore.

— Hm… il doit l'être, en effet. De toute façon, il sait depuis un moment que je bois énormément. Mais vu que je tiens très bien l'alcool, ça le dérange pas plus que ça. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Rien… je demandais juste. » Murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage entre ses bras toujours croisés.

Sa réponse attira plus l'attention de Meiko qu'autre chose, cette dernière observant du coin de l'œil le visage empourpré du jeune homme qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard et regardait donc les personnes autour de lui. Un rire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait le dos de sa main sous sa lèvre inférieure pour essuyer les colis de vin rouge, appuyant ensuite ses coudes sur la table pour se rapprocher doucement de Len.

« Je vous ai vus ce matin quand Kaito t'a embrassé. » Souffla-t-elle en détachant parfaitement chaque syllabe.

La réaction de Len fut la plus radicale qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée ; la chaise du jeune homme avait fracassé le sol après son renversement causé par le relèvement soudain de son possesseur. Ce même possesseur qui se trouvait maintenant debout, une main plaquée contre son oreille où Meiko lui avait soufflé sa petite confidence et le visage écarlate. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées dans sa direction et se posaient des questions, Len regardant alors autour de lui ces mêmes personnes qui se demandaient pourquoi un garçon si jeune que lui se trouvait ici.

Finalement, Len releva sa chaise avant de s'y rasseoir et foudroyer Meiko du regard. Et si on l'avait entendue ? Kaito ne faisait sûrement pas penser au prénom d'une fille et les homosexuels étaient extrêmement mal vus, souvent traités de monstres ou d'erreurs de la nature. Il faisait partie de l'armée royale du Seigneur Kamui Gakupo, ce genre de fait ne devait pas se répandre.

« Quel regard méchant tu as là, mon petit, fit remarquer Meiko en dessinant des cercles imaginaires avec sa bouteille à moitié vide.

— Arrêtez de m'appeler « petit », grogna-t-il pour seule réponse tout en croisant ses bras contre son torse bondé.

— Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! _Tu_ es petit ! »

Piqué au vif sur son défaut physique, cette femme le répétant sans cesse pour davantage l'énerver, Len marmonna différentes injures à l'encontre de Meiko qui ricana plus qu'autre chose. Un silence s'installa alors entre eux pendant lequel Len étudia soigneusement cette femme qui ne cessait de boire, de commander de nouvelles bouteilles. Etais-ce vraiment possible de tenir aussi bien l'alcool ? Leur table était pratiquement recouverte par les bouteilles vidées par cette femme, les serveuses devant même la débarrasser pour que les remplies puissent trouver leur place.

Tout à coup, une discussion avec Leon lui revint tel un flash-back dans son esprit pour lui laisser à l'esprit une question : pour quelles raisons Meiko buvait-elle ? Pour oublier quoi ? C'était rare les personnes qui se noyaient dans l'alcool sans raison précise, n'ayant dans leur vie pas le moindre problème. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose. Une chose qui la fait boire comme un trou. Mais quoi ?

« Allez on y va, j'ai assez bu. Faut pas que j'dépense tout l'argent que j'ai gagné ce soir ! » Confia-t-elle tout en se redressant et tenant sans grand mal debout sans vaciller.

Len releva ainsi ses yeux pour pouvoir voir son visage maintenant au-dessus de lui, ne pouvant pas passer à côté de cette poitrine généreuse que portait Meiko et dont son armure la mettait un peu plus en valeur. La jeune femme avait dans sa main droite la bourse qu'elle avait gagnée en participant au concours de beuverie, la faisant sauter dans sa main et s'entrechoquer les pièces à l'intérieur.

Sans plus tarder, Len se leva à son tour avec néanmoins un peu plus de difficulté à tenir debout sans vaciller. Son ivresse encore bien présente fit ricaner Meiko le traitant de mauviette alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie après avoir posé sa note sur leur table, entre les vingtaines de bouteilles vides. L'air frais de la nuit avancée s'engouffra dans leurs cheveux et fit valser un moment leurs vêtements dans tous les sens, les obligeant à fermer les yeux le temps de s'y habituer et en profiter pour essayer de se remettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Len dut néanmoins rouvrir ses yeux après que ses oreilles aient entendu l'armure de Meiko grincer après que celle-ci ait fait de nouveaux pas pour détacher son cheval et marcher à ses côtés, rennes en main.

« Faut trouver un coin où on pourrait dormir. Si on s'fait attaquer, on s'fera buter. »

Cette fois-ci, Len ne put être que d'accord avec elle et lui emboîta le pas en cherchant à garder l'équilibre et surtout marcher droit. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs mètres plus loin, à nouveau entrés dans la forêt entre plusieurs gros arbres et une étendue d'eau juste à côté. Meiko accrocha les rennes du cheval à un arbre, assez détendue pour permettre à ce dernier de brouter tranquillement, et le dessella pour lui permettre aussi de se reposer. Posant les affaires en cuir contre l'écorce d'un arbre, Meiko se cala entre elles pour ressentir la chaleur laissée par l'animal et ne pas avoir froid.

« Oh attends ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il allait se coucher à quelques mètres d'elle. J'aurais besoin de ton aide un moment, tu peux venir ? »

A contrecœur, voulant plus qu'autre chose dormir, Len se releva et alla rejoindre Meiko qui lui montra un instant son dos. Les mains de la jeune femme à la chevelure brune commencèrent alors à détacher les attaches de son armure qui recouvrait tout son poitrail, laissant tomber à même le sol les morceaux de fer rougeoyant pour faire alors apparaître un petit haut en cuir rougeâtre aux bordures noirs s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos.

Les yeux écarquillés, Len regardait avec stupéfaction la large cicatrice qui dépassait du haut de Meiko pour descendre jusqu'à ses reins. C'était quoi ça ?

« Tu peux m'appliquer ma pommade ? Elle n'est pas tout à fait cicatrisée… » Lui expliqua-t-elle en se retournant dans sa direction, remarquant ainsi son étonnement.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Len accepta et attrapa entre ses mains le petit récipient que lui avait tendu Meiko après l'avoir sorti de ses sacs précédemment portés par le cheval à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais alors que Len ouvrait le couvercle pour apercevoir la couleur jaunâtre de la dite pommade, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en arrière et pousser un cri de surprise après que Meiko ait fait tombé son haut et cachait dorénavant sa poitrine en enroulant ses bras par-dessus, tournée à demi vers lui.

« Évite de trop appuyer dessus, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Len sentait son esprit le tourner mais aussi son visage le brûler en vue de ses rougeurs qui auraient pu le faire confondre avec une tomate bien mûre. Il tomba pourtant à genou derrière Meiko, enduisant deux de ses doigts de pommade pour ensuite effleurer le plus délicatement possible l'immense cicatrice de Meiko qui partait de son épaule droit pour descendre jusqu'en bas de son dos. Qui lui avait donné un tel coup ? Son armure n'était pas marquée et ne semblait pas neuve en vue des nombreux impacts visibles, serais-ce quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et avait confiance avant ce coup ? Pendant ses interrogations intérieures, Len sentait Meiko frémir à son toucher, retenant ses injures et penchant parfois sa tête vers l'arrière et arquant ainsi son dos. Cette cicatrice devait être encore récente pour que cela lui fasse si mal.

Une fois la cicatrice enduit complètement de pommade, Len essuya ses doigts sur son pantalon avant de refermer le couvercle du récipient et le tendre à Meiko qui finissait de refermer la fermeture éclair de son haut en cuir. Tout en rangeant ses petites affaires et s'asseyant de forte à lui faire maintenant face, remettant à son tour le poitrail de son armure, Meiko lui sourit pour une fois gentiment.

« Merci beaucoup ! Toi au moins tu n'es pas aussi sadique que Kaito, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle appuyait son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre pour prendre appui.

— Kaito est sadique ? Demanda-t-il alors, surpris, ne pensant pas le bleuté comme ça.

— Oh que oui, et particulièrement avec moi ! Il faisait exprès d'appuyer dessus et m'ordonnait de ne plus me faire trancher. Et après monsieur s'étonne que je crie à la mort… » Soupira-t-elle longuement.

Un flash apparu alors à l'esprit de Len qui se demanda si cette fois-là, quand il était passé devant la chambre de Kaito et avait entendu celui-ci grogner et Meiko crier n'était pas en fait à cause de ça. Étais-ce vraiment ça ? Mais malgré ce fait peut-être résolu, cela n'enlevait pas le fait que Kaito l'avait embrassé ! Un prêtre n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, non ? Toute relation amoureuse ou qui y ressemble, tout contact explicite, étaient interdis normalement. Le vœu de chasteté n'était-il pas important ? Alors pourquoi…

Len passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, s'interrogeant sérieusement sur cette question. Après tout, il n'avait pas spécialement beaucoup parlé avec Kaito souvent pris par son devoir de prêtre et n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce dernier. Il l'avait sauvé et couvert, c'était vrai, mais après ? Kaito ne représentait rien d'autre dans sa vie. Et puis surtout, pourquoi cela le faisait ainsi cogiter ? Il ne devrait pas en porter d'importance !

« Dis-moi Len… quand tu seras de retour à ton royaume, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? » L'interrogea Meiko d'une voix étrangement las, regardant plutôt le ciel étoilé que ne cachait pas le feuillage des arbres au-dessus de sa tête au lieu de le regarder lui.

La soudaine question laissa un instant perplexe Len qui releva à son tour son menton pour voir le ciel obscur mais éclairé par les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Aucun nuage ne masquait le quart de Lune de ce soir.

« Si mon Seigneur veut bien encore de moi, je réintégrerai l'armée royale… je pense.

— Pourquoi un gamin de ton âge se trouve-t-il dans l'armée ? Poursuit sans hésitation Meiko, intéressée.

— Hm, c'est difficile à expliquer… Avec ma sœur nous n'avions plus un sous et les factures ne cessaient de s'entasser, nous étions perdus. Je suis incapable de porter des caisses toute la journée et je n'ai jamais été très doué à l'école…

— Mais dans l'armée, tu dois tuer des personnes qui pourtant ne t'ont rien fait directement. Tu tues des personnes qui eux aussi avaient des problèmes d'argent, tu retires la vie à des personnes sans pourtant en avoir le droit !

— Le simple fait de m'imaginer Rin en danger me met hors de moi, la coupa-t-il alors que Meiko allait encore continuer dans son élancée. Et juste pour cette raison, pour apporter un lendemain au royaume où nous vivons, je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

L'étincelle dans les yeux de Len lui rappela trop celle qui résidait quelques années auparavant dans celles de Kaito, une détermination sans faille et pensant chacun de ses mots, chaque lettre, pour les exécuter dans les moments dramatiques. Le visage sérieux que lui offrit Len lui fit même penser à celui de Kaito plus jeune, quand ils étaient encore enfants et Meiko ne put retenir un soupir irrité. Elle s'allongea alors pour clore la conversation qu'elle avait elle-même lancée pour indiquer à Len qu'il fallait maintenant dormir.

Le jeune homme s'allongea à son tour, utilisant son bras droit comme oreiller tandis que ses yeux regardaient dans le vague. Oui, son Seigneur devait le reprendre à tout prix pour qu'il puisse regagner les troupes et puisse à nouveau ramener de l'argent à la maison. Il devait subvenir aux besoins familiaux comme un véritable Homme et ne jamais se plaindre. Rin devait être heureuse et bien habillée. C'est sur cette pensée que Len ferma à son tour ses yeux, soupirant pour calmer les pulsations rapides de son cœur angoissé par l'approche de ce grand jour où il retourna dans son royaume pour montrer à tous qu'il avait survécu.

Mais le plus important était sûrement le fait qu'il allait enfin revoir depuis un mois Rin. Qu'était-elle devenue depuis son absence ?

o-O-o-O-o

Dans une coquette petite boulangerie où l'odeur des pains chauds et des viennoiseries, les sourires des clients repartant avec leurs commandes illuminait un peu plus le visage de cette jeune fille heureuse de se trouver dans ces lieux. Le vieux boulanger avait accepté de la prendre à l'essai puis ensuite l'avait directement embauché en vue de sa bonheur humeur qui faisait plaisir à voir et ramener un peu plus de clients venus juste pour voir sa nouvelle employée et acheter de nombreuses choses pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole une fois en caisse.

Étirant un sourire en coin en apercevant du coin de l'œil la belle blonde rendre la monnaie à son énième client de la journée, le maître des lieux remis de multiples pains juste sortis du four dans leurs cagots respectifs. Les éclats de voix ravis remplissaient la petite pièce barrée en deux par la caisse où résidait à l'arrière son employée et de l'autre côté les clients qui affluaient toujours un peu plus au fil des jours passés depuis l'embauche de cette demoiselle.

Il avait vraiment bien fait de la garder.

Seulement aujourd'hui, personne n'aurait deviné qu'un évènement tragique n'allait pas tarder à se produire entre ces murs. Ce dernier ne tarda à arriver par l'entrée d'une personne étant le portrait craché de son employée ; ses cheveux aussi blonds que les siens retombant pourtant avec moins d'élégance par-dessus ses épaules et ses yeux bleus contenaient de légèrement différences si on faisait bien attention. Sa robe semblant neuve suivant son corps démuni de toute poitrine, ayant même un certain mal à marcher avec ses talons sans vaciller tous les deux pas qui rapprochait cette inconnue de sa chère employée qui en ce moment avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte par cette entrée remarquée.

« Rin ! » S'égosilla la nouvelle arrivante en regardant celle-ci mauvaisement.

La dite Rin ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand elle reconnut la voix légèrement masculine qui se trouvait derrière tous ces artifices féminins. Elle ne sut bientôt plus quoi penser et surtout la même question passait en boucle dans son esprit : pourquoi Len portait-il une robe et était-il maquillé ? Rin ne pensa même pas au fait qu'elle était en train de travailler, chose que lui avait interdite son frère lorsqu'il était encore vivant.

« Len ?! » S'écria-t-elle extrêmement surprise.

Son cerveau fonctionnant à nouveau correctement, Rin ne put arrêter ce flux d'interrogations qui ravageaient son esprit. Leon lui avait rapporté le rapport de la mission qui avait été la dernière de son frère normalement mort au combat. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il aujourd'hui même en face d'elle ? Et surtout, dans cette tenue ? Étais-ce son fantôme ? Une mauvaise blague ? Non, c'était bien la voix de Len qui avait crié son prénom !

Les talons de Len claquèrent lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé devant la caisse qui le séparait de sa sœur qui avait rapporté à son visage ses mains comme posture de défense, les sourcils relevés et les yeux tremblants dans leurs orbites. Len oublia toutes salutations, toutes gentilles retrouvailles, pour abattre sans délicatesse aucune sa main autour du poignet de Rin et la tirer en avant pour essayer de la faire monter par-dessus le bar et la mettre de son côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je te l'avais interdit ! Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle… »

Len se tourna sans lâcher le poignet de Rin, renforçant même son emprise pour forcer la jeune fille à le suivre. Le blondinet n'arrivait pas à croire que Rin lui avait désobéi en allant tout compte fait travailler chez le boulanger, emploi dont elle lui avait parlé avant qu'il ne parte en mission. Ainsi, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? Len n'en revenait pas et était hors de lui.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Le cri rageur de Rin étonna un instant Len qui se tourna à demi pour voir sa sœur essayer d'échapper à sa poigne en reculant de toutes ses forces en arrière. Leur querelle attira bien vite les passants à l'extérieur de la boulangerie comme les clients déjà à l'intérieur se mettaient à lui ordonner de lâcher cette gentille demoiselle. Le suivant qui intervint fut le boulanger lui-même qui d'un jeu de main, après avoir saisi son propre poignet et le poussant à se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds après avoir levé leur deux bras, Len fut forcé de lâcher Rin et de fixer avec crainte cet homme à la carrure impressionnante. Ce serait faire se confronter un vulgaire bout de ficelle et un rocher millénaire.

« Partez mademoiselle ou vous me voyez forcé d'alerter les autorités. » Avertit froidement le boulanger, un homme plutôt âgé par son crâne dégarni de tout cheveu et ses petits yeux tirés vers le bas à cause de ses rides.

Avertir les autorités ? Surtout pas. Meiko avait été claire là-dessus, il ne devait pas faire de remue-ménage ou alors elle se chargera personnellement de lui régler son compte. La jeune femme avait à faire dans la ville, sûrement pour goûter aux vins d'ici, et restait donc dans les parages.

D'un mouvement sec, fusillant une dernière fois du regard Rin avant de tourner talons, Len se dégagea de l'emprise de cet homme autour de son poignet qui rougissait au fur et à mesure, preuve de la force mise à le maintenir hors d'état de nuire, et quitta ce maudit établissement. Si seulement il avait eu son épée sur lui… mais Meiko la lui avait prise. Une demoiselle ne se baladait pas avec une épée sans armure, selon ses dires.

« Je suis un homme bordel ! » Vociféra-t-il en pleine rue, attirant les regards des passants sur sa personne.

Agacé, Len se dirigea rapidement vers l'un des bars réputés dans la ville où il était sûr de tomber sur Meiko. Son intuition ne le trahit pas puisqu'il retrouva la jeune femme avachit sur une table, bouteille en main et les joues rougies. Sans dire quoique ce soit, s'asseyant car ayant mal aux pieds d'avoir marché avec ces objets de tortures appelés talons, Len pesta contre sa sœur et ce maudit boulanger dont il aurait bien réglé son compte.

« Alors ma petite Lenka, comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles ? Se moqua soudainement Meiko après avoir réalisé sa présence à ses côtés.

— La ferme. Et arrêtez avec ce surnom, c'est stupide.

— Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la jeune fille ! On t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ? » S'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

Meiko ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque le regard foudroyant de Len le dévisagea sans outre mesure. La jeune femme se bénissait elle-même, heureuse d'avoir eu une telle idée et surtout avoir fait accepter Len de se travestir. Car après tout dans cette ville tout le monde connaissait Len et saurait le reconnaître facilement, étant normalement mort sa soudaine réapparition aurait semé le chaos en un rien de temps. De plus, Len voulait avant tout parler à sa sœur avant de retourner voir Gakupo et s'entretenir avec. Le travestir avait sûrement été le meilleur coup de génie qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Sûrement le seul d'ailleurs.

« Enfin plus sérieusement… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant le cul de sa bouteille à moitié vide contre la table.

— Madame Rin a décidé de travailler pour je ne sais quelles raisons, sans mon accord surtout et alors que je lui avais interdit. Elle m'a désobéi ! Je ne la pensais pas si stupide ! Travailler bon dieu, ce doit être l'homme qui devrait travailler et la femme doit rester à la maison ! Je savais Rin garçon manqué, mais pas à ce point bordel ! » Confessa d'une traite Len énervé, ne mâchant pas ses mots et se fichant bien du regard que pouvait avoir son entourage sur lui à ce moment.

D'ailleurs, si Len regardait autour de lui il remarquerait les coups d'œil loin d'être discrets de ces hommes attablés autour du bar où sur des tables tout autour de lui, l'étincelle lubrique dans leurs yeux n'allant pas à l'avantage du blond. Meiko néanmoins le remarqua et étouffa un ricanement, décidant de ne pas en faire part à Len qui s'énerverait davantage encore. Mais c'est vrai, elle devait l'avouer, Len était mignon travesti en fille. Malgré son manque de poitrine et ses épaules un peu plus large que celles des filles, Len portait magnifiquement bien cette robe à volants.

« Du coup, je pense que j'irai chez nous ce soir et que je lui parlerai à ce moment-là, termina Len après son petit coup de gueule, de nouveau calme.

— Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. A la tombée de la nuit, nous passerons par chez toi. »

Len releva alors ses yeux bleus vers Meiko, mitigé. Il finit tout de même par oser poser sa question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Vous allez rester ici encore longtemps ?

— Quoi ? Je te dérange ? » Répliqua aussitôt Meiko avec un sourire en coin.

Son sourire en coin se transforma en ricanement après que Len ait détourné ses yeux pour aller regarder ailleurs, les joues légèrement colorées. Ce petit ne savait vraiment pas mentir. Et le pire très certainement, c'est qu'il ne faisait strictement rien pour le cacher.

« Allons ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tu retrouveras ton boulot et que tu auras causé avec ta sœur je fouterais le camp d'ici. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'aies pas de problèmes avant de mettre les voiles, confia-t-elle amusée.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Vous ne m'appréciez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Meiko fut néanmoins surprise par les questions que venaient de lui poser Len avec tant de naturel et de sincérité dans sa voix. Cela l'étonnait que le jeune homme ose formuler de telles questions à vrai dire, elle qui le pensait renfermé et timide, voire avec un balai coincé dans le cul. Il remontait dans son estime le gamin.

« Disons que tu me rappelles un ami… sauf que lui était pas si petit et beaucoup moins coincé ! »

Passant vivement sa main dans les cheveux blonds pour les éparpiller, Meiko se ficha davantage de Len qui essayait vainement de retirer ses mains de sa tête en l'insultant et la suppliant même d'arrêter. La bataille dura un bon quart d'heure avant que la jeune femme cesse sa torture et laisse Len tranquillement, celui-ci se recoiffant comme il le pouvait. S'abreuvant pour étancher sa soif avec le reste de sa bouteille de vin, Meiko soupira de satisfaction quand elle reposa pour la deuxième fois le cul de la bouteille dorénavant vide sur la table. Sa voix surpassa sans difficulté le bouquant qui y avait pourtant dans le petit établissement joliment décoré et ne sentant pas les effluves d'alcools, afin de commander d'autres bouteilles.

Entre ses doigts ainsi elle coinça deux bouteilles dont une qu'elle lui tendit, un large sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Len saisit la bouteille présentée avec un petit sourire en coin, ne pouvant faire mieux dans son état, et fit sauter au même moment le bouchon que Meiko qui avalait déjà en grande partie le contenu de sa bouteille. Souriant un peu plus devant l'attitude de la jeune femme qui était bien un phénomène en soit, Len but plus tranquillement sa propre bouteille et s'amusa à voir Meiko discuter avec des clients ou encore se moquer sur leur environnement.

Finalement, cette femme pouvait se montrer très gentille et pleine de bonnes intentions.

Toutefois, Len ne devait pas oublier son objectif. Une discussion avec Rin s'imposait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ; tous d'eux avaient à s'expliquer et Len redoutait ce moment en vue du sale caractère que pouvait avoir sa sœur par moment et sachant d'avance qu'il ne serait pas facile, voire même impossible, de la faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, il était bien obligé. Il refusait catégoriquement que Rin travaille et s'use la santé. De plus, Len devait aussi s'entretenir avec son Seigneur qui serait fort étonné de le voir vivant au bout du compte. Néanmoins, les paroles de Kaito ne cessèrent de passer dans son esprit, lui semant le doute.

Et si on avait cherché à l'assassiner ?

Len amena le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres pour boire une grosse gorgée d'alcool qui le fit aussitôt tousser, les larmes aux yeux. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Kaito ne pouvait que se tromper. Il devait se tromper ! Et puis de toute façon, il était de retour dans sa ville natale surtout pour éclaircir ce point et retrouver une vie normale. Du moins, Len l'espérait.


	6. Cruelle réalité

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme nous sommes jeudi, je vous propose le chapitre 6 qui va marquer un grand coup dans le scénario de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Je vais aussi profiter que mon ordinateur m'offre l'accès à internet pour poster ce chapitre (c'était sympa de sa part de me le couper entièrement dès 19h quoi... et bien sûr ne pas se remettre d'ailleurs, ça a été laborieux pour que je sois ici ce soir. Merci petit soeur çoç) Enfin bref, me voilà et je poste rapidement ce chapitre au cas où internet couperait à nouveau.

Concernant les review, je remercie chaleureusement "**Guest**" qui a laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent.

En fait... je ne vais plus partir à la poursuite des review, c'est bon... en demandez tout le temps, voilà. Si vous voulez en laisser, laissez-en, je serais** très heureuse** de les lire et d'y répondre si vous avez un compte. Et puis, les lire me remonte le moral et me dit que cette fiction plaît (surtout qu'elle amène plusieurs lecteurs, et oui, on peut vous voir **lecteurs fantômes**).

Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Lost Justice prend un nouveau tournant ! :D

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 6 – Cruelle réalité**

* * *

Le soir tombant, Len emmena Meiko titubante jusqu'à chez lui où il devait retrouver Rin et discuter avec elle. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait trouvé sa sœur jumelle travaillant dans la boulangerie dont elle lui avait parlé avant qu'il ne parte en mission. Seulement, Len lui avait toujours interdit de travailler et se chargeait de cela à sa place, pour préserver sa santé et lui retirer les tracas quotidien du travail. Une femme n'avait pas à travailler. Et Rin lui avait désobéi.

De la sorte, après avoir guetté de longues minutes sa propre maison en étant caché dans les broussailles, attendant le retour de sa sœur jumelle, Len avait décidé de quitter sa planque après avoir vu les lumières de son domicile s'allumer. C'est en tenant la main de Meiko derrière lui pour ne pas la perdre ou encore la retrouver plus tard dans un caniveau que Len se posta devant la porte d'entrée et regarda attentivement chacun de ses côtés avant d'aller frapper contre la porte en bois. Il ne devait pas tomber sur les autorités pour l'instant.

Rin ne tarda à lui ouvrir la porte, se doutant qu'il allait revenir ici. Ses yeux azur se dirigèrent toutefois vers cette inconnue d'une tête plus grande que Len et dotée d'une poitrine généreuse qu'elle n'avait certainement pas. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils mais se décala néanmoins sur le côté pour laisser passer ses deux nouveaux invités dont son frère portant toujours cette robe à volants qui lui avait permis de passer incognito parmi le peuple qui avait souvent l'habitude de le saluer à chaque détour de rue.

« Je savais que tu allais venir, soupira-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

— Quoi de plus normal. » Rétorqua aussitôt Len froidement.

Un instant, Rin fut surprise par le ton utilisé par son frère et en resta sans voix. Il était très rare de voir Len énervé, et surtout contre elle, pourtant en ce moment même on ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune homme était calme. Ses yeux normalement remplis de naïveté, brillants d'innocence, étaient ici d'une dureté sans pareille.

« Mais attends, je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre. »

Sans se faire prier, connaissant tout comme Rin chaque recoin de cette bâtisse misérable, Len poussa Meiko vers sa chambre pour la faire allonger sur son lit. Il la débarrassa ainsi de ses chaussures, retira son épée ainsi que la sienne que lui avait prise la jeune femme et desserrera un peu l'armure rougeoyante qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer sans la coopération de la porteuse loin d'être en état pour. Meiko se mettait souvent à rire pour rien, découvrant des choses dans le décor qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué et pouvant rester concentrée dessus pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger et la bouche grande ouverte. Il valait mieux donc qu'elle se repose. Len recouvrit ainsi son corps de sa couverture et referma doucement la porte avant de retourner dans le salon où l'y attendait Rin assise autour de la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main et une autre encore fumante en face d'elle.

Len alla donc la rejoindre, reculant la chaise avant de s'y asseoir. Il prit tout d'abord le temps d'étudier le visage de sa sœur jumelle de quelques minutes sa cadette, espérant n'y trouver aucun changement depuis son départ et fut rassuré par la beauté naturelle qui se dégageait toujours de ses traits et de l'étincelle de son regard toujours malicieuse. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux Rin ne désirant pas commencer cette discussion car de toute façon elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, assumait complètement ses actes et ne devait rien à son frère. Mais elle avait quand même une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, deux à vrai dire, la seconde étant plus frivole et inutile que la première. Pourquoi Len était vivant ?

« Tu ne comptes pas t'excuser pour m'avoir désobéi, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Len pour entamer le débat.

— Pas du tout. » Fut son unique réponse.

Soupirant longuement, soufflant ainsi la fumée qui se dégageait de sa tasse de thé, Len rouvrit ses yeux pour aller à nouveau fixer sa sœur en face de lui. Il la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

« Quitte ce boulot, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu travailles. » Rappela-t-il plus suavement que les fois précédentes.

Pourtant, malgré son changement de ton ou encore de son regard larmoyant, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Rin. Le poing de la jeune fille cogna brutalement contre le dessus de la table, faisant trembler les tasses posées par-dessus. Len ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, haussant ses sourcils devant la réaction de sa sœur qui le fusillait du regard.

« Tu étais mort Len ! Enfin, tu devais l'être… mais maintenant que tu n'étais plus là pour ramener de l'argent, je devais bien faire un choix pour payer nos dettes et empêcher qu'on détruise la maison !

— Oh oui quel choix… ma mort t'as plus été profitable qu'autre chose, tu as pu travailler à la boulangerie comme tu le souhaitais ! »

Len allait encore se moquer, mais fut interrompu par la lancée d'eau chaude que contenait la tasse de thé et qui le brûla instantanément. Les mains abattues contre son visage, maintenant relevé et injuriant Rin pour son comportement, Len fut néanmoins forcé d'entrouvrir un œil après que sa sœur ait crié plus fort que lui.

« Tu es un salaud, Len ! Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu crois que j'ai couru partout, la bouche en cœur, quand Leon est venu m'annoncer ta mort !? Bien sûr que non ! Tu es dégueulasse ! »

Le visage rougi par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, se mordant fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses sanglots, Rin détourna du regard. Elle le détestait. Len ne comprenait jamais rien et faisait ce qui lui chantait sans lui demander son avis. Tout ça parce qu'il était l'aîné il se croyait le plus important, celui qui doit prendre tous les responsabilités sans consulter son entourage et se croit au centre du monde.

« Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner après que tu sois mort ! Les factures ont continué à s'entasser et il fallait les payer ! Une femme du royaume est venue pour me proposer de l'aide, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne veux pas de la pitié ou encore de la compassion des autres ! Je veux me débrouiller par mes propres moyens !

— Je suis…

— Non. Laisse-moi terminer. Tu n'as eu de cesse de t'épuiser quand tu travaillais à la garde royale pour rapporter assez d'argent pour notre confort, pour mon bien être, tout en t'oubliant toi-même alors que j'aurai très bien pu t'épauler ! Tu ne sais pas demander de l'aide aux autres et veux tout gérer tout seul. Le boulot que j'ai me convient très bien et je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde. »

L'étincelle déterminée dans ses yeux conforma Len dans l'idée que sa sœur pouvait être aussi têtue que lui ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. Un soupir l'emporta alors qu'il essuyait son visage avec les pans de sa robe qu'il avait soulevée. Il savait que maintenant Rin ne changerait absolument pas son nouveau mode de vie et continuerait à travailler coûte que coûte. Pourquoi devait-il avoir une sœur aussi butée ? Mais c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas tort. La colère l'avait emporté et lui avait fait dire des âneries, surtout que Rin avait raison sur le fait que le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner après son soi-disant décès. Tôt ou tard, Rin aurait dû travailler pour pouvoir payer les factures et pouvoir avoir un toit où s'abriter et manger convenablement. Len se demanda néanmoins qui pouvait être cette femme du royaume qui avait proposé à sa sœur de l'aider.

« Enfin dis-moi plutôt comment ça se fait que tu sois vivant ? Changea-t-elle de sujet avec une voix plus posée, redevenue à peu près calme.

— C'est une longue histoire, prévint-il tout en se rasseyant et buvant quelques gorgées de thé avant de commencer son récit.

— Je suis toute ouïe. »

Prenant son souffle pour commencer à raconter sa propre histoire, Len dévoila tous les derniers événements passés dans sa vie après son départ de la ville pour rejoindre ce pays réputé pour ses forces militaires et son esprit libre. Il survola néanmoins le baiser volé de Kaito, lui disant alors l'essentiel sur cette personne qui l'avait couvert et nourri sans demander retour et lui avait même acheté de nouveaux vêtements.

« Cette robe donc ? Se moqua alors Rin en rigolant.

— Haha très drôle… non, c'est juste ma tenue de camouflage trouvée par cette folle qui dort dans mon lit. »

Rin ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu plus, tout sentiment de colère ayant quitté son corps pour enfin passer de bons moments avec son frère parfaitement vivant. Elle goba ainsi ses mots, les yeux émerveillés par ses anecdotes avec les bonnes sœurs ou encore les orphelins qui s'étaient moqués de lui. Au final, la longue histoire n'en fut pas une et Rin demanda plus de renseignements sur le village qu'il devait conquérir pour mieux le connaître et désirer y mettre un pied un jour ou l'autre.

Les heures défilèrent sans que les jumeaux ne le remarquent, Rin dévoilant à son tour les dernières nouvelles de la ville et ce que Leon pouvait bien lui relater sur ce qui se passait au royaume quand celui-ci faisait un petit détour pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Len fut ainsi ravi d'entendre que son collègue avait tenu sa promesse de prendre soin de sa sœur s'il venait à disparaître.

« Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu crois que Kamui te reprendras ? Demanda avec intérêt Rin après que leurs fous rires soient passés.

— J'espère… je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autres, révéla avec angoisse Len qui contractait ses poings contre sa robe.

— On trouvera bien quelque chose, t'inquiète pas ! »

L'optimiste de Rin était sûrement une chose qui lui faisait terriblement défaut, Len souriant alors, plus pour rassurer sa sœur que par réelle envie. Il espérait tellement que son Seigneur le reprenne et ne le jette pas à la porte, que les dires de Kaito soient faux et que personne ne souhaite qu'il meure et surtout pas son Seigneur Gakupo Kamui.

Le bâillement de Rin signala son épuisement et qu'ils devaient se coucher maintenant. Len se rappela néanmoins qu'il avait mis Meiko dans son lit et se frappa mentalement la tête pour tant de gentillesse de sa part envers une personne qui passait son temps à le rabaisser, se moquer et lui trouver des surnoms stupides. Cette femme avait quand même réussi à lui faire porter une robe et des talons, en plus de le maquiller. Elle était dangereuse.

Rin lui proposa alors son lit à une place, n'ayant aucune crainte à avoir de Len puisqu'il était son frère et que de toute façon ils avaient souvent dormi ensemble dans ce même lit dans leur enfance. Ils y étaient habitués quand l'un faisait des cauchemars et que l'autre le rassurait. N'ayant pas d'autres endroits pour dormir, le manque d'argent les empêchant d'acheter un canapé, Len remercia sa sœur qui se moqua de lui sans aucune gêne.

Les jumeaux durent ainsi partager un seul lit pour leur deux corps et essayer de s'endormir pour récupérer un peu de leur journée. Rin nota que les vêtements de Len sentaient l'alcool et ne manqua pas de lui en faire la remarque, Len accusant alors vivement Meiko sous le regard soupçonneux de sa sœur. Il est vrai que Rin n'appréciait pas de savoir son frère buvant de l'alcool, leur père en buvait beaucoup et terminait souvent ivre tous les soirs pour le grand malheur de leur mère. Rin ne tarda néanmoins pas à s'endormir et laissa seul Len les yeux encore ouverts, réfléchissant sur les prochains événements.

Comment allait-il faire pour rejoindre son Seigneur puisqu'on ne le laissera sûrement pas poser un pied dans le hall d'entrer dans cette tenue et sans donner son identité. Allait-il pouvoir y entrer et surtout quel accueil aura-t-il ? Len ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir là-dessus alors que ses paupières se fermaient à cause de son sommeil, s'endormant alors sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin fut plus mouvementé en sachant que Len fut le dernier à s'être levé et que le cri injurieux poussé par Rin avait été pire que le coq qui chaque matin les dérangeait normalement. Ainsi quand il arriva en courant dans le salon, finissant par rabattre son T-shirt sur son torse, hors d'haleine, Len vit sa sœur armée de deux casseroles tandis que Meiko la menaçait avec sa propre épée sortit de son fourreau.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'écria-t-il en allant se poster entre les deux femmes, bras écartés pour imposer une distance.

— Ta sœur m'accuse d'essayer de vous empoissonner, répondit la première Meiko en avançant d'un pas tout en resserrant sa poigne autour de la garde de son épée.

— Tu veux nous empoisonner oui ! Len, elle a essayé de mettre le coq trucidé et du lait pour le déjeuner !

— Coq trucidé ? Reprit le blondinet stupéfait.

— Celui-là ! » Clama fièrement Meiko en attrapant le cadavre du dite coq entre-temps posé sur le plan de travail.

Len s'étrangla en voyant la dépouille du pauvre animal dont la tête manquait. Son sang s'écoulait encore en dessous de son cou, entachant ses plumes pour ensuite goûter de ses griffes jusqu'au sol où commençait à s'étendre une petite flaque de liquide vermeil. Non, ce n'était pas possible… ce n'était pas _ce_ coq ? Celui qui les dérangeait tous les matins depuis des années, celui du voisin ?

Face à son expression mélangée entre le choc et les craintes des représailles, Meiko ne put s'empêcher de remettre en question ses talents culinaires et se demander si Len n'aurait pas carrément vu un fantôme pour être aussi blanc. Elle ne put néanmoins, comme tout le monde, s'empêcher de sursauter quand une voix surpuissante recouvrit tous les alentours.

« Mon coq ! »

Tous se regardant avec horreur, par réflexe Meiko planqua dans un tiroir le cadavre du corps et cacha ses mains ensanglantées derrière son dos alors que le voisin de ces jumeaux se rapprochait de leur maison pour commencer l'interrogatoire à partir de la fenêtre qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et qui donnait sur la ferme de Hiyama Kiyoteru. Ils étaient ses plus proches voisins et ils s'étaient déjà plains de son animal, Rin l'ayant même menacé de le faire sauter un jour pour le manger le soir même. Toutefois, ce n'était que des menaces en l'air qui maintenant les faisaient passer pour principaux suspects.

Un homme d'âge mûr se présenta donc à eux, ses lunettes rondes tenues par l'arrête de son nez alors que ses yeux noisettes les scruter les uns après les autres pour deviner qui pouvait être le coupable de ce massacre. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de terre, montrant là son emploie d'agriculteur, et tenant néanmoins dans sa main droite la tête qu'avait tranché un peu plus tôt Meiko qui s'était vue réveillée par l'animal abominable.

« Comment avez-vous osé ?! S'indigna-t-il, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante. Cette pauvre bête ne vous avez rien fait, elle était innocente et se faisait une joie de vous réveiller chaque matin à l'heure !

— Kiyoteru, ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Nous ne savons pas qui a décapité votre coq, essaya Len pour le calmer tout en se rapprochant de lui.

— Vous étiez les seuls à détester mon Gerald ! Vous n'êtes que des assass… »

Mais le pauvre homme ne put terminer sa suite d'injures, devenant tout à coup extrêmement pâle et gardant la bouche largement ouverte alors que ses yeux fixaient avec horreur Len en face de lui. Sans plus tarder, Kiyoteru lâcha la tête de son Gerald mort et recula de plusieurs pas afin de s'éloigner de cette fenêtre et surtout de cette vision surréaliste. Depuis quand les morts revenaient-ils à la vie ?

Kiyoteru ne tarda pas à tourner talons et partir en courant loin de cet être revenu d'entre les morts et s'enferma à double tour chez lui, armé d'une croix d'église et priant pour que Dieu l'épargne.

De leur côté, Len se retourna pour dévisager Meiko qui se lavait au même moment ses mains pour retirer ce sang qui n'était pas le sien. Rin s'occupa aussi de retirer le cadavre du coq de leur tiroir, grimaçant à l'idée de prendre en main ce corps encore chaud et se vidant toujours de son sang. Elle ne tarda néanmoins à le jeter à la poubelle tandis que Meiko sifflotait d'un air innocent qui ne lui allait sûrement pas, ne faisant pas attention au regard jeté par Len.

« Heureusement que Kiyoteru n'est pas parti le crier sous tous les toits, fit-il remarquer à l'intention de la brune.

— T'avais qu'à remettre la robe que je t'avais achetée, il t'aurait pris pour une amie à ta sœur. » Rétorqua du tact au tact la jeune femme en reprenant son épée jetée précédemment au sol pour la remettre dans son fourreau.

Len pesta dans sa barbe alors qu'il se frayait un chemin pour faire face aux fourneaux et commencer à préparer ce petit déjeuner que tout le monde attendait. Il pouvait maintenant noter dans un coin de sa mémoire que Meiko ne savait absolument pas cuisiner et qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser faire à tout prix. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent alors sur la table entreposée à quelques mètres de Len qui jonglait entre les ustensiles et faisait attention à la cuisson de ses plats. C'est les yeux émerveillés, l'odeur lui donnant l'eau à la bouche, que Meiko dévora son déjeuner du regard et se jeta voracement dessus sans en laisser une miette. Rin pourtant réputée pour être une gloutonne se fit battre à plate couture. Par son hébétement, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à son assiette et Meiko parvint ainsi à lui piquer un peu de sa part. Une nouvelle bataille s'engagea alors entre les deux femmes avec cette fois-ci Len qui se tenait à l'écart, mangeant tranquillement son déjeuner assis sur l'appui de travail.

Une fois après avoir fini de manger et s'être lavé, Len hésita entre remettre sa robe et tenter le tout pour le tout et entrer vêtu de la sorte dans le palais de son Seigneur en draguant les gardes ou en revêtissent ses propres habits. Il ne pouvait plus mettre son uniforme des soldats de la garde royale puisque ce dernier avait été extrêmement abîmé lors de sa dernière bataille, les bonnes sœurs n'avaient pas réussi à le recoudre et l'avaient finalement jeté. Seulement, s'il y allait avec ses vêtements de tous les jours tout le monde le reconnaîtra et cela pourrait causer le chaos dans la rue comme dans le palais.

« Len dis… tu comptes retrouver quand ton fichu Seigneur pour… oh oh ! »

Le petit ricanement moqueur de Meiko poussa Len à se retourner, simplement habillé d'une serviette autour de sa taille et d'une autre posée contre ses épaules. Ses cheveux encore humides, libérés, goûtaient contre son torse et les gouttes d'eau suivaient les courbes de son corps finement tracé. Meiko posa alors son épaule contre l'embrassure de la porte, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine cachée par son armure et profita du spectacle.

« T'es p't'être petit mais au moins t'es pas moche, c'est vrai, constata-t-elle amusée.

— Désolé. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les vieilles dames. » Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

La réaction de Meiko fut sans précédent, elle manqua à son tour de lui trancher la tête avec son épée à nouveau dégainée. Le jeune homme était parvenu à échapper au cou mortel en se laissant tomber vers l'avant, retombant ainsi sur son lit et prit à la hâte un de ses pantalons et un haut avant de se carapater dans la salle de bain juste à côté pour s'y enfermer et entendre Meiko rager sur son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner pendant un temps avant d'enfiler ses vêtements et de s'attacher les cheveux en une haute couette après avoir regardé son visage un bref instant dans le miroir proposé dans la pièce aux murs blancs.

En ressortant de la salle de bain, Len fit néanmoins attention à bien regarder autour de lui si Meiko ne l'attendait pas patiemment pour le décapiter. Il soupira de soulagement quand il ne vit pas la jeune femme dans les parages et put ainsi rejoigne Rin qui finissait de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

« Où est Meiko ? Lui demanda-t-il après avoir regardé autour de lui et ne pas trouver l'épéiste.

— Elle est partie s'excuser auprès de Kiyoteru et comptait lui verser de l'argent pour se repayer un autre coq, lui répondit-elle en se retournant assez pour le voir arriver à ses côtés.

— C'est gentil de sa part. »

Rin acquiesça alors qu'elle tendait une assiette à Len qui avait saisi entre ses mains un torchon pour essuyer les couverts humides, aidant sa sœur à terminer plus vite et lui permettre d'aller se laver à son tour. Du coin de l'œil, Rin observa avec attention son frère alors que ses mains lavaient leurs couverts et les tendaient ensuite à Len. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de le savoir vivant, qui ne l'aurait pas été, mais étrangement elle avait toujours un poids au niveau de son cœur qui lui donnait un certain mal à respirer correctement. Elle se sentait presque angoissée pour une raison dont elle ignorait le sens. On disait souvent que les jumeaux parvenaient à communiquer entre eux par des moyens encore inconnus, ressentant les peurs et angoisses de l'autre sans que celui-ci ait dit un mot. Peut-être était-ce pour ça…

Inspirant comme pour se donner du courage, Rin finit par briser ce silence qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus insoutenable.

« Tu sais que tout le monde te pense mort, même Leon… comment tu vas faire pour rétablir la vérité ? Tes funérailles ont eu lieu Len ! Des personnes ont pleuré pour toi et… et je pensais vraiment que tu étais mort. » Se mit-elle à sangloter.

Ne disant rien, posant juste son morceau de torchon maintenant mouillé par endroit, Len amena Rin à ses bras pour calmer ses pleurs et lui faire sentir que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os. Il grimaça légèrement quand il sentit les ongles de sa sœur se planter dans son dos après que celle-ci se soit agrippée sauvagement à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était même heureux de voir qu'il avait à ce point manqué à sa sœur.

Contre son torse, Len sentait les hoquets de pleurs dont était victime Rin qui tremblait entre ses bras. Il sentait les larmes de celle-ci imprégner son haut et les petits gémissements de douleur poussés par la jeune fille. Son cœur se contractait douloureusement à chacun d'entre eux, n'aimant pas quand Rin pleurait. Il la berça alors doucement de droite à gauche, la tenant fermement contre lui sans faiblir un seul instant et se mit à fredonner cette berceuse que leur chantait leur mère qui de son vivant chantait pour les aider à s'endormir. Cette même berceuse qu'il s'était mis à fredonner quand la petite Yuki était venue en larme dans sa chambre car des monstres sous son lit voulaient la manger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. Kamui est quelqu'un de bon, il me reprendra forcément. Je verrai avec lui ce qu'il faudra que je fasse pour montrer au peuple que je suis bien vivant, que j'ai survécu. On va s'en sortir, crois-moi ! »

Descendant sa main pour que celle-ci relève délicatement le menton de Rin, Len essuya du bout de ses doigts les dernières larmes qui avaient fait rougir ce si beau visage. Rin ferma les yeux, profitant de ce doux contact avant de les rouvrir et se séparer de Len. Un sourire timide, tremblant, se forma au coin de ses lèvres pour essayer de rassurer son frère. Elle allait un peu mieux.

Et puis, son frère avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières pour que leur Seigneur ne reprenne pas sous son aile Len et qu'il lui attribue de nouvelles missions. Tout n'était pas perdu.

A plusieurs mètres de là, appuyée contre la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte depuis sa sortie pour s'excuser auprès de Kiyoteru, Meiko soupira longuement avant de se redresser et passer une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Au fil des jours passés à ses côtés, à mieux le connaître et étudier son comportement et ses réactions, la jeune femme trouvait vraiment que Len était le portrait craché de Kaito au même âge. C'en était presque devenu inquiétant et perturbant. Malheureusement, les personnes qui se reposent sur les autres, pensant du bien de leurs supérieurs ou encore de leurs idoles, leur faisant confiance aveuglément, étaient faites pour être brisées. Détruites.

Meiko se mit à marcher loin de cette maison où Len résidait. Ce gamin la faisait se remettre en question et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait tant de choses à se reprocher, tellement de choses. Son cœur pourtant réputé pour ne pas réagir facilement se contracta pourtant douloureusement au souvenir d'elle plus jeune en compagnie de Kaito. Tout ce sang. Tellement de sang qui les recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Meiko s'arrêta un instant pour relever son menton et regarder le ciel au-dessus d'elle, le regard vide.

La vie pouvait se montrer bien cruelle faite de choix improbables mais qui doivent pourtant être exécutés, de changements de chemins tranquilles pour en prendre des plus sinueux et dangereux et parfois même devoir rebrousser chemin et ravaler toutes leurs émotions pour pouvoir survivre et continuer à avancer. Par moment, à quelques combats, il lui venait à l'idée de faire exprès de perdre pour pouvoir mourir. Cependant, sa fierté l'en empêchait et la faisait jusqu'à ce jour encore tenir debout.

...

Le début d'après-midi s'annonçait au-dessus de la ville par le Soleil se trouvant maintenant bien haut dans le ciel, tapant fort. Ce fut pourtant à ce moment-là que Len décida à sortir pour essayer de rentrer dans le palais et parler avec son Seigneur. Rin lui avait prêté l'une de ses robes, la plus jolie même et avait pris plaisir à le maquiller aussi, pour qu'il puisse draguer les gardes à l'entrée en battant des cils et pouvoir ensuite se glisser dans le hall. Len ne pouvait compter que là-dessus. Aucun passage secret n'avait été trouvé, si en tout cas ils existaient, et tous les recoins et même le jardin du royaume étaient prodigieusement bien surveillés. Len ne préférait pas miser sur sa chance.

Ce qui l'inquiétait tout du moins, c'était l'absence de Meiko depuis ce matin. Était-elle enfin repartie chez elle ? Etonnamment, Len ressentit un léger sentiment de tristesse de ne pas avoir été prévenu et surtout à l'idée de ne plus revoir une pareille jeune femme. Ce monde ne devait pas en contenir une deuxième, Meiko était donc unique en son genre. Il avait fini par l'apprécier, même juste un petit peu.

En chemin pour le royaume toutefois, Len cessa de compter le nombre d'hommes qui se retournèrent après l'avoir dépassé ou encore les regards lancés sur sa personne. Il se retenait aussi se crier qu'il était un homme, un sourire tremblant alors coincé sur ses lèvres bien que ses tempes soient bien enflées. Il mourrait de honte.

« Eh mademoiselle ! » Le héla soudainement un jeune homme qui accourait déjà dans sa direction.

Len ne put s'empêcher de maudire sa fichue vie pour lui faire subir de tels événements ridiculisant. Il se retint alors un peu plus de crier contre ce garçon qui arrivait enfin à sa hauteur sur le fait qu'il était en réalité un garçon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dès l'instant où les mains de cet inconnu saisirent les siennes pour le tirer en avant.

« Venez boire un coup avec nous ! Avec mes amis nous aimerions vous connaître ! »

Ce garçon n'était pas moche c'était vrai ses longs cheveux rosés descendaient jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules et ses yeux dorés illuminaient les traits de son visage encore juvénile. Il devait néanmoins être plus âgé que lui, déjà qu'il était plus grand d'une tête. Ainsi, sans que Len ait pu répliquer quelque chose qu'il se faisait déjà traîner vers l'avant par un inconnu qui l'emmenait voir ses amis qui semblaient intéressés par lui.

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

« Yep-Yep Yûma ! On ne vole pas sur le terrain de chasse d'un ami. »

La voix soudaine que reconnut aussitôt Len le fit pleurer intérieurement de joie. Il était sauvé !

« Bonjour demoiselle en détresse, venez avec moi plutôt qu'avec ce petit gamin. Je vous apporterai bien plus. »

Quoique peut-être pas au final, Leon ayant passé un de ses bras dessus ses épaules et le ramener maintenant contre son torse. Son souffle jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux, le faisant malgré lui frissonner. Du coin de l'œil, pouvant ainsi voir en partie le visage de son collègue, Len put constater que ce dernier n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il était heureux de le revoir en bonne santé.

S'éloignant d'eux à contrecœur, Yûma sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à un soldat de la garde royale, il revint bredouille vers ses amis qui le sermonnèrent sur son incompétence. Len se retrouva donc seul à seul avec Leon qui tout comme ce garçon un peu plus tôt le prenait pour une fille. Son déguisement était donc si convainquant ? Personne ne voyait le pot au rose ?

Len ne put néanmoins retenir un cri de surprise après que Leon ait saisi fermement son poignet dans sa main et commençait à le tirer vers l'avant. La marche rapide du soldat poussa Len à trottiner derrière lui pour maintenir l'allure et éviter qu'il lui enserre trop le bras à cause de la distance qui pourrait les séparer. Le jeune homme se laissa donc emmener avec plus de confiance et de coopération par son collègue qui les fit s'arrêter dans une ruelle où peu de population s'y trouvait. Sa main fut ensuite relâchée et Len allait confesser sa véritable identité à son ami avant que celui-ci ne le coupe.

« Si tu savais… comme je suis content de te revoir ! »

Se tournant pour lui faire face, étant précédemment de dos à Len, celui-ci put voir les larmes naissantes dans les coins des yeux de Leon qui ne tarda pas à le prendre entre ses bras et le serrer si fort qu'il l'empêcha de respirer. L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, fut même très brève, mais le geste était là et Len ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Cela faisait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a manqué à des personnes, surtout quand ces dernières sont des amis proches.

« Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu fais en robe, mais ça te va vraiment très bien ! Limite ça te va mieux qu'à Rin, haha !

— Tu te ferais massacrer si elle t'entendait. » Confia Len toutefois amusé malgré la remarque qu'il aurait pu mal prendre.

Leon confirma la chose en se mettant à rire et briser ce silence qui recouvrait cette ruelle avant leur arrivée. Le soldat en vint même à s'essuyer les yeux tout en reprenant son souffle tandis que Len le regardait faire sans dire un mot. Il était content de le retrouver.

« Enfin tu comptes voir Kamui dans cette tenue ? Posa finalement Leon.

— C'est le plan, mais je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à entrer. Tu crois que je peux réussir à draguer les gardes à l'entrée ?

— A draguer les gardes ? Non mais Len, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Haha ! »

Avec énergie, Leon fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux coiffés de Len pour les éparpiller dans tous les sens. Il en apprendra toujours sur ce garçon. Déjà, il semblait apprécier le fait de se travestir puisque draguer d'autres hommes ne le dérangeait pas vu que c'était son plan. Leon perdit toutefois tout sourire et adopta une mine sérieuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Le temps des retrouvailles était terminé et Len percevait dans les yeux de son homologue une certaine dureté. Il comprit alors assez rapidement que Leon n'allait sûrement pas lui dire une chose qui aller le réjouir et se prépara donc mentalement.

Pour quand même tombé des nues.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, Len, souffla-t-il avec fermeté.

— Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorqua-t-il avec colère. C'est ici chez moi à ce que je sache !

— Parce que tu es porté comme mort Len je te rappelle ! Je te dis ça en tant qu'ami après tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais sache que Kamui t'a remplacé et que ta disparition ne l'a pas plus atteint que ça ! »

Devant encaisser les confidences de son ami, Len se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en détournant du regard. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait que son Seigneur n'allait pas tomber en dépression à cause de sa soi-disant mort, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en remettre et laisser son poste vide indéfiniment. Cela faisait tout de même du mal à l'entendre.

« Qui m'a remplacé ? Posa-t-il juste en reportant son attention sur Leon qui soupira pour calmer ses nerfs.

— Big Al. »

Un rire noir échappa à Len qui malgré le fait qu'il soit celui qui ait posé la question, se doutait de la réponse. Il avait néanmoins confirmation maintenant. Big Al avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il lui avait pris son poste.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Big Al ne voudra certainement pas te rendre ton poste et ce n'est pas sûr que Kamui te reprenne.

— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… je vais essayer de le voir quand même. » S'entêta-t-il fermement.

Leon soupira une énième fois en se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il reconnaissait bien là son ami et pour une fois cela le désespérait plus qu'autre chose. Quelque part, il aurait apprécié que Len l'écoute et retourne là où il s'était caché le temps de sa guérison pour être tranquille. Le soldat se retourna pourtant pour se mettre en direction du palais et indiquer à Len de le suivre, au moins il pouvait faire ça pour lui et ainsi lui faire comprendre que sa place n'était plus ici. Cela l'étonnerait vraiment que Kamui le reprenne si facilement et l'intègre à nouveau dans la garde royale. La vie n'était pas aussi facile. Rien ne se résolvait en un claquement de doigts.

Les talons de Len claquèrent contre les graviers composant le sol de la ruelle et celui-ci se retrouva bientôt aux côtés de Leon qui lui expliquait son plan pour entrer dans le palais. L'immense palais se dessina devant eux, toujours aussi éblouissant que depuis le jour où il l'avait quitté, et Len remarqua la présence des gardes qui se faisaient de plus en plus courants au fil de leur marche qui les faisait se rapprocher de l'établissement se dressant en face d'eux. Quelques moqueries lancées à Leon sur sa _nouvelle conquête_ fit ricaner le concerné et pester Len dans sa barbe. Personne ne le reconnaissait et ils le prenaient tous pour une femme. Comme l'avait prévu Leon, les gardes postés toute la journée devant les portes d'entrées du palais les laissèrent passer sans montrer aucune résistance, le rose aux joues à la vue de Len travesti, et leur souhaitèrent même de passer une bonne journée après que Leon ait dit que leur Seigneur voulait s'_entretenir_ avec cette jeune demoiselle ravissante.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent ainsi dans le hall d'entrée où les nobles déambulaient en petit nombre, riant et papotant des derniers événements tout en étant toujours très bien habillés. L'ambiance du palais avait manquée à Len, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il fut heureux toutefois de ne pas être tombé sur Big Al qui avait l'habitude de passer son temps dans l'immense pièce pour aller discuter avec les jeunes femmes et s'amuser à les courtiser.

« Ridicule. Vous n'avez que ça à faire ? »

Len frissonna affreusement en pensant que sa couverture avait été démasquée par cette femme qui se dégageait des nobles pour s'avancer jusqu'à eux. La cadence de son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus, retenant son souffle, quand il reconnut là Miriam dont l'expression de son visage montrait toute sa déploration pour leur cas, s'arrêtant à leurs côtés.

« Miriam, je peux tout, commença Leon d'une voix paniquée mais rapidement coupée par la femme qui l'arrêta en levant sa main.

— Donc ce n'était pas que des rumeurs, tu es toujours en vie. Comment tu as fait ? »

Len ignorait si Miriam comptait le dénoncer et déjouer ses plans ou allait tenir sa langue et voulait juste satisfaire sa curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec elle et ne connaissait donc pas sa personnalité ou encore sa façon d'agir. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Cependant, le jeune homme sut qu'il devait répondre à sa question s'il ne voulait pas que Miriam commence à se mettre à crier pour avertir les gardes. Peut-être que s'il lui expliquait tout, elle le couvrirait à son tour.

« J'ai atterri dans une église où on m'a soigné et nourri, répondit-il la voix tremblante à cause de la peur qui lui tenait à la gorge.

— Je vois. »

De ses yeux perçants, Miriam étudia scrupuleusement la silhouette du jeune homme en face d'elle, ridiculement habillé d'une robe à froufrous. Elle n'essayait même pas de savoir pourquoi Len se trouvait dans une telle tenue, ça ne la regardait pas plus que ça. Miriam fut contente que ses sources ne lui aient pas menti et surtout ne se soient pas trompées. Mais quelque part, au fond de son cœur, elle savait que Len aurait mieux fait de mourir cette journée-là. Son existence posait trop de problèmes, lui qui semblait increvable d'autant plus. Pourquoi tout le monde lui venait toujours en aide ? Pourquoi un pays qu'il était venu attaquer l'avait couvert et surtout soigné ? Len aurait-il des pouvoirs ? Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Viens, je vais t'amener à Gakupo. Il faut que tu le voies seul à seul et je suis la seule qui peut t'aider à cela maintenant. »

Son attention se porta sur Leon qui comprit aussitôt le message et s'excusa pour ensuite les quitter et retourner à son travail. Len se retrouva donc seul en compagnie de l'imposante Miriam qui sans plus attendre s'enfonça dans les grands couloirs décorés de multiples statuts représentant des Dieux avec des tableaux hors de prix. Aucune conversation ne s'engagea tout au long du chemin, Len n'osant pas dire un mot tandis que Miriam s'en fichait pas mal.

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la partie la plus sécurisée du palais puisque la chambre du Seigneur ne se trouvait pas loin de leur position. Len guettait tout son environnement vu que c'était bien la première fois qu'il marchait entre ces murs, Gakupo ne l'ayant jamais emmené aussi loin. Malheureusement, les choses commencèrent à se corser quand ils virent des gardes se mettre à courir autour d'eux en clamant qu'ils devaient vite se mettre en éveil de la moindre anormalité. Miriam fronça ses sourcils alors qu'elle intimait à Len de s'arrêter, se cachant tous d'eux derrière une imposante statue lorsque deux gardes coururent dans le même couloir qu'eux. A cause de leur précipitation, ces derniers ne les virent pas et passèrent à leurs côtés sans les remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Len inquiet.

Miriam le fixa longuement avant de regarder à droite et à gauche, saisissant son poignet rudement pour ensuite le tirer vers l'avant et courir jusqu'à la chambre de Gakupo sans un mot. Elle avait peur de comprendre. A plusieurs reprises ainsi, ils durent éviter les gardes en se cachant grâce aux statues ou tournant dans un couloir adjacent pour ensuite y ressortir après que les soldats soient partis. A chaque fois qu'ils en croisaient, ces derniers parlaient d'une alerte donnée par un anonyme que le palais allait être attaqué par un individu. Len comprit alors tout comme Miriam mais avec un train en retard. L'individu était lui et on pensait qu'il venait pour se venger, projetant d'assassiner Gakupo.

« Tu veux toujours voir Gakupo, Len ? L'interrogea-t-elle tout à coup sans le regarder, continuant à courir dans les couloirs en tenant fermement son poignet dans le creux de sa main.

— Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi ?

— Car tu vas sûrement le regretter. »

Len fronça ses sourcils à cette confidence mais ne put penser plus longtemps qu'une dernière porte s'ouvrit en grand après que Miriam ait appuyé sur la poignée. Une pièce des plus spacieuses se dévoila sous ses yeux océans, lui donnant le tournis par tous ces objets précieux et lumineux qui s'offraient tout à coup à lui, qui avait toujours vécu dans la pauvreté. Len ne savait même plus où donner de la tête et oublia la présence de son Seigneur un instant avant que ce dernier n'ait décidé d'ouvrir la bouche et le remettre ainsi sur Terre.

« Len ?! »

Un sourire idiot se forma sur les lèvres de l'interpellé, stupidement heureux que son Seigneur l'ait reconnu malgré sa tenue féminine. Néanmoins, il déchanta quand il comprit la mauvaise surprise dans le ton utilisé par son supérieur.

« Tu ne devais pas être mort ?!

— Visiblement non vu qu'il se trouve en face de toi, rappela amèrement Miriam en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— Mais… Big Al m'avait assuré que…

— Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à ce type. Tu ne m'as pas cru, tant pis pour toi. »

Gakupo porta ses yeux limpides dans ceux amusés de son amie d'enfance qui se réjouissait d'avoir encore eu raison. Il marmonna quelques injures à son encontre avant de s'avancer de Len, son long kimono d'un rose pâle traînant derrière lui. Ses cheveux violâtres toujours attachés en une couette haute dansaient à chacun de ses pas autour de sa taille, suivant magnifiquement chacun de ses mouvements avec grâce. Gakupo n'était pas respecté et aimé pour rien, son élégance n'avait pas d'égale.

« Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ?

— Je… je souhaiterais que vous me repreniez dans la garde royale. Ce n'est pas grave si je ne retrouve pas mon poste de capitaine, mais reprenez moi juste je vous en prie ! »

Pendant un bref instant, Len put voir le profond malaise qui prit Gakupo. Ce dernier passait nerveusement sa main autour de sa nuque et bafouillait quelques mots que lui et Miriam ne purent comprendre.

« Je suis désolé Len… ça ne va pas être possible, finit-il tout de même par avouer.

— Mais pourquoi ?! » S'écria ce dernier, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il avait entendu et sinon batailler pour faire changer d'avis son Seigneur.

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas bon de tenir tête à une personne aussi importante que l'est Gakupo, et encore moins de la forcer à faire quelque chose, mais Len ne pouvait faire autrement. Il avait besoin de se travailler, autant pour pouvoir payer les factures qu'occuper ses journées et se rendre utile envers la société. Il aimait travailler sous les ordres de son Seigneur. Il avait toujours travaillé très dur et faisait honneur à son grade. Pourquoi Gakupo ne voulait donc pas le reprendre ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question. » Rétorqua Gakupo tout à coup froid.

L'éclat de rire de Miriam dirigea l'attention des deux hommes sur sa personne, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était mise à rire.

« C'est si facile, pesta-t-elle. Tu uses de tes pouvoirs seulement quand ça t'arrange !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Miriam. » Grinça-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme continua plutôt de rire sur son dos sans craindre les représailles. Après tout, quitter ce pays pour aller en rejoindre un autre ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Celui-ci était tellement pourri…

« Mon Seigneur, je vous en supplie ! Reprenez-moi dans la garde royale, je n'ai que ça ! Si vous voulez, je peux me mettre à genoux et vous… »

Seulement, avant que Len n'ait eu le temps de s'agenouiller complètement contre le sol, un seul de ses deux genoux à terre, la porte derrière lui qu'ils avaient refermée s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois avec fracas. Len écarquilla violemment ses yeux alors que son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa cage thoracique lorsque Big Al apparu sous ses yeux en compagnie de nombreux soldats tout aussi armés que leur supérieur. Un sourire difforme se dessina sur les lèvres du nouveau capitaine de la garde royale en voyant son ancien collègue presque agenouillé au sol et surtout portant une robe.

« Comme on se revoit Len, t'es vraiment increvable ma parole ! Tu m'saoules vraiment ! Enfin, ici tu ne peux pas t'échapper et nous avons réussi à intervenir avant que tu n'exécutes notre Seigneur. »

Len se redressa sans plus attendre, tourné dans la direction de Big Al qui marchait dans sa direction avec son épée entre les mains. Allait-il le tuer ici, dans la chambre de leur Seigneur ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire qu'il voulait se venger en tuant Gakupo ? Qui avait lancé cette exubérante absurdité ? Mais de toute façon, le jeune homme savait que quoi qu'il puisse dire dans les prochaines minutes pour se défendre ne servirait à rien.

Contre toute attente, Big Al remit son épée dans son fourreau une fois qu'il se trouvait en face de lui. Sa grandeur avait poussé Len à relever son menton. Big Al passa ensuite derrière lui et saisit douloureusement ses poignets pour les plaquer contre son dos et les entourer par des menottes dont les chaînes tintèrent entre elles après qu'il les ait lâchées. Maintenant menotté, Len regarda avec inquiétude le soldat. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

« Allez, avance ! »

Big Al frappa violemment contre son dos pour le faire avancer et quitter la chambre de leur Seigneur. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil suppliant à Miriam, Len se vit sortir sans que la femme ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Len se retrouva donc à nouveau dans ces larges couloirs, sa présence attirant les regards des quelques nobles venus pour voir le spectacle et se distraire un peu. A son passage, Len put entendre leurs messes basses tout sauf discrètes et contracta sa mâchoire pour empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues.

« Ne pense pas t'en tirer cette fois, souffla tout à coup Big Al en chemin pour la prison. Tu vas être condamné pour tentative d'assassinat contre le Seigneur et tu sais en quoi consiste la peine. »

En effet il savait au cours de ses années où il était capitaine de la garde royale, de nombreuses personnes avaient essayé de tuer leur Seigneur et s'étaient ensuite vues décapitées le lendemain. Len déglutit donc difficilement, ne pouvant néanmoins se résoudre à mourir maintenant. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait encore vivre aux côtés de Rin, entendre le son de sa voix et rire à ses côtés. Il savait aussi que personne ne lui accorderait une dernière visite avant de mourir. Kaito avait finalement eu raison, on avait cherché à le piéger en l'envoyant dans son pays et il n'aurait pas dû y revenir. Kaito l'avait prévenu et il avait eu le malheur de ne pas le croire. Kaito avait essayé de le sauver.

Ne sachant plus ni quoi penser ni comment se sortir de cette situation critique, Len ne remarqua même pas qu'il était sorti du palais pour rejoindre la prison qui n'était pas loin. Ils devaient tout de même passer par le jardin de la cour pour la rejoindre. C'est alors que les tintements de fer en pleine course se firent entendre, alertant Big Al et les autres gardes qui regardèrent avec attention tout autour d'eux. Ce qui aurait pu être l'improbable se réalisa pourtant par l'apparition d'un cheval en plein galop qui sauta le petit muret qui séparait les ruelles du peuple du jardin de la cour.

« Len ! »

Son prénom ainsi hurlé, le principal concerné releva son visage pour voir Meiko arriver à toute allure dans sa direction et tendre sa main vers le sol pour l'attraper quand elle passera à ses côtés. A cause de l'envergure de l'animal et de sa vitesse, les gardes n'eurent d'autres choix que de sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter et s'en sortir sans blessure. Big Al dut aussi se résoudre à faire de même alors que Meiko saisissait avec force les vêtements de Len pour le hisser sur la croupe du cheval toujours au galop. Une fois Len correctement installé devant la selle, obligé d'être allongé et le garrot de l'animal contre son ventre, Meiko tira sur les rennes pour stopper l'équidé et le pousser à faire un demi-tour sur lui-même pour ensuite le talonner avec force et le pousser à ressauter le muret.

« Rattrapez-les ! » Hurla Big Al en se redressant pour se mettre immédiatement à courir pour rejoindre l'écurie et partir à la poursuite du fugitif.

De leur côté, ne sachant quoi dire et regardant avec grande surprise la jeune femme au-dessus de lui, Len faisait de son mieux pour rester à cheval et ne pas faire l'erreur de tomber. Quant à Meiko, celle-ci regardait droit devant elle sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière et quitta bien vite les délimitations de la ville natale de Len pour se retrouver à l'extérieur.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle venait en aide à Len ce fichu gamin insupportable qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts à part préparer à manger peut-être. Ce cheval qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt et scellé devait juste lui servir à elle pour retourner dans son pays et non pas à prendre en passage un petit garçon toujours menotté pour un crime dont on l'accusait à tort et qui allait avoir de sérieux problèmes dans l'avenir.

_« Prenez soin de mon frère s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas aussi naïve que lui et je sais que notre Seigneur ne le reprendra pas. Alors s'il vous plaît, prenez soin de lui. »_

Meiko pesta quand elle entendit les injures poussées par les soldats ennemis derrière son dos. Elle talonna à nouveau son cheval qui accéléra un peu plus son allure, soufflant bruyamment à cause de son épuisement.

La journée n'était pas prête de se terminer. Et les problèmes non plus.

« Fais chier ! »


	7. Remise en question

Bonjour tout le monde, étant jeudi je vous propose ce septième chapitre de Lost Justice ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le précédent :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 7 – Remise en question**

* * *

A travers sa fenêtre, Kaito pouvait voir le Soleil se coucher tandis que les nuages orangés et le ciel devenant petit à petit plus obscure signalaient que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Aucun bruit ne dérangeait son calme, Haku et les autres bonnes sœurs ayant sûrement couchés les orphelins. Le bleuté quitta son appui qui était sa fenêtre pour se reposer un instant l'esprit en admirant le paysage avant de se remettre à travailler sérieusement, son temps de pause étant écoulé. Il tira ainsi une chaise pour s'y asseoir et faire à nouveau face à son petit bureau dont la couleur était à ce jour inconnue à cause des multiples feuilles qui le recouvraient. Cherchant un instant sa plume, Kaito le coinça sur son oreille tandis que maintenant il recherchait les derniers documents qu'il était en train de lire avant de décider de s'aérer un peu l'esprit pour ne pas attraper un mal de tête lancinant.

Des chiffres et des gribouillis se dressaient face à ses yeux qui regardaient tout en détail sans oublier un seul trait, une seule lettre. Ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées montraient son sérieux et surtout son implication dans ce travail qu'il était le seul à pouvoir mener. Personne ne pouvait ou plutôt ne devait l'aider. C'était son affaire personnelle.

Les coups à sa porte le tirèrent une nouvelle fois de ses pensées, l'obligeant à se relever pour ouvrir sa porte et ainsi découvrir Haku sur le seuil. Se décalant pour lui permettre d'entrer, la jeune femme eut toujours ce même tic en sa présence de se recoiffer et éviter à tout prix de croiser son regard.

« Les… les enfants sont couchés, prévint-elle la voix tremblotante.

— Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue me déranger ? » Demanda sèchement Kaito qui alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise et reprendre ses activités.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à poursuivre une conversation et il était affreusement en retard à propos de ses objectifs. L'arrivée imprévue de ce garçon avait tout retardé dans ses projets et maintenant il était débordé. Tous ses calculs devaient être refaits, mieux étudiés et surtout prendre en compte les derniers événements. Kaito en oublia presque la présence d'Haku derrière lui, concentré à sa tâche.

« Vous ne devriez pas me tourner le dos, mon père. » Rappela doucement Haku.

Kaito marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette remarque, regardant ensuite par-dessus son épaule la bonne sœur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ressentit de légers picotements dut à ces désagréables frissons qui parcouraient toujours son corps. C'est vrai, il devait faire attention à cette femme. Lentement alors, il se retourna tout en restant assis, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

« Que me veux-tu alors ? Demanda-t-il plus suavement.

— Vous avertir que j'ai entendu de source sûre que le Pays de l'Est compte mener une nouvelle bataille dans un autre petit village sous l'ordre du Seigneur Gakupo Kamui.

— Des raisons précises pour les attaquer ?

— Non, mon père. Le village est démuni de toutes richesses, voire même d'intérêts, et se trouve dans une partie de la carte plus désavantageuse qu'autre chose. »

Il pesta fermement en fouillant dans ses papiers pour retrouver cette fichue carte, et Haku pointa le village en question lorsqu'il lui présenta le bout de papier. Regardant maintenant le petit point indiqué sur la carte, Kaito réfléchit intensément sans dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Haku commença alors à se mouvoir, attirant son attention. La jeune femme maintenant courbée vers l'avant pour le saluer, lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et laisser à nouveau seul Kaito. Ce dernier fixa avec attention la porte en bois à sa gauche. Par moment, il se demandait si en fait il n'avait pas le tic d'attirer à lui toutes les personnes à problèmes.

Oui, ça devait sûrement être le cas.

…

Levant ses mains avec les rennes pour ralentir son cheval hors d'haleine, transpirant affreusement, Meiko regarda un moment derrière elle pour voir si les soldats ennemis étaient assez éloignés d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle puisse les voir. Durant leur course, elle s'était enfoncée dans une forêt pour espérer s'y cacher et pousser leurs poursuivants à abandonner les recherches et rentrer chez eux. La jeune femme se retourna pour abaisser son menton et voir le corps de Len toujours allongé sur le garrot de l'équidé, n'ayant pas bougé et n'étant pas tombé une seule fois depuis leur fuite. Les tintements provenant des chaînes de ses menottes coupaient toutes les secondes ce calme et ce silence qui les entouraient pour les rappeler à la triste réalité. Le jeune homme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa ville natale qui avait essayé de le tuer en l'envoyant dans un pays où il n'avait aucune chance de survivre et avait tenté quelques heures plus tôt à l'emprisonner et le décapiter prochainement.

Comprenant l'envie de Len à ne pas engager une conversation, Meiko resta silencieuse et dirigea le cheval parmi les arbres pour s'enfoncer davantage dans cette partie de la forêt qu'elle découvrait. Elle fut heureuse lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent la silhouette d'une grotte dont l'ouverture assez grande permettrait leur passage et celle du cheval. La luminosité de la lune au-dessus de leur tête permettait d'éclairer le début de cette grotte d'apparence assez profonde. Pouvaient-ils trouver refuge ici ?

Meiko en eut vite la réponse après être descendue de son cheval et décrocha de derrière la selle sa lampe portable. Une allumette lui permit d'allumer l'huile de la dite lampe qui aussitôt éclaira en partie les lieux et révéla ainsi toute sa profondeur et donc son immensité. Un sourire soulagé se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui de sa main libre attrapa les rennes que portait toujours le cheval et le fit avancer pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette grotte et éviter que les soldats ennemis ne les découvrent. La jeune femme s'arrêta ainsi à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée, derrière un immense rocher qui les cachait complètement de la vue d'autrui et coinça les rennes portées par le cheval entre deux rochers pour éviter à ce dernier de les démasquer en gambadant dans les environs.

Puis, Meiko aida Len à descendre pour ainsi le remettre sur pied et à nouveau entendre le tintement des chaînes s'entrechoquant. La lampe posée à quelques mètres d'eux éclairait à peine cinq mètres autour d'elle, permettant juste à Meiko de voir en partie l'expression blessée du garçon. Cette étincelle qui brillait normalement dans ses yeux, cette insouciance et innocence presque déroutantes, n'existait plus dorénavant dans ses prunelles océans. Len regardait ses pieds, ne disant rien, et laissait pendre ses bras le long de son corps sans manifester le moindre autre mouvement, c'était même à se demander s'il respirait.

« Essaye de dormir un peu, je monterai la garde. » Conseilla tout à coup Meiko qui s'éloigna de lui pour prendre en main la lampe et tenir dans l'autre la garde de son épée toujours enfournée dans son fourreau rougeoyant.

Aucune réponse ne vint aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui de toute façon n'en attendait pas particulièrement. Elle savait parfaitement que dans cet état émotionnel, certaines personnes préfèrent ne pas parler et rester seules. Ce serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie que de demander à Len comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était menotté et surtout pour quelles raisons. Meiko s'éloigna ainsi en faisant taire ses questions intérieures, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect autour d'elle et écoutant avec soin chaque gouttelette d'eau qui s'écrasait contre le sol. Rien de dangereux pour l'instant, mais Meiko se doutait bien qu'à un moment où un autre les soldats de la ville natale de Len passeront par là. Après, verront-ils l'entrée de la grotte ou non, essayeront-ils d'entrée ou pas, étaient les questions que se posait la jeune femme qui décida de surveiller l'endroit en étant assise sur un petit rocher et éteignant la lampe pour ne pas signaler leur présence.

Le silence recouvrit bientôt l'intégralité de la grotte, les gouttes d'eaux s'écrasant contre le sol perturbant juste ce calme bien trop lourd. De son côté, Len s'était finalement allongé et se servait d'un des sacs, déposés à même le sol par Meiko après que celle-ci ait descellé le cheval, comme oreiller. Cependant, le jeune homme ne ferma pas ses yeux et resta à regarder en face de lui sans vraiment y faire attention. Son esprit n'était plus ici, son cœur s'était vu laminé par les paroles de son Seigneur et la course poursuite qu'il avait dû faire avec Meiko contre ses collègues qui maintenant étaient ses ennemis. Len n'avait même pas la force de réfléchir à une possible raison d'un tel comportement, trop attristé aussi.

Son pays voulait bien sa mort.

Len étouffa un sanglot alors qu'il fermait ses yeux pour essayer de s'endormir et penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça, tout oublier, voire même souhaitait-il mourir ici et ainsi ne plus poser de problèmes ou revivre ce genre de situation blessante. Il en avait assez. Pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait strictement rien demandé et c'était toujours comporté normalement, respectant la loi et aidant son prochain. Pourquoi la vie ne souriait-il pas aux personnes honnêtes et travailleuses ? C'était injuste.

…

« Capitaine, devons-nous continuer les recherches ? »

Big Al pivota son visage sur le côté pour voir arriver l'un de ses collègues sur un cheval lui aussi. La nuit était tombée et leur entourage s'était montré bien vite plus difficile à pratiquer et les racines ressortant du sol des arbres devenaient dangereuses pour les chevaux et donc eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez à cause de la noirceur des lieux. Les rayons de la Lune n'arrivaient pas à eux à cause des feuillages et des branches des nombreux arbres environnants.

Un juron sortit alors de sa bouche, pestant contre cette femme qui était venue à la rescousse de Len et dont il ignorait l'identité. A cause de sa personne et de son audace pour entrer ainsi dans le royaume d'un pays qui n'était pas le sien et attraper un jeune homme qui allait être condamné et surveillé hautement, ses plans s'en trouvaient bouleversés.

« Rebroussons chemin, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on retrouve leur trace quand le jour se lèvera. » Confia-t-il en faisant se retourner son cheval et partir pour retourner dans leur pays.

Son subalterne acquiesça avant d'aller prévenir tout le monde et ensembles ils repartirent pour retourner chez eux. En tête de file, Big Al ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière eux, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas comment Len pouvait être encore vivant dans un pays qu'il avait pourtant attaqué. Qu'est-ce qu'avait ce gamin pour que des inconnus en viennent à lui sauver la vie et le logent sous leur toit ? Serait-ce à cause de son innocence d'enfant qui illumine ses yeux océans ? Une innocence qu'on essaierait de préserver car trop inexistante de leur jour ?

Big Al ferma ses yeux tout en soupirant avant de se retourner et regarder droit devant lui. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que Len n'intervienne plus dans ses plans et le laisse les exécuter tranquillement. Malheureusement, le nouveau capitaine de la garde royale savait déjà son espoir vain. Ce serait trop mal connaître Len que de croire que ce dernier se tournerait les pouces le jour où la guerre éclatera. Big Al savait donc éperdument qu'il reverra tôt ou tard ce jeune homme bien trop audacieux, trop épris de cette justice noble qui depuis des années avait été pervertie et entachée de pourriture. Len courrait après un jour utopique qui n'était pas près d'arriver, et ça malgré toutes ses actions ou ses prières.

Le monde était pourri et le restera.

…

Le jour se levait à peine que Meiko vint réveiller Len qui finalement était parvenu à s'endormir, non sans avoir versé quelques larmes durant son sommeil. C'est donc en essuyant tant bien que mal ses yeux gonflés à cause de ses menottes qui réduisaient ses mouvements que Len se releva et attendit que Meiko finisse de sceller leur monture pour enfin retourner chez Kaito. A ce jour, Len ne pouvait plus dire où il vivait, où se trouvait son chez soi, puisque son pays voulait sa mort à cause d'une stupide rumeur. Non, il ne voulait pas se venger de son Seigneur en le tuant. C'était stupide. Pourtant, personne ne l'aurait cru, il le savait, et il aurait été condamné à la guillotine.

Len releva ses yeux éteints vers la main tendue par Meiko pour le faire monter sur le cheval, lui prêtant l'un de ses étriers pour lui faciliter la tâche. Toujours habillé de sa robe, celle-ci remonta jusqu'à ses cuisses après qu'il se soit assis derrière Meiko, attrapant comme il le pouvait la silhouette de la jeune femme pour tenir en place alors que le cheval se mettait en marche pour quitter la grotte.

Durant le voyage cette fois-ci, Meiko ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois pour aller boire dans un bar et continua sa trajectoire pour retrouver l'église de Kaito le plus rapidement possible. Aucune discussion ne s'engagea aussi entre eux, Meiko sachant que Len ne souhaiterait pas parler pour le moment et elle n'ayant rien de très intelligent à raconter de toute façon. Ils restèrent donc ainsi tout du long du voyage, s'arrêtant à la nuit tombée pour se reposer un peu et reprendre la route dès que la rosée du matin fut passée.

Finalement, deux jours plus tard, les portes du village dit libre se dressèrent devant eux. Meiko ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle accélérait l'allure de son cheval en tapotant légèrement ses étriers contre le ventre de l'animal qui pressa un peu plus son pas. Les villageois se tournèrent pour la plupart dans leur direction, ayant remarqué les paires de menottes qui entouraient les poignets de cette personne habillée d'une robe entachée. Autour d'eux se soulevèrent bien vite des messes basses qui n'atteignirent même pas Len qui continuait à laisser apparentes ses menottes tandis que Meiko regardait droit devant elle.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi bien vite devant l'église de Kaito où se tenait devant les grandes portes Teto qui les attendait après avoir entendu leur arrivée. Son sourire tomba dès l'instant où il vit l'état pitoyable de Len et le sérieux de Meiko, leur ouvrant rapidement les portes avant de saisir les rennes du cheval et ensuite l'emmener à l'écurie. Ses yeux vermeils observèrent ses deux amis s'enfoncer dans l'église silencieuse, les chaînes métalliques de Len tintant jusqu'à elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le pays de Len pour que ces derniers reviennent avec une tête pareille ? La jeune sœur n'en eut pas la réponse et partit à l'écurie attristée, s'étant plutôt attendu à revoir le sourire timide de Len et la bonne humeur de Meiko.

De leur côté, Meiko dirigea tout d'abord Len dans les cuisines pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait couper les chaînes des menottes et enfin libérer le blond de leur emprise. C'est en étant assis sur les bancs posés tout autour de la table en bois que Len regardait sans vraiment d'impatience Meiko fouiller dans tous les tiroirs avec un énervement sans précédent. Sa voix rauque remplissait la pièce d'injures envers le monde tout entier alors que des ustensiles de cuisine s'écrasaient contre le sol après avoir été jetés. Les bonnes sœurs qui se trouvaient précédemment dans la cuisine s'étaient réfugiées dans les coins de la salle et parlaient entre elle de l'attitude de Meiko et des menottes de Len. Haku se trouvait avec elles, ne disant rien, mais regardant avec attention Len qui regardait Meiko sans vraiment la voir.

« Laissez-moi faire ! Je vais arranger l'affaire ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily qui était revenue dans la pièce avec maintenant en main une barrette qu'elle tenait fièrement dans sa main droite. Elle s'assit en face de Len et lui demanda de mettre ses mains contre la table et la laisser faire sans lui poser des questions, ayant besoin d'être concentrée pour parvenir à le libérer. Tout le monde vint les entourer alors, Meiko se demandant même comment pouvait réussir cette femme à la longue chevelure blonde à déjouer des menottes avec une simple barrette.

A force de temps et de concentration, le verrou des menottes céda à l'obstination de Lily qui retira avec grande satisfaction les menottes ouvertes des poignets de Len qui se massa pendant un temps ses poignets douloureux.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il faiblement.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil étonnée, pensant entendre des remerciements plus joyeux en vue de la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle et ce qu'elle avait pu entendre sur lui. Elle se tourna alors vers Meiko, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, et n'hésita pas à l'interroger sans pour autant que la brune lui répondit. Elles furent bien vite coupées par le claquement de la porte contre le mur et l'arrivée fracassante de la petite Yuki qui avait entendu le retour de son grand ami.

« Bon retour à la maison, monsieur ! » S'écria-t-elle sans prendre le temps de regarder Len qu'elle lui sautait déjà dans les bras.

Une étrange atmosphère s'installa alors entre ces murs, Meiko ayant abaissé son visage et pestant mentalement contre les mots formulés innocemment par Yuki. Hormis elle, les bonnes sœurs et Yuki en personne purent voir les premières larmes de Len descendre de ses yeux illuminés par cette douleur infernale logée dans son cœur qui le faisait ainsi pleurer devant toutes ces personnes. La petite Yuki le regarda pleurer incrédule, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami s'était mis à pleurer après qu'elle se soit jeté dans ses bras. Lui avait-elle fait mal ? Y était-elle allé trop brusquement ?

« Veuillez retourner à vos travaux je vous prie, souffla doucement Kaito qui entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Haku, prend avec toi Yuki. »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs attrapa la jeune fille qui protesta un temps avant de se laisser prendre par la bonne sœur qui lui promit des chocolats en contrepartie. Petit à petit, les bonnes sœurs quittèrent la cuisine à l'exception de Meiko qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés de Len qui n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses larmes de s'écouler, mouillant ainsi son visage et ayant fait rougir ses joues.

Kaito attendit que la dernière bonne sœur ait quitté la pièce pour refermer la porte et s'avancer jusqu'à Len. Le jeune homme essuyait tant bien que mal ses larmes qui ne cessaient de dévaler le long de son visage rougi. Il savait parfaitement que Yuki n'avait pas pensé à mal en lui souhaitant un bon retour, mais le fait de parler de l'église comme sa maison, son petit chez soi, l'avait profondément atteint.

Il n'avait plus de chez lui.

Fixement, Kaito qui avait posé un genou à terre observa avec attention Len toujours assis sur le banc. Le bleuté savait que les mots comme _« je te l'avais bien dit »_ ou encore _« tu aurais dû m'écouter »_ ne convenaient pas à la situation. Cela serait même de la méchanceté gratuite, Len n'ayant pas besoin de ça. Il laissa donc le plus jeune pleurer de tout son soul avant de dire quoique ce soit, ne prononçant aucun mot tout comme Meiko qui restait derrière Len les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Quand enfin Len cessa de pleurer, la gorge néanmoins enrouée qui lui faisait mal et la sensation d'avoir les yeux enflés à cause de ses pleurs, le blondinet releva ses yeux océans brillants vers Kaito qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Len, Haku est sûrement en train de te faire ton lit en ce moment. Personne ne te mettra dehors et tu pourras continuer à vivre ici. Tu es le bienvenue dans cette église. » Le rassura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Pour seule réponse, Len acquiesça pour tout remerciement. Sa gorge le brûlait tant qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer le moindre mot sans souffrir. Il devinait aussi qu'il devait avoir les yeux rouges et une mine épouvantable comparé à Kaito qui était toujours élégamment habillé de sa robe de prêtre d'un blanc pur, la croix du christ pendue autour de son cou.

Cependant, la voix de Kaito changea du réconfort pour devenir tout à coup étrangement sérieuse mais incertaine. Le bleuté voulait s'assurer d'un point qui pour lui semblait primordiale. Son intérêt pour la conversation se prouva par ses mains qui se déposèrent sur les cuisses dénudées de Len à cause de sa robe, comme s'il essayait de le retenir et l'empêcher de s'enfuir. De son côté, Meiko ne dit rien et préféra regarder le spectacle.

« Mais attention Len, si tu veux rester dans cette église, je ne veux pas que tu essayes de te venger de ton pays ou autre horreur. Tu es en train de penser que la vie est injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle privilégie les fourbes, les lâches ou encore les meurtriers au lieu des honnêtes hommes qui n'ont rien fait de mal, je ne me trompe pas n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela tu ne pourras le changer, le monde est régit de cette façon. Et si tu te lances dans la bataille, tu deviendras à ton tour un meurtrier… comme eux. »

Surpris que Kaito tienne un tel discours, les yeux légèrement agrandis et buvant les paroles du bleuté, Len s'interrogea sur le fait que ce prêtre lisait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas encore pensé au moyen de se venger, redonner la monnaie de sa pièce à ce gouvernent illogique et malveillant, mais cela lui serait venu à l'esprit tôt ou tard. Il en voulait tellement à son Seigneur Gakupo de l'avoir ainsi rejeté sans explication et l'avoir livré à la garde royale pour un crime, ou en tout cas tentative de meurtre à son encontre, sans avoir essayé de démentir pour le sauver. Toutes ces années de fidèles services, de loyauté, n'avaient donc servi à rien ?

« Donc si tu veux rester dans cette église, oublie toute idée de vengeance ou sinon quitte cet endroit et ne revient jamais. »

Les paroles de Kaito, sa proposition de ne plus revenir dans un pareil endroit, l'atteint plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son cœur arrêta de battre un instant avant de repartir à toute allure et le faire gigoter sur le banc. Non, il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit si convivial. Il avait trouvé ici des personnes d'une gentillesse sans égale, d'une bonne humeur imperturbable et des épaules auxquelles s'appuyer s'il n'allait pas bien.

« Je… si vous me le permettez, je veux bien rester ici. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Meiko ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les mèches de ses cheveux dissimulant ce fait à cause de son visage penché vers l'avant. Finalement, elle commençait à l'apprécier ce gamin porteur de problèmes et aurait été déçue que celui-ci parte en guerre contre son Pays plutôt que de rester ici. Au moins entre ces murs, elle pourrait le retrouver plus facilement et lui proposer de nouvelles robes pour le travestir et s'amuser. De plus, elle avait trouvé chez ce garçon de dix-huit ans un camarade de beuverie. Elle pourrait essayer de lui faire atteindre son niveau, ça pouvait être amusant !

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, sourit Kaito tout en se redressant. Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi. »

Len acquiesça une nouvelle fois tout en s'excusant. Avant de le quitter, Kaito s'amusa à lui ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour découvrir quelques bonnes sœurs adossées l'oreille contre la porte pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation. A leur vue, Kaito soupira sans relever le fait tandis que ses employées se répandaient en excuse ou partaient rejoindre les enfants pour s'en occuper.

Meiko quitta en deuxième la pièce et trottina quelque peu pour retrouver Kaito et se mettre à sa hauteur.

Pendant un temps, la jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de fixer intensément le profil de son ami d'enfance. Kaito aurait fort apprécié que la brune soit restée avec Len plutôt que lui chercher des ennuis à lui, surtout qu'il comprenait ce que son regard accusateur signifiait. Dans un énième soupir las, Kaito ouvrit la porte menant à sa chambre pour y faire tout d'abord entrer Meiko avant de la refermer derrière lui et être ainsi plus tranquille pour discuter.

« Que me veux-tu encore ? Demanda-t-il lacement.

— Faites ce que je dis, mais ne faites pas ce que je fais… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Grogna-t-elle.

D'un geste de son menton, Meiko dirigea son attention sur le bureau où de nombreux papiers en cachaient la couleur. Kaito se dirigea alors vers lui, ramassant sans faire attention à leur contenu quelques feuilles comportant des ratures et des gribouillis, froissées par endroit et porteuses d'informations cruciales pour ses projets.

« Ce sont les personnes adultes qui doivent se charger de ce genre d'affaires et pas un gamin qui se croit être un héros et veut rendre le monde meilleur. » Avoua-t-il fermement.

Meiko apporta sa main à son front, agitant sa tête de droite à gauche d'une façon peinée par l'attitude de son ami tout en soupirant longuement.

« Tu as raison Kaito… les personnes qui vivent pour la vengeance ne sont en fait que des meurtriers. Et malheureusement, tu en fais partie. »

Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme perçurent facilement la lueur étincelante de folie qui se logeait dans ceux limpides de Kaito. Le visage du bleuté était démuni de tout sourire surfait, ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée sans que personne ne le remarque, pas même Meiko parfois. Ses traits étaient d'un sérieux inquiétant, ne laissant pas douter sur ses intentions.

Meiko décida alors de laisser là Kaito en passant à côté de lui sans y faire attention, refermant la porte derrière elle sans lui adresser le moindre mot. En elle, la jeune femme était furieuse. Non pas envers Kaito même si il en était la raison, mais contre elle-même. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait le bleuté, toutes ces épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ensembles et surmontées tant bien que mal, elle n'avait pas été, et ne le sera jamais, celle qui pourrait diminuer la douleur qui gorgeait le cœur de Kaito pour l'avoir rendu ainsi. Paranoïaque. Manipulateur. Et le pire de tous : Meurtrier.

Quand la jeune femme fermait les yeux et se concentrait un peu sur son passé en commun avec Kaito, elle pouvait encore revoir dans son esprit le sourire innocent du bleuté qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles et de son rire mélodieux qui remplissait les ruelles où ils jouaient. Maintenant, à ce jour, ce Kaito enfant avait disparu chez le bleuté qui dorénavant ne souriait pratiquement plus honnêtement et préférait se morfondre et imaginer des plans pour détruire ce monde plutôt que tourner la page et essayer d'être à nouveau heureux.

En chemin pour quitter cette église et se balader à l'extérieur pour se changer les idées, Meiko croisa la silhouette de Len dans le jardin en train de jouer avec Yuki qui lui tournait autour avec un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'était entretemps lavé et changé et avait revêtit des habits masculins comme en témoignaient son pantalon et une chemise dont il avait remonté les manches pour avoir les avants bras à découvert.

Meiko s'appuya alors contre le mur qui soutenait la fenêtre qui montrait le jardin de l'autre côté où plusieurs enfants rejoignaient Len et Yuki pour jouer avec eux, le blondinet se prêtant au jeu et suivant les orphelins qui lui prirent les mains pour l'emmener avec eux dans leur petit coin secret. Il était impressionnant comment Len parvenait à rebondir et passer d'un état d'âme à un autre ; lui qui quelques heures plus tôt était dévasté par ce qu'il venait de vivre malgré le fait qu'il ait retrouvé sa sœur jumelle avait maintenant, par les paroles de Kaito, retrouvé le sourire et s'amusait avec les orphelins. De plus, il se dégageait du jeune homme une aura saine, faisant un bien fou pour arrêter de penser à leurs problèmes. Grâce à ses grands yeux remplis d'innocence, Len donnait l'envie à autrui de le protéger pour préserver cette même innocence si rare dans ce bas monde. Meiko aurait donné très cher, aurait même promis et juré d'arrêter de boire si en contrepartie elle pouvait avoir cette faculté qu'avait en sa possession Len. Sourire et être heureux alors que le monde vous montre et fait subir toute son horreur.

Cela faisait aussi un moment pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas étiré un vrai sourire, franc et honnête. Et elle aussi était une meurtrière mais ne se cachait pas derrière une croix du christ et d'amples vêtements tout en écoutant les confessions d'autrui. Elle était un minimum honnête, ayant la tête hors de l'eau et continuant à avancer. Quelque part, son devoir d'amie serait d'essayer de faire de même avec Kaito… mais son cas était irrécupérable. Kaito ne vivait que pour se venger ou alors au cas contraire s'effondrerait aussitôt. Sa bouée de sauvetage qui lui permettait d'avoir la tête hors de l'eau et respirer n'était constituée que par tout le mal qui le rongeait et l'incitait à le renvoyer à l'envoyeur. Sans ça, il serait depuis longtemps mort.

Meiko cracha une injure avant de tourner talons et partir se balader dans ce village dit comme libre. Encore pendant cette journée, elle se saoulera jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir pour oublier et se dire que finalement dans le monde, y avait pire qu'elle. Sa bouée de sauvetage n'était que l'alcool. Elle vivait pour ça. Moins valorisant que les intentions de meurtre de Kaito, Meiko ne faisait cependant mal à personne. Elle parlait juste un peu plus fort et était parfois très câline.

C'est ainsi qu'elle poussa les portes en bois d'un énième bar qu'elle visitait. Tout en disant machinalement sa commande à un serveur qui louchait sur sa poitrine pourtant recouverte par son armure, Meiko se perdit dans ses pensées quelques temps après.

_« Un jour, crois-moi je nous vengerai ! Je le jure ! C'est allé trop loin, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est horrible… Meiko… reste avec moi ! J'ai besoin de toi… tellement ! »_

Son esprit lui jouant des tours en lui faisant se rappeler des parties obscures de son passé que même des litres d'alcools bus ne peuvent faire oublier. Meiko se revit plusieurs années auparavant, avant que sa poitrine ne se développe et qu'elle puisse tenir une épée car trop lourde pour ses petits mains, en compagnie de Kaito tout aussi jeune qu'elle habillé d'une large écharpe d'un bleu qui avait tourné au rouge vif à force de traîner contre le sol recouvert de cadavre frais et avoir essayé d'en sauver quelques-uns. Kaito avait toujours été pleurnicheur… jusqu'à ce jour-là. Cette même soirée où après qu'il lui ait demandé de toujours rester à ses côtés et l'épauler, Kaito n'avait plus versé une seule larme et ne s'était plus jamais plaint.

Seulement, Meiko aurait préféré que Kaito continue à pleurer ; car dans son état d'esprit d'aujourd'hui, le bleuté gardait tout pour lui et ne partageait rien à personne et ainsi se détruisait lui-même de l'intérieur. Il se conduisait de lui-même à sa perte. Et elle était impuissante à cela.

« Merde ! »

Faisant claquer le cul de sa bouteille contre le bois de la table tout en faisant se retourner de nombreux clients dans sa direction suite à son injure, Meiko pesta contre Kaito et sa stupide idée de vengeance. Cela devait changer ! A tout prix ! Meiko savait trop bien ce que la vengeance engendrait une fois réalisée, si en tout cas Kaito y parvenait, et la jeune femme ne voulait pas retrouver son ami d'enfance pendu par une corde dans sa chambre. Elle voulait le revoir sourire innocemment, rire à ses côtés et pleurer contre son épaule pour le réconforter et recevoir un sourire de sa part. Meiko voulait voir Kaito heureux.

La jeune femme attrapa son front entre ses mains, faisant se reculer ses cheveux vers l'arrière tandis qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Elle devait trouver un moyen de rendre heureux Kaito et ça le plus vite possible avant que celui-ci ait assez d'éléments pour partir en vadrouille et réaliser sa vengeance, ou encore périr là-bas dans le pire des cas.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Meiko se rendit rapidement compte que si elle voulait aider Kaito elle ne pourrait pas le faire seule. Elle était impuissante, une aide extérieur était indispensable si elle voulait réussir son objectif. Et bien évidemment, ce fut Len qui se proposa dans son esprit. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre de l'utilisation du blondinet pour son plan, Meiko avala cul sec le reste de sa consommation avant de déposer la monnaie sur la table et repartir vers l'église pour mettre en exécution le début de son plan.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Haku.


	8. L'étincelle dans son regard

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme nous sommes jeudi, voici un petit chapitre qui j'espère saura vous satisfaire jusqu'à jeudi dans deux semaines :)

Merci à Tinkle . sama pour ses review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire ( qu'elles soient longues ou non ;) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 8 – L'étincelle dans son regard**

* * *

« Donc si j'ai bien compris ; vous voulez que j'amène Len à vouloir en apprendre plus sur Kaito et ainsi donc les faire se rapprocher ? Mais dans quel but ? Est-ce vraiment si important ? »

La voix incertaine de Haku remplissait sa petite chambre meublée de l'essentiel par son lit simple et sa commode. Il se trouvait aussi dans le coin de la pièce un lavabo où était posé contre le même mur un miroir carré. La bonne sœur était assise sur son lit, ses doigts enserrant sa robe noire qui découvrait légèrement ses chevilles en vue des pressions qu'elle exerçait sur les tissus pour le faire par moment remonter. Ses yeux sanglants fixaient et évitaient de temps à autre les yeux de Meiko qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle l'avait abordé pour lui faire part de sa requête. Une étrange requête d'autant plus. Car après tout, d'entre elles, Meiko était celle qui connaissait le plus Kaito, non ? Alors pourquoi lui demandait-elle une chose pareille ? Et puis de toute façon, elle avait déjà vu Kaito et Len s'adresser la parole sans qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose. Pourquoi la jeune femme toujours habillée de son armure rougeoyante lui demandait une telle chose ?

« Kaito me connaît tellement qu'il ne m'écoutera pas et n'acceptera jamais de faire quoique ce soit à l'encontre de Len. Et Len est tellement coincé qu'il préféra garder ses interrogations en lui plutôt que de les formuler à voix haute. J'ai besoin d'une aide extérieure et tu es là seule ici en laquelle Kaito ait confiance. Tu as besoin de lui comme lui a besoin de toi, vous ne pouvez pas vous trahir. »

Haku plissa des yeux, légèrement agacée de découvrir que Meiko semblait connaître des choses sur elle qu'elle ne devrait même pas savoir. Pendant un instant alors, la bonne sœur cherchait du comment avait fait cette femme pour parvenir à avoir des informations sur elle. Kaito ne pouvait pas les avoir divulgué, trop loyale comme l'avait sous-entendu Meiko pour l'avoir fait, mais donc qui… Haku n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps quand elle se souvint qu'elle apercevait souvent Meiko se coller aux portes pour écouter des conversations auxquelles elle n'était pas invitée.

Intérieurement, la bonne sœur pesta alors que son regard partit voir ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse du chantage et c'était parfaitement ce qu'était en train de faire Meiko. Si elle ne coopérait pas l'épéiste avait été très claire : ses petits secrets allaient être dévoilés au village et elle sera rejetée par ce dernier comme une malpropre.

Peu de temps après, ayant assez réfléchit pour prononcer sa réponse, Haku releva ses yeux pour dévisager Meiko qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme imprudente et bruyante. Néanmoins, Haku devait lui reconnaître une certaine malice et une certaine maitrise des affaires.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. » Formula-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe avant de se redresser et inviter Meiko à quitter sa chambre.

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Meiko qui tourna aussitôt ses talons pour sortir de la chambre d'Haku et reprendre ses activités. Maintenant, cette histoire n'était plus de son ressort et elle attendait avec impatience la suite des événements. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, son intuition lui laissait entendre et comprendre que Len pouvait sortir Kaito de cette noirceur qui le dévorait à petit feu chaque jour. L'innocence de cet enfant, son sourire timide, et surtout le fait que Kaito l'ait embrassé, laissait supposer à Meiko qu'elle pouvait avoir raison. Elle avait misé sur le bon cheval.

Elle voulait y croire.

…

Entouré par les parcelles de fleurs où les arbustes qui amenaient à ses narines de douces odeurs parfumées, Len regardait les orphelins en train de courir les uns après les autres. Des rires fusaient dans tous les sens, les bonnes sœurs accourant lorsqu'un enfant trébuchait et tombait face contre sol pour voir s'il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts. La présence maternelle de ces femmes fit un peu plus sourire Len.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de passer à autre chose, atténuer ainsi sa peine du rejet de son Seigneur et donc penser à autre chose. Yuki et ses amis étaient la solution parfaite ; leur joie de vivre et leurs sourires honnêtes le faisait à son tour sourire. L'engouement des bonnes sœurs pour l'éducation de ces enfants qui n'étaient pourtant pas les leurs, prenant le temps de s'occuper d'eux et être à leurs petits soins sans rechigner. Ce genre d'ambiance familiale lui avait manqué, lui qui avait perdu tout comme Rin leurs parents bien trop tôt.

Quelque part, Len se sentait à sa place dans cette église malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un village qui se dit comme libre, un village qu'il avait attaqué pour obtenir ses forces militaires réputées pour être puissantes. En y repensant, Len trouvait qu'il avait eu d'énormes chances ces derniers temps. La vie ne lui souriait pas complètement, c'est vrai, mais elle ne le maltraitait pas non plus. Et puis après tout, ce qui ne nous tut pas ne nous rend-t-il pas plus fort ? Len était content que Kaito lui ait permis de rester ici. Il aimait bien cet endroit chaleureux et convivial.

« Len ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? »

La petite Yuki arriva jusqu'à sa hauteur, lui qui était assis depuis une bonne heure sur ce banc en pierre, et ses petites mains attrapèrent le tissu de son pantalon pour le secouer un peu et montrer son envie de le voir accepter et venir avec elle rejoindre ses amis qui patientaient derrière elle. Depuis qu'il avait permis à la jeune fille de l'appeler par son prénom et cesser de dire monsieur, Yuki s'en donnait à cœur joie comme le témoignait par ailleurs son large sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Se levant pour toute réponse, le sourire de Yuki s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'elle lui prenait la main pour le tirer jusqu'à sa bande de copains qui poussèrent tous à l'unisson un cri de joie en voyant leur aîné rappliquer. Bien vite, mêmes les bonnes sœurs vinrent participer au jeu et Lily se révéla être un danger pour autrui lors d'un ballon prisonnier ; Len nota alors dans un coin de sa mémoire que la jolie blonde pouvait se transformer en harpie quand la balle la touchait et qu'elle essayait de se délivrer en touchant quelqu'un de l'équipe adverse.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi tout en douceur, les enfants comme les adultes ressortant des jeux avec quelques hématomes qui partiront rapidement et les vêtements salis après les roulades ou les trébuchages dans l'herbe. Entretemps d'ailleurs, Meiko avait rejoint le troupeau mais ne participait pas, les bonnes sœurs le lui avaient interdit. Len comprenait parfaitement ce choix parce qu'il devinait déjà que la jeune femme devait être pire que Lily. Ainsi, Meiko s'assit sur un des bancs en pierre et observa le spectacle en conseillant à plusieurs reprises les meilleures façons d'atteindre quelqu'un ou d'éviter la balle. Seul Kaito resta à l'intérieur de sa chambre, assit devant son bureau et ignorant les éclats de rire qui remplissaient la pièce à cause de sa fenêtre entrouverte. Il avait d'autres choses à faire qu'aller s'amuser avec les autres.

Mais alors que le bleuté espérait avancer dans ses recherches pour terminer le plus tôt possible son affaire, le coup donné à la porte menant à sa chambre le tira de ses réflexions pour aller foudroyer du regard le morceau de bois. Un jour, bientôt même, il allait coller un panneau ne pas déranger sur sa porte. Il en avait assez qu'on vienne ici comme dans un couvent.

Il se leva toutefois, montrant bien son irritation par ses sourcils froncés et son ton sec lorsqu'il demanda la raison de cette intrusion. Cependant, le visage soucieux d'Haku le fit se taire et arquer un sourcil, se décalant afin de laisser entrer la jeune femme.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? Finit-il par demander face au silence dont été victime la bonne sœur.

Celle-ci releva ses yeux sanglants dans sa direction, se mordant la lèvre avant d'oser dire un mot.

« Comptez-vous vraiment héberger ce garçon éternellement ? S'enquit-elle, mal à l'aise.

— Disons que le choix ne m'est pas permis… je ne vais tout de même pas le mettre à la rue, confia-t-il tout en soupirant et repartant s'asseoir à son bureau pour ranger ses papiers et y mettre un peu d'ordre.

— Mais ce garçon ne va-t-il pas nous attirer d'autres problèmes ? Je veux dire… il nous a déjà attaqué une fois, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il le refera ? »

Kaito cessa toute activité pour fixer son bureau d'un air absent. Haku était en train de sous-entendre que Len pourrait les trahir un jour ou l'autre. Le moment de blanc poussa la jeune femme à s'avancer d'un pas, se rapprochant de la sorte du bleuté qui lui tournait une nouvelle fois le dos.

« Ce garçon a été élevé pour tuer. Malgré son jeune âge il était capitaine de la garde royale dans son pays, tuer ne le dérange pas. »

Il serait peut-être étonnant pour les autres bonnes sœurs de voir leur collègue parler de la sorte. Haku savait parfaitement manier son rôle et faire d'elle une personne inoffensive aux yeux des autres. Ce n'était pas là de la lâcheté puisque de toute façon elle attaquait de face, sous la surprise de son adversaire. Ses mains entourèrent les épaules de Kaito qui ne sourcilla même pas au contact.

« Pensez-vous qu'on puisse lui faire confiance, mon père ? » Termina Haku d'une voix faible.

Soudainement, Kaito se redressa pour obliger Haku à le lâcher et la faire reculer de plusieurs pas. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir une certaine colère émaner des yeux limpides, la foudroyant littéralement du regard. Cela ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes avant que Kaito ne se passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux océans et soupire de tout son saoul. Son air ennuyé était parfaitement visible.

« Je verrai ce que je peux lui faire faire afin qu'il participe à la vie active de l'église et qu'il puisse payer son pain. Si tu peux te retirer maintenant…

— Bien mon père. »

Haku s'inclina un instant avant de se retourner et refermer la porte derrière elle. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres, trop peu néanmoins pour que quelqu'un ne le remarque. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'éloigna ainsi de la chambre de Kaito pour rejoindre les cuisines. L'heure où les enfants devaient manger n'allait pas tarder et en vue de leurs activités de ce matin, la plupart étaient déjà mort de faim et attendaient leur repas avec impatience. La bonne sœur se pressa donc de rejoindre la salle assignée pour préparer à manger et se mit à l'œuvre rapidement.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand derrière les fourneaux, toutes les autres bonnes sœurs assissent autour de lui, Len jonglait avec les différents ustensiles de cuisine et tout ça en ayant revêtit le tablier grisâtre que lui avait passé Teto. Plusieurs casseroles chauffaient sur le feu, Len accourant à elles pour voir le temps qu'il restait de cuisson, agitant le contenu avec sa cuillère en bois, avant de faire la même chose avec une deuxième casserole et ainsi de suite, goûtant parfois.

Lentement, Haku rejoignit ses collègues assissent autour de l'immense table en bois, toutes admiratives de ce jeune garçon.

« Qui lui a permis de préparer à manger ? Interrogea-t-elle aux côtés de Teto et quelques autres sœurs.

— Il nous a demandé de participer à la base, souffla celle-ci qui regardait avec attention chaque déplacement du jeune homme.

— Un homme qui sait cuisiner, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous voyons ça ! » Complimenta d'un autre côté Lily qui avait croisé ses jambes et acquiescé pour confirmer ses dires, un sourire en coin étiré sur ses lèvres.

Haku quitta des yeux ses collègues pour à nouveau prêter son attention aux mouvements de Len qui courrait de plan travail en plan de travail avec un large sourire illuminant les traits de son visage. Il semblait ravi d'apporter une quelconque aide et surtout que celle-ci soit utile. A cause de son sourire, Haku ne trouva rien à redire alors que normalement elle lui aurait demandé de sortir de la cuisine et ne plus se comporter de la sorte. Ce n'était pas aux invités de prendre part aux tâches ménagères qu'imposent cette église et ces enfants. Surtout qu'elle comme Kaito lui-même ne pourra pas le payer pour ses services.

Il faisait ça pour rien.

« Mettez la table au moins. » Confessa-t-elle tout en se dirigeant elle-même vers les placards pour commencer à sortir les couverts.

Aussitôt, plusieurs autres bonnes sœurs sautèrent sur leurs deux jambes et coururent dans l'immense pièce pour prendre tous les couverts et en un temps records remplir la table en bois, vide il y a de ça quelques secondes auparavant. Deux bonnes sœurs sortirent ensuite de la salle pour aller chercher les orphelins et les mettre à table, les autres allant rejoindre Len qui en avait terminé avec la cuisson des plats. Un troupeau se forma rapidement autour du jeune homme qui recevait à tout va de multiples remerciements, compliments et se retrouvait même souvent collé contre la poitrine de ces sœurs qui le prenaient dans leurs bras.

« Si t'étais pas si jeune et petit, je serais bien sortie avec toi ! Révéla de but en blanc Lily en s'amusant à ébouriffer ses cheveux avec sa main, un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

— Eh ! Non ! Il aurait été à moi. » S'écria une autre qui tira Len à lui.

En un temps record, les yeux d'un bleu étincelant d'amusement de Lily se transformèrent en deux revolvers qui fusillèrent sans honte sa collègue qui pendant un instant regretta son geste. Elle retira alors ses mains des épaules de Len pour ensuite les apporter au niveau de son visage, en posture de défense et montrant ainsi qu'elle était inoffensive. Éloignée de ce remue-ménage, Haku soupira et se décida à avancer pour rejoindre ce troupeau de fans de Len.

« Merci beaucoup à vous pour nous avoir aidé ce midi. » Le remercia-t-elle en se penchant respectueusement vers l'avant.

Son attitude fit immédiatement rougir Len qui porta ses mains à son visage et les agita nerveusement, bégayant dans ses paroles.

« Relevez-vous, implora-t-il alors qu'Haku obéissait à sa demande, soupirant alors à cause de la gêne ressentie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, je ne fais que rendre ma présence en ces lieux utile ! Je n'aime pas me tourner les pouces et voir les autres travailler alors que je pourrais très bien le faire moi aussi.

— Len ! »

Empêchant Haku de répondre quelque chose à Len, Yuki se précipita vers ce dernier pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et lui faire un de ses câlins dont elle détenait le secret. Len posa alors rapidement un genou à terre pour se mettre à la même hauteur que la petite Yuki et lui caressa le haut de sa tête grâce à sa main, lui souriant gentiment. Quelques autres enfants vinrent entourer le jeune homme, demandant eux aussi un peu de son attention. Quelque part dans la pièce, Teto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et confier à une de ses amies à côté d'elle que Len était devenue la coqueluche de cette église.

« Allez les enfants, mettez-vous à table. » Interpela une jeune femme que les enfants appelèrent Sonika.

Les orphelins s'assirent autour de la table et commencèrent à se remplir la panse, leur avis sur la qualité de la nourriture ne manqua pas à tarder et ce fut comme d'habitude Yuki qui révéla à quel point le repas d'aujourd'hui était bon. Plus d'un enfant demandèrent du rab alors que le plat d'aujourd'hui était surtout composé de ce genre de légumes qui rebutent pourtant les enfants. Un sourire radieux vint alors se former sur le visage de Len tandis que les bonnes sœurs passaient entre les orphelins pour leur servir une nouvelle portion, autant ravies que Len.

Et puis, alors que Sonika et Teto ainsi que d'autres sœurs sortaient les enfants de la cantine pour commencer leurs heures d'études, les sœurs s'attablèrent à leur tour autour de la table pour manger, Len faisant de même. Il put ainsi goûter à ce qu'il avait préparé, content de lui. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui et ne pas trouver dans la pièce la présence de Kaito et Meito, ne mangeaient-ils pas ?

« Mademoiselle Meiko est sûrement partie passer sa journée dans les bars, lui répondit Haku assise en face de lui à sa question muette.

— Pour ce qui concerne notre père, il mange très rarement. Je crois qu'en cinq ans de travail ici, je l'ai vu manger en même temps que nous seulement deux fois, se rappela Lily assise à sa gauche.

— Père Kaito est très pris par son travail, expliqua d'une voix posée Haku tout en continuant à manger.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il néglige sa santé ! Un jour, il s'écroulera devant nous et nous ne pourrons rien faire. » Pesta Lily qui foudroyait du regard Haku qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

Len regarda ensuite son assiette d'un air absent. Bientôt autour de lui, les bonnes sœurs débarrassèrent leurs couverts pour ensuite tous les mettre dans l'évier et commencer à faire la vaisselle. Une bonne sœur fit néanmoins remarquer qu'il restait encore assez dans les casseroles pour faire un repas et que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la maison de gâcher de la nourriture. Les restes furent donc mis dans une assiette, encore chauds, et Len se vit hésiter entre l'apporter à Kaito et laisser les bonnes sœurs en faire ce que bon leur semblait avec. Haku remarqua l'hésitation du jeune homme et repensa alors à la requête de Meiko afin d'essayer de se faire rapprocher les deux hommes.

D'après elle, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tout était très bien comme ça, à sa place. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela change ? Sans avoir personne à qui tenir, sans avoir besoin d'aide, Kaito était productif pour son objectif et ne se montrait pas être une gêne. Si Len entrait véritablement dans sa vie, avait un impact sur lui, tout cela changerait. Un simple grain de sable suffisait pour détruire le fonctionnement d'une machine. Haku avait besoin de Kaito comme il était à ce jour et ne pouvait pas se permettre que Len devienne ce grain de sable qui ferait tout capoter. Toutes ces espérances, voire même ses rêves, reposaient sur la productivité de Kaito et le sentiment de vengeance qui résidait à l'intérieur de cet homme. Len ne devait rien changer. Absolument pas.

Ou alors, elle n'hésitera pas à agir.

« Eh Len ! L'interpela Lily qui détenait entre ses mains la dernière assiette remplie de nourritures. Si tu apportais ça à notre père ? »

Haku alla foudroyer de ses yeux sanglants Lily un peu plus loin, maudissant à l'instant son existence. Par ailleurs, la jolie blonde remarqua l'attention qu'elle lui portait et lui répondit en souriant mauvaisement. Cela fit davantage pester Haku qui préféra sortir de la pièce et aller s'aérer que rester ici. Son attitude fit ricaner un moment Lily alors qu'elle donnait l'assiette à Len qui n'avait pas plus longtemps hésité, les joues légèrement rougissantes.

« Il devrait être dans sa chambre, n'oublie pas de frapper avant d'entrer, rappela-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— O-Oui ! »

Le jeune homme prit l'assiette entre ses mains et se retourna pour se mettre en route pour la chambre de Kaito. Après tout, celui-ci avait le droit de manger comme tout le monde. Pourquoi restait-il donc dans sa chambre à travailler et ne pas prendre le temps de manger, même rien qu'un peu ? Len se retrouva donc seul dans les couloirs, attendant parfois la voix des bonnes sœurs qui enseignaient des notions aux orphelins lorsqu'il passait devant certaines portes. L'assiette entre ses mains, Len sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait déjà parlé à Kaito mais rarement seul à seul. L'unique fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés que tous les deux, Kaito en avait profité pour l'embrasser.

Len marqua un temps d'arrêt, sentant son visage le picoter. Il n'avait toujours pas d'explications pour ce baiser. Étais-ce donc une bonne idée d'aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de Kaito et se retrouver seul avec lui ? N'allait-il pas encore en profiter ? Ce baiser lui torturait vraiment l'esprit. Son premier baiser en plus.

Pestant contre lui-même pour son manque d'assurance, Len se remit à marcher en direction de la chambre de Kaito. Il n'aura qu'à toquer à la porte, se présenter, donner l'assiette à Kaito tout en lui souhaitant un bon appétit et repartir sans rien ajouter de plus. Oui voilà, son plan était parfait !

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Len arriva finalement devant la chambre de Kaito, aucun bruit dans les parages et un silence presque mortuaire. Inspirant longuement pour se donner du courage, Len avança son poing contracté au morceau rectangulaire fait de bois, fermant les yeux alors qu'il toquait à cette porte. Les secondes autour de lui se transformèrent en de longues heures de tortures, retenant son souffle et ayant l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un compressait l'air pour lui donner cette sensation d'oppression insoutenable. Le stress envahissait chacune partie de son corps, l'empêchant de respirer ou encore de penser correctement.

« Quoi encore ? »

La voix grinçante de Kaito le fit sursauter, plaçant stupidement l'assiette derrière lui pour essayer de la cacher. Une réaction parfaitement stupide car maintenant que Kaito se trouvait en face de lui et l'observait de haut en bas pour essayer de deviner la raison de sa présence, Len venait de se mettre lui-même dans le pétrin.

« Je… Je, essaya-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux avec cette gêne apparente qui le faisait hésiter et qui colorait ses joues d'un rouge vif.

— Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire, je te prierai de retourner t'occuper des enfants ou tout ce que tu veux encore. »

Kaito partait pour lui fermer la porte au nez mais pris d'un courage soudain, Len s'avança d'un pas et empêcha ainsi le bleuté de refermer sa porte.

« Les sœurs m'ont dit que… vous ne mangiez pas alors je suis quand même venu pour vous donner ceci ! »

Len remit l'assiette au contenu encore tiède sous le nez du bleuté qui la regarda avec étonnement. Jamais encore quelqu'un n'était venu pour lui proposer à manger, venant parfois de lui-même à la cuisine lorsque son ventre ne tenant plus lui faisait comprendre son agonie et qu'il commençait à ressentir des vertiges. La plupart du temps, il grignotait juste quelque chose pour tenir toute la journée mais jamais il ne mangeait un repas complet. Et en ce moment, un assortiment de légumes s'offrait à ses yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« C'est moi qui ait cuisiné et tout le monde a adoré alors… mangez s'il-vous-plait. »

Se penchant légèrement vers l'avant pour implorer Kaito, Len avança un peu plus l'assiette qui frôla presque le torse du prêtre qui ne savait quoi dire pour l'instant. Ce dernier soupira alors pour toute réponse, saisissant les bords de l'assiette sous la plus grande joie de Len qui se redressa aussitôt avec un immense sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux que Kaito ait accepté son plat.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais ? Lui demanda ensuite Kaito qui se dirigeait vers son bureau où il déposa l'assiette.

— O-Oui ! Bon appétit ! »

Le visage rougit, Len pivota sur le côté pour disparaître rapidement, trop intimidé pour dire quelque chose d'autre. Kaito regarda alors un moment sa porte ouverte qui proposait maintenant le mur du couloir, se dirigeant vers ce même morceau de bois pour le refermer et être tranquille. Il alla ensuite se rasseoir derrière son bureau, prenant en main plusieurs documents pour en oublier aussitôt le repas amené par Len. Ce fut seulement quand plusieurs minutes écoulées après que Kaito s'en souvint lorsque son coude s'entrechoqua avec l'assiette qui tomba du bureau pour s'éclater en mille morceaux contre le sol, la nourriture s'éparpillant partout.

Tout d'abord surpris par l'éclat de l'assiette, Kaito pesta tout en se redressant pour se diriger vers son placard où il rangeait son balai. Il regroupa ainsi les éclats de verre avant d'aller les mettre dans une poubelle. Sans penser à Len et ce que ce dernier pourrait penser, Kaito se remit au travail comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il passait une journée sans manger convenablement.

De son côté, Len ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre pour rester un peu au calme. Il passa devant Haku sans s'en rendre compte, refermant la porte sur lui tandis que la bonne sœur le regardait froidement. Pour ce qui était de Meiko, celle-ci revint dans l'église toujours aussi saoule que Kaito l'avait connue puisque la jeune femme avait eu la bonne idée de venir dans sa chambre pour décuver et dormait maintenant à point fermé dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit-là régna dans l'église de Kaito un étrange calme chargé en pesanteur, faisant presque penser à un soir orageux avant que la tempête n'éclate.


	9. Un dirigeant particulier

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9 de cette fiction avec l'entrée de trois nouveaux personnages !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents et n'oubliez pas de commenter :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 9 – Un dirigeant particulier**

* * *

Le soleil se levait tout juste lorsque Shinji referma son sac et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. En-dessous de lui, la présence d'une deuxième personne se fit sentir et la respiration basse de celle-ci montrait qu'elle était encore endormie. Un léger sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres du musicien ambulant. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que cette jeune fille l'avait interpelé pour savoir le fin mot de son histoire vraie qu'il avait entendu au cours de ses nombreux voyages, récoltant différentes versions et faits de la bouche des acteurs principaux et de leur entourage à cette époque-là.

Silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille et pouvoir enfin s'en libérer et poursuivre ses voyages, Shinji referma derrière lui la porte de la chambre et descendit les quelques marches d'escaliers pour ensuite se retrouver rapidement à l'extérieur. Il ne se retourna même pas une seule fois vers cet hôtel que lui avait payé cette fille, s'en fichant royalement. Un soupir l'emporta pourtant lorsqu'il sentit une présence suspecte derrière son dos. Son sourire carnassier recouvrit par la suite ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait, la personne derrière lui dégainant au même instant son épée de son fourreau.

« Comme on se retrouve Big Al, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis tout ce temps ? » Se moqua-t-il de sa voix railleuse.

Il entendit Big Al pester contre sa personne avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur lui et lancer un énième combat entre eux deux. Aucun tintement métallique ne provint de ses mouvements, son armure ayant dut disparaître. Et pour cause, cela faisait un moment que Big Al avait quitté l'armée et ça contre son gré. Il avait juste réussi à garder son épée.

Le rire de Shinji remplit ainsi la ruelle encore endormie alors que Big Al cherchait à la trancher en deux.

_« Si vous pouviez réaliser l'un de vos souhaits, lequel ce serait ? »_

...

Occupé dans le jardin de l'église après le repas du midi où il avait encore aidé à préparer à manger, Len s'entraînait grâce au tronc des arbres et aux arbustes à ne pas perdre ses réflexes de combat. Armé de son épée que Kaito lui avait permis de récupérer depuis qu'il était revenu de son pays, Len ne voulait pas perdre ses acquis et surtout voulait occuper ses journées. Il aurait bien aimé que Meiko l'accompagne ou lui donne quelques conseils, mais quand il l'avait proposé à la jeune femme celle-ci s'était dépêchée de partir en courant pour s'éloigner de lui et passer son après-midi à boire. Len se voyait aussi mal demander à Kaito ou encore à une bonne sœur, et encore moins aux orphelins, de le regarder et lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

C'est donc en faisant s'entrechoquer la lame de son épée avec le tronc ou encore les branches des arbustes que Len s'entraînait et variait les tactiques et les manières de manier l'épée. Il ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui pouvaient passer dans les couloirs et le voir à l'œuvre à travers les fenêtres, préférant se concentrer sur son exercice et juste se reposer lorsqu'il n'avait plus de souffle. Par moment aussi, il passait son bras par-dessus son front pour essuyer la sueur qui l'empêchait de voir clairement ses adversaires végétaux.

« Si seulement il était un peu plus grand et plus musclé, s'apitoya Lily assit sur un banc non loin de Len, ses coudes posés sur ses cuisses tandis que ses mains tenaient son menton.

— Oh moi il me va très bien comme ça ! » Poursuivit Teto assise à côté de son amie.

Depuis un moment maintenant et sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, Len avait fait venir à lui de nombreuses bonnes sœurs et même des villageois venus normalement pour la messe. Hormis les sœurs, personnes ne savaient qui pouvait bien être ce garçon et les interrogations couvrirent bientôt tout le jardin. Ignorées par Len beaucoup trop concentré sur ses exercices. Il ne tarda aussi à avoir un petit combat entre Lily et Teto sur le fait que Len leur appartenait à elle et à personne d'autre, un bout de chou comme celui-ci ne se trouvait pas au quatre coin de rue.

Les insultes des deux bonnes sœurs et les commérages des villageois sur l'identité de ce garçon finirent par attirer Kaito venu pour voir ce qui causait tout ce remue-ménage. Il vit donc à son tour l'entraînement de Len qui semblait dans sa bulle pour ne pas les remarquer malgré le bouquant que ces personnes faisaient. Inconsciemment, Kaito étudia sérieusement les jeux de jambes de Len et sa façon de bouger et lancer un coup avec son épée. Plusieurs mètres les séparaient, une bonne vingtaine d'ailleurs, et pourtant de là le bleuté parvenait à voir les défauts du blondinet. Il comprenait maintenant comment avait fait

Meiko pour parvenir à désarmé si facilement Len. Ce garçon n'avait aucune maîtrise de son arme dix fois trop lourde pour lui.

« Retournez au boulot, mes sœurs. Je suis sûr qu'il y a du travail quelque part. » Souffla-t-il suavement tout en se penchant entre Lily et Teto toujours assises sur le banc en pierre, arrêtant ainsi la querelle des jeunes femmes qui sursautèrent par surprise.

Les yeux de ces dernières se tournèrent dans sa direction, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir. Elles ne protestèrent toutefois pas et se redressèrent rapidement, Lily se pencha même vers l'avant pour s'excuser avant de rentrer à nouveau dans l'église et trouver un travail à faire, Teto sur ses talons. Les villageois se dissipèrent ensuite d'eux-mêmes, le saluant chaleureusement tout en le remerciant pour la messe d'aujourd'hui avant de quitter les lieux.

Bientôt Kaito se retrouva seul dans le jardin en compagnie de Len qui ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. Bien évidemment et toujours aussi silencieusement, Kaito se rapprocha du jeune homme et prit en chemin un long morceau de bois assez épais pour lui permettre de résister si l'épée de Len vint s'heurter contre. Ses mains s'enroulèrent alors autour de l'épaisse branche et il se dirigea à pas de loup de Len qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

C'est avec un sourire amusé que Kaito se baissa vers l'avant et dirigea le bâton pour que ce dernier appui contre le dos de Len. La réaction fut instantanée : Kaito faillit en perdre la tête. Comme tout soldat qui se respecte, et même si sa maîtrise de l'épée n'était pas la meilleure, Len avait néanmoins de très bons réflexes. Le jeune homme s'était donc retourné brusquement et sans chercher à voir qui était celui qui venait l'embêter, avait tranché l'air avec son épée. Fort heureusement, et grâce à une pirouette qui lui valut la vie, Kaito s'en tira indemne mais quelques mèches de cheveux furent coupées. Son sourire s'était bien évidemment effacé de son visage et, les yeux légèrement agrandis, il observait Len perdre contenance et blêmir affreusement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

« Mais… mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça !? Vous êtes malade ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi vite, confessa Kaito en jetant le bâton un peu plus loin tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Vous vous attendiez à quoi aussi ? J'aurai pu vous tuer ! » Continua sur le même ton Len qui semblait ne pas se remettre de la scène précédente.

La voix vacillante du blond fit étirer un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Kaito qui s'amusa alors à passer sa main dans les cheveux couleurs d'or et les ébouriffa. De son bras libre, Len dégagea le sien tout en reculant pour échapper à son emprise. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées d'un rouge vif et son regard le fuit pendant un instant, visiblement gêné.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa finalement Len en reportant son attention sur lui.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'était idiot ce que j'ai fait je te l'accorde. Mais pourquoi tu t'entraînes ? Tu comptes repartir ? L'interrogea-t-il suspicieux.

— Oh non ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas perdre la main… vous voyez ? Si un jour on a besoin de moi pour ce genre de circonstances, je ne veux pas être un poids. »

Etudiant avec soin le visage et l'expression de son regard, Kaito remarqua que Len était plus sérieux que jamais et l'idée d'être un boulet l'effrayait énormément. Quelque part son état était compréhensible depuis son retour dans ce village, après avoir retrouvé son Seigneur qui finalement ne voulait plus de lui et ne lui avait pas donné d'explications précises du pourquoi de ce rejet. Len pouvait donc s'imaginer de multiples raisons sans jamais savoir qu'elle était la bonne.

« Mais au fait, vous en avez pensé quoi du repas que je vous ai apporté ? J'ai plus l'habitude de cuisiner pour moi et ma sœur donc je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien dosé et du temps de cuisson… »

La mémoire de Kaito lui remontra l'assiette éclatée en mille morceaux contre le sol, la nourriture éparpillée et lui ramassant le tout pour ensuite le jeter à la poubelle. De plus, pour ne rien arranger, Len le fixait avec un manque d'assurance flagrant. Ses grands yeux bleus ne le lâchaient pas du regard, pendu à ses lèvres et tremblant presque à l'idée d'entendre de sa part que c'était mauvais. Kaito comprit alors rapidement que s'il disait la vérité, comme quoi il n'avait pas touché une miette et l'avait jeté sans aucun remord à la poubelle, ce serait encore plus horrible que s'il disait tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Dans les deux cas, il ne pouvait que mentir à Len afin d'éviter que ses yeux se remplissent de chagrin.

« C'était très bon, merci ! Tout était réussi, bravo. » Le rassura-t-il en essayant de lui sourire.

Le sourire éclatant qui illumina aussitôt le visage de Len fut comme un coup de poignard pour Kaito qui ne put pourtant détacher son attention des traits du plus jeune. Pendant un instant et bien malgré lui, Kaito se concentra inconsciemment sur les lèvres de Len qui bougeaient à chacun de ses remerciements formulés. Le bleuté n'entendait même plus les dires de Len qui lui expliquait alors comment il s'était débrouillé et les difficultés rencontrées, bien trop concentré à résister à cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher, prêt à le casser pour qu'il ne soit qu'à lui.

Rapidement, Kaito se passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira longuement tout en fermant les yeux dans le but de remettre ses idées en place. Son long soupir cloua le bec de Len qui sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement, l'ennuyait-il avec ses histoires sans intérêt ? Le jeune blond se mordit alors la langue, se sentant tout à coup ridicule d'avoir ennuyé Kaito. Il rengaina son épée dans le fourreau qu'il avait accroché autour de sa taille et se décida à retourner dans l'église et trouver quelque chose à faire. Kaito avait sûrement mieux à faire ailleurs que rester avec lui.

Len s'éloigna donc de Kaito qui se retourna alors dans sa direction pour le voir créer une distance entre eux. Les sourcils froncés, le prêtre se demanda alors pourquoi Len partait ainsi en plein milieu d'une conversation. Ses yeux d'un bleu nuit se posèrent alors sur le fourreau qui bougeait contre la cuisse droite de Len à chacun de ses pas, réalisant enfin qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire connaître l'existence de Len et sa présence dans le village au dirigeant des lieux.

« Attends, Len ! » Héla-t-il brusquement en accourant vers lui pour le rejoindre.

Sursautant à cause de l'appel soudain, Len se tourna à demi pour voir courir dans sa direction Kaito qui le rattrapa rapidement. Le prêtre ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et attrapa son poignet pour continuer d'avancer afin de retourner à l'église. Tout d'abord surpris que le bleuté l'attrapa de la sorte pour l'emmener à sa suite, Len le fut encore plus lorsque Kaito eut poussé les portes principales pour sortir du lieu de culte et s'engouffrer dans une ruelle principale.

« Où allons-nous ? S'enquit-il, regardant furtivement autour de lui pour voir si aucun garde ennemi ne se trouvait dans les parages.

— Tu ne comptes pas partir tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu rencontres le dirigeant de ce village. Comme ça, s'il accepte ta présence tu pourras circuler à ta guise hors de l'église sans craindre de te faire attaquer par les gardes. »

Les yeux agrandis à leur possible face à l'étonnement mélangé à la peur, Len crut avoir mal entendu. En gros, Kaito voulait qu'il rencontre le maître des lieux qui pourrait très certainement le capturer et ensuite le livrer aux gardes pour lui faire payer son coup militaire de la dernière fois. Après tout, son épée avait tué plusieurs de ces hommes qui vivaient ici, dans ces maisons qui se trouvaient à l'instant autour de lui. Peut-être était-ce même le mari de cette femme qui se retournait après leur passage, riant doucement avant de reprendre son chemin. Le bleuté était sérieux ? Et si le dirigeant des lieux n'acceptait pas sa présence, comptait-il le laisser mourir sans réagir ?

Len commença alors à tirer vers l'arrière pour se détacher de l'emprise de Kaito, ne voulant pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'était normal non ? Son insistance à vouloir que la main de Kaito relâche son poignet ne passa pas inaperçu par ce dernier qui cessa d'avancer pour se retourner vers lui. Autour d'eux, des stands de nourritures et d'objets étaient disposés dans cette large ruelle marchande. Par moment ils pouvaient entendre les vendeurs clamer la qualité et la valeur de leurs produits.

« Un problème ? Demanda tout à coup Kaito face à son silence, les sourcils froncés.

— Je… est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Je veux dire… et s'il ne m'accepte pas, je ferai comment ? Je ne peux pas retourner à ma ville natale et je ne connais pas d'endroits où je pourrais me réfugier. Je… je n'ai nulle part où aller hormis ici, dans ce village ! »

Ses yeux tremblants comme ses mains qu'il contractait par moment pour le camoufler, Len n'entendait que les battements paniqués de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas entendre de la bouche du dirigeant de ce village qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et qu'il méritait la peine capitale pour avoir tenté de les faire tomber. Len ne désirait pas mourir si jeune.

Le jeune homme cessa toutefois de respirer lorsque pour une énième fois la main de Kaito se posa par-dessus ses cheveux. Cependant cette fois-ci, Kaito ne s'amusa pas à le décoiffer mais avait simplement posé sa main sur le haut de sa tête, ne la bougeant pas. Le visage de Kaito restait fort sérieux, presque un peu trop et ses yeux semblaient presque vitreux. De mauvais souvenirs ressurgissaient à cause de l'angoisse de Len.

« Tu ne le sauras pas avant d'avoir essayé. » Murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et reprendre le chemin qui les mènera chez le dirigeant de ce petit village réputé pour sa liberté et sa non-participation aux guerres environnantes.

Kaito s'éloigna de Len qui était resté planté au même endroit et voyait juste le dos du bleuté s'écarter de lui. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas tort. Il sera seulement fixé en rencontrant cette personne et puis son épée se trouvait toujours contre sa cuisse, dans son fourreau. Si sa présence n'était pas acceptée dans ce village, il pouvait toujours affronter le dirigeant de ce village et son armée avant d'essayer de prendre la fuite et s'éloigner d'ici.

A l'idée de quitter le village et ainsi l'église de Kaito, s'éloigner de la petite Yuki et des autres orphelins en plus des bonnes sœurs, Len sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement. Il s'était attaché à ces personnes si différentes les unes que les autres. La bonne humeur de Meiko, ses éclats de voix et son rire quand celle-ci était ivre, allait sûrement lui manquer s'il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Des femmes de sa trempe ne courent pas les rues. Meiko était sûrement unique.

Et puis Kaito aussi ; le baiser que lui avait donné ce dernier le perturbait toujours puisqu'il n'avait pas trouvé de raison valable pour l'expliquer. Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule raison qui faisait rechigner Len de quitter cet endroit, le bleuté donnait l'impression de porter tout le malheur du monde sur son dos. Len parvenait à savoir quand les sourires de Kaito était faux et avait depuis leur première rencontre remarqué l'étincelle étrange qui illuminait ses yeux, travailler dans l'armée et devant donc analyser le plus vite possible ses adversaires pour connaître leur point faible, Len ne pouvait donc empêcher ses yeux de regarder de haut en bas la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'était de même pour Meiko qui bien malgré sa joie de vivre, se forçait plus qu'autre chose. Il était certain qu'elle noyait ses problèmes dans l'alcool, certainement pour essayer d'oublier.

Malheureusement, Len était bien trop timide et incertain et n'aurait jamais le courage de poser des questions aux principaux concernés et ainsi découvrir ce qui pouvait les tracasser de la sorte. Il n'était pas assez proche d'eux pour oser poser ce genre de questions indiscrètes. C'était néanmoins pour cela qu'il devait rester dans ce village, aux côtés de toutes ces personnes qu'il appréciait sincèrement maintenant, et essayer de découvrir la raison de cette souffrance parfaitement visible dans les yeux de Kaito et Meiko. Il n'aimait pas voir son entourage souffrir.

L'unique raison qui pourrait le faire quitter le village à la seconde serait d'apprendre que Rin était en danger, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Un soir, seul dans sa chambre Len avait pensé au fait de faire venir Rin dans ce village. Mais il avait tout de suite exclut cette idée d'une part parce que ce serait trop dangereux et on ne le laisserait pas faire et puis parce que d'autre part Rin ne saurait pas d'accord à tous les coups de le suivre. Elle avait là-bas un travail, des amis depuis l'enfance et un endroit où dormir. Et puis Len ne pouvait pas retourner dans son pays natal sans craindre d'être mis à mort. Il devait donc vivre éloigner de sa sœur, pour son bien.

Trottinant alors pour rattraper Kaito qui ne l'avait pas attendu, Len se retrouva bien vite à ses côtés et le fixa attentivement après avoir relevé légèrement son visage puisque Kaito le dépassait d'une tête. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les ruelles de ce village que n'avait encore jamais visité Len depuis son arrivée dans les lieux. Le jeune homme ne se priva donc pas et regarda attentivement son environnement, remarquant alors les différences entre sa ville natale et ce village. Des arbres entouraient souvent les habitations pour rapporter de la fraicheur et les maisons étaient construites plus basses que celles du royaume de Kamui. Kaito le regarda faire du coup de l'œil, ne voulant pas gêné Len s'il en prenait conscience et fut satisfait de voir que le jeune homme se détendait de plus en plus à ses côtés et parvenait à entretenir une conversation avec lui.

« Et comment est le dirigeant de ce village ? Commença alors Len pour en connaître un peu plus sur cet individu important.

— C'est une personne très gentille quoiqu'un peu froide. N'oublie pas d'être poli et ne pas lui manquer de respect. »

Len acquiesça, montrant ainsi qu'il avait bien entendu et enregistré les informations. Le jeune homme se demanda ensuite à quoi pouvait ressembler cette personne ; ça devait à tous les coups être un homme, sûrement formidablement musclé pour pouvoir résister aux menaces des autres pays qui veulent leur coopération pour les guerres futures et surtout pour parvenir à maintenir ce village dans une paix concrète où tout le monde pouvait vivre une vie paisible entre ces murs. Ce devait être une personne forte impressionnante, presque terrifiante et qui impose le respect.

Puis tout à coup, Kaito se mit à ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter devant une petite maison qui n'avait rien à envier des autres un peu plus à l'écart. La seule différence qui pourrait y avoir entre cette maison leur faisant face et celles précédemment dépassées était assurément le fait est que des gardes marchaient énergiquement tout autour, arme posée contre leur épaule, et surveillaient le périmètre. Comme depuis la dernière fois Len s'était changé et ne portait plus son uniforme et l'armoirie de son armée, ces mêmes gardes ne marquèrent pas complètement sa présence. D'autant plus qu'il était en présence du prêtre du village Kaito qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

« Tu es prêt ? L'interrogea-t-il suavement en penchant son visage pour le regarder.

— J'aimerais retourner à l'église, mais je ne peux pas y rester caché plus longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »

Len détourna son attention de la façade de la maison en pierre pour se tourner vers Kaito et le fixer avec insistance. Le bleuté put ainsi lire dans son regard toute l'angoisse dont Len était victime et devinait cette envie que devait avoir le jeune homme de se retourner et partir en courant jusqu'au fin fond du monde, ou alors se réfugier dans une grotte pour le restant de ses jours. Gentiment alors, afin de le rassurer, Kaito lui sourit avant de recommencer sa marche et passer entre les gardes qu'il saluait par respect avant de faire face à la porte en bois et en saisir la poignée.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Len à sa droite, celui-ci fixant avec insistance le morceau de bois en face de lui, sûrement en train de préparer son discours pour convaincre le dirigeant du village à rester ici, Kaito sourit un peu plus avant de toquer à la porte pour signaler sa présence et demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Une voix étrangement féminine, toutefois ferme, parvint à leur oreille pour leur ordonner d'attendre encore un peu.

Sous peu cependant, la porte s'ouvrit sans que Kaito l'ait lui-même ouverte sur une belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure rose lui tombant jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent du regard Kaito en face de lui, ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir appelé pour expier ses péchés ou autre. Son attention retomba rapidement sur ce jeune homme à la chevelure blonde attachée en une haute couette de cheval qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu jusqu'à ce jour. De son côté, Len se focalisait sur le visage de cette femme finement tracé et à la poitrine généreuse, recouverte par ses vêtements moulants.

« Qui est-ce, Kaito ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement, relâchant la poignée de la porte et se tenant maintenant droite.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Len qui sentait que le courant ne passait pas avec cette femme dont il ignorait l'importance et même l'identité. Etais-ce la secrétaire du dirigeant des lieux ? Ou alors sa femme ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il dire Kaito ? Len eut un certain mal à respirer en voyant le bleuté entrouvrir ses lèvres pour répondre à la question, sachant que faire attendre cette femme n'était pas une bonne idée.

« L'attaque d'il y a plus d'un mois… c'était lui le capitaine. »

Sans exagérer face à la situation, Len sentit son cœur s'arrêter et le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Kaito venait d'annoncer cela si naturellement, comme si de rien n'était et en présence de multiples gardes autour d'eux, cette femme les ayant laissés au pas de la porte. La jeune femme ne tarda à le dévisager du regard, se doutant bien que Kaito ne lui mentait pas en lui fournissant cette information. Elle avait bien sûr entendu de par ses gardes qu'un soldat ennemi leur avait échappé et qu'ils n'avaient pas su remettre la main dessus, mais tout le monde avait fini par penser que ce garçon était mort suite à ses blessures dans un coin reculé du village. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Un soupir emporta la rosée qui se retourna pour entrer dans sa demeure et agiter sa main par-dessus son épaule pour leur ordonner silencieusement de la suivre. Tout d'abord perplexe et surtout paralysé à cause de la peur, Len ne put faire le moindre pas avant que Kaito ne pose sa main sur son dos et le pousse à avancer. Le blondinet marcha alors plus robotiquement qu'autre chose, tous ses muscles s'étant crispés. Kaito quant à lui referma la porte sur eux avant de lever ses yeux et remarquer la présence d'une tierce personne dans la pièce principale de la maison. Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure turquoise détachée se trouvait assise sur un canapé, les joues incroyablement rougies et le souffle court. L'attention du bleuté se reporta alors sur sa supérieur qui s'asseyait aux côtés de cette jeune fille, souriant en devinant ce qu'étaient en train de faire ces deux femmes un peu plus tôt.

« Alors comme ça, c'est ton armée qui nous a attaquée, reprit la rosé en désignant de sa main une chaise pour inviter Len à s'assoir.

— Je… je suis désolé ! Bégaya-t-il en posant ses fesses sur la chaise en bois, triturant son pantalon avec ses doigts.

— Tes excuses ne ramèneront pas à la vie les soldats que toi et tes camarades ont tués. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

Len se mordit tout d'abord la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Il savait cet entretien déterminant pour un lendemain dans ce village et surtout pour sa survie. Sa respiration était bruyante ce qui montrait sa panique intérieure qui ne passa absolument pas inaperçue pour les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux turquoise qu'avait un peu plus tôt remarquée Kaito, fixait Len avec des yeux apitoyés, cherchant déjà dans un coin de sa cervelle un moyen d'aider ce jeune homme qui lui faisait de la peine. Elle n'eut pourtant pas à réfléchir plus longtemps que sur les épaules de Len se posèrent les mains de Kaito posé derrière la chaise de ce dernier et ramenant le dos du concerné contre le dossier.

« C'est la guerre partout en ce moment, Luka. Len ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres que lui a formulés son ancien Seigneur, révéla-t-il suavement tout en tenant Len qui avait levé son menton pour le regarder, stupéfait qu'il le défende.

— Ancien ? Reprit la dite Luka, un sourcil haussé.

— Je ne connais pas les détails mais quand j'ai essayé de le faire retourner dans son pays, ça s'est mal passé et il a été pourchassé par l'armée qu'il servait quelques mois plus tôt. »

Les douloureux souvenirs de cette journée lui remontèrent à l'esprit et Len sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Se rappeler que son Seigneur l'avait rejeté et qu'on l'accusait de vouloir le tuer alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, était des accusations abominables pour lui qui a toujours été loyal et serviable. Il ne comprenait pas comment Gakupo avait pu croire ces rumeurs et ne pas croire en lui. Ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie il y a de ça des années ? Pourquoi voudrait-il le tuer maintenant ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Une banane ? »

Surpris de la proposition et de voir le dit fruit sous son nez, Len releva ses yeux pour tomber dans ceux étincelants de cette fille qui n'avait jusque-là encore jamais parlé. D'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots qu'il retenait, Len la remercia avant de prendre la banane entre ses mains. Il ne l'éplucha pourtant pas tout de suite, incapable de la manger en vue de la boule qui s'était formé à sa gorge.

« Miku, reviens t'asseoir, quémanda Luka en tapotant la place qu'avait laissé la jeune fille après s'être rapidement levée pour rejoindre la cuisine et prendre le fruit.

— Mais tu ne vois pas son air coupable ? Ça ne sert à rien de l'accabler davantage ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas voir des personnes tristes. » Confia Miku d'une voix lourde de sens.

Elle obéit toutefois à Luka et vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle. La rosé soupira pendant que son amie se mettait à nouveau sur le canapé et rouvrit ensuite ses yeux intransigeants sur Len en face d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle lisait aussi sur son visage toute la culpabilité et la tristesse que laissait transparaître Len mais plusieurs de ses hommes étaient morts par sa faute et celle de son armée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le crime impuni. Quoique dise Kaito ou ce garçon pour sa défense, ça revenait au même. Des hommes étaient morts des deux côtés et le responsable se trouvait sous ses yeux.

« Ecoute mon garçon, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Tu as tué plusieurs de mes hommes, rappela-t-elle d'une voix moins froide que d'habitude. »

A ces mots, Len réagit. Ses hommes ? Cela avait une tournure étrange dans la bouche de cette femme. Lui appelait « ses hommes » cette équipe de soldats qui obéissaient à ses ordres, mais il était un garçon. Peu sûr de lui, Len se promit de faire plus attention aux mots qu'employait cette femme. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit au pouvoir ? Ce serait la première fois qu'il voit ça.

— Désolé, se répéta Len en jouant nerveusement avec la banane entre ses mains.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tes excuses ne changeront rien à la situation. »

Les mains de Len se crispèrent autour de la banane et se mordit alors la langue. Etais-ce la fin ? Cette femme le donnera-t-elle aux gardes ? Il ne voulait pas mourir ni se faire à nouveau rejeter par un pays. Il était bien ici, dans cette église, avec les bonnes sœurs et les orphelins. Meiko était une femme sympathique malgré ses penchants alcooliques et Kaito se montrait de plus en plus gentil avec lui. Len voulait rester dans ce village où la paix régnait. Il ne voulait pas à devoir quitter cet endroit qui l'avait abrité et soigné malgré le fait qu'il soit un ennemi.

« Et tu ne dis rien pour ta défense, c'est désespérant… » Souffla subitement Luka en prenant son front en main.

Interloqué par les paroles de cette femme, Len écarquilla les yeux et en oublia de respirer. Qu'insinuait-elle ? Il pouvait se défendre et essayer de la convaincre de rester ici sans faire de mal à personne ?

« Ne compte pas tout le temps sur les autres pour te sauver la mise, Len. Tu pourrais te faire avoir un jour. »

Le conseil formulé, Len ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que l'acquiescement de son visage. Doucement alors, ne voyant plus pourquoi Kaito et ce blondinet devaient rester chez elle, Luka se redressa pour partir en direction de la porte et les inviter gentiment à sortir. Kaito lui emboîta alors le pas, sachant aussi qu'insister avec cette femme était un fait suicidaire. Seul Len ne se leva pas et ça non pas car ses jambes étaient flageolantes ou autres. Il ne voulait pas partir de cette pièce et savoir qu'ensuite il devra quitter ce village. Il voulait rester ici. Qu'importe ce qu'il devait faire pour.

C'est alors que tout le monde fut tourné dans sa direction, Luka ayant ouvert la porte et Kaito se trouvant sur le seuil que Len se redressa brusquement et se tourna pour faire face à Luka. L'expression dans ses yeux bleus ne montraient plus de la peur ni de la timidité mais une détermination et une conviction inébranlable. Sa main se resserra fermement contre la banane, la tenant ainsi bien en main, son autre poing étant alors contracté. Tout d'abord impressionnée par le revirement de situation, Luka sourit en coin alors que Len se mit à parler sans bégayement.

« Laissez-moi rester dans ce village, s'il vous plaît ! Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous rendre mon épée et m'occuper seulement de la cuisine à l'église, mais ne me jetez pas dehors. Je n'ai nulle autre part où aller et je serai mis à mort si je retournais dans ma ville natale. Je ferai tout ce que vous me direz sans rechigner, je suis plus résistant qu'on peut le croire. »

Len reprit ensuite son souffle, ayant mis tout son courage et toute sa force pour tenir face à Luka et lui demander la permission de rester sur ses terres. Le dirigeant de ce village pouvait être une femme, celle-ci n'était pas des moindres. Tout son être respirait la ténacité et le courage. Les yeux limpides de Luka regardaient droit devant elle, menton relevée, et aussi fière que possible. Cela ne faisait pas même une heure que Len la connaissait, mais il avait découvert cela d'elle. Maintenant, il n'attendait plus que sa réponse.

Qui fut un éclat de rire.

Ayant porté sa main à ses lèvres, Luka ne pouvait retenir un rire mélodieux de remplir la pièce principale qu'était le salon malgré le fait que Len était le plus sérieux du monde. Le jeune homme ne comprit donc pas l'hilarité de la jeune femme qui ne semblait ne plus en pouvoir, des larmes naissant au coin de ses yeux. Toujours assise sur le canapé, Miku se mit elle aussi à rire en entourant sa fine taille par ses bras tout aussi maigres. Seul Kaito n'éclata pas de rire mais sourit à vue d'œil.

« Il t'a fallu tout ton courage pour me dire ça, j'imagine hein ? »

La question posée puis le sourire malicieux qu'étirait en ce moment cette femme fit rougir Len qui regardait autour de lui un endroit où se cacher. Elle l'avait percé à jour. Le jeune homme partit alors pour s'excuser à nouveau, sans véritable raison, mais la voix de Luka l'en empêcha en le devançant.

« Bien dans ce cas nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. »

Cela suffit à Len pour relever son visage et offrir aux yeux de tous, un splendide sourire.

« Tu n'iras pas en prison et ne subira aucun interrogatoire, seulement tu devras t'occuper de toutes les corvées de la ville et accepter tous les ordres, que cela vienne de moi ou des villageois qui requerront ton aide. Ta punition se terminera quand moi et moi seule l'aura décidé. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

— Bien sûr ! Merci infiniment, je vous ferai honneur ! »

Avec énergie, Len bascula vers l'avant pour remercier pleinement la générosité de cette femme qui sourit face à son attitude. Les au revoir se firent ensuite, Kaito et Len quittèrent le domicile de la rosée et la laissèrent en compagnie de la turquoise. Rassuré et soulagé, Len éplucha les peaux de la banane qu'il ne tarda à apporter à sa bouche et le manger avec envie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé une.

Seules dans le salon, Luka alla se rasseoir aux côtés de Miku qui n'hésita pas plus longtemps et s'allongea sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Un doux sourire recouvrit son visage et Luka passa sa main sur ses longs cheveux et les caressa doucement. Lorsque Miku rouvrit ses yeux éclatant de joie de vivre et de malice, Luka ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en continuant à longer ses magnifiques cheveux turquoise. Elle avait trouvé en ce monde une chose qui la maintenait en vie, en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance et se reposer dans n'importe quelles circonstances, pour qui elle se battrait jusqu'à en perdre la vie et contre le Monde tout entier s'il le fallait.

Envers Miku, Luka la remerciait du fin fond de son être. Des remerciements pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui apporter et continuera de le faire ; prendre sa main pour l'arrêter ou la consoler pour ne plus la lâcher, la regarder avec ses yeux sincères qui ne changeront jamais d'expression lorsqu'ils se poseront sur elle, quoiqu'elle ait pu faire ou dire. Miku restera à ses côtés et ses sentiments ne changeant pour le rien au monde.

De leur côté, arrivant à l'église, Len s'apprêtait à rejoindre la cuisine et commencer à aider les bonnes sœurs qui s'affairaient déjà pour préparer le repas du soir que la main de Kaito vint à nouveau saisir son poignet pour le tirer en avant. Tout d'abord surpris, se laissant emmener par le bleuté, Len regarda ce dernier avec de grands yeux étonnés. Kaito sembla remarquer son regard puisqu'il pivota légèrement son visage vers l'arrière afin de le voir, un discret sourire étiré sur ses lèvres que remarqua Len qui en rougit légèrement.

Kaito les emmena jusqu'au jardin où il attrapa le bâton qu'il avait pris quelques heures plus tôt pour taquiner Len. Sans plus attendre et pointant le blondinet avec le bout du morceau de bois, Kaito lui fit face. Les sourcils haussés, Len ne comprit pas complètement la situation. Ou plutôt, il l'avait compris mais croyait avoir tort. Kaito l'invitait à un duel ? Bâton de bois contre épée ?

« Tu sais Len… si tu attends aussi longtemps avant de dégainer, ton adversaire en aura déjà fini avec toi. »

Pour conclure sur son avertissement, Kaito s'élança le premier. Len se décala alors sur le côté pour éviter que le bout de bois ne touche son épaule, apercevant alors Kaito le fixer avec un sérieux inquiétant. Ce même sérieux qui fit pousser un cri de surprise à Len lorsque le morceau de bois heurta sa hanche droite pour remonter jusqu'à son épaule gauche après que Kaito se soit retourné sans que le blondinet l'ait remarqué. La vitesse de Kaito était impressionnante.

Reculant de plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner du bleuté et tenant son épaule douloureuse bien qu'il n'ait reçu qu'un coup de bâton, Len observa avec attention Kaito qui se redressait et lui faisait toujours face. Il était sérieux ? Mais s'il dégainait son épée et affrontait à son tour Kaito, ce ne sera pas que des coups superficiels qu'il administrera. Ce bâton ne pourra pas le blesser grièvement, ou encore juste lui administrer une petite coupure, mais son épée oui. Elle pouvait blesser Kaito.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le jour où tu arriveras à m'effleurer sera dans des années. »

Piqué à vif dans son orgueil, Len pesta et attrapa le fourreau de son épée pour l'y sortir et tenir le manche dans sa main droite. Les rayons du Soleil s'amusaient à se refléter sur la lame transparente pointant le sol. Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres de Kaito tandis que lui pointait Len avec son morceau de bois assez épais pour pouvoir arrêter le coup d'une épée sans se trancher immédiatement en deux.

Une deuxième fois, Kaito engagea le combat puisque Len ne semblait pas encore entièrement décidé à l'affronter. Mais maintenant que Len avait dégainé son épée, il pouvait arrêter les tentatives de Kaito et pousser ce dernier à reculer en forçant. A force d'échanges et l'adrénaline montant en lui, Len se mit à son tour à produire quelques coups offensifs avec toutefois une certaine réticence, ayant peur de toucher Kaito et le blesser. Seulement, et pour son grand étonnement, Kaito n'avait pas menti en lui disant que le jour où il parviendrait à l'effleurer serait sûrement dans plusieurs années.

Le bleuté évitait sans exception tous ses coups, même les plus près de lui, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Une question se forgea alors dans l'esprit de Len : comment se fait-il qu'un prêtre sache se battre ?


	10. Verdict

Bonjour et avant de commencer, je suis vraiment désolée. Ça fait un bail que le chapitre 9 a été posté, mais pour moi c'était aujourd'hui que le dixième devait être mis en ligne. Seulement, j'ai en parfait décalage. Vraiment désolée.

Enfin, voici le dixième chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira et saura vous satisfaire de votre attente.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Merci de suivre mes fictions et de les commenter.

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 10 – Verdict**

* * *

Len avait cessé depuis peu de comprendre pourquoi Kaito savait se battre, d'autant plus, bien. Au cours de leur duel, le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à infliger un seul coup au bleuté qui n'avait eu de cesse de se décaler à temps et ainsi éviter ses tentatives. En plus, Len était celui qui était ressorti du duel en tant que perdant et surtout avec plusieurs hématomes douloureux dus aux multiples coups de bâtons qu'il s'était reçu. Kaito ne l'avait pas épargné. Heureusement d'ailleurs que son arme ne fut qu'un simple morceau de bois plutôt qu'une épée.

De tout son poids, Len se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir fait claquer son épée contre le sol. Il n'en pouvait plus et ses jambes avaient puisé dans ses dernières forces pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Allongé sur le ventre, Len attrapa les pans des couvertures pour se hisser jusqu'au coussin et laisser tomber sa joue gauche par-dessus, épuisé. Kaito ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné. Tout son corps hurlait à la douleur, vidé de toute énergie. Une question demeurait pourtant toujours dans l'esprit de Len et aucune réponse ne se présenta à lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormant doucement sans s'être changé.

Pourquoi Kaito savait-il se battre ?

...

Le lendemain matin, c'est la mine endormie car il avait trop dormi et que personne n'était venu le réveiller que Len se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il poussa les portes battantes grâce à sa main de libre, l'autre essuyant son œil droit. Il découvrit dans l'immense pièce quelques bonnes sœurs assissent autour de la table en bois qui finissaient leur petit déjeuner tandis que d'autres s'affairaient déjà à faire la vaisselle. Après avoir lancé un bonjour sonore pour que tout le monde l'entende, Lily vint le rejoindre avec une assiette pleine qu'elle lui avait gardée. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde s'assit en face de Len qui la remercia chaleureusement alors qu'il prenait en main les couverts et entamait avec envie l'assiette fumante.

« Je vous ai vus hier… avec Kaito. » Confia-t-elle après un bref arrêt le temps que Len redresse ses yeux océans dans sa direction.

Dorénavant, le blondinet regardait avec stupéfaction la bonne sœur dont le regard venait de s'illuminer de mille feux. L'intérêt brusque que lui portait Lily déstabilisa grandement Len qui ne sut quoi répondre sur l'instant. Il était clair que la jeune femme sous-entendait le duel qu'il avait échangé avec Kaito la veille et non pas un autre moment, par exemple le baiser. Lily n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps pour lui en faire part.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un combat, merci à toi. » Renchérit-elle pour combler ce silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Le sourire gratifiant de la jeune femme attisa de nombreuses questions dans l'esprit de Len qui continua tout de même à prendre son déjeuner. Une bonne sœur qui semble aimer les combats ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Len se dit intérieurement que cette église n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Déjà dès le premier jour où il était entré dans son village, la petite Yuki l'avait emmené dans ces lieux bien qu'il soit grièvement blessé et soit un ennemi venu normalement pour les envahir si son armée n'avait pas été décimée. Puis le fait que Kaito sache se battre était un fait des plus troublants. Maintenant, Lily se rajoutait à ce mystère trouble qui entourait l'église du village de Luka.

Face à son manque de réaction, Lily sourit en se disant que son interlocuteur n'était pas spécialement réveillé pour entretenir une conversation correcte. Elle s'appuya alors sur la table pour se redresser et faire passer d'abord une de ses jambes afin d'enjamber le banc et se retrouver maintenant parfaitement droite. Gentiment elle salua Len grâce à sa main et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant du temps au jeune homme pour complètement se réveiller.

Engloutissant le reste de son déjeuner que lui avait gentiment gardé la bonne sœur, Len lava son assiette avant de s'aventurer près du hall de l'église et découvrir ainsi l'allée principale où sur chaque côté se trouvaient d'innombrables bancs où les villageois venaient s'y asseoir les jours de messes comme ceux normaux pour prier Dieu de réaliser leurs attentes. Aujourd'hui se trouvait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rosâtre discutant en ce moment même avec Kaito. Reconnaissant alors Luka, Len ne se tapit pas plus longtemps dans l'ombre et décida de rejoindre le duo qui se tourna vers lui après l'avoir entendu arriver vers eux.

« Tient Len, je te cherchais ! Confessa la jeune femme lorsqu'il finit par arriver à leur hauteur.

— Pourquoi ? Reprit-il instantanément, étonné de savoir que la jeune femme le cherchait lui et personne d'autres.

— Tu as oublié que tu as mis ton avenir entre mes mains ? Les chèvres d'un villageois ont détruit plusieurs clôtures à cause de l'orage d'hier, on a besoin de ton aide. »

Comprenant qu'il n'avait ici pas le choix de réponse, Len suivit les pas de Luka qui s'éloignait déjà pour rejoindre la sortie et l'emmener au lieu indiqué pour qu'il commence son travail. Pourtant, Len se fit retenir par Kaito qui avait entretemps posé sa main contre son épaule. Relevant alors son menton pour voir le bleuté plus grand que lui, Len fut surpris par ses paroles.

« Fais attention à toi. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici pour certaines personnes. »

Interloqué par ces mots, Len acquiesça juste pour répondre à Kaito alors que Luka le hélait pour qu'il la rejoigne immédiatement. Les immenses portes de l'église, autant par leur hauteur que par leur poids, se refermèrent sur eux deux pour bientôt laisser Kaito seul dans la pièce principale de l'église. Un ricanement s'éleva par la suite, dès la sortie de Luka et Len, et le bleuté porta son attention à sa droite pour voir le redressement du corps de Meiko qui avait passé sa nuit allongé sur un des bancs.

« Au lieu de lui dire ça, tu aurais pu lui envoyer quelqu'un. Il n'a même pas son épée sur lui, cet idiot. »

Meiko se releva sans plus attendre, les mains posées contre ses hanches. Quand elle passa à côté de son ami d'enfance, elle posa rapidement sa main sur son épaule avant d'à son tour quitter cet endroit pour aller s'enivrer comme à son habitude. Kaito se retrouva une deuxième fois seul et pesta contre Meiko qui cette fois-ci n'avait pas tort. Len ne pouvait être que détesté par les habitants de ce village et certains seront assez stupides pour décider de venger leurs êtres chers disparus par la faute du blond. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Kaito quitta la pièce sainte et se dirigea dans le couloir des chambres.

De son côté, Len faisait alors face en effet à la clôture détruite par le passage en furie des chèvres affolées par le soir orageux de la veille. Pour sa part, Len n'avait strictement rien entendu et avait parfaitement dormi. Quant au villageois dont lui avait parlé Luka, il se trouvait être un homme plutôt âgé par sa barbichette blanche et sa bedaine remontée par son pantalon où était accroché des bretelles qui montaient jusqu'à ses épaules pour descendre contre son dos et s'accrocher à l'arrière de son pantalon. Les chèvres avaient heureusement été toutes rattrapées et se trouvaient dorénavant attachées autour d'un arbre pour éviter de les perdre à nouveau.

Bien vite, le vieil homme tendit un marteau et des clous à Len qui les attrapa sans dire un mot.

« Je peux vous laisser maintenant. Bon courage Len, le salua Luka avant de repartir à ses propres occupations.

— Merci. » Remercia-t-il pour obtenir la main levée de Luka pour finir de le saluer.

Luka le laissa ainsi seul en compagnie de ce vieil homme qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée. L'avertissement de Kaito ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans son esprit et Len se demandait s'il avait tué le fils ou le petit fils de ce vieil homme il y a de ça un mois. Est-ce que ce grand-père avait l'intention de l'affronter ou lui donner un coup dans le dos alors qu'il réparait sa clôture ? Len n'en avait aucune confirmation et son imagination lui faisait voir des gestes inquiétants de ce vieil homme, comme sa façon de le regarder qui lui paraissait menaçante. Il commençait à devenir paranoïaque.

« Je te laisse travailler maintenant, `vais m'occuper de mes animaux. »

Sans plus tarder, le vieil homme l'abandonna pour rejoindre les chèvres regroupées un peu plus loin. Quelque part, Len fut soulagé de se retrouver maintenant seul et ne tarda donc pas à se mettre au travail. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus tôt il pourrait rentrer à l'église et se retrouver en sécurité. Concentré sur sa tâche, Len attrapa les nouvelles planches apportées par des villageois pour soutenir le vieil homme quand il ne pouvait pas reclouer les anciennes car les chèvres les avaient complètement détruites. Quelques clous coincés entre ses lèvres et prenant soin à ne pas faire frapper son marteau contre ses doigts, Len s'improvisait charpentier. A aucun moment il ne se plaignit, même pas quand le vieil homme lui demanda comment il allait après que malheureusement le marteau ait décidé de rencontrer son pouce.

Plusieurs heures se virent écoulées de la sorte, Len travaillant sérieusement et ne demandant l'aide de personne. Il eut bientôt terminé et alla prévenir le vieil homme qui était entretemps rentré chez lui pour se reposer, toquant à sa porte avant d'entrer après avoir reçu la permission. Le vieil éleveur put ensuite voir le fruit de son dur labeur et le félicita en l'empoignant par les épaules, visiblement ravi. Len l'aida ensuite à détacher les chèvres ainsi qu'à les nourrir avant de saluer l'homme et décider de rentrer à l'église. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas réellement l'endroit et encore moins les habitants, ainsi il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rentrer.

« Non ! »

Le cri poussé l'interpela toutefois, le faisant tourner à gauche alors qu'il aurait dû continuer tout droit. Ses yeux azurés découvrirent ainsi Miku agenouillée à même le sol, les bras chargés de sachets en carton contenant des fruits qui en ce moment roulaient par terre après que la jeune femme ait trébuché. D'ailleurs, un des sachets en carton reposait contre le sol, des oranges s'éloignant de Miku qui cherchaient un moyen de les récupérer sans faire tomber ses autres courses. Len vit aussi les autres villageois qui marchaient autour de Miku et qui ne l'aidaient absolument pas, l'ignorant alors qu'ils évitaient tout de même ses fruits pour ensuite continuer leur route.

Len se dirigea alors vers la jeune femme qui peinait à regrouper ses courses, ayant déposé ses trois sachets tenu par son bras gauche au sol. Il s'agenouilla à son tour pour attraper l'orange la plus éloignée de Miku qui agrandit ses yeux à leur maximum tout en portant son attention sur cette personne qui venait l'aider et ne l'ignorait donc pas. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée de voir surgir Len plutôt qu'une autre personne. Un sourire se dessina néanmoins sur ses lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup ! » S'exclama-t-elle une fois que tous les deux eurent fini de récupérer les fruits éparpillés au sol.

Le visage éclatant de Miku doté d'un fabuleux sourire fit rougir Len qui tourna son visage pour ne plus voir ce magnifique tableau en face de lui. Il trouvait Miku vraiment mignonne. Il bafouilla ensuite ses mots, attrapant les sacs de Miku pour l'aider à les ramener chez elle et lui éviter de les faire tomber au sol une deuxième fois. La jeune fille ravie de sa participation et surtout de son aide fut ravie de se décharger les bras sans pour autant tout donner à Len. Ils se mirent ensuite en route chez Miku qui ne cessa de raconter sa journée à Len.

« Tu pourras répéter aux bonnes sœurs que les fruits chez Lola coûte moins cher que ceux de Sweet Ann ! Oh et les fleurs de chez IA sont superbes et pour pas chères, si un jour tu décides de faire un cadeau à une jeune fille ! »

Le clin d'œil lancé par Miku fit fortement rougir Len qui à ce jour n'était encore jamais sorti avec une fille. Ses problèmes familiaux ainsi que son travail dans l'armée ne lui avaient jamais laissé le temps pour ce genre de chose. Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment à la recherche de quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Mais Miku ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'elle annonça joyeusement leur arrivée chez elle.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte d'entrée et proposa à Len d'y mettre les pieds à son tour, comptant bien le remercier en l'invitant à boire et manger quelque chose avant de repartir. Len déposa ainsi les sacs en carton là où lui indiqua Miku qui les avait déjà déposés sur une petite table au milieu de la pièce. Pendant un instant où Miku partit pour sa cuisine et chercher de quoi manger et boire, Len découvrit un petit salon joliment décoré en fonction des goûts de sa propriétaire.

Plusieurs couleurs inattendues se mélangèrent donc entre elle pour donner un résultat des plus étonnants, voire même magnifique.

Pour sa part, Len aurait très bien pu patiemment attendre le retour de Miku pour découvrir davantage des détails que cachaient son salon mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée brusque d'une personne qui colla violemment son torse contre son dos. Par surprise, Len échappa un cri qui fut rapidement réduit au silence par une main qu'on écrasa contre sa bouche pour le faire taire. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, voire voir quelque chose, Len ferma contre lui-même ses yeux après s'être évanoui.

Rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, le groupe de personnes entrées dans l'appartement de Miku disparurent avec Len et refermèrent derrière eux la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Miku revint avec deux bouteilles de boissons non alcoolisées entre les mains et découvrit son salon parfaitement vide. Sans aucune trace de Len.

« Il aurait pu me prévenir au moins, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son canapé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai quelqu'un à la maison. »

Resserrant son emprise autour de ses bouteilles, Miku agita vivement sa tête de droite à gauche pour se changer les idées et décida alors de ranger ses courses sans penser à autre chose. La jeune fille se mit donc à chantonner alors qu'elle attrapait ses différents sacs en carton pour rejoindre de nouveau la cuisine.

...

Len ignorait où il se trouvait maintenant, ses yeux avaient été bandés durant son inconscience. Son odorat sentait juste cette odeur de moisissure qui empestait comme son audition percevait quelques bruits et discussions entre des hommes, aucune voix féminine ne s'entendait. Le tintement de quelques armes se fit percevoir, Len se demanda alors s'il avait à faire à des villageois furieux ou à l'armée elle-même. Mais est-ce que Luka aurait laissé faire ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. Malheureusement, Len ne pouvait être sûr de lui à cent pour cent et il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir quelqu'un de sa mauvaise position.

Sa bouche s'était vue attaquée par un chiffon qu'on lui avait fourré sans lui avoir demandé son avis.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Si on nous découvre, on est mort ! S'écria une voix tremblotante, montrant bien par là son manque d'expérience.

— Du calme ! On aura qu'à dire qu'il en a eu marre du village et qu'on l'a vu partir en insultant le dirigeant et les habitants, reprit un autre bien plus sûr de lui.

— Et on fera quoi du cadavre ? Aucun fleuve ne longe le village et il faudrait s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour en trouver un, mais notre absence fera se poser des questions. »

Difficilement, Len déglutit. Ces personnes avaient décidé sa mort et il n'était certainement pas en position favorable pour les en empêcher. Il suffirait que l'un d'eux lève son épée vers le plafond pour qu'ensuite décide de l'abattre facilement sur lui. Len se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même, appuyant sur ses pieds pour cela puisque depuis son réveil il avait aussi découvert qu'on l'avait ligoté. Il sentait le mur derrière lui et l'idée de s'évader pendant que ses agresseurs parlaient en se tortillant était à exclure.

« On aura qu'à le laisser croupir ici. Personne ne vint plus dans cette grange de toute façon. »

Tous semblèrent rapidement d'accord et Len commença à avoir sérieusement peur. Il entendit ensuite les ricanements de ces hommes après qu'il se soit appuyé contre le mur et ait espéré que ce dernier s'écroule pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Ne pouvant rien voir ni supplier ses agresseurs de le laisser en vie, ces derniers pouvaient voir les larmes descendre du bandeau pour suivre le visage fin de ce blond qui avait tué plusieurs de leurs camarades. Quelques gémissements de Len ressortaient de sa gorge, malheureusement retenus par le chiffon coincé dans sa bouche. Il aurait au moins apprécié que ces hommes le détachent et l'affrontent ensuite en duel et non pas le tuer alors que lui était attaché et ne voyait strictement rien. C'était lâche. Terriblement lâche. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça.

« Regardez-le, il pleure comme une fillette ! Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait nous supplier de l'épargner ! Se moqua l'un d'entre eux que Len sentait proche de lui.

— C'est pitoyable. » Pesta un autre dont le tintement qu'entendit Len signala que c'en était bientôt fini de lui.

Bien qu'il est les yeux bandés, Len ferma ses yeux et se mordit la langue, se recroquevillant davantage sur lui-même. Un coup d'épée eut bien lieu mais alla plutôt s'encastrer dans un mur plutôt que dans le cou de Len qui sursauta en sentant sur le bout de son nez des cheveux le caresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui est pitoyable ? Attacher un gamin et le tuer comme un chien ou l'affronter dignement et voir qui est le plus fort ? Regardez-vous avant de parler ! »

La voix féminine fit frissonner Len alors qu'un quelqu'un d'autre vint détacher ses liens avant de lui attraper les épaules et l'obliger à se relever pour ensuite se mettre à courir loin d'ici. Len eut juste le temps de porter ses mains au bandeau afin de le retirer et regarder derrière lui pour découvrir sous sa grande surprise Lily qui avait radicalement changée sa tenue de bonne sœur pour opter pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus léger. Munie d'un short noir et d'un haut moulant mettant en valeur sa poitrine, la jeune femme se faufilait telle une anguille entre les armes de ces soldats qui essayaient en vain de l'attaquer. Entre ses fines mains pâles se trouvaient deux poignards à la lame de taille non négligeable.

« Courrez monsieur Len, ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer le spectacle ! » S'écria tout à coup Teto qui l'avait détaché et le tirait maintenant vers l'avant pour quitter la grange.

Portant son attention sur la bonne sœur aux cheveux coiffés en deux couettes tourbillonnantes, Len en fut davantage surpris. Il céda néanmoins à sa demande et se mit à courir en jetant toutefois un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que Lily s'en sortait. Un magnifique sourire se trouvait étiré sur ses lèvres, visible même de loin.

Teto l'emmena loin de cette colline où se trouvait à son centre la grange en piteux état qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant. Ils la descendirent ainsi au pas de course, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher avant de se ressaisir et courir plus vite. Quelques gardes s'étaient détachés de ceux restés dans la grange et leur courraient après. Seule Teto était munie d'une arme se trouvant être aussi un poignard mais la pente de la colline n'était certainement pas un terrain pour combattre, surtout qu'elle n'était pas experte en la matière. Ainsi, quand ils arrivèrent sur la terre ferme, la jeune femme rattrapa le poignet de Len pour ne pas le perdre en chemin et courut un peu plus afin de rejoindre la civilisation et empêcher les gardes de s'en prendre à leur invité.

Rejoindre l'église serait la meilleure des possibilités, mais celle-ci se trouvait bien trop éloignée de leur position.

Le sort leur jouant des tours et n'étant certainement pas en leur faveur, Teto ainsi que Len se virent obligés de ralentir pour ensuite s'arrêter et regarder tout autour d'eux ces gardes qui venaient de les encercler. Len entendit le juron grommelé par Teto qui mit son poignard au niveau de son visage, prête à se défendre et le protéger. Intérieurement, le jeune homme se maudit de ne pas avoir en sa possession son épée et pensa que voler celle d'un des gardes seraient une bonne idée, quoiqu'un peu dur. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer.

Ainsi quand le premier garde intervint, Len se mit en garde bien qu'il n'est pas d'arme. Quand le premier garde se dirigea vers lui alors que Teto se voyait envahie par les autres, Len évita les coups d'épées mortels en se penchant comme se décalant sur les côtés avec une facilité qui le surprit rapidement. Les mouvements de ses adversaires lui rappelaient quelque chose. Il les avait déjà vus s'effectuer sous ses yeux. Ce fut quand il passa derrière un soldat après une pirouette pour ensuite attraper les poignets d'un autre que Len réalisa que le duel contre Kaito lui avait apporté davantage de réflexes ainsi que de la vitesse alors qu'ils avaient à peine passé deux heures à se combattre.

Le plus possible cependant, Len essaya de blesser superficiellement ses adversaires. Il ne leur voulait pas de mal et il savait que Luka lui en voudrait terriblement, l'expulserait même du village, s'il venait à tuer une de ces personnes en ce moment même. Len remarqua alors que Teto faisait de même, assommant plus qu'autre chose ses adversaires qui se ruaient sur elle, en tout cas pour le maîtriser et permettre aux autres de s'occuper de Len.

Malheureusement, Len était loin de se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver dans les minutes à venir.

Le combat commençant à faire de plus en plus de bruit suite aux injures des soldats et ceux de Teto, de l'entrechoquement des armes, quelques passants s'aventurèrent dans cette ruelle où ils se trouvaient tous les uns contre les autres. Des cris se firent entendre et les villageois rebroussèrent bien vite leur chemin pour aller prévenir les autres. Occupé à protéger sa vie, Len ne pouvait pas les rattraper pour tenter de les rassurer et surtout les empêcher de prévenir les autorités. Enfin, triste ironie du sort, il avait contre lui ladite autorité. Celle-ci désirait même sa mort.

« A mon tour. »

La demande subite attira l'attention de Len d'autant plus que les gardes qui l'entouraient au même instant se mirent à se reculer pour laisser place à ce qui semblait être leur supérieur. Un homme aux cheveux mi-longs rosés apparus en face de lui, le soleil étincelant sa lame dirigée vers lui. Dans ses yeux brillaient la même étincelle que ceux de Luka. D'ailleurs, Len trouvait des ressembles entre Luka et cet homme. Leurs traits pratiquement semblables les feraient jurer frère et sœur. Ses cheveux roses comme ses yeux d'un bleu perçants ne pouvant contredire le sujet.

D'un hoquet de surprise, Len para l'attaque de son adversaire en portant son épée contre son torse, reculant de plusieurs pas avant de se retrouver le dos bloqué par un mur. Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de son opposant qui leva alors son épée au ciel tandis que sa main libre appuyée contre son torse pour le bloquer contre le mur. Dans ses yeux se reflétèrent alors une lueur assassine et Len en perdit ses moyens.

« Len ! »

Le cri de Teto à son intention ne changea guère les choses. L'épée de Luki fendit l'air pour rejoindre son corps et le trancher définitivement en deux. Il ne pouvait rien répliquer, cet homme le maintenait trop fermement contre le mur pour qu'il puisse se dérober et espérer éviter son coup. Mais alors que la lame tranchante aurait dû rejoindre son cou, ayant tranché quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes, une voix claqua dans l'air ambiant et le rosé s'arrêta net.

« Assez ! »

N'ayant pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était cette personne qui venait interférer dans cette affaire avec tant d'autorité, l'opposant de Len relâcha juste son emprise autour de ce dernier avant de ranger son épée dans son étui. Len ouvrit quant à lui ses yeux pour découvrir par-dessus l'épaule de son assaillant la silhouette de Luka alertée par les villageois du combat improvisé qui se déroulait sur ses terres. La contrariété était parfaitement visible sur son visage par ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux assassins. La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu du cercle créé par ses soldats ainsi que Teto qui s'était décalée pour lui faire place, légèrement blessée bien que superficiellement. Luka se trouva donc à voir le dos de cet homme aux cheveux aussi roses que les siens qui n'avaient même pas pris le temps pour se retourner et lui tenir face.

« Tu n'es pas le capitaine de mon armée pour te laisser aller par tes émotions, Luki. Je te pensais plus réfléchi que ça. »

Len tourna son regard pour fixer cet homme en face de lui. Même son prénom se rapprochait de celui de Luka, qui pour lui parlait aussi intimement devait être assurément sa sœur ou en tout cas un membre de sa famille. Le blondinet put toutefois voir à l'inverse de Luka l'expression ennuyée du dit Luki qui passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs tout en soupirant longuement. Il ne répondit rien au reproche alors qu'il virevoltait sur lui-même pour quitter cette ruelle et ainsi disparaître sans un mot.

Un silence plombant les entoura bien vite et les soldats furent dégagés par le geste de menton exécuté par Luka, décidément bien énervée. Tous décampèrent comme des lapins sous le soulagement de Teto qui se laissa tomber à même le sol, ses jambes l'ayant lâchée. L'adrénaline était passée et la jeune femme ne ressentait plus aucun de ses muscles. Elle porta toutefois dans un ultime effort son regard sur Len qui se laissait à son tour tomber contre le mur, le regard tremblant dans ses orbites et reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. Un léger sourire s'étira sur le coin des lèvres de la bonne sœur pour essayer de rassurer le jeune homme, mais l'intervention suivante de Luka brisa tous ses efforts.

« Je savais que te garder dans ce village causerait des problèmes, mais j'espérais que Luki soit plus sage… ce qui ne semble pas être le cas. Désolée Len, mais j'espère que tu comprendras le fait que je ne puisse pas te garder en ces lieux. »

Le cœur de Len cessa de fonctionner un instant et le jeune homme sentit le sol sous lui se dérober pour l'emmener aux enfers. En fait, ce Luki aurait dû ne pas rater son coup et être plus rapide.

« J'espère vraiment que tu comprendras. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour faire tes valises. »

Dans une lenteur exagérée, Luka se retourna pour retourner à son domicile et en finir avec cette journée. Ses yeux auparavant clos se rouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit sa jupe se faire attraper par une main téméraire et l'empêcher de poursuivre sa route. Étonnée par la soudaine audace dont faisait preuve Len, la dirigeante des lieux ne pouvaient qu'écarquiller ses yeux en remarquant la mine dépitée du jeune homme qui avait rampé jusqu'à elle pour la retenir.

« S'il vous plaît… laissez-moi rester ! »

Les yeux embrumés par les larmes en plus de sa voix enrouée qui l'avait obligé de marquer un temps d'arrêt pour ravaler ses larmes, Len se montrait à l'instant bien pitoyable. Luka se retourna alors pour lui faire face, baisant légèrement son menton pour pouvoir examiner sous toutes les coutures ce jeune homme qui normalement aurait dû l'ennuyer.

« Je ferai tout ! Tout ce que vous me direz… alors… alors s'il vous plaît ! Ne me demandez pas de partir ! »

Les larmes de Len éclatèrent bientôt contre le sol comme son corps commença à trembler à cause des soubresauts dont il était victime. Teto eut les larmes aux yeux en écoutant les sanglots de Len qui jurait contre son attitude pitoyable, continuant à supplier Luka de l'autoriser à rester ici. La jeune sœur aurait aimé plaider pour la cause du jeune homme, mais sa voix était retenue dans sa gorge gonflée par l'émotion. Len en était même venu à ne plus pouvoir parler, ses sanglots étant trop violent pour lui accorder ce privilège tandis que Luka restait de glace.

« Je suis désolée Len, ma décision ne changera pas. Je ne veux plus te voir demain ou c'est moi qui me changerai de toi. »

Len tenta bien évidemment de la retenir mais Luka parvint à se détacher de lui et disparaître à son tour. Le jeune homme noua alors ses bras autour de son ventre qui lui faisait atrocement mal, l'envie de vomir le prenant mais ne sortant pas. Il avait même l'impression que sa gorge allait se trancher en deux à force de sangloter violemment et pousser des gémissements étouffés. Son visage baigné de larmes le brûlait horriblement et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ses larmes qui n'avaient de cesse de ruisseler sur ses joues devenues maintenant rouges.

Il ne voulait pas partir de ce village. Absolument pas. Il était bien ici et s'entendait avec pas mal de monde. Et surtout, il n'aurait nulle part où aller, ne pouvant certainement pas retourner dans sa ville natale. Les sanglots de Len ne s'arrêtèrent donc pas, redoublant même leur cadence lorsque le jeune homme se demandait où il pouvait bien aller. Lily vint ensuite les rejoindre un peu plus blessée que Teto et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Len recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Ses bras ensanglantés passèrent autour du dos du jeune homme et tenta de le réconforter comme elle le put. Teto décida ensuite de les rejoindre et faire de même.

Un peu plus loin, une ombre se détacha du mur auquel elle s'était reposée pendant un temps. Ses longs cheveux disparurent à sa suite, bien décidée à remédier à la situation. Plus loin encore, Kaito n'avait de cesse de tapoter le bout de son stylo contre son menton tout en regardant le plafond au-dessus de lui à la recherche d'idées pour ses manigances farfelues. Le prêtre se laissa pourtant retombé sur son bureau et perdit ses doigts dans ses cheveux bleus nuits. Len prenait un sérieux temps pour réparer des clôtures.

Il était inquiet.


	11. Dernier appel

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) moi j'en ai marre de ce printemps pourri... enfin si on peut parler de printemps, j'ai l'impression d'être encore en Novembre...

Enfin bref, je vous glisse ce chapitre 11 entre mes révisions pour le bac. D'ailleurs, je pleure intérieurement. Pourquoi j'ai pris L alors que je suis nulle en langue ? J'ai envie de disparaître...

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 11 – Dernier appel**

* * *

Le soleil se levant un peu plus haut dans le ciel, les habitants du village commençaient à faire irruption dans cette ruelle où il se trouvait à faire face à un ancien de l'armée du royaume du seigneur Gakupo. Shinji sentait d'ici toute l'amertume, la rage, qui entouraient Big Al qui en ce moment même se reculait, légèrement courbé en deux à cause du coup qu'il s'était pris un peu plus tôt dans l'estomac. Son adversaire avait certes les yeux bandés mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne saurait pas combattre correctement. Justement, Shinji se trouvait être ultra attentif à son environnement et savait anticiper ses mouvements.

Puis, un cri d'indignation les surpassa pour obliger Big Al à se retourner et Shinji à passer une main dans ses cheveux d'une façon extrêmement ennuyée. La sangsue s'était réveillée et l'avait maintenant retrouvé.

« Vous étiez là ! S'écria la jeune fille en accourant dans sa direction.

— Non t'fais erreur, p'tite. C'est qu'une ombre fugace en face de toi dut à la chaleur qui te fait voir des hallucinations. » Rectifia-t-il faussement.

Mais la blonde se ficha de sa répartie et continua à courir pour le rejoindre et lui demander de continuer son histoire. Pourtant quand elle dépassa cet homme à la carrure imposante et au front marqué par des cicatrices, elle fut retenue par la main de celui-ci qui attrapa de justesse son col pour ensuite la ramener contre son torse et entoura son cou par son bras musclé. Un cri de surprise l'emporta alors qu'elle dirigeait ses yeux azurs dans ceux noisette de cet homme qui fusillait du regard Shinji en face de lui, celui-ci qui avait mis les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Faite attention mademoiselle, cet homme n'est absolument pas fréquentable. C'est un assassin activement recherché par plusieurs pays. »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds dont la prise rapide de Big Al avait fait tomber son voile jaune sur ses épaules fixa avec incrédulité Shinji à quelques pas devant elle. Ce dernier ne semblait pas dérangé par les nouvelles confessions et se triturait même le nez avec ses doigts, l'air de rien. Elle repensa alors à la fois où Shinji lui avait confié de se méfier des inconnus, ne pas leur faire confiance tout de suite, et des questions se posèrent alors en elle. Etait-il véritablement dangereux ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-il encore rien fait ? Il aurait très bien pu la tuer au cours d'une nuit, peut-être même en plein jour, et lui voler son argent pour ensuite disparaître. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Shinji lui avait même raconté calmement une histoire vraie.

Un rire sonore, grave, sortit ensuite des lèvres de Shinji qui reporta son bras droit le long de son corps. Une aura malsaine l'entoura et fit retenir le souffle de la jeune fille.

« C'est tout de même étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu persécutais son frère, faisait tout pour le faire souffrir, et pourtant tu la protèges de moi ? De toute façon, ça se voit dans ton aura que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui protège. Tu te reconvertis ? Laisse-moi me marrer ! Tu n'as jamais su protéger quoique ce soit ! »

Big Al ne put que grommeler entre ses dents tandis que sous lui, la jeune fille le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis. Elle se raidit toutefois en prenant en compte entièrement les paroles de Shinji et le fixa avec ahurissement. Comment avait-il fait pour découvrir qu'elle était de la même famille que Len ? Le rire sonore de Shinji continua lui envoya des frissons désagréables à son échine.

Shinji était vraiment effrayant.

...

Doucement, Lily poussa les portes d'entrées de l'église pour faire entrer Teto qui soutenait tant bien que mal Len qui ravalait ses sanglots interminables. Avant de s'aventurer dans un couloir, Lily regarda attentivement à droite comme à gauche pour s'assurer que la voie était dégagée. Il serait souhaitable qu'ils ne croisent personne pour éviter les questions inutiles et faire davantage pleurer Len. Ce dernier par ailleurs avait le visage gonflé par ses larmes, ne parlons même pas de ses yeux explosés, et ses lèvres n'avaient de cessé de se pincer pour retenir de nouveaux flots de larmes.

D'un geste de main, Lily invita Teto à s'avancer et faire de même avec Len dont ses mains entouraient les épaules de ce dernier. Leur absence avait sûrement suscité les interrogations de leurs camarades comme des orphelins mais Kaito saurait y répondre. Après tout, c'était lui-même qui était venu dans la chambre de Lily pour lui faire part d'une requête.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Lily et ses deux amis se hissèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Len et la jeune femme l'entrouvrit avec précaution. Il ne fallait absolument pas faire de bruit et attirer les coups d'œil indiscret. La bonne sœur loin d'être en tenue de travail, les bras toujours ensanglantés, sang qui n'était pas forcément le sien, ne put retenir un cri de surprise à la vue d'une silhouette allongée sur le lit de Len. Son cri étouffé par ses mains fit tout de même se redresser Kaito qui à la vision de Len le visage écarlate et dépité au possible sentit que la journée ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Le bleuté ne se félicita même pas d'avoir pris le temps de prévenir Lily, remarquant bien entendu les blessures de celle-ci et de ce sang qui couvrait sa peau pâle. Il aurait tellement souhaité que Len rentre de son travail tranquillement, sans grabuge.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement à Lily pendant que Teto faisait s'allonger Len en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants.

— Comme tu l'avais supposé, Luki et ses camarades lui sont tombés dessus et l'ont traîné dans une grange où ils l'auraient très certainement abattu si nous n'étions pas intervenues avec Teto.

— Veuillez sortir pour parler de ça, s'il vous plaît. » Intervint Teto après avoir tiré les couvertures sur Len.

Les deux autres se tournèrent dans sa direction, remarquant la position fœtale du jeune homme qui cachait dorénavant en partie son visage brûlant par les couvertures. Les deux bonnes sœurs purent ensuite assister à la transformation du visage de Kaito, défronçant ses sourcils alors qu'il observait la silhouette de Len dessinée par les couvertures de façon attristé. Lily observa avec attention le visage du bleuté et sourit en coin avant de se retourner et se diriger vers la porte qu'elle tira contre sa poitrine pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine.

Entrée dans la pièce et après avoir mouillé un chiffon qu'elle se passait maintenant sur ses avant-bras pour retirer ce sang qui n'était pas sien, Lily sentit la présence de Kaito et Teto la rejoindre. La bonne sœur se retourna, posant le bas de son dos contre les rebords des meubles et continua à se nettoyer les bras alors que ses yeux bleus observèrent Kaito s'appuyant sur les bords de la table et croiser les bras contre son torse. Teto quant à elle avait entre ses mains une boîte de premiers secours et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement à la vue de cette dernière. Elle remercia son amie qui l'aidait à désinfecter les plaies et mettre un pansement et replongea ensuite son regard dans celui de Kaito qui demeurait silencieux.

« De ce que j'ai compris, Luka veut que dès demain Len ait quitté le village. Elle s'occupera de lui elle-même s'il est toujours là. »

Kaito grinça des dents, pestant contre l'attitude sévère de la bonne femme. Il savait éperdument que la faire changer d'avis serait très difficile, voire relèverait du miracle. Les chances pour que Len reste dans ce village se voyaient donc très minimes, à peine existantes. Et au plus profond de lui, Kaito ne voyait vraiment pas un moyen de faire revenir Luka sur sa décision. Peut-être que Miku pourrait, oui. Mais utiliser Miku serait suicidaire. Luka pouvait autant accepter et donner une seconde chance à Len que l'expulser lui et tous ceux qui auront essayé de le faire rester entre ces murs. Luka pouvait se montrer très impitoyable. Malheureusement, or Miku aucun autre moyen pour sauver Len n'était envisageable. Miku était la seule personne que Luka écoutait attentivement et la seule personne à pouvoir la faire douter. Car Miku était la prunelle des yeux à Luka, une personne qu'elle chérissait plus que sa propre vie.

« Que devons-nous faire, mon père ? Si vous me le permettez, je suis prête à accueillir Len dans ma chambre et le cacher sous mon lit si Luka entre dans l'église. Vous savez que ma chambre contient toutes mes armes, je saurais me défendre et protéger au péril de ma vie celle de ce garçon. »

Le bleuté reporta son attention sur Lily et vit sur le visage de celle-ci toute sa détermination. Ses paroles n'étaient pas dites en l'air, ça non, mais c'était bien trop risqué. Et puis, Len ne pourrait pas passer toutes ses journées, éternellement, dans la chambre de la bonne sœur. Aucun être humain ne pourrait vivre de la sorte. Len ne pouvait pas demeurer caché jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Je sais ! » Intervint soudainement Teto en faisant claquer son poing dans la paume de sa main.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers sa personne, attentif.

« On n'a qu'à enlever mademoiselle Miku et obliger Luka à garder Len dans le village comme rançon ! »

Kaito ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la bonne sœur à l'esprit bien simplet tandis que Lily abattit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et rit à plein poumons tout en se moquant d'elle. Teto pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire et croyait que ça pourrait marcher ? Ses bonnes intentions étaient fort touchantes, mais ce n'était pas assez. Et surtout trop risqués pour leur propre peau.

« Que devons-nous faire alors ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Lily redevenue sérieuse, la voix lourde.

— Ce qui est certain c'est que nous ne pouvons pas enlever Miku, désolé Teto. Parler avec Luka serait une perte de temps aussi, une fois qu'elle a décidé quelque chose…

— Oui, c'est difficile de la faire revenir sur ce qu'elle a dit. » Termina Lily tout en opinant.

Un long soupir sortit de la bouche de Kaito qui se redressa et décroisa ses bras pour que ces derniers partent longer son corps. Il se mit en marche pour la sortie de la cuisine et attrapa en chemin une banane qui dépassait dans la coupole de fruits. Avant de sortir, la poignée de la porte dans sa main, Kaito ajouta les dernières paroles qui clôturèrent par la suite la conversation.

« N'agissez pas comme bon vous semble et laissez-moi régler cette histoire. Vous avez fait du bon travail, allez-vous coucher et gardez ça pour vous surtout. »

Pendant un moment, Lily et Teto maintenant seules dans l'immense pièce demeurèrent silencieuses. Elles tenaient réellement à Len et ne voulaient pas le voir partir de ce village pour sûrement ne plus jamais le revoir. Le jeune homme n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de mauvais même s'il était venu dans ce village en tuant de nombreux soldats, mais tels étaient les ordres qui lui étaient imposés. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et ça les deux bonnes sœurs le comprenaient parfaitement. Après tout, elles aussi avaient reçu ce genre d'ordres par le passé.

De son côté, silencieusement Kaito se rapprocha de la chambre de Len qui, il se doutait bien, n'avait sans doute pas trouvé le sommeil depuis qu'ils avaient quitté sa chambre. Il toqua toutefois à la porte menant au blondinet, attendant que ce dernier lui permette d'entrer pour ouvrir le morceau de bois. Aucune réponse n'arriva et Kaito hésita un instant entre empoigner la poignée pour entrer et rebrousser chemin. Sa décision fut prise quand il se rappela qu'il ne restait plus que cette nuit avant que Len soit obligé de plier bagages et quitter les lieux. Cela ne dérangerait donc pas le plus jeune qu'ils discutent tous les deux pour trouver un plan.

« Excuse-moi, j'entre. »

Kaito pénétra dans la chambre, découvrant que Len n'avait pas changé de position depuis leur départ. Doucement, le prêtre se rapprocha du lit du blond et s'assit au bout de ce dernier, remarquant alors la prise sur les couvertures par la main de Len se contracter pour la tirer davantage. Il se cachait sûrement pour éviter qu'on ne voie son visage rouge à force d'avoir pleuré. Len ne dormait donc pas, comme il l'avait prévu.

Malgré la situation, Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin alors qu'il posa son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Il apporta sa deuxième main au sommet de la banane et commença à l'éplucher lentement. Aucune odeur spécifique ne se dégagea du fruit mis à nu, ainsi Len ne remarqua rien et ne bougea pas.

« Quand je suis déprimé, je me faufile dans la cuisine quand tout le monde dort pour chaparder des glaces. Bien évidemment, les bonnes sœurs accusent immédiatement les enfants. Après tout, elles savent que je ne mange pratiquement pas et jamais leur viendraient l'idée de réprimander leur supérieur. Et moi, je regarde les enfants se faire gronder sans dire un mot. Bien sûr, je me sens un peu coupable quand je les vois éclater en sanglot, mais jamais je ne vais dire ensuite que c'était moi en réalité le coupable. »

Tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Len, Kaito observa la silhouette dessinée du jeune homme à travers les couvertures. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et se trouvait toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le bleuté croqua ensuite dans le fruit, arrachant ainsi le bout de la banane. Il eut toutefois un certain mal à l'avaler malgré le fait qu'il l'ait mâché soigneusement. Ses appareils digestifs n'avaient plus l'habitude de recevoir de la nourriture. A ces picotements intérieurs, Kaito se demanda combien de jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ait mangé. Sûrement un sacré nombre.

« Il y a aussi quand les villageois viennent se confier à moi dans le confessionnal, j'acquiesce sans vraiment les écouter et leur faire croire que Dieu leur pardonne alors que c'est impossible qu'il fasse une telle chose. Dieu, s'il existe vraiment, n'est qu'un être égoïste qui préfère se la couler douce que venir en aide aux braves gens. »

Kaito rapporta sa main tenant la banane à son genou et ravala quelques injures. Croire en quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour se donner plus de forces, avoir le courage de se relever et continuer à combattre n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne comptait que sur lui-même, que sur ses capacités et son mental. S'appuyer sur quelqu'un permettait à la trahison de voir le jour à un moment ou à un autre. Kaito ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne, pas même en Meiko.

« Mais tu sais Len, être seul et se démener par ses propres moyens n'a pas que des désavantages. Tu n'es jamais blessé émotionnellement et tu ne vois pas tes alliés se retourner contre toi. »

Un sourire triste s'étira sur le coin des lèvres de Kaito qui leva son menton pour regarder sans vraiment y faire attention le plafond au-dessus de lui. Ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, des voix continuaient de crier plus fort les unes sur les autres, l'odeur de la chaire brûlée et des pleures qui ne s'arrêtent pas. Le village en feu fut l'image de fin, faisant se contracter son estomac.

« Être accompagné peut aussi servir… » Souffla faiblement Len de sous les couvertures.

Kaito abaissa son visage suite à ces paroles, observant le jeune blond gigoter sous son lit pour bientôt faire apparaître à moitié son visage. Le reste des couvertures continuaient à cacher le bas de son visage, laissant à vue de tous les yeux rougis de Len.

« En tant qu'ancien capitaine de l'armée… »

A ses mots, Len partit regarder ailleurs tout en serrant contre ses poings les draps des couvertures avant de poursuivre. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa profession au passé.

« J'ai toujours privilégié la survie de mes coéquipiers que la réussite de la mission. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais venu seul dans ce village pour discuter avec Luka ! Si mon seigneur l'avait accepté, je lui aurais demandé de nous prêter ses forces armées et personne n'aurait été tué. Si on m'avait écouté, je n'en serais pas là ! Tout aurait continué normalement, rien n'aurait changé et je n'aurais pas toutes ces emmerdes ! »

Pendant un court instant, Len mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure avant d'être complètement emporté par ce courant colérique en lui qui ne tarda pas à ravager la pièce. N'ayant pas réussi à contenir cette fureur qui s'était installée en lui depuis son arrivée dans ce village.

« J'aurais préféré mourir avec mes camarades ! »

Len n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle ni encore d'arrêter de trembler de colère que Kaito l'attrapa sans délicatesse par le col de son haut et l'amena à lui. De désagréables frissons parcoururent son échine en rencontrant le regard assassin que lui jetait le bleuté devenu bien imposant en un temps record. Rien de rassurant ne se trouvait maintenant en Kaito et Len regretta bien trop tard ses paroles. La main de Kaito avait même délaissé le col de son vêtement pour tenir entre ses doigts son cou et exercer une pression. Une lueur assassine se dégageait de ses yeux et Len se demanda sérieusement si Kaito comptait l'étrangler ou non.

« Si tu veux vraiment mourir, je peux remédier à ça. »

Et sans lui demander son avis ou faire attention à ne pas lui faire mal, Kaito le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau allongé sur le dos. Sa main entourant toujours son cou, le bleuté le surplomba rapidement et Len déglutit tant bien que mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Kaito ? Il ne pensait pas obtenir une telle réaction. Mais le pire était que maintenant sa voix se trouvait bloquée dans sa gorge, le courage lui manquait davantage que la pression exercée par Kaito le lui en empêchait. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer et Len essaya alors de gigoter pour s'échapper de l'emprise de Kaito.

Malheureusement, Kaito n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et sans tarder il attrapa les poignets de Len et les hissa derrière la tête de ce dernier. Il passa aussi rapidement chacune de ses jambes de chaque côté du torse de Len et le chevaucha davantage, tenant toujours dans une unique main les poignets du blond qui le fixait incrédule tandis que son autre main enserrait toujours le cou de Len.

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi Len… tu n'as qu'à faire un choix entre vivre ou mourir. Mais sache qu'en restant une minute de plus dans cette église, tu mets la vie de tout le monde en danger. Pourtant, tu le remarqueras, personne ne vient se plaindre ou t'obliger à partir. Teto et Lily sont même venues à ta rescousse alors que tu étais en danger, elles n'étaient pourtant pas obligées de le faire. Veux-tu donc savoir pourquoi elles sont intervenues ? »

La voix de Kaito était froide et les traits de son visage durs. Len n'avait encore jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du prêtre qui lui faisait vraiment peur. La pression autour de son cou s'était réduite et il pouvait respirer un peu, Kaito attendant une réponse de sa part avant de mettre un terme à son existence sûrement.

Face à son manque de réaction toutefois, Kaito répondit de lui-même à sa question posée. Gardant cependant le même ton froid et le regard furieux à l'encontre de l'attitude de Len qui baissait extrêmement dans son estime. Se rendait-il compte qu'il mettait la vie d'innocents en danger ? Luka sera sans pitié si demain matin elle découvre Len dans les locaux. Elle le sera encore moins si elle apprend qu'ils auront essayé de le couvrir. Len ne se rendait donc pas compte qu'ici, entre ces murs, des personnes l'apprécient assez pour mettre en jeu leur vie ?

« Ici nous avons pour principe de nous entraider, tu sais au moins ce que c'est que l'entraide n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes comme une famille, nous nous protégeons les uns et les autres quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Et toi… tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans l'église, couvert de sang et après avoir tué nos gardes, nous t'hébergeons et te soignons gratuitement sans te dénoncer aux autorités. Mais le pire… vraiment… tu le regrettes ? Tu aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là ? »

Par le timbre que sa voix prit en posant ces questions, Len comprit que Kaito était indigné par son attitude. Il détourna alors du regard, mal à l'aise. Il venait de blesser intérieurement Kaito.

« Rien ne vous a obligé de me couvrir… » Marmonna-t-il.

Et bien qu'il avait conscience de toujours plus s'enfoncer, Len ne pouvait plus taire les pensées intérieures qu'il avait en lui depuis cette journée dramatique. Ou sa vie avait pris un tournant des plus inattendus et qu'il n'aurait pas choisi s'il avait eu le choix. Sa réponse eut l'effet prévu sur Kaito qui resserra sa prise autour de son cou et lui cracha plusieurs injures au visage, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Tch. Tu ne mérites même pas que ce soit moi qui te tus. Je te vois plutôt pendu sur la place publique, avec les injures des villageois te criant dessus pour avoir tué leurs enfants ainsi que le lancer de tomates ou d'autres choses. Enfin en attendant, ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel spécimen. Et nous avons encore toute la nuit pour en profiter… »

Len ressentit de très désagréables frissons par le ton malsain que venait de prendre Kaito, portant ses yeux azurs dans ceux plus obscurs du bleuté. Sa main quitta son cou alors que l'autre détenait toujours ses poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. La main libre de Kaito vint longer délicatement son torse, par-dessus les vêtements tout d'abord pour voir l'étendue des réactions de Len. C'est avec les yeux écarquillés et le souffle retenu, bien qu'il puisse respirer à sa guise, que Len le voyait faire sans plus que ça réagir. Avait-il compris ce qu'il comptait faire ? Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se posant cette question, se penchant alors pour rejoindre l'oreille droite de Len.

« L'as-tu déjà fait ? »

Ses yeux purent ainsi observer les fortes rougeurs qui s'installèrent instantanément sur le visage de Len qui gigota violemment pour essayer de s'enfuir hors de sa portée. Mais sa prise était bien trop forte pour le jeune homme qui abandonna presque aussitôt, le souffle cette fois-ci rapide. Dans les yeux de Len étaient visible toute sa peur, ses lèvres se mouvant légèrement comme pour formuler des mots qui n'avaient pas la force pour sortir complètement et se faire comprendre.

Il sentit par la suite Len frissonner tout en se raidissant lorsqu'il passa sa main sous son haut de pyjama. Kaito ne se voilait plus la face maintenant ; si Len avait déjà perdu espoir et ne rêvait plus que de mourir, il n'allait pas se décarcasser à le sauver. Ce gamin allait attirer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose à l'église et Kaito comptait bien réaliser ses plans avant de mourir à son tour. Il ne laisserait pas un enfant ruiner ses machinations et surtout nuire à sa vengeance.

« A… Arrête. »

Kaito porta son attention au visage de Len presque pleurant, des larmes s'étant coincées entre les longs cils du jeune blond. Mais ce ne fut pas par sa voix suppliante que la main de Kaito cessa son parcours, justement elle arrivait au niveau du short que portait en cet instant Len. Cette peau douce qui se trouvait sous ses doigts semblait être appréciable à souhait, ne pouvant pas clairement la voir à cause des tissus qui la couvraient.

« Pourquoi donc ? Demain tu mourras, autant l'avoir fait une fois pour savoir comment c'est, tu ne penses pas ? Se moqua-t-il en glissant deux premiers doigts sous l'élastique du short, sentant à nouveau Len se raidir et mordre ses lèvres.

— Pas comme ça… s'il te plaît. »

Quelques premières larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et bien que Kaito, loin d'être complètement pourri, ressentait de légers picotements au cœur, sa main ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis sa dernière relation ? Il n'en avait même plus le souvenir. Et ici, le visage rougissant de Len et sa voix pleurante ne le laissaient malheureusement pas indifférent. Sa main passa sous la barrière de textile qui se trouvait être le caleçon du blond qui sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kaito atteindre cet endroit. Len gigota davantage avec plus de force tout en recommençant à supplier Kaito de le relâcher. Il s'excusa même pour avoir dit de telles paroles et espérait ainsi de se faire pardonner. Il ne désirait pas que sa première fois se passe de la sorte. Vraiment pas.

« Kaito… » L'appela-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Celui-ci écarquilla un instant ses yeux en entendant très certainement pour la première fois son prénom prononcé par cette bouche. Ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Pourquoi Len devenait-il si attirant tout à coup ? Ses lèvres qui tremblaient en ce moment même lui donnaient l'envie de l'embrasser, expirant alors longuement tout en fixant cette paire de lèvres pour ainsi s'interroger sur le fait de le faire ou non. Les joues de Kaito s'étaient elles aussi légèrement empourprées, sa respiration étant même devenue laborieuse.

Mais alors que le bleuté commençait à se pencher pour rejoindre les lèvres de Len, sa main continuant à descendre et effleurer le membre du blond qui gigotait comme il pouvait pour s'échapper, la porte de la pièce claqua contre le mur. Len poussa un cri de surprise et se réfugia dans un coin du lit après que Kaito l'eut lâché par réflexe, après que la porte se soit écrasée contre le mur. Teto étant partie de bon train pour dire à voix haute le plan qu'elle avait trouvé pour sauver Len se tut néanmoins dès qu'elle vit la tension régnant dans la pièce. Le regard assassin de Kaito l'aidant aussi beaucoup pour comprendre qu'elle venait d'arriver au mauvais moment.

Puis, sans que quelqu'un ne vienne dire quelque chose, Len attrapa la couverture du bout des doigts et se projeta hors du lit pour rapidement bousculer Teto restée dans l'embrassure de la porte. A sa sortie de la chambre, il ne réfléchit pas et courut là où ses jambes décidaient de l'emmener. Il rencontra en chemin Meiko étant descendue dans les caves pour en ressortir quelques bouteilles de vins, la bousculant à son tour sans faire attention et sans s'excuser par la suite. L'attitude du blond surprit Meiko qui soupira longuement par la suite, ayant entendu la voix de Kaito qui faisait légèrement écho depuis l'emplacement où elle se trouvait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Teto, soupira-t-il pour seule défense.

— Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Kaito ! Profiter qu'il soit perturbé par ce qui lui arrive pour l'avoir, s'écria la bonne sœur sans l'écouter.

— Si tu pouvais baisser un peu de…

— Tu pensais vraiment qu'il se laisserait faire, hein !? Maintenant, on ne sait pas où il a pu aller et nous ne sommes pas plus avancés pour le faire rester dans le village. »

Meiko fronça des sourcils et décida sans plus attendre, marchant à son rythme et gardant ses trois bouteilles de vins sous le bras, à la poursuite de Len. Un sourire amusé se trouvait toutefois étiré sur ses lèvres. Les événements prenaient une tournure intéressante.

…

A l'intérieur d'une petite maison, Miku se trouvait assisse sur le même canapé que la fois où Len et Kaito étaient venus chez Luka. Elle essuyait tranquillement une pomme grâce à un chiffon propre, les yeux perdus dans le vague tandis que la jeune femme à la longue chevelure rosée et aux lourdes responsabilités se trouvait assise sur une chaise et lisait des documents que lui avait transmis son armée.

« C'est Luki qui a commencé. » Annonça-t-elle doucement.

Elle vit se redresser la rosée qui l'interrogea du regard, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elle révélait une telle chose par rapport à son frère cadet. Miku reposa alors la pomme contre sa cuisse et cessa toute activité, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Luka.

« Len n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, il a juste suivi des ordres qui lui étaient assignés. Il n'avait pas le choix. Cette après-midi il est même venu m'aider alors que les autres villageois passaient à côté de moi en m'ignorant. Pourtant, il aurait pu faire de même et passer à côté de moi sans me porter un regard. Mais il s'est arrêté et m'a aidé.

— Ma décision ne changera pas, Miku. » Souffla suavement Luka qui ne désirait pas se disputer avec la jeune fille aux longs cheveux turquoises.

Cependant, Miku n'était pas d'accord avec le comportement de son amie et comptait bien changer cela. La pomme glissa alors du canapé pour s'écraser contre le sol, Miku s'étant mise sur ses pieds et se rapprochant en ce moment même de Luka qui dut relever son menton pour voir la jeune fille lui faire face. Il était assez rare de voir Miku énervée ou en tout cas agacée, les sourcils froncés et la voix tremblante sous le coup de l'énervement. Luka comprit de la sorte que le sujet lui tenait à cœur. Mais ça n'allait pas changé. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à Miku sinon les villageois, l'armée, les alentours même, comprendront que Miku était sa faiblesse, son talon d'Achille. Un moyen de pression dont les risques pourraient être épouvantables. Elle devait se montrait intransigeante qu'importe la situation ou encore de la personne qui lui tient face, même s'il s'agissait de Miku.

« Mais Len pourrait guérir Kaito… »

Le ton attristé de Miku fit à nouveau relever les yeux de Luka dans sa direction, apercevant ainsi les larmes qui naissaient au coin des yeux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait apporté ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine et commençait à renifler pour retenir ses larmes. Luka savait que Miku ne pleurait pas sur commande et que donc ses émotions n'étaient pas mensongères, la prenant donc à la gorge. Elle n'aimait pas voir Miku pleurer.

« Len a tué avec son équipe plusieurs de mes hommes, rappela-t-elle tout en détournant du regard.

— Il s'est excusé ! Contre-attaqua aussitôt Miku.

— Ça ne ramènera pas les morts.

— Il a accepté le travail que tu lui as ordonné de faire, confia-t-elle pour remettre ce fait au goût du jour.

— Miku… Tu ne connais Len que depuis hier. Comment peux-tu le défendre et insister autant pour que je revienne sur ma décision ? »

Pendant un moment, Miku ne dit pas un mot et resta silencieuse. Ses yeux balayaient le sol à la recherche d'une réponse potable, qui fera à coup sûr changer l'avis de Luka sur l'exil forcé de Len. Elle ne devait donc pas se tromper dans le choix de ses mots. Quand enfin elle entrouvrit la bouche pour communiquer, Luka se concentra sur elle.

« C'est la première fois que j'ai vu Kaito s'opposer à toi et parler en faveur de quelqu'un. Et puis… il a souri aussi.

— Kaito sourit à chaque messe et quand les croyants viennent lui parler, révéla Luka sur un ton monotone.

— Luka ! S'emporta tout à coup Miku, faisant légèrement agrandir les yeux de la rosée peu habituée à l'entendre lui parler sur ce ton. Tu sais très bien que Kaito est comme nous ! Il subit son existence comme nous avant que nous nous rencontrions. Kaito ne sourit pas.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je ne vais pas obliger Kaito à me confier ses problèmes et tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux, ce n'est pas mon problème. » Haussa-t-elle à son tour le ton.

Miku gonfla énormément les joues et contracta ses poings. Luka pouvait être une tête de mule et elle détestait vraiment cet aspect de son caractère. C'était pour elle très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir tenir ses arguments et abandonner pour ainsi laisser gagner Luka. Mais non, pas cette fois-ci. Miku voulait que Len reste dans ce village. Elle voulait revoir sur le visage de Kaito ce sourire qu'elle avait vu cette après-midi-là lorsqu'ils étaient venus présenter Len à Luka.

« Si Len doit partir demain, j'irai avec lui. »

Et sans plus tarder, les mains de Luka claquèrent contre la table qui se trouvait devant elle. Cependant, Miku ne bougea pas d'un poil et resta aussi droite qu'un piquet. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux énervés de Luka qui la menaçait du regard. Il était évident qu'elle ne la laisserait pas faire une telle chose, mais pour ça Miku était prête à filer en douce en compagnie du blond. Si Luka restait ainsi butée, elle baisserait dans son estime.

« Je ne resterai pas dans ce village s'il se met à refuser des âmes en peine. Len pourrait beaucoup apporter s'il restait, j'en suis persuadée, expliqua-t-elle convaincue.

— Luki et ses collègues chercheront à exterminer Len, sois en certaine, la prévint froidement Luka.

— Len sait se défendre, répliqua-t-elle.

— Si Len devient villageois ici, il aura les mêmes droits et devoirs que tout le monde. S'il tut un de mes hommes, il sera jugé et pendu sur la place publique. Et à ce moment-là, tu ne pourras plus rien pour lui. Ne serais-ce pas mieux qu'il parte la vie sauve quand il en est encore le temps ? »

Miku réalisa enfin qu'elle n'avait pas vu le problème sous cet angle. Le frère de la rosée ne cherchait pas forcément à tuer Len, mais surtout à le provoquer pour lui faire perdre ses moyens et le voir tuer ou en tout cas blesser l'un des siens pour en venir au jugement. Que ce soit l'armée ou les familles en deuil, quelqu'un essayera un jour ou l'autre d'assassiner Len. En l'obligeant à partir du village, Luka le protégeait à sa manière.

« Tu comprends maintenant, Miku ? Len a tout à gagner en quittant ce village.

— Mais… ce n'est pas possible, bégaya cette dernière perdue.

— C'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire, malheureusement. Ne crois pas que je fasse ça par gaieté de cœur, mais pour sa protection à lui et celle du village. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. » Se répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

Miku chercha à nouveau ses mots pour répliquer quelque chose, mais cette fois-ci rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et elle resta silencieuse pour le restant de la soirée.

…

Arrivée dans le jardin, Meiko entendit facilement les sanglots de Len caché entre différents buissons. Le clair de lune s'amusait à se refléter à l'intérieur de la petite marre à la droite du blond, Meiko étant pour l'instant restée derrière les buissons sans faire de bruit. Len ne l'avait donc pas encore remarqué et la jeune femme put ainsi le voir replié contre lui-même et essayant de se calmer. Un discret soupir l'emporta et tout en se grattant le crâne, Meiko traversa l'obstacle que formaient les buissons et rejoignit Len qui fut pris d'un cri de surprise en la voyant apparaître si soudainement.

Sans dire un mot, son armure rougeâtre ainsi que son épée tintèrent ensembles alors qu'elle s'asseyait à même le sol et déposa son dos contre l'écorce de l'arbre planté derrière elle. Elle replia ensuite son genou et déposa ensuite sa main par-dessus.

« La lune est magnifique ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? » Révéla-t-elle sans porter attention à Len qui la fixait, médusé.

Il se redressa un peu après et s'assit en tailleur, la couverture extraite de son lit reposant contre ses épaules et camouflant ses cheveux pour ensuite légèrement retomber sur ses yeux.

« Kaito et moi avions dû quitter notre village natal par la force. L'armée y est passée et a tout ravagé sans pitié. Enfin de toute façon ça ne changeait rien pour nous, nous n'avions là-bas aucune famille ni amis. Pourtant, là-bas nous avions nos souvenirs heureux comme malheureux, des personnes qu'on détestait et celles qu'on appréciait un peu. Nous apprécions quand même ce village qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus. »

De son côté, Len regardait avec intérêt Meiko et se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme lui racontait sa vie. Meiko marqua un temps d'arrêt, sa voix neutre ne trahissait aucune émotion et elle gardait parfaitement son calme. A vrai dire, cela ne la dérangeait pas de dévoiler son enfance à autrui. C'était surtout Kaito qui appréciait ce village, pas elle. Kaito était un pleurnicheur et un sentimental de toute façon.

« C'est Miku qui nous a trouvé en première et qui a ensuite fait venir Luka à nous, déjà chef de ce village. Mais si Miku ne nous avait pas trouvés, nous serions morts avec Kaito depuis le temps. C'était à peine si on se traînait par terre pour avancer. Car nous n'avions pas d'amis, pas de familles où se réfugier et nous étions pauvres.

— Si je retourne dans mon pays, je serai mis à mort, rappela Len d'une voix étouffée par ses larmes.

— Alors si tu veux rester ici, affronte Luka. »

Len sentit son cœur manquer un terriblement battement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Meiko qui le regardait cette fois avec un trop grand sérieux logé dans ses yeux. Elle était vraiment sérieuse ?

« Si tu tut Luka, tu pourras prendre sa place et régner sur ce village.

— Je serai de la partie si c'est ton choix. »

La nouvelle fois qui s'ajouta à la conversation fit sursauter Len qui se tourna pour voir apparaître à son tour Lily qui traversa l'obstacle des buissons pour ensuite les rejoindre. Différentes armes se trouvaient dans ses mains et d'autres étaient accrochées autour de son corps dénudé de la tenue de bonne sœur pour opter pour quelque chose de plus léger et mettant en avant sa poitrine. D'autres bonnes sœurs ne tardèrent à arriver pour former autour de lui et Meiko un arc de cercle, toutes plus armées les unes que les autres.

Len n'en crut pas ses yeux, passant de visage en visage tout en se demandant ce qui était réellement en train de se passer dans cette église. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait rêver, oui, c'était ça ! Pourquoi ces bonnes sœurs étaient-elles prêtes à se battre et risquer leur vie juste pour qu'il reste dans ce village ? L'entraide que lui avait parlé Kaito un peu plus tôt allait vraiment jusqu'à ce point ?

« Alors Len, quel est ton choix ? Vivre ou mourir ? »

Meiko qui s'était redressée entretemps porta sa main au manche de son épée et l'extra de son fourreau. Les rayons de la lune se firent capturer à l'intérieur de cette lame tranchante et Len ressentit de désagréables frissons.

Pouvait-il vraiment faire un choix ? Lui qui œuvrait pour la justice pouvait-il vraiment prendre la vie d'une femme innocente juste pour prendre sa place et pouvoir rester sur ces terres ? Len contracta ses poings et repensa à tous ce qui lui était arrivé de mauvais depuis sa naissance. Il s'était toujours plié aux autres, n'avaient jamais combattu pour son avis et appuyé ses arguments pour s'opposer à quelqu'un.

Est-ce que ça pouvait durer plus longtemps ? Non.

Du haut de sa chambre, Haku observa le petit groupe qui s'était formé à l'intérieur du jardin tout en regardant Len se redresser et laisser choir sa couverture sur l'herbe fraîche. Un long soupir l'emporta et elle referma les rideaux sur sa fenêtre et retourna se coucher. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'auraient pas dû héberger ce garçon dans les locaux et le laisser mourir comme un chien. Ce genre de personne qu'était Len n'apportait que le désastre avec eux.


	12. Les risques après avoir choisi

Salut la compagnie :) J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je n'ai pas vraiment de choses à dire cette fois-ci donc je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture. Merci de continuer à lire cette fiction.

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 12 – Les risques après avoir choisi**

* * *

« Le savez-vous mademoiselle, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

Shinji sourit suite à son conseil alors que derrière elle, Big Al pesta contre l'attitude de l'aveugle. Bien entendu que Big Al avait reconnu la sœur de Len et avait réfléchi à de multiples raisons sur la présence de la jeune blonde dans cette ville. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shinji prêtait de son temps à Rin. Lui qui était toujours si occupé, recherché par les autorités et connu pour être insaisissable malgré sa cécité. Big Al n'avait qu'à retirer l'épée de son fourreau et attaquer le musicien ambulant et le rendre à la justice, et ainsi essayer de récupérer son rang.

« Les bonnes sœurs de l'église de Kaito ne sont pas communes. Elles ont tué de multiples personnes comme moi, confessa Shinji d'un ton légèrement amusé.

— Mais comment ça se fait ? L'interrogea Rin surprise de ce fait.

— Le village toujours sous le règne de Luka est un village libre, tout le monde peut y entrer qu'importe le passé de cette personne. Ces meurtrières ont juste trouvé un bon refuge, expliqua calmement Big Al.

— Et c'est de même pour Kaito et Meiko. Eux aussi non pas un passé très fleurissant. » Conclut Shinji.

Comme pour montrer son accord avec ses paroles, Big Al soupira longuement tout en acquiesçant légèrement son visage.

…

Finalement, Len s'était laissé convaincre par les paroles de Meiko et des autres bonnes sœurs. Meiko menait la marche avec son épée sortie de son fourreau, Lily se trouvant juste à côté de Len qui réfléchissait tout de même à un moyen pour tomber d'accord avec Luka. Certes, Il en avait assez qu'on l'envoie d'un endroit à un autre tout en se fichant de ses sentiments, mais il ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un injustement. Tuer pour tuer ne l'avait jamais attiré. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas déranger Meiko en vue de la portée de ses paroles et la façon dont elle les prononçait. Tuer ne la dérangeait donc pas ? Elle lui demandait d'affronter Luka et prendre sa place avec un tel naturel que c'en était inquiétant. N'était-elle pas une simple femme alcoolique qui se donne des airs chevaleresque sans l'être pour autant ? Len réalisa ce soir qu'en réalité ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Meiko ne portait par une armure rougeoyante et une épée pour l'effet de classe. Elle semblait savoir s'en servir.

Les ruelles du village étaient souvent désertes à cause de l'heure tardive, pourtant quelques gardes circulaient et Len fut à de nombreuses reprises surprit de voir une des bonnes sœurs se jeter sur eux sans remords. Len avait donc dû intervenir à plusieurs fois pour les empêcher d'en abattre un, préférant alors qu'on les assomme et les ligote ensuite. Aucune effusion de sang n'était autorisée et les bonnes sœurs l'écoutèrent sérieusement. Elles l'écoutèrent tellement que cela effraya Len.

_« Ici nous avons pour principe de nous entraider, tu sais au moins ce que c'est que l'entraide n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes comme une famille, nous nous protégeons les uns et les autres quoiqu'il puisse arriver. »_

Les paroles de Kaito ne démentaient vraiment pas la situation présente. Les bonnes sœurs étaient en train de l'accompagner pour aller voir Luka et s'opposer à sa décision, prêtes à lui offrir main forte avec leurs armes si les choses dégénéraient. Depuis quand avait-il rejoint cette famille dont avait parlé Kaito ? Cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps qu'il vivait dans ce village pour que ces femmes le protègent de la sorte. Len se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du domicile de Luka visible au loin.

Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer ou essayer de raisonner les autres, Len en était bien conscient. Son cœur doubla sa cadence lorsqu'il vit Meiko se diriger vers la porte d'entrée menant à l'intérieur de la maison de Luka. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de rejoindre la brune pour l'arrêter que le poing de celle-ci frappait déjà contre le bois de la porte. Len sentit son corps se refroidir dangereusement, son sang ne circulant plus et son cerveau ne parvenant plus à réfléchir correctement. Que quelqu'un intervienne…

Malheureusement Luka ouvrit la porte et sentit bien rapidement la pointe de l'épée de Meiko contre sa gorge.

…

Kaito avait quitté la chambre de Len après que celui-ci en soit sorti à toute allure et que Teto ait fini de lui faire la morale, étant retourné dans sa propre chambre après. La culpabilité commençait à peser sur ses épaules de par son attitude envers Len un peu plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris au juste ? C'est vrai que le comportement de Len à ce moment n'était pas responsable, dire qu'il aurait préféré mourir ce jour-là l'avait sorti de ses gongs, mais cela n'excusait pas sa propre attitude. Len n'avait rien fait de mal en soit, il ne méritait pas qu'il abuse de lui. D'ailleurs, si Teto n'était pas intervenue avant qu'il aille plus loin, qu'aurait-il fait ? A cette simple idée, Kaito apporta ses mains à son visage pour le cacher et s'injuria de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles. Il n'était qu'un pervers doublé d'un profiteur.

« J'entre. »

Sans avoir au préalable toqué à sa porte pour demander l'autorisation d'entrée, Haku apparut bien rapidement dans la pièce. Par ses sourcils froncés et sa voix froide, sans hésitation, Kaito se redressa. Il était très tard et que la bonne sœur soit réveillée à cette heure-ci, alors que tous les orphelins étaient depuis bien longtemps couchés, n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que toutes les bonnes sœurs ainsi que Len ont suivis les idées malsaines de votre amie Meiko et que si personne n'intervient, madame Luka sera tuée avant que les gardes n'aient eu le temps d'arriver à elle.

— Comment ça ? S'écria-t-il en arrivant bientôt à la hauteur d'Haku qui ne sourcilla pas.

— Après que Len vous ai quitté, Meiko l'a retrouvé dans le jardin et lui a proposé d'affronter Luka pour ensuite prendre sa place. Et même si Luka est une très bonne épéiste, elle ne fera pas le poids contre toutes ces personnes. Surtout si Meiko engage le combat.

— Pourquoi tu les as pas arrêté !? » S'indigna Kaito qui sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre au plus vite le domicile de la rosée.

Courant dans les couloirs sans prêter attention à faire le moins de bruit possible, Haku sur ses talons, Kaito se dépêcha de sortir de l'enceinte de l'église. C'est durant le trajet, ses mains tenant les pans de sa robe pour suivre l'allure du bleuté sans déraper, qu'Haku confessa tous ses doutes et ses appréhensions envers certaines personnes.

« Je sais peut-être me battre, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Vous avez votre vengeance à réaliser, j'ai la mienne. Je ne me permettrai pas d'engager un combat perdu d'avance avec ma vie en jeu. Votre amie Meiko n'est pas saine d'esprit, et vous le savez. Je veux bien croire que Lily soit une alliée, mais elle aime tuer et ne m'écoutera pas. Et Len est bien trop naïf, on peut facilement se servir de lui et ensuite lui faire endosser le mauvais rôle. Meiko l'a bien compris. »

Arrivé sous le seuil où l'extérieur leur faisait maintenant face, Haku s'arrêta alors que Kaito se trouvait en dehors de l'église. La jeune femme replaça une de ses mèches blanches derrière son oreille et reprit calmement son souffle. En face d'elle, Kaito la regardait, incrédule. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant pour le comportement vacillant entre folie et raison de Meiko, après tout il la connaissait depuis la plus tendre enfance et l'avait vu descendre vers les prémices de la folie après l'anéantissement de leur village natal. Meiko avait beau dire que cela l'importait, qu'elle se fichait de toutes ces personnes maintenant mortes, elle ne faisait que se voiler la face.

Toutefois, Kaito ne resta pas plus longtemps à écouter Haku et se retourna bien rapidement pour se mettre en route. Len, ou quiconque encore, ne devait toucher Luka et encore moins Miku. Kaito maudit aussi intérieurement Meiko et ses intentions de destruction partout où ils avaient pu aller. Les responsables de la destruction de leur village courant toujours, Meiko comptait détruire tous les villages ou villes où elle pouvait mettre les pieds en pensant que l'un d'entre eux pourrait y loger. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible. Ça tuerait tellement d'innocents. Alors Kaito avait promis de s'en charger et avait fait promettre Meiko de ne rien faire sans qu'il lui donne le feu vert.

Mais pourquoi cette fois-ci Meiko n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ? Kaito l'ignorait et avait réellement peur pour la suite des événements. Len n'avait pas besoin de se rajouter des problèmes, en ayant déjà bien assez, et Kaito ne désirait pas voir son amie d'enfance pendue sur la place publique. Il avait encore besoin d'elle.

Ainsi, quand Kaito arriva presque au domicile de Luka sans voir le moindre garde, il en fut grandement soulagé. Il le fut beaucoup moins toutefois en visualisant Meiko et Luka se faisant face et la joue de la rosée laissant s'écouler une trace rougeoyante descendant jusqu'à son menton. Les autres bonnes sœurs entouraient Meiko ainsi que Luka qui regardait sérieusement autour d'elle, prête à riposter à la moindre attaque lâche. Dans un autre coin, Miku se trouvait retenue prisonnière par trois sœurs qui menaçaient de lui trancher la gorge si Luka parvenait à vaincre Meiko ou les attaquer elles.

« Meiko, arrête ça ! »

L'arrivée de Kaito surprit énormément de monde et quelques bonnes sœurs cachèrent leur arme derrière leur dos, ne souhaitant pas être grondée par leur prêtre plus tard. Toutefois, Meiko ne changea guère de position et son épée, où quelques traces de sang appartenant à Luka résidaient toujours, continua à pointer cette dernière sans faiblir. Kaito entraperçu ensuite Len caché en partie derrière Meiko qui n'avait eu de cesse de demander à celle-ci d'arrêter sans malheureusement y parvenir.

« Ça ne restera pas impayé Kaito, sois en conscient, confessa Luka si froidement que cela en étonna même Miku qui pourtant la connaissait mieux que personne.

— T'inquiète pas que si je parviens à mettre fin à tes jours, je ne resterai pas dans ce village, se moqua aussitôt Meiko dans un éclat de rire.

— Arrête ça tout de suite Meiko. » Se répéta Kaito plus sévèrement.

Pourtant, l'attitude de Meiko ne changea pas d'un poil et bien que Len tenta de l'attirer en arrière et que Kaito se rapprochait d'elle d'un pas énervé, la jeune femme ne quitta pas des yeux Luka qui laissait son sang s'écouler sur sa joue sans l'essuyer.

Tout explosa lorsque Kaito attrapa le bras de Meiko et la tira jusqu'à lui, cette dernière se débattant avec force pour s'échapper de l'emprise de son ami pour en venir à faire tomber à la renverse Len qui s'étala douloureusement contre le sol. Le jeune blond sentit son sang se glacer et les battements de son cœur ralentir quand après avoir rouvert ses yeux il vit derrières les bonnes sœurs tournées dans sa direction les forces armées de Luka arriver à leur hauteur. Ce n'était pas bon. Du tout. Tous ces hommes armés, bien plus nombreux que les bonnes sœurs, n'hésiteront pas à les abattre en vue des circonstances.

« Dis-moi qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de tuer Luka ? Elle n'est responsable de rien. Tu vas seulement nous attirer des ennuis supplémentaires ! Confessa Kaito furieux contre Meiko qui le fusilla du regard.

— Moins de cons sur cette planète déjà ! » Y répondit instantanément la jeune femme.

Len chercha à les appeler, prévenir les bonnes sœurs ainsi que Kaito et Meiko, mais seule Luka l'entendit et sourit discrètement sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Miku sembla réaliser aussi la tournure qu'allait prendre la situation dans les futures secondes qui ne cessaient de s'écouler, ayant tourné à un moment donné sa tête vers l'arrière après avoir essayé de se défaire de l'emprise de ces femmes normalement habillées en nonne et inoffensives. Il s'échangea entre elle et Len un regard terrifié, ne contrôlant absolument plus la situation. Kaito et Meiko injuriaient l'autre sans cesse, Luka patientait jusqu'à ce que ses camarades d'armes la rejoignent et les bonnes sœurs étaient en train d'encourager leur très cher prêtre. Seul Len et Miku avaient noté le danger qui s'approchait à grand pas.

La poigne de Len se contracta fermement autour du manche de son épée et commença enfin à se relever, les genoux claquant l'un contre l'autre et les bras flageolants. Est-ce l'armée toute entière de ce village s'était ramenée ? Il ne voyait même plus le bout de la ruelle à cause du monde qui allait arriver sous peu. Luka n'avait qu'à donner l'ordre à ses hommes de les abattre pour qu'il n'y ait aucun quartier. Toutes ces personnes mourront à cause de son idiotie.

Meiko lui avait demandé s'il préférait mourir ou vivre, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Sa seule réaction suite à la question posée avait été de suivre Meiko jusqu'à cet endroit. Kaito lui avait un peu plus tôt parlé de l'esprit de famille qui régnait dans l'église, les bonnes sœurs se protégeant entre elles et le protégeant même lui qui ne les connaissait pourtant pas tellement. Bien évidemment, Len comprenait ce que Kaito lui avait confié dans sa chambre, sur l'esprit de famille résidant dans l'église, l'armée pour lui était comme une seconde famille après tout. Il connaissait ce sentiment.

Et cette armée qui arrivait, dangereusement armée et l'air furieuse, allait détruire ce qui était devenu sa troisième famille qui lui avait très gentiment ouvert les bras alors qu'il était en piteux état et n'avait eu de cesse depuis de le protéger. Cette fois-ci, ce furent sur l'épée tenue par Len que les rayons de la Lune s'amusèrent à se refléter. Le redressement du jeune homme qui avait dépassé quelques bonnes sœurs, dont Lily, poussèrent ces dernières à le suivre du regard et constater enfin l'arrivée des renforts ennemis. Luka pesta quant à elle contre l'attitude imprévisible de Len.

Mais alors que les premiers attaquants se lancèrent tous sur Len, Miku se débattit furieusement pour finalement réussir à se libérer et se mit ainsi à courir pour rejoindre Luka et l'obliger à arrêter ce cirque. Meiko s'était finalement détournée de la rosée et pointait maintenant son épée vers ces gardes qui affluaient, Kaito avait attrapé une épée que lui avait lancé une bonne sœur en sentant le combat décisif qui allait bientôt se jouer, pour que le bleuté puisse se défendre et contre-attaquer si un garde venait à lui.

« Luka, dis à ton frère de se retirer ! La supplia la jeune femme aux longs cheveux turquoises, ses larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues rougies.

— Ces personnes comptaient m'assassiner, dois-je vraiment leur pardonner ? »

La question posée par Luka n'en était pas vraiment une, Miku s'en doutait, pourtant elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Entendre ces tintements d'épées lui donnait la chair de poule et l'empêchait de se retourner pour voir le massacre, bien trop lâche pour pouvoir le faire. Miku attrapait donc de toutes ses forces la manche de Luka, tellement que ses articulations en pâlies. Elle haïssait les combats. Elle était même venue dans ce village dit libre pour cette particularité, car les combats étaient excessivement rares. Mais rare ne disait pas inexistant et ce soir le prouvait bien. Un village qui déteint une force militaire ne pouvait pas être totalement pacifiste, même si cette dernière sert seulement à se protéger. Miku s'était trompée. Luka n'était pas bien différente de ces capitaines d'armées qu'elle avait pu rencontrer plus jeune, dans d'autres contrées.

Puis, un brouhaha sans nom se déroula bruyamment derrière son dos et ses sanglots s'interrompirent, osant passer un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé. Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que ses larmes ruisselaient toujours contre ses joues. A terre se trouvait à plat ventre Luki, le frère cadet de Luka et capitaine de l'armée se trouvant autour de lui qui avait cessé le combat. Et pour cause, après un coup d'expert Len avait retourné le coup que lui portait Luki contre lui-même et l'épée de ce dernier avait volé à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Maintenant, Len se trouvait en face de Luki qui relevait son visage, toujours allongé, et les yeux limpides du rosé louchèrent sur la pointe de la lame présentée devant son nez.

« Je ne compte pas te tuer, et je peux comprendre que toi tu en aies envie pour venger tes camarades, mais je ne peux pas dans les deux cas. Ce village a assez perdu d'êtres chers par ma faute et celle de mon équipe pour que le sang continue à couler aujourd'hui. Demain matin je ne serai plus là, alors à quoi sert ce combat ? Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Je m'excuse. »

Se penchant respectueusement vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles le bloquent car ne pouvant pas descendre plus bas, Len rangea ensuite son épée dans son fourreau et recommença cette fois-ci envers Luka. Si sa présence dans ce village créait de tels problèmes, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Et bien qu'il pouvait voir la tristesse commencer à tirer les traits des bonnes sœurs, Len pensait que c'était vraiment la plus sage décision.

C'est donc sans ajouter quoique ce soit que le jeune homme tourna le dos à Luki qui se redressa lentement, les tempes enflées et se mordant les lèvres pour contenir ses paroles. Len traversa silencieusement entre les bonnes sœurs qui s'étaient regroupées pour lui demander de rester, ou en tout cas lui souhaiter bon courage pour la suite, souriant simplement pour seule réponse. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit l'appel de Kaito et l'ordre émit par Luka à l'encontre de son frère que Len ressentit le tranchant d'une lame contre son dos. Il put à peine voir le visage envahit par la colère de Luki ainsi qu'entendre ses injures avant de tomber face contre terre et se vider de son sang à cause de la plaie béante causé par le rosé.

…

Lorsque Big Al était enfant, il adorait voir les militaires déambuler dans les ruelles de la petite ville modeste où il était né, dans un des Pays de l'Est. Il trouvait ces hommes virils, puissants et intelligents. Ces derniers étaient donc devenus bien rapidement son exemple à suivre, ses idéaux. Malheureusement, à cause de sa famille de paysans, Big Al n'avait jamais reçu une excellente éducation et savait à peine lire et écrire tout seul. Sa famille n'avait pas non plus l'argent pour lui acheter une épée, même en bois, et surtout pas pour lui faire prendre des cours.

Pourtant, jamais Big Al n'avait renoncé à son rêve d'enfant de marcher aux côtés de ces militaires lors des tournées de surveillance, le fourreau coincé contre sa ceinture entourant son magnifique uniforme de travail. Tard le soir, simplement armée d'une épaisse branche, Big Al s'entraînait à l'épée contre un arbre ou une jeune pousse. Il aimait aussi affronter le coq du poulailler, une bête féroce qui l'avait de nombreuses fois pincé très douloureusement et lui avait sauté au visage. Ainsi, dire à sa mère qu'il s'était battu avec le coq avait fait rire sa famille, pendant un très court instant.

Surtout quand il leur avait annoncé vouloir rejoindre l'armée et en faire son métier.

_« Tu crois pouvoir changer le nom de cette famille et le rendre populaire ? Mais mon pauvre, tu es fils de paysan et tu le resteras quoique tu puisses faire ! Quitte ces rêves d'enfant et remets les pieds sur terre, veux-tu ? »_

Parole très intelligente de sa mère, cela avait juste forcé Big Al à quitter la maison familiale plus vite que prévu. On pouvait appeler ça une fugue, un besoin d'indépendance, un ras-le-bol de la parenté, de l'idiotie à l'état brute, Big Al s'en fichait.

Il parcourut ainsi le monde, rencontra de multiples personnes, bonnes comme mauvaises, surtout mauvaises d'ailleurs et Big Al apprit au cours de son enfance nomade à brandir une véritable épée et à s'en servir correctement. Par ses nombreuses rencontres, ses différentes éducations, il savait combattre avec différentes techniques plus meurtrières les unes que les autres. Les bandits qu'il avait pu rencontrer étaient les meilleurs professeurs qu'il ait pu côtoyer au cours de son existence.

Enfin, Meiko Sakine restait l'adversaire qu'il n'avait jamais pu vaincre, même en trichant. Il avait rencontré cette personne assez jeune, lui devait avoir douze ans et elle aussi ; il ne savait plus très bien puisque ces souvenirs dataient d'il y a longtemps et il n'en avait jamais fait part à quiconque avant aujourd'hui. Pourtant, malgré son jeune âge, Meiko était une combattante qui détestait perdre et mieux valait ne pas l'énerver au point de la voir sortir une arme blanche de sa petite robe miteuse trouée de partout et remplis de boue. Meiko volait pour se nourrir et ne se faisait jamais attraper. Ou en tout cas, on la laissait partir pour rejoindre son seul ami toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, juste sa tignasse d'un bleu nuit était apparente.

Mais voler était mal et allait contre ses principes. Big Al lui avait tenu tête à ses amis bandits plusieurs fois à ce sujet. Il prenait donc en poursuite Meiko dès qu'il la prenait sur les faits et engageait un combat, même s'il savait que la jeune fille le battrait sûrement. Ce qui était toujours le cas, à vrai dire. C'était d'ailleurs elle la responsable de sa cicatrice qui se trouve contre son front, après un coup qu'elle désirait fatal mais il avait eu le miracle de trébucher à ce même instant à cause d'une plaque de verglas et ainsi échapper à une mort certaine. Après le jour où elle lui causa cette blessure, Big Al ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que cet increvable de Len Kagamine remette les pieds dans la ville dont il avait pris la place de capitaine de l'armée de la cour royale. Big Al avait revu ce jour-là son ennemi juré, Meiko qui à cheval avait capturé Len et s'était ensuite volatilisée après avoir sauté un muret. Elle devait avoir maintenant dépassé la vingtaine, ses cheveux bruns retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et sa poitrine généreuse n'était en rien exagérée par son épaisse armure rougeoyante. C'était devenu une belle jeune femme. Est-ce que son ami aux cheveux bleus nuit était toujours en vie ? Big Al s'était juste posé cette question en réalisant qu'il avait perdu la trace de Meiko, après être parti à sa poursuite. Mais Big Al n'en avait pas la réponse et ne comptait pas vraiment la chercher.

« Vous avez fini de martyriser vos futurs collègues ? S'enquit une voix bien trop glaciale pour s'inquiéter vraiment pour ces enfants qui n'avaient de cesse de pratiquer les mêmes exercices depuis ce matin, la nuit commençant à tomber dorénavant.

— Il faut que les coups deviennent des réflexes, qu'aucune hésitation n'existe. Mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour mon travail, madame Miriam ? Demanda-t-il à son tour en cessant de regarder dans le vague, portant ses yeux dorés dans ceux réfrigérant de cette femme d'âge mûr.

— Car dès aujourd'hui, je compte vous surveiller de très près. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous et suspecte un complot de votre part contre le Seigneur Gakupo. »

La franchise de cette femme fit sourire Big Al qui replongea son intérêt sur ses disciples qui s'amélioraient enfin. A force de répéter les mêmes mouvements depuis l'aube, cela entrait finalement dans leur crâne de piaf. Il déplia ses jambes et se redressa finalement, en ayant assez d'être assis sur la petite plateforme aménagée dans un coin de la pièce pour que normalement des personnes s'entraînent au combat, ce qui était bien trop tôt pour ces gosses encore.

De cet endroit, Big Al pouvait voir l'intégralité de la pièce sans problème.

« Surveillez-moi si cela vous chante, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, rétorqua-t-il d'un léger ton amusé.

— Et ce Seigneur que vous avez tué quelques années plus tôt ? L'interrogea Miriam en le suivant de près.

— Simple erreur de parcours, ça arrive même aux meilleurs vous voyez. Le Seigneur Kamui est au courant de vos agissements ?

— Cela ne vous concerne pas. » Répliqua Miriam d'un ton sévère.

Big Al s'arrêta à un élève et lui conseilla de mieux prendre en main le manche de son épée, l'aidant même à se repositionner correctement pour que ses mouvements soient plus fluides. Tout cela en continuant de discuter avec Miriam qui essayait de le déstabiliser. Mais Big Al savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et n'avait donc pas honte de parler tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de toute façon. Plus vite d'ailleurs il aura retiré les doutes de cette femme, plus vite il en serait débarrassé.

Il passa ainsi d'élève en élève avec Miriam à ses trousses. Cette femme resta la plupart du temps silencieuse, le regardant juste avec insistance comme pour essayer de lire en lui et découvrir tous ses moindres secrets ainsi que ses faiblesses. Mais ce n'était qu'une perte de temps pour cette femme, car au court de son existence Big Al avait appris que se construire une carapace indestructible était vitale pour des personnes comme lui. Ne se confier à personne, toujours compter sur ses propres capacités et ne jamais se lier à quelqu'un, étaient devenus ses mots d'ordre.

La trahison était tellement réputée dans ce genre de milieu, qu'il ne pouvait se risquer de perdre sa tête en confiant quelque uns de ses problèmes. Et Big Al savait déjà de quelle personne se méfier. Car rien n'est tout blanc et que les militaires sont aussi d'excellents comédiens.


	13. Rayon de soleil après la pluie

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que le début de vos vacances se passent bien, moi j'ai terminé tout juste hier. Ma dernière épreuve s'est déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur (que je remercie mes examinateurs de théâtre ç_ç et surtout le beau gosse qui me posait les questions!). Bref maintenant, je croise les doigts.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ces derniers temps, je me suis remise à écrire sur cette fiction et je prends un malin plaisir à décrire certains passages. Mes chouchous, vous n'avez encore rien vu~

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 13 – Rayon de soleil après la pluie**

* * *

« Car vous voyez, mademoiselle Rin, si y a bien quelque chose de pire que la guerre… c'est bien l'amour. »

Rin fronça des sourcils pour discerner correctement la silhouette de Big Al illuminée par les rayons du soleil de cette après-midi suffocante. De par sa voix lourde d'insinuation, il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour comprendre que cela sentait le vécu. Et alors que Shinji se marrait sur le dos de son ennemi juré, Rin porta toute son attention sur l'ancien capitaine de l'armée. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'elle n'avait plus vu son frère, qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles et elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

En plus, ce que lui racontaient ces deux hommes n'étaient absolument pas rassurant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son frère aîné ait pu subir tous ces événements.

…

Dans sa chambre à l'église, Len se réveilla et fut frappé par l'insoutenable douleur logée à son dos. Il partit pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même mais une main l'arrêta et il ouvrit grand les yeux, quelques larmes descendirent de ces derniers pour rouler sur ses joues. La main d'Haku contre son épaule le força à se rallonger sur le ventre et bien que la douleur venant de sa blessure au dos restait abominable, Len fut conciliant et obéit sans dire quoique ce soit. Il replongea ainsi son visage dans son oreiller qu'il entoura de ses bras et entendit le long soupir de la bonne sœur assise à sa gauche. L'avait-elle encore soigné ? Que faisait-il ici ? La lumière qui passait à travers la fenêtre montrait que le matin avait fait place à l'après-midi et que normalement il ne devrait plus être ici depuis un bon moment. Mais plus important, est-ce que les autres bonnes sœurs s'en étaient sorties ? N'y avait-il eu pas plus de blessés ? Est-ce que Luka était encore vivante et qu'était devenue Meiko ? Len hésita à poser toutes ces questions à Haku qui semblait plus énervée qu'autre chose. Il avait lu la colère de la bonne sœur aux longs cheveux blancs par ses sourcils froncés et la lueur assassine dans ses yeux sanglants.

« Tu es vraiment un poseur de problèmes. Kaito a fait une erreur en t'accueillant dans cette église. »

Len tenta de disparaître grâce au cousin, mais le résultat fut vain. Dans un énième soupir mitigé entre la désolation et une certaine moquerie, se doutant bien ce jour-là de ce que provoquerait l'arrivée de ce garde ennemi dans cette église, Haku reposa sur ses cuisses ce qu'elle était en train de coudre et leva son menton pour fixer le plafond. Elle aussi était passée par là où en était Kaito ; ayant elle aussi abritée sous son toit un intrus et l'ayant caché aux autorités.

« Mais le danger a toujours excité l'humanité, nous avons tous besoin de quelque chose de piquant dans notre vie sinon nous nous en lasserions. »

Sans faire de bruit, Len pivota légèrement son visage sur le côté et laissa apparent son œil gauche pour observer la posture d'Haku et l'expression de son visage. Une certaine nostalgie y avait pris place en plus de ce léger sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Toutefois, un voile de tristesse avait envahi ses yeux et Len comprit que la jeune femme pensait sûrement à une connaissance perdue.

« Le sais-tu, Len ? L'amour est un sentiment encore plus fort que la haine et la vengeance, mais il est aussi destructeur que ces derniers. Voire même pire… J'ai tué une amie très proche à cause de cela. »

Haku tourna à son tour son visage et remarqua le regard ahurit que lui jetait Len. Oui bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était encore si jeune. Peut-être même n'était-il jamais tombé amoureux ou n'était-il jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait donc pas connaître les pouvoirs de l'amour et ses revers.

Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Un peu plus éloigné de la chambre de Len, Luka avait demandé à parler à part en présence de Kaito. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la cave qu'il avait installée pour les retours de Meiko ici. Cette dernière avait disparu après que Len se soit écroulé à cause d'un coup porté par Luki, le frère cadet de la rosée. Rosée qui d'ailleurs demandait l'autorisation pour déboucher une bouteille et se servir un verre, ce que Kaito lui autorisa. Il savait que Luka n'était pas une grande buveuse et se mettait à boire quand quelque chose la perturbait.

« C'est la première fois que Miku défendait avec une telle ténacité une personne. » Murmura-t-elle en buvant une petite gorgée du vin servi.

Kaito ne dit rien, il ne connaissait pas tellement la jeune fille dont il était question. Il la côtoyait juste quelques fois, qui restaient tout de même rares, lorsque Miku accompagnait Luka qui venait de temps à autre assister à sa messe et lui demander de le voir en priver pour qu'il utilise les pouvoirs de Dieux pour excuser ses pêchers. Néanmoins, Kaito connaissait le lien qui liait ces deux femmes. Un lien bien plus résistant et inviolable qu'une simple amitié entre filles.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle élève le ton face à moi. » Rajouta-t-elle en restant le plus droit possible afin de paraître fière.

Portant, les yeux d'un bleu sombre tournés vers la jeune femme, Kaito ne put qu'être désolé intérieurement pour elle. Le poids qui reposait sur les épaules de Luka était énorme et elle ne devait absolument pas montrer un instant de faiblesse, encore moins baisser les épaules. Puisqu'elle dirigeait ce petit village libre dont l'existence attisait l'appétit des autres contrés, Luka devait se montrer forte et fière tout le temps. Jamais elle ne pouvait se relâcher, ou seulement chez elle en présence de Miku et pas à un autre moment.

« Tu penses que maintenant elle me déteste car Len est grièvement blessé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, toute sa tristesse se trouvant apparente dans ses yeux.

— Len est hors de danger, Haku s'occupe de lui en ce moment.

— Oui, mais… je n'ai pas arrêté le combat. Si j'avais ordonné à Luki d'arrêter…

— Il ne t'aurait pas écouté. » Affirma Kaito d'une voix convaincue.

Luka opina, sachant bien comment était son frère et que Kaito avait tout à fait raison. Seulement, Miku était importante pour elle et Luka ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle en voyant les valises de la jeune fille. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, en présence de Kaito. Elle retardait ce moment.

« En tout cas, ça ne change rien au fait que Len soit blessé, soupira-t-elle en terminant cul sec sa boisson.

— Crois-moi quand il est arrivé au village, il était dans un état bien pire que celui-là. »

Luka leva les yeux dans sa direction, vérifiant ses propos avant de soupirer à nouveau avant de se redresser et épousseter du dos de sa main sa jupe. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle et se confronte à Miku. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Lentement cependant, Luka monta les marches en pierre pour retourner à l'intérieur même de l'église avec Kaito sur ses talons. Elle s'arrêta avec la poignée de la porte en main, demeurant un instant silencieuse et sans activité avant de se retourner vers le bleuté qui fronça des sourcils face à l'étrange atmosphère qui était en train de se créer autour d'eux.

« Tout à l'heure, ce qu'a dit Len à mon frère, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a dit de se comporter de la sorte hein ? » L'interrogea-t-elle sérieusement.

Kaito dut réfléchit un instant sur quoi faisait allusion la rosée et termina par sourire en revoyant la scène. D'ailleurs, ce sourire surprit étonnamment Luka qui n'en fit pourtant pas paraître.

« Surprenant de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais, Len était capitaine de l'armée royale avant de venir ici. Il peut être beau parleur dans les situations critiques comme c'était le cas avec celle-ci.

— Oui… surprenant en effet. » Le repris Luka tout en ouvrant ensuite la porte pour revenir à la civilisation.

Pour la suite des événements, Kaito raccompagna Luka jusqu'aux portes de l'église et lui souhaita un bon retour chez elle. Pour unique réponse, Luka acquiesça avant de se retourner et faire le chemin seule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'instant. Miku avait raison ; avant l'arrivée de Len dans ce village Kaito ne souriait jamais et se forçait pour paraître heureux. Seulement, ce sourire à l'instant était honnête. Luka termina donc sa traversée avec un discret sourire amusée, le masquant avec ses mains. Si elle raisonnait comme devait le faire Miku à ce sujet, la suite des événements allait être bien amusante.

Pour le cas de Kaito, celui-ci décida de passer d'abord par la chambre de Len et voir s'il y avait des améliorations. Il traversa ainsi toute l'église, croisant de la sorte plusieurs bonnes sœurs qui se plièrent en deux devant lui afin de lui faire part de leur excuse. Seule Lily resta droite, de la même manière dont faisait preuve Luka dans ce genre de situation, et baissa juste les yeux un court lapse de temps. Mais intérieurement, Kaito rigolait. Ces femmes étaient tellement faciles à entourlouper, se servir d'elles n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. Meiko y était parvenue d'une main de maître. Toutefois, qu'elle se soit aussi servie de Len pour son plan ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait emmené le blond à un danger évident, mais avait tu ce fait important. D'ailleurs, mieux valait pour Meiko qu'il ne la croise pas avant un petit moment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se comportait de la sorte.

Doucement, Kaito toqua à la porte menant à la chambre de Len mais aucune réponse ne vint à lui. Haku devait être sortie et Len avait dû s'endormir. Enfin qu'importe, le plus silencieusement possible Kaito ouvrit la porte et la referma sur lui. Il n'avait qu'à voir si les blessures de Len ne s'étaient pas rouvertes et voir comment il se portait, même s'il était endormi. Kaito eut pourtant un haut les cœurs en apercevant à quelques centimètres de Len allongé sur le ventre, Luki armé de son épée.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à intervenir et arrêter le rosé, celui-ci l'arrêta en levant ses yeux limpides dans sa direction. Par ce court échange de regard, Luki retournant tout de suite vers Len, Kaito comprit qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour terminer son travail. Enfin, comment s'était-il introduit ici sans que personne ne le remarque ? C'était impossible que les bonnes sœurs l'aient laissé entrer après ce qu'il avait fait à Len et que dans l'église règne un tel calme. Luki avait dû s'introduire quelque part.

Puis, le plus silencieusement possible, Luki se pencha vers l'avant dans une posture d'excuse et resta dans cette position un bon nombre de secondes avant de se redresser. Il se redressa ensuite et marcha vers Kaito pour lui passer à côté et s'y arrêter.

« Ne dites à personne que je suis passé. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Luki sortit par la porte. Pour Kaito, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix du frère de Luka et celle-ci lui paraissait un peu plus aigüe que la voix grave et autoritaire de la jeune femme. Le bleuté ne s'attarda pourtant pas plus et se rapprocha du lit de Len, déjà pour vérifier que Luki n'ait rien touché ni fait. Il fut rassurer en voyant les bandages encore incolores, Haku ayant dut les changer avant de sortir, et le teint rosé de Len signe d'à peu près bonne santé. Le jeune blond était sorti d'affaire et n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre que sa blessure cicatrise avant de pouvoir sortir à nouveau.

Le souvenir de son attitude ultérieure sur ce lit, au-dessus de Len, revint en pleine face à Kaito qui contracta ses poings tout en allant regarder ailleurs. Il ne s'était pas excusé et si Luki y était allé plus fort Len serait mort. Ce n'était qu'hier, encore tellement récent, où il avait failli abuser du blond. Celui-ci devait lui en vouloir et ne souhaitait certainement ne plus avoir affaire à lui. Peut-être même était-ce pour ça qu'il comptait partir dorénavant, car Len s'était rendu compte qu'en restant dans ce village il ne pourrait lui arriver que de mauvaises choses.

Rageant contre lui-même, Kaito se tourna pour quitter la pièce le plus rapidement possible mais l'emprise autour du pan de sa longue veste le retint sous sa plus grande surprise. Son cœur cessa même de battre un instant après s'être retourné et voyant le bras tendu de Len qui n'était en fait pas si endormi que ça. Kaito se remercia alors intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à voix haute précédemment. Enfin cela voulait dire aussi que Len savait que Luki s'était introduit dans sa chambre.

Comprenant que maintenant il n'allait plus partir, Len lâcha sa prise et replaça son bras sur son lit. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se retourner ou en tout cas s'asseoir, mais Haku le lui avait fermement interdit et l'avait même fait promettre de rester dans cette position.

« Haku veut que je reste dans cette position, mais elle sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. Et… je m'ennuie. »

Sans parler davantage, et voyant bien les rougeurs qui s'installaient sur les joues du blondinet, Kaito partit s'asseoir sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Haku. Les yeux agrandis puisque ayant pensé que le bleuté refuserait de rester à cause de ses occupations, Len sentit son cœur se gonfler lorsque Kaito prit la parole.

« Depuis combien de temps Luki était là ? Demanda-t-il.

— Pas longtemps… mais il n'a rien fait ! Il est même venu s'excuser, ajouta Len pour défendre le rosé.

— S'excuser ? » Le reprit Kaito surpris.

Ce n'était pas le genre de la famille Megurine de s'excuser facilement, ce qui faisait que Luka était de mauvaise foi. Et il était connu que le cadet de la famille était encore plus teigneux que sa sœur, lui faire reconnaître ses torts étaient presque mission impossible.

« En fait… quand moi et mon équipe nous sommes entrés dans le village, son ami d'enfance était en première ligne et… »

Par le détournement de son regard remplit par la honte, Kaito comprit qu'un de ses hommes ou même Len lui-même avaient dû abattre l'ami d'enfance de Luki. Le bleuté passa alors nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas quoi vraiment dire dans ce genre de situation. Il ne connaissait pas Luki et ne voyait même pas qui pouvait être cet homme décédé.

« Luki a raconté plusieurs de ces souvenirs passés avec lui, comment ils se sont rencontrés et le fait qu'au début ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Comment aussi ils ont évolués chacun de leurs côtés et se félicitaient par des moqueries. En fait… Luki était venu pour me faire culpabiliser. »

A cette remarque, Kaito trouva que cette méthode allait bien au rosé. Il resta toutefois silencieux, ne fit aucune remarque à voix haute et continua à fixer Len qui regardait de temps à autre devant lui le mur blanc ou lui.

« Mais après, au fil de ses paroles, il s'est rendu compte que jamais son ami n'aurait souhaité qu'il venge sa mort. Qu'il l'aurait traité d'idiot et l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Alors il s'est excusé… et tu es entré. »

Len demeura silencieux un bon moment suite à ses confessions, jetant ensuite un regard à Kaito qui croisa ses bras contre son torse et qui continua à faire perdurer ce silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre. Kaito se releva sans dire un mot, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Len.

« Je comprends mieux. Rétablis-toi bien. »

Partant pour quitter la chambre et laisser se reposer Len, Kaito passa cependant sa main dans les cheveux blonds et les ébouriffa tout en jetant un regard amusé en direction de Len qui ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Le visage du jeune garçon s'était alors empressé de devenir écarlate et il chercha désespérément ses mots qui restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Kaito ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire devant ce tableau alors qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie.

Après cette discussion, il s'écoula pratiquement une semaine avant que Len ne soit autorisé à pouvoir se retourner. Sa blessure cicatrisait correctement et ne se rouvrit pas. Haku continua à le soigner et lui apporter à manger, par moment des orphelins dont Yuki venait discuter avec lui et des bonnes sœurs venaient s'excuser et lui apporter de quoi s'occuper toute la journée. Seul Kaito ne revint pas dans la chambre de Len.

Ce fut au milieu de la troisième semaine que Len put sortir de sa chambre et rester dans le jardin. Haku informa Kaito de sa sortie ainsi que de son rétablissement et celui-ci était donc parti le répéter à Luka pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Est-ce que Len pouvait rester au village ou non, était toujours la question. Tout le monde à l'église espérait qu'avec les derniers événements, la dirigeante du pays se montre plus conciliante. Ainsi, tous attendaient le retour de Kaito avec impatience. Meiko ne s'était toujours pas remontrée et restait introuvable. Plusieurs personnes racontaient qu'elle avait dû partir loin du village pour éviter les disgrâces de Luka.

Aussi, quand Kaito revint enfin il fut acculé par tout son personnel. Il ne dit pourtant mot et se dirigea vers le jardin où se trouvait Len, ne voulant plus rester dans sa chambre alors qu'il faisait jour après tout le temps qu'il y avait déjà passé. A la vue du bleuté, Len sauta sur ses pieds mais resta néanmoins immobile. Sur les traits de son visage étaient apparent toute sa crainte de se voir expulsé à nouveau du village et Kaito ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire en vue de la réponse qu'il avait de la propre bouche de Luka.

« Tu peux rester ici. » Confia-t-il pour rassurer Len et tout le monde qui s'était regroupé autour d'eux.

Et sans plus tarder, un magnifique sourire s'empara du visage de Len qui sauta sur Kaito par le trop plein d'émotions qui s'étaient écoulés en lui. Le bleuté dut faire plusieurs pas en arrière pour se rétablir, amusé par la réaction excessive du blond. Il passa toutefois ses bras autour du corps de Len qui le remerciait à vive voix, les rapprochant un peu plus de l'autre de la sorte.

« Luka veut te voir cependant, l'avertit-il.

— Pas de problème ! Merci Kaito ! Se réjouit toujours Len toujours accolé contre lui.

— Et le plus vite serait le mieux. »

Len acquiesça avec énergie et recula, s'éloignant de Kaito pour tenir debout par ses propres moyens. Il ne s'attarda pas plus dans le jardin de l'église et courut pour en sortir et aller le plus rapidement possible chez Luka. Un immense sourire recouvrait son visage et fit se retourner plus d'une personne après qu'il soit passé à côté d'elles.

Avec rapidité la maison de Luka se dessina à lui et Len accéléra davantage, rien ne pourrait faire descendre sa bonne humeur. Haku lui avait interdit de trop s'activer afin de faire attention à sa blessure fraichement refermée, mais il s'en fichait. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir rester dans ce village. Son cœur s'accéléra encore plus de joie lorsque la porte menant chez Luka s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait toqué. Ralentissant toutefois l'allure pour entrer chez la rosée, Len reprit son souffle alors que la porte d'entrée derrière lui se fermait.

« Je vois que tu t'es dépêché, nota la jeune femme assisse sur son canapé puisque ce fut Miku qui avait ouvert la porte à Len.

— Merci infiniment ! Se réjouit Len avant toute chose, se penchant très respectueusement vers l'avant.

— Attends avant de te réjouir trop vite, y aura des conditions en jeu si tu veux rester ici, prévint-t-elle d'une voix toutefois légèrement amusée par l'attitude de son homologue.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

L'attitude de Len fit rire Miku restée à l'entrée, ayant apporté sa main à sa bouche pour la couvrir et essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement. Luka remit pourtant de l'ordre à la situation puisque la conversation devait être sérieuse. Len s'excusa alors, toussant un peu pour ensuite essayer de se concentrer un maximum et répondre convenablement. Il se doutait déjà que cette conversation allait avoir lieu. C'était impossible qu'il s'en sorte sans condition, mais il comprenait Luka.

« D'abord, je t'interdis de lever ton épée contre mon armée et ça qu'importe qui est en tort. Si j'apprends que tu m'as désobéi, tu auras la sentence réservé comme n'importe quel citoyen ici : la pendaison. Et là, je serai intransigeante.

— Bien, souffla Len en enregistrant soigneusement les informations.

— Ensuite, comme tout citoyen aussi tu auras du travail. Tu ne peux pas rester dans l'église sans rien faire, autant aider financièrement l'église de Kaito que t'occuper toi-même. Tu devras donc trouver un travail ici et rentrer dans l'armée t'est interdit. Et il est évident aussi que tu as les mêmes droits que n'importe quel citoyen. »

Bien que déçu de ne plus pouvoir combattre, Len acquiesça. Il ne savait pas faire grande chose, mais il allait trouver.

« Et dernièrement, je veux qu'à chaque fin de semaine tu viennes me voir et me dise exactement ce que tu as fait. »

A nouveau, Len acquiesça et Luka passa un moment sa main dans ses longs cheveux avant de se redresser et venir jusqu'à lui. Sans dire un mot ni étirer un sourire, elle lui tendit sa main dans le but qu'il la lui saisisse. Len fronça toutefois des sourcils avant de faire quoique ce soit, avançant doucement sa propre main pour bientôt serrer celle de Luka. Le contrat fut de la sorte signé et enfin Luka sourit légèrement alors que leurs mains se séparaient.

« Bienvenue au village, Len. J'espère que tu continueras à t'y plaire.

— Merci à vous de m'y accueillir, remercia-t-il de tout cœur.

— Len ! »

Et sans dire quelque chose d'autre, Len sentit contre son dos le poids de Miku qui l'obligea à se pencher vers l'avant. La jeune fille entoura aussi son cou avec toute sa force et rigola contre son oreille, heureuse de le savoir maintenant citoyen dans ce village. Len posa quant à elle l'une de ses mains sur les bras de Miku et répondit au rire de la jeune fille par un magnifique sourire qui fit aussi sourire Luka par l'occasion.

En sortant de chez Luka, Len ressortit avec un sourire encore plus grand que lors de sa venue ici. Il décida alors de faire un tour du village qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visiter complètement depuis son arrivée ici. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il se trouvait ici et il ne savait rien de cet endroit. Le cœur léger, saluant les passants de bon cœur, Len découvrit le côté commercial de ce petit village. Différentes perles y étaient exposées, des vêtements de part et d'autre du continent et outre-mer ainsi que des objets de décorations remplissaient les rues de magnifiques choses. Bien qu'un peu réticent à répondre à ses salutations ou ses questions, les villageois se détendirent toutefois pour certains et Len prit plaisir à parler avec eux. Il apprit ainsi que le commerce de ce village était toujours très rentable et que plusieurs villes et voyageurs venaient s'approvisionner ici avant d'en vendre chez eux. Len retrouva ainsi plusieurs objets qu'il avait déjà entraperçus sur les stands de sa ville natale, s'amusant beaucoup de cette découverte.

Len aurait très bien pu continuer à explorer le village s'il n'avait pas fini par sentir une certaine présence le suivre pendant un certain temps sans se montrer. C'est tout en regardant discrètement autour de lui tout en continuant à visiter le village que Len termina par discerner cette ombre camouflée derrière le tronc de l'arbre à quelques mètres de lui. Restant un bon moment immobile pour aller jusqu'à attirer les coups d'œil intrigué de la population sur lui, la personne jusqu'à lors cachée se dévoila la tête bien basse par rapport à d'habitude. Sa gêne ressentie et peut-être même un peu de honte à se montrer de la sorte, poussait cette personne à asticoter le manche de son épée tout en fixant avec attention le sol.

Il valait sans dire que voir Meiko dans cette posture et le remord visible sur son visage, elle qui semblait ne porter aucune importance du sort des autres, était des plus troublant et Len ne put même pas penser au fait d'en vouloir à la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Est-ce que… nous pouvons discuter dans un endroit un peu plus discret ? » Quémanda-t-elle faiblement, sans le regarder.

A cause de son état ; n'ayant pas pensé voir un jour Meiko avec une telle expression et la voix si peu assurée, Len ne put être méchant et encore moins lui en vouloir. Il serait même prêt à lui pardonner et tout faire pour lui rendre son attitude habituelle. Ainsi quand il accepta, Meiko releva tout juste son visage pour que leur regard se rencontre et Len en fut soulagé. Il restait encore de la fierté qui brillait à l'instant dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Meiko se tourna pour passer derrière l'arbre qui la cachait un peu plus tôt, invitant silencieusement Len à la suivre. C'est en trottinant tout d'abord pour rattraper son aîné que l'ex soldat se dirigea vers les limites du village en compagnie de Meiko qui savait très bien où elle mettait les pieds. Len n'en dit pourtant pas mot et se laissa conduire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à quelques mètres des portes principales et Meiko termina de le guider jusqu'à une petite maisonnette tombant en ruine. Elle entra à l'intérieur en donnant un coup d'épaule à la porte en bois qui craqua violemment en menaçant de se fendre en deux. Bien qu'inquiet d'entrer dans un tel endroit qui semblait pouvoir s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, Len suivit Meiko jusqu'à ce qui paraissait être le salon. D'un geste de main à peine visible, Meiko l'invita à s'asseoir sur la pauvre chaise où plusieurs tissus manquaient et créaient ainsi des trous là où normalement se posait le postérieur. Len s'y assit tout de même, bien que peu rassuré, et amena ses mains à ses genoux tout en portant ses yeux bleus à Meiko qui elle resta debout et fit les cents pas. Elle avait amené à son menton une de ses mains et cherchait ses mots sans les formuler à voix haute.

« Tout d'abord, sache que malgré ce que tu peux croire ou entendre sur moi, je t'apprécie. » Commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui et le pointant de son index.

Vivement, de peur qu'elle s'énerve s'il ne répondait rien, Len acquiesça tout en se tenant bien droit sur la chaise. Mais quelque part, Len était aussi content d'entendre Meiko avec un tel ton. Il retrouvait cette femme qu'il avait appris à connaître.

« Et aussi, je suis contente que tu puisses rester dans le village. »

A cette confidence, Len resta surpris. Il venait de l'apprendre et Meiko n'était pas là, ni chez Luka, alors comment le savait-elle ? Cela l'étonnerait que les bonnes sœurs et encore plus Kaito l'ait crié sur tous les toits. Et ça ne pouvait pas s'être ébruité si rapidement. Alors comment ? Len était certain que Meiko ne se trouvait pas dans l'église, car il avait appris par Haku que Kaito n'attendait que de tomber sur elle pour l'expédier dehors et ne plus la voir pendant un moment. Mais bien entendu, Meiko ne lui confia pas comment elle avait fait pour être au courant. Ça aurait été trop beau.

« Au fait, tu pourrais me ramener toutes les bouteilles de vin qui se trouvent dans la cave de l'église ? Je commence à être à court d'argent et Kaito ne voudra pas me voir sans me faire la peau, hein ? »

Subitement, la voix de Meiko se métamorphosa et redevint tout à fait normale. Toute trace de honte ou encore de remord disparurent pour laisser place à son expression habituelle de femme énergique et toujours partante pour une petite soirée où l'alcool coulera à flot. Len comprit même que la jeune femme l'avait attiré ici juste pour lui demander cela. Même pas pour essayer de s'excuser.

Avec du recul, imaginer Meiko formuler des excuses, Len se mit à rire faiblement. Il avait été naïf.

Attendant sa réponse, Meiko resta immobile avec sur son visage incrusté un sourire assuré sur la suite des événements. Len était bien trop gentil pour refuser. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui rapporter ces bouteilles. Aussi quand ce dernier commença à se redresser pour tenir sur ses jambes et continuer à rire dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas, Meiko fronça des sourcils.

« Tu sais Meiko, moi aussi malgré les apparences je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais je t'avouerai que durant le temps où j'étais allongé sur le ventre à cause de ma blessure, j'ai imaginé plusieurs façons de te rendre la pareille un jour. Enfin après je me suis dit que ça ne servirait à rien, que plus tard tu agirais à nouveau de la sorte et que tu n'auras donc rien appris. C'est ce que j'ai appris de ta personnalité en te côtoyant. »

Tout de même blessée par les propos de Len à son intention, Meiko perdit son sourire et mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure tout en serrant des poings. Il ne lui suffisait que sortir son épée de son fourreau et avancer de quelques pas pour mettre fin au jour de ce garnement. Cependant quelque chose la dérangeait encore plus que les paroles de Len, son regard. Dans les yeux du blond ne se reflétaient aucune haine et encore moins un désir de vengeance. Il y restait cette innocence qui étincelait de mille feux et qui agaçait encore plus Meiko que si Len l'avait rué de coups pour la faire payer.

« Je t'apporterai quand même ces bouteilles qui te sont si importantes. Ce ne sera pas facile et il ne faudra pas que je tombe sur Kaito, car comme tu l'as deviné il ne jure que par toi en ce moment. Ce soir ça ira ? Je te les apporte ici ? »

Pour seule réponse Meiko pesta bruyamment, se demandant dans un coin de sa tête si se tenait vraiment devant elle le Len qu'elle connaissait. Il se dégageait tout de même de lui une aura froide qui ne la rassurait pas, mais qui n'était pas dangereuse pour autant. Len se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie sans lui prêter plus d'attention, en ayant déjà assez fait. Il s'arrêta pourtant avec la poignée entre les mains, se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir voir Meiko à sa droite le fusiller du regard. Mais cela ne lui fit rien.

« Tu sais Meiko, les petits de l'église t'estiment énormément. Yuki et d'autres disent qu'ils veulent ton courage et ta force. Mais s'ils savaient qu'en réalité tu gagnes de l'argent grâce à des concours de buveries, quel exemple tu ferais pour eux. C'est dommage car tu es réellement douée à l'épée. »

Sur ce, Len referma la porte en bois défectueuse et s'empressa de disparaître loin de la jeune femme. Il savait que cette dernière pourrait brandir son épée contre lui et courir à sa poursuite pour l'égorger une bonne fois pour toute. Et vu ses propos, Len craignait ce genre de réaction de la part de Meiko. Celle-ci pourtant balança juste la chaise sur laquelle Len s'était assis contre la porte, détruisant le siège qui tomba en lambeaux au sol. Meiko déchargea ensuite toute sa fureur contre la porte, l'injuriant de tous les noms possibles avant de ne plus avoir de souffle.

C'était quoi cette attitude au juste ? Et de la part de Len en plus, c'était encore plus intolérable !

Le soir tombé, Meiko trouva quand même aux pieds de sa porte les bouteilles d'alcools réparties dans un gros sac. Len avait simplement toqué à la porte avant de disparaître rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à Meiko pour le voir. Sans plus tarder et avant que quelqu'un ne la repère, ni les bonnes sœurs ni Kaito ne connaissant cette piteuse maison comme la sienne, Meiko amena les bouteilles à son salon et referma rapidement la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied. Une vingtaine de bouteilles de vins se trouvaient là, toutes pleines. Len avait dû toutes les prendre.

Aussi délicatement que possible, n'étant pas dans ses habitudes, Meiko déposa l'une d'entre elles sur la table basse posée au milieu de la pièce. N'ayant plus de chaise, Meiko s'assit à même le sol. Le manque de confort ne la dérangeait pas, de ce côté-là elle n'était pas capricieuse et se faisait avec les moyens du bord. Pendant un long moment elle fixa la bouteille sans dire un mot, regardant son reflet à travers le morceau de verre.

Lentement, Meiko apporta ses doigts à sa joue et la tapota légèrement comme pour s'assurer que ce visage ainsi reflété était bien le sien. Ce qui était bien le cas. Et ce qu'elle vit à travers cette bouteille de vin pleine ne lui plut pas du tout. Les paroles de Len repassèrent dans son esprit et dans un excès de colère Meiko rasa par son bras la table basse. La bouteille d'alcool partit se fracasser contre le mur et se vida sur le sol.

Que ce soit Len qui lui ait tenu la morale ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Et Meiko détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Ce n'était pas terminé.


	14. Les préparatifs du festival

Bonjour tout le monde, en ce jeudi 11 juillet je vous propose le chapitre 14 de Lost Justice ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents et de ceux qui suivront. Je remercie aussi **Baka Lendie **pour sa review au chapitre 13, tu m'as bien fait rire. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu commentes tout juste; on dit bien : mieux vaut tard que jamais ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 14 – Les préparatifs du festival**

* * *

Finalement, dans l'enceinte du village Len faisait tous les travails qui lui étaient proposés. Certains villageois le chargeaient de faire certaines courses, d'autres de déménager des meubles ou encore de couper du bois. Len discutait aussi maintenant avec les petits vieux bien charmants et s'occupait du jardin des vieilles femmes qui avaient un certain mal à se baisser pour couper les mauvaises herbes, celles-ci l'invitaient ensuite à l'intérieur de leur maison chaleureuse pour boire du thé et se reposer un peu tout en discutant. Afin de ne pas se montrer irrespectueux et avant tout pour connaître les villageois vivant dans le village mené par Luka, Len acceptait avec plaisir les invitations et répondait avec enchantement aux questions posées.

Chaque fin de semaines comme prévu, il allait toquer à la porte de Luka et s'entretenait avec elle sur ce qu'il avait fait. La jeune femme le félicitait avec toute sincérité et lui souhaitait une autre bonne semaine. Au final, les villageois s'étaient fait à la présence d'un ancien militaire ennemi que représentait Len et on allait lui adresser la parole sans crainte et sans désirer le tuer pour se venger. Parfois même, des militaires de Luka saluaient Len et venaient lui parler. Le jeune homme se tenait ainsi au courant des agissements des autres pays, du sien avant tout, et de cette guerre qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment.

« Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce que manigance le pays de l'Est n'est vraiment pas rassurant… et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je bénis Luka pour ne pas impliquer le village dans cette affaire. » Souffla une voix que n'avait jusqu'à lors pas remarqué Len.

Ce dernier se tourna donc pour porter ses yeux azurés à la silhouette qui sortait d'un croisement de ruelles. Luki, le capitaine de l'armée et aussi le frère cadet de Luka apparut tranquillement. Ses deux collègues se tinrent bien plus droit qu'avant la présence de leur supérieur et répondirent brièvement.

« Mais ça ne te regarde plus maintenant, Len. Pourquoi te renseignes-tu alors ? L'interrogea-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en le regardant de haut.

— Je… C'est normal que ça m'intéresse, ma sœur vit encore dans mon pays natal qui est l'ennemi juré des pays de l'Est. Si une guerre éclate, mon pays sera le premier visé, répondit-il.

— Si tu as peur pour ta sœur, retourne dans ton pays. Et si pour une quelconque raison tu ne peux plus vivre là-bas, prends-là avec toi et revenez ici sans que personne ne vous voit. »

Quelque part, Len se trouvait toujours mal à l'aise devant Luki et ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer lorsqu'une conversation s'échangeait entre eux deux. Le rosé était impressionnant de par sa carrure et l'expression de son visage. Ces yeux limpides ne reflétaient aucune peur, aucune hésitation et Len sentait quelques picotements en bas de son dos. Luki était un soldat de haut rang, sans aucune pitié et prêt à se jeter la tête la première dans une bataille et tout faire pour rester en vie et garder ses compagnons à ses côtés. Son maniement de l'épée n'était plus à remettre en question aussi ; discrètement Len était allé le voir s'entraîner et Luki l'avait époustouflé.

« Ce n'est pas possible… elle ne voudra pas me suivre, reprit-il.

— Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Passe une bonne journée et ne cause de tort à personne. »

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, Luki reprit sa route et continua son inspection du village. Len ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard et en vain même à se retourner pour voir disparaître le rosé à un nouveau croisement.

« Monsieur Luki est vraiment en décalage avec nous, ce fait est aussi très inquiétant, soupira un des soldats restés devant Len.

— Oui ! La dernière fois, il a passé toute l'après-midi à fixer l'étang sans bouger. Au début, je pensais qu'il attendait quelqu'un mais finalement il est resté là sans dire quoique ce soit ou faire quelque chose. Il peut être très bizarre, constata le deuxième.

— En décalage ? Reprit toutefois Len, ne comprenant pas très bien de quoi parlaient ces deux-là.

— Hm ! Malgré les apparences, Luki n'est pas quelqu'un de froid ou de méchant. Juste qu'il est long à la détente quand ça ne touche pas la sécurité du village, expliqua le premier qui se trouvait plus petit que son collègue.

— En effet, Monsieur Luki n'est pas méchant. Il suffit juste d'un peu le connaître pour s'apercevoir qu'en fait, l'est juste un peu lent d'esprit, haha ! »

Les deux soldats continuèrent à citer des moments où Luki se comportait bizarrement, selon eux, et Len ne les écouta pas vraiment. Il s'excusa bien rapidement et les quitta sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Discuter avec Luki lui plaisait, bien que celui-ci continuait à l'intimider. En réalité, depuis qu'il l'avait vu s'entraîner avec un tel acharnement et ne s'autorisant aucun temps de pause, Len le respectait un peu plus. Luki avait peut-être bien failli le tuer, mais sa façon de s'entraîner mais aussi de manier l'épée, l'avait laissé sans voix.

Len se mit alors à courir pour tenter de rattraper le rosé et apprendre à mieux le connaître, pouvant alors lui proposer son aide pour passer au peigne fin le village. Seulement, alors que le jeune homme allait tourner à l'endroit où Luki avait disparu, Len se heurta à une surface dur qui poussa un cri suraigu. Maintenant assis contre le sol, le choc l'ayant projeté vers l'arrière, Len releva son visage pour voir ce qu'il venait de rencontrer avec violence. Devant lui se trouvait Miku, elle aussi assise contre le sol, avec des sachets remplis de nourritures maintenant éparpillées contre le sol. Des oranges roulaient pour aller se loger sous des stands ou alors entre les pieds des passants qui les ramassèrent avant de les tendre à la jeune femme à la longue chevelure turquoise qui les remercia chaleureusement.

« Je suis désolé ! S'écria Len en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'aider à regrouper ses achats, les joues légèrement rougies.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas bien grave. Mais regarde où tu vas lorsque tu cours ! » Se moqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rapidement, Len acquiesça et se redressa ensuite en même temps que Miku qui avait retrouvé tous ses achats. La jeune femme regarda tout de même autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien laissé et se retourna après vers Len, lui souriant gentiment.

« Alors, comment ça se passe au village ? Tu arrives à t'y faire ? S'enquit-elle tout en commençant à marcher pour rejoindre sa maison partagée avec Luka.

— Oui, les villageois sont vraiment très gentils. » Confia Len en prenant un des sacs de Miku pour lui, aidant ainsi celle-ci à ne pas être trop chargée.

Miku le remercia de son aide et le questionna un peu sur les travails qu'il avait pu trouver jusqu'à lors, et tout en reconnaissant les vieilles personnes dont parlait Len, elle racontait les défauts et les qualités de ces braves personnes. Len découvrit ainsi que Miku connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les habitants de ce village. La jeune femme lui faisait part aussi de quelques anecdotes et ria de bon cœur, amusée par ces histoires qu'elle ressassait.

C'est quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison où elle habitait, que Miku posa la question qui gêna légèrement Len :

« Mais tu courrais après quoi ? Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte.

Len suivit ses pas et entra à son tour dans la maison. Luka semblait être absente puisque le salon était vide et qu'aucun bruit ne venait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Miku se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle posa son gros sac en papier sur la table et invita Len à faire de même. Les yeux perdus dans le vague et les bras maintenant libres, Len chercha ses mots. Pouvait-il parler de Luki à Miku ? Il ne savait pas.

« J'essayais de rattraper Luki, murmura-t-il faiblement.

— Oh mais pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

La voix fluette de Miku ne cherchait pas à le mettre mal à l'aise, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Len sentit ses entrailles se contracter et ses joues le picoter légèrement, preuve qu'il était en train de rougir. Lorsqu'il eut assez de courage pour relever les yeux et voir l'expression du visage de Miku, il fut étonné de voir dans les yeux clairs de celle-ci une certaine lueur de contrariété.

« Mais… ce n'est rien d'important. J'avais juste des questions à lui poser, s'emporta-t-il nerveusement.

— Tu te rappelles que c'est lui qui a failli te tuer ? Il t'intéresse ? L'interrogea-t-elle sans tact et une certaine froideur stupéfiante dans sa voix.

— M'intéresser ? Comment ça ? Reprit Len qui ne comprit pas son amie

— Luki n'est pas le genre de personne auquel on peut s'attacher. Il n'hésitera pas à t'exterminer si tu nuis d'une quelconque façon au village. » Déclara Miku lourdement, parlant comme en connaissance de cause.

Len fut surpris par le ton utilisé de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher d'étudier soigneusement les traits de son visage. Ces derniers s'étaient considérablement durcis et aucune joie ne se trouvait maintenant dans les yeux de Miku, qui normalement avait toujours au moins un sourire discret d'étiré sur ses lèvres. En ce moment, rien n'existait chez la jeune femme.

« Enfin dis-moi, comment va Kaito ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il recherchait Meiko pour lui régler son compte, haha ! Renchérit Miku un peu plus joyeuse.

— Il va bien… je crois. »

Fuyant le regard interrogateur que lui jetait Miku, surprise de par sa réponse, Len regarda avec attention le mur à côté de lui. C'était très intéressant ces multiples couleurs sur une même planche de bois. Vraiment. Il entendit tout de même un soupir amusé provenant de Miku qui s'éloigna de lui et ouvrit un tiroir pour en ressortir une petite boîte.

« Raconte-moi tout ça autour d'un verre, d'accord ? »

Bien que loin d'être enthousiasmé de discuter sur un tel sujet de conversation, Len ne trouva aucun moyen de s'extraire de cette situation. Miku était bien trop gentille pour qu'il refuse son invitation et il avait peur qu'ensuite celle-ci irait le répéter à Luka qui lui interdirait de rester une minute de plus dans ce village. Ces deux femmes semblaient être très proches, très liées, l'une à l'autre. S'en prendre à Miku n'était pas sans risque, cela Len l'avait très bien compris et surtout enregistré.

Miku l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et lui apporta peu de temps après sa tasse de thé, s'asseyant devant lui sur une chaise en paille. La jeune femme posa ensuite sa propre tasse devant elle, sur la petite table basse proposée.

« Luka n'est pas là ? Demanda Len pour essayer de faire dévier la future conversation.

— Non, et elle ne reviendra pas avant ce soir. Elle a des papiers à remplir avec ses conseillers. Alors dis-moi tout, c'est quoi ton problème concernant Kaito ? »

Le plus possible, Len se tarit sur le canapé en cherchant à disparaître du champ de vision de Miku. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il s'était adressé à Kaito revenait au jour où celui-ci était venu le retrouver dans le jardin de l'église, lui annonçant que finalement Luka était d'accord pour qu'il reste ici. Sa mémoire jouant en sa défaveur, Len revit le passage où il se jetait dans les bras de Kaito pour le remercier. Miku étira alors un sourire en apercevant les rougeurs excessives que prenait le visage de Len en ce moment.

« Je trouve que vous allez très bien ensembles. » Souffla Miku dans le but de taquiner Len même si elle le pensait vraiment.

Et la réaction de Len fut des plus exquises ; son visage s'empourpra complètement et il bafouilla plusieurs mots qui n'eurent aucun sens. Il en vint même à cacher son visage par ses mains, gigotant sur le canapé tout en demandant à Miku de bien vouloir arrêter. En ce moment, Len faisait penser à une jeune fille tout fraîchement en couple avec le garçon qu'elle suivait du regard depuis bien longtemps. C'était très amusant et adorable. Mais bien sûr, Miku se doutait que Len n'était pas avec Kaito, sinon elle en aurait entendu parler.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai à personne. Tu as ma parole ! »

Lentement, Len releva son visage et regarda entre ses doigts le visage rayonnant de Miku. Il sentait son visage le brûler et il souhaiterait s'enterrer quelque part et ne jamais en ressortir. Son esprit lui faisait montrer encore et toujours ce moment où il s'était jeté dans les bras de Kaito sous l'emprise de l'euphorie, tellement il était content qu'enfin Luka accepte sa présence dans ce village. Len avait l'impression que les bras du bleuté l'entouraient encore pour lui rendre cette étreinte improvisée, son dos était comme marqué au feu rouge par les bras du prêtre. Peut-être était-ce stupide de porter tant d'importance à ce moment, peut-être même que pour Kaito ce n'était rien de plus qu'une étreinte banale, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Len. Lorsqu'il eut pris conscience de la situation, de sa proximité avec Kaito, son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Et à ce moment, sa mémoire l'avait projeté quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait encaissé le premier refus de Luka qui lui demandait de quitter le village le lendemain ; Kaito l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre et s'était comporté étrangement. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché comme le bleuté l'avait fait cette nuit-là, après que Lily et Teto soient venues à son secours et l'aient ramené à l'église. Mais est-ce que normalement, dans l'ordre naturel des choses, Kaito n'aurait-il pas dû réserver ces intentions auprès d'une femme ? Len était un garçon, ce n'était pas à en douter. Alors pourquoi ?

Len repensa à tous ces événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant les dernières semaines alors qu'il fixait Miku à travers ses doigts écartés. Est-ce que Miku avait la réponse à sa question ? De plus, Meiko lui avait révélé un jour que c'était Miku qui les avait découverts, elle et Kaito. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux turquoise devait donc savoir beaucoup de choses sur ces deux-là.

« Tu connais beaucoup Kaito ? » L'interrogea-t-il finalement en reprenant contenance, ses mains se reposant contre ses cuisses.

Miku sembla surprise par sa question puisque ses sourcils se redressèrent, mais un sourire reprit possession du coin de ses lèvres et elle apporta une de ses jambes contre sa fine poitrine. Elle déposa ensuite sa joue droite sur son genou et enlaça sa cheville avec ses mains dorénavant liées.

« Je lui ai souvent parlé quand il arrivait tout juste dans le village ; ça remonte à plusieurs année de ça… je sais plus vraiment quand exactement. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup ! Il était aussi timide que toi et rougissait facilement, j'aimais bien le taquiner avec ça. En revanche, il était plus abrupt et fonçait facilement tête baissée, ils se sont beaucoup combattus avec Luki.

— Vraiment ? S'exclama Len très surpris par cette révélation.

— Oui ! Et aussi, il était très fier et se vexait très rapidement. Pourtant, il faisait toujours tout pour s'améliorer et être le plus fort, n'hésitant pas à dépasser ses limites pour cela. Malheureusement, ce trait de caractère est resté en lui… »

Len repensa alors au fait qu'il voyait toujours très rarement Kaito entrer dans la cuisine de l'église et manger quelque chose. Lorsque le bleuté ne tenait pas les messes ou ne s'occupait pas des problèmes des croyants, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Cependant, il arrivait quand même à des moments que Kaito sorte dans le jardin et s'amuse un peu avec les orphelins qui lui attrapaient les jambes et se pendaient à ses bras pour profiter de leur Père qu'ils ne voyaient pas souvent.

« Mais tu sais Len… Malgré ce qu'il peut dire ou faire paraître, Kaito n'est pas heureux. Quand je les ai découverts, dans la forêt qui borde le village, ils étaient à moitié morts avec Meiko. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et leurs pieds en sang, ils seraient mort la nuit-même si je n'étais pas sortie me balader. Pourtant… »

A ce moment crucial de la conversation, Miku s'interrompit et regarda pendant un long instant le mur à sa gauche. Len fut témoin du changement qui était en train de se produire sur le visage de son amie. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et ses yeux s'étaient vus attaqués par un voile lumineux qui semblait être le début de larmes. Le jeune homme remarqua aussi que l'emprise des mains liées de Miku se resserra autour de sa cheville, rapprochant ainsi sa cuisse contre sa poitrine. Elle devait se souvenir de choses déplaisantes.

« Pourtant à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils rampaient au sol pour continuer d'avancer, le regard de Kaito était terrifiant. »

Miku sembla être prise de frissons puisqu'elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules et agita un moment sa tête, comme pour extraire de sa mémoire ce moment précis.

« Terrifiant ? » La reprit néanmoins Len qui voulait en savoir davantage.

Cela l'étonnait, jamais il n'avait vu un quelconque regard terrifiant de la part du bleuté. Certes, ses yeux ne montraient aucune joie apparente ni de la colère ou de la folie, mais ils n'avaient rien d'inquiétants. Pour seule réponse, Miku hocha faiblement son visage avant de remettre sa jambe repliée au sol et saisir entre ses mains sa tasse de thé. Elle n'en but pourtant aucune goutte, laissant la fumée lui monter au visage et la chaleur du récipient enflammer ses mains gelées.

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être de retour dans cette forêt, durant cette nuit glaciale où chaque brise de vent venait la réfrigérer jusqu'à la moelle. Ses oreilles lui faisaient entendre les crépitements des branches qu'ont broient avec un poids supérieur à ces dernières, des marmonnements humains arrivant par derrière et l'ambiance autour d'elle s'alourdir considérablement. Si elle ne s'était pas mise à crier et avait ainsi avait fait venir immédiatement Luka, c'était que voir apparaître deux jeunes adultes à moitié mort lui avait coupé le souffle.

« En fait… dès que Kaito m'a vue cette nuit-là, et malgré son état, il s'est redressé alors que Meiko gisait au sol. Il n'avait pas d'épée ni une quelconque autre arme, mais ses yeux suffisaient à me transpercer comme une épée aurait pu le faire. Quand il s'est approché de moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. »

La difficulté qu'avait Miku à partager cette histoire qui était sienne, ne laissa pas Len indifférent. Le blondinet se maudit même d'être trop curieux, mais le récit de la jeune femme l'intéressait plus qu'il ne l'aurait envisagé. Miku parlait bien de Kaito ? Ce Kaito qui l'avait couvert et protégé des soldats de ce village lors de son arrivée ? Qui était ensuite allé demander à la dirigeante du village un endroit d'asile pour lui, et qui en plus l'avait défendu et soutenu ? Len avait dû mal à assembler le récit de Miku sur le Kaito du passé à celui de maintenant. Cependant, le fait que Kaito sache maîtriser une épée et surtout éviter des coups avec une immense facilité renforçaient malheureusement la partie de Miku. Un prêtre qui sache combattre n'était pas normal en soit.

« Ce qui m'a hautement surprise en revanche c'est lorsque j'allais m'enfuir car je ne désirais pas mourir, il m'a attrapé la main et m'a demandé de les aider. Et s'il ne s'était pas évanoui, je pense même qu'il m'aurait supplié d'au moins sauver Meiko… »

Tout à coup, Miku se redressa et étira un sourire qui se voulut réconfortant. Seulement, Len était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Il essayait de s'imaginer le Kaito d'aujourd'hui avec un regard terrifiant, comme le lui avait décrit Miku, mais il n'y arrivait pas. En fait, c'était simple, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'imaginer le Kaito du passé, les moments passés avec celui d'aujourd'hui l'en empêchait. Len revoyait le Kaito souriant, même s'il se forçait parfois, et voyait le bleuté toujours entouré d'enfants ou d'adultes venus lui demander de l'aide.

Et puis même… il n'y arrivait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible !

« Mais tu sais Len, Kaito a des circonstances ! De ce que je sais et qu'il a bien voulu me dire, leur village natal a été attaqué par le pays de l'Est. Ils ont tout perdu à ce moment-là. C'est normal que Kaito ait été si méfiant lorsqu'il m'a vue, il a dû me prendre pour une méchante avant de s'apercevoir que je ne l'étais pas. Et tu vois, il ne m'a rien fait ! Je suis toujours là ! » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en voyant sa mine effondrée, frappant avec énergie contre sa minuscule poitrine.

Face au visage rayonnant de la jeune femme, Len étira un léger sourire qui satisfit Miku qui sourit davantage. Miku avait raison ; Kaito avait ses raisons pour s'être comporté de la sorte les années précédentes et il ne devait pas se focaliser sur le Kaito d'avant mais celui d'aujourd'hui. Dans ce village, il avait des amis sur qui s'appuyer et des personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Le bleuté n'avait donc plus de raisons de s'en faire, une nouvelle famille s'était formée ici.

« Enfin dis-moi plutôt, c'est Kaito qui t'intéresse ? » S'enquit Miku avec un large sourire d'étiré sur ses lèvres.

Sursautant suite à la question posée sans détour, Len se recula le plus possible dans le canapé alors que Miku avait fait claquer ses mains contre la table basse et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. L'un de ses genoux était même venu se poser sur le meuble qu'elle était en ce moment même en train de grimper pour y être rapidement à quatre pattes.

Len aurait été prêt à pousser un cri pour solliciter Miku d'arrêter son manège, mais une tierce personne vint à son secours et le jeune homme sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un bleu clair de Luka qui était entrée sans se faire remarquer. Sa main droite s'enfouit dans la longue chevelure de Miku qui avait poussé un cri de surprise lorsqu'une chose non identifiée la poussa à rencontrer la table basse avec son visage.

« Que Len soit intéressé ou non par Kaito ne te regarde absolument pas Miku, souffla Luka d'un ton autoritaire.

— Mais ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! T'es pas ma mère, rétorqua la turquoise en se débattant mais en vain.

— Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Quelle plaie ce serait d'avoir une fille pareille. »

Le ton de Luka s'adoucit et on pouvait y déceler un certain amusement. Elle se décala ensuite pour permettre à Miku de se rasseoir correctement et refaire sa coiffure, détachant ses deux couettes hautes et permettant ainsi à Len de la voir les cheveux complètement détachés. Quelques mèches turquoise descendaient élégamment des épaules de Miku et venaient chatouiller ses chevilles grâce à leur longueur surprenante. Avec agilité et grâce, Miku se refit ses couettes habituelles.

« En plus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devais pas être absente jusqu'à ce soir ? Grommela Miku après avoir fini de se recoiffer.

— Je ne fais que passer prendre des documents dont on a besoin pour continuer. Tout se passe bien pour toi, Len ? Lui demanda ensuite gentiment Luka en se tournant vers lui.

— Oui… »

Sa voix trahissant encore légèrement son malaise, Luka fronça des sourcils et se retourna prestement vers Miku pour l'interroger du regard. Celle-ci lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de lui tirer la langue d'une manière enfantine, mais tellement adorable.

« Je lui ai raconté ma rencontre avec Kaito, héhé !

— Saleté. »

Et ni une ni deux, Luka ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux de Miku avec cette fois-ci ses deux mains. La jeune fille fit alors se renverser sa chaise en paille après son bond pour échapper à la rosée et alla se réfugier dans la cuisine derrière l'immense table rectangulaire. Le rire de Miku sonnait dans la petite maison comme une douce mélodie.

« Enfin fais attention Len, cette idiote exagère toujours un peu ses histoires, révéla Luka en retournant à ses côtés.

— Eh ! Traite-moi de menteuse aussi pendant que t'y es, s'écria Miku en revenant face à la rosée pour lui faire face.

— Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une menteuse, mais ne va pas mettre dans la tête de Len des faits erronés. »

Les mains de Len se resserrèrent contre son pantalon alors que les deux femmes se disputaient sous ses yeux. Dans son esprit, il voyait la silhouette de Kaito devant un village en feu. Il voyait bien la scène ; un endroit ravagé par la guerre, les cris d'agonie des personnes qui vont bientôt mourir, l'odeur du sang et des craquements d'os qui ne cessent de revenir à la charge quand on ne les attend pas… Len avait assisté à plusieurs après-guerre et vu plusieurs champs recouvert de cadavres, à un tel point qu'on ne distinguait plus la verdure de l'herbe sous leurs pieds. Le sang des cadavres la souillant.

Kaito avait-il pleuré suite à la destruction de son village ? Len frissonna à cette simple idée.

« Enfin ne te préoccupe pas de ça Len. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, adresse-toi directement à Kaito, proposa Luka suavement.

— Oh oui tiens ! Et en plus, le festival du village a lieu demain soir. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour vous retrouver tous les deux ! S'enthousiasma Miku tout à coup loin d'être énervée ou encore contrariée.

— Miku, soupira Luka suite à la remarque de cette dernière.

— Bah quoi ? D'une ça fera sortir Kaito de son église et puis comme ça pourront se rapprocher et… »

Mais avant que Miku n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, la main de Luka recouvrit complètement son visage pour la réduire au silence. Len les observa incrédule, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser. Il comprit cependant par le regard jeté de la part de Luka sur sa personne, qu'il était temps de partir. Le jeune homme se redressa donc et salua rapidement les deux femmes avant de s'éclipser.

De retour à l'extérieur, la civilisation commença à rassurer Len. Au moins, il ne manquait pas de mourir d'un coup perdu par ces deux-là et puis maintenant il était libéré des questions gênantes de Miku. Pourquoi celle-ci s'intéressait à ça, en fait ? D'abord Luki et maintenant Kaito… à quoi cela avait à voir ? Et puis demain soir se déroulait le festival du village… devait-il inviter Kaito ? Mais ne devrait-il pas plutôt y aller avec une fille ? En plus, il n'avait même pas de kimono. Tout était dans son pays natal.

D'ailleurs, comment se portait Rin ? Depuis son court passage dans son pays natal, Len n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Travaillait-elle toujours à la boulangerie ? S'en sortait-elle ?

C'est la gorge serrée et pleins de questions en tête que Len retourna dans l'église pour se reposer un peu et surtout être tranquille. Pourtant dès qu'il eut passé les portes d'entrées il vit sa main être attrapée par celle plus petite de Yuki qui le tirait maintenant vers l'avant. La course de la jeune fille entraînait celle de Len qui fut alors obligé de la suivre, lui demandant toutefois où elle l'emmenait sans avoir de réponses correctes de sa part.

« C'est une surprise ! » S'amusait-elle à répondre.

Len se laissa donc emmener, souriant même devant l'attitude de la jeune fille avec qui cela faisait bien un moment qu'il n'avait pas discuté. Ils croisèrent durant leur course ininterrompue plusieurs bonnes sœurs qui saluèrent gaiement Len qui leur répondit en agitant son bras de libre. Leur course les fit dépasser une multitude de chambres et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'église et plus Len s'interrogeait sur la destination que prévoyait Yuki. Elle l'emmenait où au juste ?

Finalement, Len se retrouva plongé dans une immense salle dont il n'avait pas connaissance jusqu'à lors. Des tableaux d'anciens prêtres étaient accrochés au mur, un hôtel se trouvait en fond de pièce et une large table semblait avoir été mise au milieu de cette pièce. De nombreux habits colorés se trouvaient positionnés au-dessus et Yuki tira encore un peu sur sa main jusqu'à le mettre devant cette même table et lui permettre de détailler d'un peu plus près ces vêtements traditionnels. Il s'agissait de kimonos.

« Choisis-en un et allons ensembles au festival demain soir ! » S'exclama la petite fille avec un large sourire.

Len ne sut quoi répliquer face à ce sourire, il détourna alors son regard de Yuki pour se concentrer sur les kimonos proposés. Sa main toujours dans celle de Yuki, ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce et aucun bruit dérangeant ne vint couper le fil de la pensée de Len. Les kimonos étaient tous de tailles et de coupes différentes, leur couleur variée de l'un à l'autre et des imprimés fleuries étaient présents sur quelques-uns alors que d'autres étaient simples.

« Oh mais qui voilà ! On se prépare pour le festival demain ? » S'écria une voix amusée.

Tout en se retournant, et entendant derrière lui Yuki pestait faiblement d'être ainsi dérangée dans son moment intime avec le blond, Len découvrit Lily et Teto en train de passer sous les énormes portes pour ainsi les rejoindre. Lily se pencha un instant sur la table, détaillant à son tour les multiples kimonos avant d'en attraper un et le mettre à la hauteur de Len.

« Celui-ci t'irait bien ! »

Le dite celui-ci correspondait à un kimono de couleur rouge sans aucun artifice. Aucune fleur n'était imprimé, ou autre décoration. Il s'agissait là d'un kimono simplement rouge. Len le prit en main, touchant ainsi la matière du vêtement, et Lily lâcha de son côté. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que Teto s'appuyait sur son épaule pour voir le choix de son amie.

« Oh oui, il est très bien lui ! Ça t'ira à ravir Len, j'en suis certaine, appuya-t-elle, convaincue.

— V-Vous croyez ? Bégaya légèrement le jeune homme, les joues légèrement rougies.

— Oui. Ça mettra tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus en valeur, fie-toi à mes capacités de jugement. » Confia Lily sûre d'elle.

Len serra davantage le kimono entre ses mains, essayant de s'imaginer en train de le porter. Il finit par acquiescer et faire sourire les deux bonnes sœurs. Yuki tira ensuite sur son vêtement pour le faire se retourner et lui montrer le kimono qu'il avait décidé de prendre, le trouvant à son tour très joli. Pour la suite des évènements, Lily eut la bonne idée de proposer à Len d'essayer le kimono rouge maintenant et Teto n'avait pas attendu pour saisir les épaules du jeune homme et commencer à le dévêtir contre son gré. Bien évidemment, Len se débattit en poussant des cris d'indignation, ce qui ne tarda pas à ramener encore plus de monde dans cette pièce, dont Kaito.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Immédiatement, Lily et Teto lâchèrent Len tandis que Yuki continua à défendre son ami en criant sur les bonnes sœurs. Quant à Len, celui-ci reprenait son souffle et tenait par ses mains les pans de ses vêtements qu'étaient parvenus à retirer ses deux amies. Ainsi, ses épaules étaient découvertes et son torse était en partie visible aux yeux de tous. Le souffle court et les joues rougies, Len se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible.

« Rien mon Père, on voulait juste que Len essaye son kimono pour le festival, pour voir s'il lui va ! Répondit le plus innocemment possible Lily.

— En plein milieu de la salle ? Reprit le bleuté tout en arrivant à sa hauteur, accompagné par d'autres bonnes sœurs.

— Voyez mon Père… je ne pouvais pas attendre. » Continua la belle blonde.

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune hésitation et cela impressionna Len qui observa le profil de Lily. Ses petits yeux bleus fixaient Kaito sans être impressionnée par celui-ci. Elle restait bien droite et les membres relâchés. Tout chez elle respirait la sérénité. On aurait pu gober ses mots si facilement que c'en était inquiétant.

« Enfin, faites moins de bruits je vous prie. Des villageois sont en train de prier juste à côté, on vous entend bien trop, demanda avec autorité Kaito qui commença à s'éloigner pour retourner à ses affaires.

— Bien mon Père, excusez-nous. » S'excusa Lily tout en se penchant vers l'avant, comme était aussi en train de le faire Teto à ses côtés.

Mais alors que Kaito allait disparaître par les portes par lesquelles il était entré, Len le regardant s'éloigner sans dire un mot, le jeune homme reçut un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Sursautant alors, son regard se dirigea vers Lily toujours restée penchée vers l'avant. Ses yeux essayaient de lui transmettre un message, mais Len ne réussit pas à le saisir, fronçant alors ses sourcils. Comprenant que Len ne voyait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre, Lily marmonna différentes injures jusqu'à ce que Yuki décide d'intervenir.

Posant brutalement, mais sans violence, ses petites mains contre le dos de Len, elle se mit aussitôt à courir et poussa le blond à avancer s'il ne voulait pas tomber en avant et se faire piétiner par elle. Tout d'abord estomaqué par l'attitude de la jeune fille, Lily et Teto se redressant alors que Kaito allait passer dans l'autre salle, Len se vit être rapproché de force vers le bleuté.

« Monsieur Kaito ! » S'écria la petite Yuki pour empêcher ce dernier de passer de l'autre côté.

Avec un dernier élan et utilisant toutes ses forces pour ce coup, Yuki poussa une dernière fois Len vers l'avant. Kaito se retourna au même moment, prêt à rappeler à la petite fille qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à la réprimander, il se vit obligé de rattraper le corps de Len balancé si lâchement vers l'avant. Attrapant l'ancien soldat par les épaules, cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Len de cogner contre le torse de Kaito et de se retrouver collé contre lui.

« Yuki ! On ne balance pas les personnes comme ça, s'écria Kaito qui toutefois ne lâchait pas Len.

— Je suis désolée mon Père, mais c'est une affaire de première ordre. S'excusa l'orpheline tout à fait sérieuse.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Len souhaiterait vous inviter au festival demain soir, mais il ne savait pas comment vous le dire.

— Eh ?! » Réagit finalement le concerné.

Le visage écarlate de Len fit beaucoup rire Lily et Teto qui se trouvaient en face de lui, se moquant sur le fait qu'une gamine de neuf ans parvenait à comprendre des choses non dites alors qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans ne comprenait pas, lui. De son côté, Kaito regarda devant lui Len s'agiter par des grands gestes sans dire un mot.

« Arrêtez de vous occuper de mes affaires ! Je peux le faire tout seul, se plaignit-il avec le visage toujours rougi.

— Mais mon pauvre Len, si on t'écoutait tu seras mort sans l'avoir fait ou encore sans être sorti avec quelqu'un, se moqua davantage Teto.

— Et bien que ta timidité soit vraiment adorable, laisse faire les grandes personnes à ce sujet, s'amusa Lily en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

— Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Si j'ai envie d'inviter Kaito au festival demain soir, je lui demanderai moi-même et…

— Fais-le. » Souffla le concerné, sur un ton étrangement sérieux.

Len s'arrêta instantanément d'essayer de rattraper la situation étant devenue très embarrassante, se retournant alors pour voir Kaito resté immobile derrière lui. L'air concentré du bleuté le ramena à sa discussion avec Miku.

_« Mais tu sais Len… Malgré ce qu'il peut dire ou faire paraître, Kaito n'est pas heureux »_

Ce rappel refit imaginer au jeune homme la silhouette enfant de Kaito devant son village ayant pris le feu, les cris d'agonie et de supplications des habitants qui sont en train de brûler. Grâce à sa conversation avec Miku sur le passé du bleuté, Len crut entrapercevoir dans les yeux de Kaito une infime tristesse. Ou en tout cas un vide incommensurable. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas.

« Je… est-ce que venir avec moi au festival demain soir t'intéresserait ? Murmura-t-il peu sûr de lui, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'inviter quelqu'un à sortir.

— Non. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Kaito se tourna pour retourner à ses affaires et voir si des villageois n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour confesser leurs péchés. Abasourdit par la réponse formulée par le bleuté, les deux bonnes sœurs d'ailleurs râlant contre leur supérieur, Len se mit à courir pour rattraper Kaito et attraper le pan de sa robe de prêtre. Tout d'abord surpris que le jeune homme s'entête, Kaito n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit que Len le devança avec cette fois-ci plus d'assurance dans sa voix.

« Sortir te ferait le plus grand bien ! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu es allé à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air et te balader ? Personne ne viendra demain soir dans l'église, tout le monde sera à l'extérieur à s'amuser et prendre du bon temps. Toi aussi tu peux t'autoriser un peu de temps pour toi, Kaito. »

A cette dernière phrase, les traits du visage du bleuté se radoucirent. Prendre du temps pour lui ? C'était impossible. Cela lui avait été retiré dès la destruction de son village. Toutefois, Kaito fut davantage surprit lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de Len devenir davantage sérieux après que lui ait étiré un léger sourire moqueur. Len semblait l'avoir remarqué en vue de son emprise sur sa manche qui s'était renforcée.

« Et si je n'aime pas sortir, tout simplement ? Reprit Kaito.

— Euh… je… »

Que Len perde ses mots à un tel moment fit davantage sourire Kaito. Il allait pour définitivement partir lorsque la voix de Len recouvrit à nouveau la salle.

« Ça me ferait très plaisir d'y aller avec toi ! »

Derrière son dos, Len put sentir le sourire moqueur de Lily et le petit ricanement ravi de Teto, mais il essaya de passer au-dessus. Les sœurs aux côtés du bleuté bavardaient entre elles, s'interrogeant les unes avec les autres sur le sens de sa phrase alors que Kaito tenait entre sa main la poignée de la porte, toujours tourné vers celle-ci.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce où tout le monde attendait la réponse finale de Kaito qui n'arrivait pas. En réalité, le prêtre ne cessait de s'interroger sur l'attitude de Len. C'était quoi cette assurance tout d'un coup ? Déjà la dernière fois, quand il l'avait appelé par son prénom, cela l'avait fait vibrer. C'était étrange pour lui que Len l'appelle, lui qui avait mis tant de temps à le tutoyer et l'appeler par son nom.

Kaito finit par soupirer avant de répondre quoique ce soit. Il termina par ouvrir la porte et passer de l'autre côté sans dire quelque chose, laissant Len troublé par son attitude. Len commença par ailleurs à contracter ses poings et regarder ailleurs, honteux. Kaito ne voulait pas passer de bons moments à ses côtés et cela lui faisait mal au cœur, surtout que plusieurs témoins se trouvaient à ses côtés. Tout le monde avait vu Kaito refuser son invitation.

« Lorsque le dernier villageois quittera l'église demain, nous pourrons y aller. »

Instantanément, Len releva son visage pour voir Kaito s'éloigner et rejoindre une femme qui s'était levée de sa place et semblait l'avoir attendu. Un magnifique sourire envahit le visage de Len qui fit partager sa joie à Kaito par une splendide confirmation enjouée. Il était tellement content. Ayant aussi le sourire aux lèvres par l'engouement soudain du blond, Kaito finit par fermer les portes derrière lui et alla à l'encontre de cette femme qui demandait ses services de prêtre.

Sans plus tarder, Lily et Teto se jetèrent sur Len et le félicitèrent. Yuki fit de même en attrapant une de ses jambes et riant en compagnie de Len dont les joues formidablement rougies montraient sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Seulement, dans un coin de la pièce depuis l'entrée de Kaito, seule Haku ne souriait pas face à cette scène. Elle était même en train de fusiller du regard cet ancien soldat qui osait s'immiscer dans leur quotidien et changer le court des choses.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.


	15. Le festival

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, moi je pars ce week-end dans le Sud où j'espère il fera beau et pas trop chaud. La chaleur est en train de me rendre malade, c'est bien sympathique. Mais je vénère en ce moment mon ventilateur posé sur mon bureau, il est devenu mon plus grand ami (enfin le mélange froid-chaud me donne mal à la tête quand même).

Enfin je ne vais pas étaler mon état de santé ici et vous souhaite plutôt une bonne lecture ! Merci pour ceux qui me suivent :)

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 15 – Le festival**

* * *

Se trouvant dorénavant dans sa chambre en vue de l'heure tardive, Len n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et ne cessait donc de se retourner dans son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'il repensait à son échange avec Kaito. Il avait osé. Il l'avait invité à venir avec lui au festival du village. A la fois honteux et ravi, Len fit passer ses couvertures sur sa tête et se réfugia dessous. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Jamais jusqu'à lors son cœur ne s'était emballé de la sorte et encore moins cette envie d'accélérer le temps pour arriver à demain soir ne l'avait pris.

Len repoussa ses couvertures et inspira longuement pour pouvoir respirer correctement. Il passa une main sur son visage et constata à quel point ce dernier était brûlant. Avait-il de la fièvre ? Il ne ressentait pourtant aucun mal à l'intérieur de son corps et ne se sentait pas nauséeux. Il se rallongea ensuite avec la ferme intention de dormir, ce qui malheureusement n'arriva pas. Passer une nuit blanche n'allait pas être pratique pour la journée qui allait suivre.

Et en effet, ce n'était pas parce que ce soir c'était la fête que Len devait se reposer. La veille, des villageois avaient demandé son aide pour quelques travaux et Len ne pouvait pas les abandonner car il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. En chemin toutefois, le soleil commençant à se lever, Len découvrit les autres villageois qui s'occupaient de l'installation du festival et surtout des décorations. Plusieurs ribambelles de papiers colorés étaient accrochées à un endroit et un autre pour animer les ruelles. Toutes les personnes que pouvaient croiser Len étiraient un sourire, s'entraidaient sans rechigner et mettaient volontiers la main à la patte pour monter le festival ce soir. Il était évident que tout le monde se donnait du mal et cela réchauffait le cœur de Len. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que son pays natal ait un jour tenu un tel évènement, ce qui était fort dommage. Ainsi, intérieurement Len se promit que lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec ses responsabilités il donnerait un coup de main à ces personnes.

Le festival n'allait pas se monter tout seul et plus y aura de monde, plus le festival sera grand et marquera les esprits.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de l'église Kaito réfléchissait au kimono qu'il pourrait porter le soir même alors qu'entre ses mains se trouvait la Bible dont il était en train de réciter certains passages lors de la messe qui était en train de se dérouler en cette fraîche matinée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir et son armoire était surtout composée de tenues de travail et de quelques chemises et pantalons qui n'iraient pas avec le thème de la soirée. Et à cause de ses responsabilités, il n'aurait pas le temps de sortir pour aller s'en acheter un. Comble de malchance tout au plus, les kimonos qu'avaient vus la veille Len s'étaient vus prendre par toutes les bonnes sœurs et les employés de l'église. Il n'en restait plus un pour Kaito, qui lui irait en tout cas. Kaito ne savait donc pas comment il allait être habillé ce soir.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, que Dieu soit avec vous. »

Après une dernière révérence et quelques encouragements envers certaines personnes, Kaito vit les derniers villageois de la matinée quitter la maison de Dieu tout en refermant les lourdes portes derrière eux. Est-ce qu'il aurait le temps maintenant d'aller acheter un kimono avant l'autre messe ? Mais à tous les coups, les magasins devaient être bondés et il ne pourrait en ressortir à temps pour reprendre son travail. Devait-il demander à quelqu'un d'aller en acheter un à sa place ? Oui mais dans ce cas, cette personne devra savoir ses goûts et ses mensurations. Pour cela, Meiko aurait été très utile mais depuis l'affaire avec Luka, il n'avait plus revu son amie d'enfance. Avait-elle quitté le village ? Il ne le savait même pas.

Mais alors que Kaito allait quitter la pièce pour aller se reposer quelque instant, il entendit les lourdes portes d'entrées grincer pour signaler leur ouverture. S'arrêtant alors tout en portant son attention sur le long couloir qui menait à l'extérieur, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre ne tardèrent à visualiser la silhouette de Luka. Seule.

« Luka ? Que me vaut ta visite ? Demanda-t-il bien rapidement en se rapprochant de la jeune femme qui en fit de même.

— Bonjour Kaito, je suis venue voir si tout se passait bien ici. Mais je vois qu'il n'y a pas un chat.

— La messe vient tout juste de se terminer. Je peux t'aider en quelque chose ? »

Luka cessa de regarder autour d'elle pour reporter son attention sur le bleuté et lui sourire gentiment. La nature de ce sourire, chez cette femme normalement froide et semblant hautaine, fit froncer les sourcils de Kaito qui ne sut quoi en penser.

« Comptes-tu aller au festival cette année ? Lui demanda-t-elle, bien que Kaito devina que sa question n'en était pas vraiment une.

— Len s'est montré bien convainquant… comment l'as-tu appris ?

— Intuition féminine. »

La réponse donnée du tact au tact fit sourire Kaito autant que Luka.

« As-tu de quoi t'habiller ? Poursuivit la jeune femme.

— J'ai, mais je présume qu'une piteuse chemise et un pantalon ne te conviendront pas.

— Tout juste.

— Et je devine juste si je dis que tu es venue avec un kimono ? L'interrogea-t-il amusé.

— Je ne l'ai pas là sur moi, sinon penses-tu bien que Miku serait avec moi et t'aurait sauté dessus pour te taquiner, mais oui j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aller. Tu n'as rien contre le bleu, hein ? »

Kaito ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors que Luka étirait un sourire amusé de sa propre plaisanterie. Il ne tarda ensuite à accepter la proposition de la dirigeante du village, se doutant bien que le kimono qu'elle devait posséder lui irait puisque sinon Luka ne se serait pas déplacée. D'un commun d'accord, ils se fixèrent une heure pour qu'il vienne chercher le vêtement, lorsque Miku ne sera pas chez elles, et Luka souhaita une bonne journée à Kaito avant de quitter la pièce religieuse.

Se détournant à nouveau, Kaito ne put retenir ce sourire qui s'était logé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pénétrait dans les longs couloirs où se trouvaient toutes les chambres. Il croisa de nombreuses sœurs qui lui posèrent des questions sur son sourire, disant juste qu'il s'était levé du bon pied ce matin. Cela fut toutefois autrement lorsqu'il tomba sur Haku dont il comprit le sens de son regard. Les yeux rougeoyant de la jeune femme ne lui insufflaient rien de bon.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me fixer comme ça Haku, ce n'est pas parce que je sors ce soir que ça changera quelque chose à mon but et le tien, souffla-t-il de manière convaincue.

— On dit souvent cela avant de se mettre à changer, rectifia-t-elle en se mettant à le suivre dans le couloir où plus personne ne se trouvait maintenant.

— Et pourquoi je me mettrais à changer au juste ? Souleva-t-il tout en continuant à regarder droit devant lui.

— Car vous êtes attiré par monsieur Len. »

Haku scruta le moindre changement de trait dans le profil de Kaito. Elle mettrait sa main à couper, elle était certaine des faits qu'elle faisait partager avec le principal concerné de cette affaire. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure blanche malgré son jeune âge savait ce qu'était que l'attirance physique, l'amour qui s'installe ainsi que les revers de celui-ci. L'amour n'était pas saint. Il envoyait ses victimes vers le bas, sous terre, en-dessous de l'enfer et faisait commettre des atrocités. Elle en avait été victime depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Et pour unique réaction de la part du bleuté, un sourire en coin railleur se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Ce fourbe ne cherchait même pas à le nier !

Haku pesta, faisant davantage sourire Kaito.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis attiré par Len que cela changera quelque chose à notre vengeance, sois en rassurée.

— Ils disent souvent tous cela aussi… avant que ce ne soit la fin, prévint-elle.

— La fin d'une vie ne peut se passer qu'une fois, et j'y suis déjà passé. »

Sa main entrouvrit la porte menant à sa chambre et Kaito s'y engouffra rapidement. Mais alors qu'Haku allait suivre son pas et entrer à son tour, Kaito parvint à lui fermer la porte au nez sans lui faire de mal. Bien que pestant derrière le morceau de bois, Haku finit par déserter le couloir et laisser seul Kaito dans sa chambre. Celui-ci en profita alors pour passer une main dans ses cheveux bleus et soupirer longuement, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Haku avait raison, il devait faire attention. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire capoter.

Toutefois, sincèrement et le plus sûr de lui, Kaito était prêt à jurer que jamais son attirance pour Len ne parviendrait à le faire changer de voie. Après tout, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il baignait dans la vengeance, dans les ténèbres, alors comment un ancien soldat éjecté par son pays parviendrait-il à le faire changer ? Ce ne serait certainement pas avec son joli minois, Kaito en était persuadé. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer avec Len, jamais il ne changerait.

Ce jour-là, Kaito en était certain.

…

Shinji prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre l'histoire qu'il avait entendue par les deux protagonistes, Len et Kaito, et communiqua ainsi son savoir avec la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui, répondant au nom de Rin. A leurs côtés, Big Al s'était assis à son tour contre un mur et écoutait comme rajoutait des faits que lui avait entendus lorsqu'il était encore au royaume tenu par le Seigneur Gakupo.

« Malheureusement, on sait tous que la vie fait toujours l'inverse de ce qu'on attends ou espère. Et Kaito, comme Haku et d'autres personnes, ont vu leurs attentes voler en mille morceaux, souffla le chanteur ambulant.

— Mais pourquoi ? Réagit aussitôt Rin, assise entre les deux hommes.

— Vous savez mademoiselle… J'ai été une fois amoureux d'une femme forte et combattante et je peux vous dire que ce sentiment au fond de moi m'a fait faire des choix que si j'avais été un homme insensible n'aurait pas faits. Rajouta Big Al le plus sérieux au monde.

— Oh oh ! Alors le petit Big Al aimait quelqu'un ? » Se moqua Shinji en essayant ensuite de deviner de qui cela pouvait bien s'agir.

Mais par le râle bruyant de l'ancien soldat, le chanteur ambulant cessa ses taquineries loin d'être affectueuse pour changer de position assise et poursuivre son histoire.

« T'sais gamine, je sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'attraction qui se dégage de ton frère. Je l'ai rencontré seulement deux fois et je peux te dire que si on était plus que les deux personnes à exister sur cette planète, je ne le tuerai même pas pour m'en faire de la nourriture. J'en serai incapable. »

Big Al rouvrit ses yeux pour dévisager l'aveugle qui se tenait face à lui, essayant de comprendre la raison de son incapacité à abattre Len pour sa propre survie. Rin quant à elle essayait de comprendre le sens des paroles de Shinji avant que celui-ci ne reprenne à nouveau.

« Et puis Kaito ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. »

…

Derrière la fenêtre, Len voyait les villageois habillés de leur kimono traditionnel marcher dans la rue pour rejoindre le lieu où se déroulait le festival. La nuit commençait à tomber et les lumières arrangées au cours de la journée s'allumaient tout juste. Len admirait celui les yeux pétillants, assis devant la fenêtre et ayant croisé ses bras sur l'appui de fenêtre pour y mettre ensuite son menton. Lui aussi se trouvait en kimono et n'attendait plus que le dernier villageois quitte l'église pour rejoindre Kaito et sortir avec lui dehors et profiter du festival. La musique était facilement discernable, Luka ayant sûrement fait venir des musiciens ou alors des personnes qui ont eu vent du festival et sont venus s'ajouter à la fête.

Quelques bonnes sœurs qui avaient terminé leur travail étaient sorties en compagnie des orphelins qui avaient pour seule consigne de ne pas s'éparpiller et se perdre dans le village. Len frémissait d'envie de rejoindre la foule et s'amuser comme toutes ces personnes, mais il devait attendre Kaito. A vrai dire, l'attente ne le dérangeait pas et il pouvait encore rester là de bonnes minutes, cependant le jeune homme ne cessait de s'interroger sur le déroulement de la soirée. Parviendra-t-il à parlera avec Kaito ? N'y aura-t-il pas de silences trop longs et lourds ? Est-ce que Kaito s'amusera et ne regrettera donc pas cette sortie ?

Len agita de droite à gauche sa tête pour se changer les idées et reporter ses yeux émerveillés en direction des décorations qu'ont apportées les villageois au village. Cette soirée ne pouvait que bien se passer.

« Len, tu es prêt ? »

La voix soudaine le fit se retourner pour discerner la présence de Kaito devant les portes qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui après être entré. Le prêtre s'était entretemps changé, le dernier villageois étant parti. Bien sûr, Len ne manqua pas d'étudier de la tête aux pieds le bleuté qui continuait d'avancer jusqu'à lui pour le rejoindre. Un kimono bleuâtre couvrait son corps et laissait facilement visible son torse finement musclé et imberbe, mettant d'un autre côté ses cheveux et ses yeux en valeur. Le obi noir affinait sa taille et rendait un résultat très acceptable, Kaito était superbe.

« Nous pouvons y aller ? S'enquit-il en se redressant alors que Kaito arrivait à sa hauteur.

— Le dernier villageois vient de quitter les lieux, nous pouvons y aller. » Confirma le bleuté tout en souriant gaiement.

Finalement, Kaito s'étonnait d'être si joyeux de quitter son église pour mettre les pieds dehors. En temps normal, il sortait très rarement et c'était plutôt exceptionnel de le voir dehors. Pas que l'église l'obligeait de rester entre ses murs, mais plutôt parce que le bleuté ne voyait pas de raison à sortir. Après tout, les villageois venaient à lui en cas de problèmes et les bonnes sœurs se chargeaient de faire les courses.

Len sourit de bon cœur et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la sortie, Kaito suivant son pas. Les portes d'entrées s'ouvrant en grand, l'air extérieur fit volter leurs cheveux dans tous les sens ainsi que leur pan de kimono. Peu habitué à un tel courant d'air, Kaito apporta sa main au niveau de ses yeux pour se les protéger. Il fut ensuite grandement surpris par la foule qui se trouvait en train de déambuler dans les rues, souvent par deux comme le montrait la plupart des couples. Quand est-ce que le village avait atteint un tel nombre d'habitants ?

Avançant tout de même pour s'intégrer à ce flux humain, Kaito reporta avec attention autour de lui tandis que Len admirait une à une chaque décoration avec des yeux d'enfant qu'on emmène dans un magasin de jeux pour la première fois.

« C'est magnifique, souffla Len époustouflé.

— Je dois bien reconnaître que c'est bien fait, confia Kaito qui en profita pour cesser d'observer le nombre de personnes l'entourant pour lever le nez en l'air et voir les décorations lumineuses.

— Et puis j'ai cru comprendre par les décorateurs ce matin, il y aura aussi un feu d'artifices ! Je n'en ai jamais vu ! »

Len se tourna vers Kaito pour le fixer, ce dernier remarqua alors l'air enthousiasmé du plus jeune et de son envie d'être déjà à ce moment de la soirée. Toutefois, Kaito sourit discrètement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les feux d'artifices et du bruit que ces derniers provoquaient une fois lancé avant d'exploser dans le ciel. Le bruit lui faisait penser à tout autre chose. Seulement, avec une telle expression sous son nez, comment refuser ou débiter une excuse pour se défiler ?

« On ira, ne t'en fais pas. »

Et sur ses mots, Kaito mit comme d'habitude sa main dans les cheveux de Len et les caressa un instant. Le blondinet se mit à sourire davantage, en venant presque à ricaner alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Ce gamin était adorable, Kaito ne pouvait le nier.

« Len ! » S'écria une voix que reconnue immédiatement Len.

Miku se dépêcha de les rejoindre malgré ses getas, joliment habillée d'un kimono fleuri qui allait à ravir avec ses cheveux turquoise. Un peu plus loin, on discernait la silhouette de Luka souvent interpelée par les villageois qui comptaient lui parler un peu. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure rose portait un kimono mettant en valeur sa poitrine clémente, sans pour autant devenir vulgaire. Et puis aucun homme assez suicidaire n'existait pour tenter de reluquer la chef de ce village.

Miku attrapant son bras pour le mettre entre ses deux petits seins, le frottis provoqua pourtant chez Len un rougissement poussé qui fit perdre le sourire à Kaito qui regardait la scène. Miku souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et chuchotaient contre l'oreille de Len certaines paroles que lui ne comprenait pas. De plus, Len était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et écarlate.

« Miku, arrête d'embêter Len, intervint finalement Luka qui venait de retrouver un instant de sa liberté.

— Mais regarde-le ! Impossible de lui résister ! »

Sans plus attendre, Miku se colla davantage au jeune homme qui essaya pourtant de la repousser. Son visage lui brûlait et il bégayait affreusement, ce qu'il détestait faire. Mal à l'aise, Len tourna son attention vers Kaito qui était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée fracassante de Miku. Partant pour s'excuser, Len leva plutôt ses sourcils face à l'étonnement dont il était victime. Dans les yeux de Kaito était parfaitement visible une sorte de colère étrange. Il était évident que le bleuté était en train de dévisager la jeune femme à la longue chevelure cette fois-ci mis en chignon.

« Oh tiens Len, il faut que tu goûtes la nourriture de ce stand. C'est juste délicieux ! » Réalisa finalement Miku en tirant Len à sa suite, sans laisser le temps à celui-ci de répondre quoique ce soit.

En un temps record, Len se retrouva éloigné de Kaito sans l'avoir voulu. Bien que déçu, il ne put s'échapper de l'emprise qu'exerçait Miku sur son bras, l'emmenant alors devant un stand qui servait des bananes enroulées dans du chocolat chaud. Tout était préparé sous les yeux une fois payé. Miku mit dans la main de l'homme quelques pièces et commanda deux parts pour eux et sourit gaiement à Len, elle s'amusait vraiment ce soir. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

De leur côté, Luka et Kaito marchèrent côte à côte dans l'intention de retrouver ces deux idiots. Le sourire aux lèvres devant l'énervement voyant du bleuté, Luka ricana faiblement avant de se lancer.

« Si tu ne fais rien, Miku va s'accaparer Len toute la soirée ! Elle l'adore comme tu as pu le remarquer, confessa-t-elle, fort amusée.

— Pourtant j'imagine que Miku a tout fait pour que Len me propose de sortir ? Questionna Kaito sur un ton de reproche.

— Oh, tu es au courant ?

— Les villageois viennent me parler, Luka… si tu savais tout ce que je sais de ce village que même toi tu dois ignorer, soupira-t-il.

— Et je ne compte pas le savoir. Le boulot de prêtre n'est vraiment pas pour moi… Ecouter les horreurs commises par autrui, leur dire qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres et que Dieu leur pardonne, tout en gardant tout pour nous… ce n'est pas horrible ?

— Peu importe. »

Pour cela, Kaito n'avait aucun problème. Après tout maintenant, depuis le massacre de son village, il pouvait tout entendre sans être choqué ou alors traumatisé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ecouter les cauchemars ou les actes abominables de ses frères et sœurs ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'endormir la nuit sans pour autant faire les mêmes cauchemars que ces personnes. Il en faisait des tout autre, bien plus horribles encore et le faisant se réveiller en sueur avec l'incapacité de se rendormir ensuite.

Plus ils avançaient et plus ils se rapprochaient de Miku et Len qui passaient de stand à stand, goûtant aux différents plats locaux d'autres frontières tout en se laissant bercer par la musique qui flottait dans l'air. Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le sourire enfantin de Len qui suivait avec plaisir Miku qui lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles choses, ayant dit à celle-ci qu'il n'avait encore jamais participé à un festival.

« Lorsqu'il est comme ça et que je le regarde attentivement, j'ai l'impression de surveiller un petit enfant qui découvre le monde. »

Luka leva ses yeux bleus dans la direction de Kaito et sourit discrètement. Elle comprenait où voulait en venir Kaito et cela lui plaisait. Miku avait raison, tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur à un moment ou un autre. En venant dans ce village, bien qu'ayant causé de nombreuses pertes dans n'importe quel camp, Len avait su apporter des rayons de soleil dans le cœur de Kaito.

« L'innocence de Len est vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnelle, surtout pour un soldat. » Souffla tendrement Luka en continuant d'avancer.

Kaito tut la pensée qui traversait son esprit et qu'il ne devait pas partager à la rosée sans l'inquiéter ; Len demandait par son innocence à être perverti. C'était un fait incontestable, mais Kaito savait cela mal et il évitait donc de le réaliser. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui en manquait, cela en était certain et puis Haku l'avait confirmé. Il était attiré par le petit blond.

« Oh tiens, mon frère aussi a décidé de sortir ! Lui qui déteste tant ce genre d'évène… Kaito ? »

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase de Luka, Kaito accéléra le pas pour rejoindre plus rapidement Len et Miku s'étant arrêtés depuis que le frère de la rosée les avait rejoints. Luki était aussi habillé en tenue traditionnelle et plusieurs jeunes femmes se retournaient après l'avoir dépassé, les joues rougies et les yeux pétillants d'envie. Et vue comment Len rougissait, il devait penser à la même chose que ces inconnues.

« Len ! L'appela-t-il avant d'attraper son épaule et le ramener contre son torse.

— Hein ? Quoi ? S'écria ce dernier, surpris d'être attrapé de la sorte et du ton réfrigérant du bleuté.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas mon Père, je ne comptais pas m'en prendre à votre protégé. Je suis simplement venu lui souhaiter une bonne fête, clarifia Luki en se penchant respectueusement vers l'avant. »

Une nouvelle fois, Kaito retint sa pensée et préféra dévisager Luki. L'épée de ce dernier ne se trouvait pas en sa possession, Luka interdisant la vue d'armes durant le festival, mais Luki l'avait remplacé par une épée en bois qui se trouvait coincée dans son obi. Sa main droite se trouvait posé contre la garde, sûrement par habitude.

« Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici, passez une bonne soirée aussi mon Père. »

Et sur ses mots, Luki se retourna pour se mélanger à la foule et rapidement disparaître. Luka arriva à la hauteur au même moment, ayant été ralentie par des villageois qui étaient venus la féliciter pour cette soirée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui avait participé à la décoration donc elle avait répondu par un petit remerciement avant de filer et retrouver les trois autres. Kaito tenait toujours contre lui Len d'une manière protectrice alors que Miku l'observait avec un air amusé incrusté sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que voulait Luki ? Demanda Luka en arrivant à leur hauteur.

— Souhaiter une bonne soirée, maugréa Kaito en relâchant Len qui gigotait au même instant.

— Et c'est vrai ! Luki ne me voulait aucun mal ! S'écria celui-ci.

— Rassure toi Kaito, je n'ai pas lâché Len d'une basque et Luki n'a rien dit de douteux, renchérit Miku avec un clin d'œil.

— Tss. »

Kaito se remit en marche sans vraiment porter d'intérêt aux décorations ainsi qu'aux stands éparpillés autour de lui, énervé. Derrière lui, Len regarda avec surprise Luka et Miku pour essayer de comprendre l'attitude du bleuté.

« Kaito n'a jamais apprécié Luki, ne t'en fais pas Len, ce n'est pas contre toi. » Avoua Luka pour le rassurer.

Se tournant légèrement pour voir la silhouette de dos de Kaito, Len n'était pas pour autant ravi d'entendre cela. Luki était quelqu'un de gentil en réalité et ne cherchait de mal à personne, la sécurité du village l'emportait sur tout et pour cela le rosé faisait parfaitement son travail. De plus, Luki avait enterré la hache de guerre et ne désirait même plus le tuer. Après tout, il était même venu s'excuser dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était alité au lit.

N'attendant pas que les deux femmes disent un mot de plus et ne pouvant pas laisser les choses ainsi, Len rattrapa au pas de course Kaito pour enfin passer la soirée tous les deux. N'étais-ce pas ce qui était prévu normalement ? L'ancien soldat attrapa alors l'une des manches du kimono pour attirer l'attention de Kaito qui fut allégrement surpris de le voir. Bien rapidement, Len emmena à un stand que lui avait fait découvrir Miku pour ainsi le faire découvrir à son tour à Kaito.

_« Tu vois comme ça Len, tu pourras le montrer à Kaito et lui expliquer d'où ça vient ! »_

La jeune fille n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire cela à pratiquement chaque stand, le faisant affreusement rougir et bégayer. Kaito se laissa traîner, écoutant les dires de Len qui payait les commerçants pour eux deux. Ce soir-là, Kaito mangea bien plus qu'en temps normal où il grignotait déjà à peine. Pourtant, jamais il ne se priva ou mentit à Len en disant qu'il n'avait plus faim, profitant de ces mets proposés tout en écoutant ce que savait Len.

« Pouvons-nous les laisser seuls maintenant ? Demanda Luka en voyant Miku espionner ses deux amis un peu plus loin.

— Je me demande si Len va s'en tirer… il n'était pas du tout confiant, révéla-t-elle alors qu'elle se tenait devant un stand et une sucrerie que lui avait payé la rosée entre ses lèvres.

— Et comptes-tu les espionner toute la soirée et m'ignorer ou passer du temps avec moi et les laisser faire naturellement les choses ? »

Surprise par la remarque de Luka, Miku cessa de regarder Kaito et Len pour faire cette fois-ci attention à Luka qui terminait sa sucrerie avant de se retourner et continuer à avancer dans ce festival qu'elle avait mis en place avec les autres villageois. En deux bouchés, Miku termina la sienne et accourut vers la rosée pour lui saisir le bras tout en se collant à elle. Son rire cristallin fit sourire Luka. Pour elles aussi après tout le festival leur offrait un moment de plaisir, qu'elles pouvaient passer ensembles et dont elles profiteraient jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Ainsi, au cours du festival les deux groupes profitèrent de chaque animation des danseurs sur la place publique avec les musiques entraînantes comme le discours que tenu Luka pour féliciter le dur travail des villageois et les remercier de la soutenir. Plusieurs bonnes sœurs croisèrent le chemin de Kaito et Len et discutèrent brièvement avec eux avant de s'éloigner, Lily et Teto se trouvant ensembles et des sacs remplis de nourritures vendues aux stands entre les mains. La petite Yuki quant à elle fit une partie du trajet de Kaito et Len, tenant la main au blond et le tirant parfois pour l'emmener voir certaines choses. Avec Yuki, Kaito ne réagissait pas de la même façon qu'avec Luki ou bien Miku, mais souriait plutôt en suivant tranquillement ces deux là. Finalement, Kaito acheta à l'orpheline un petit poisson rouge mis dans une poche plastique remplie d'eau. Le sourire ravi de la jeune femme fit plaisir au bleuté qui se redressa au même instant que Yuki se retournait pour retrouver le groupe d'orphelins et continuer la soirée avec eux.

Se redressant, Kaito agita sa main pour répondre à la petite fille qui disparut au coin de la rue. Kaito se tourna ensuite pour porter son attention à Len resté en arrière, n'ayant pas eu assez de sous pour payer le poisson rouge. Toutes ces économies étaient déjà passées en nourriture.

« Désolé de t'avoir obligé d'acheter ce poisson, chuchota-t-il mal à l'aise.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas, ça me fait plaisir de la voir sourire avec autant de naturel ! »

Face à la précision du bleuté, Len arqua un sourcil. Ce n'était pas le cas avant ? Face à son air étonné, Kaito reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Quand Yuki est arrivée à l'église, ce n'était pas en tant que bébé qu'on place dans un panier. Elle devait déjà avoir cinq ans, ce qui est beaucoup pour une enfant abandonnée. Ses parents ne sont pas morts… »

Len écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Kaito continua alors tout en marchant, les villageois les entourant.

« Il a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'attention avant que Yuki ne décroche un mot, elle ne parlait pas et mangeait très peu. Haku s'occupait personnellement d'elle et se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, répondant aux moindres ses désirs et faisant extrêmement attention à elle.

— Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit maintenant comme ça ? » Réagit Len ahuri.

Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée d'une Yuki silencieuse et n'étirant aucun sourire. C'était grâce à Yuki qu'il était toujours en vie, puisque la jeune fille l'avait emmené à l'église avant que les soldats ne le trouvent elle lui avait toujours souri et l'avait encouragé. Cela avait été même sa première amie dans ce village. Non vraiment, Kaito devait lui décrire une toute autre personne.

« Comme nous ne savions pas quel jour était son anniversaire et comme une année s'était déjà écoulée, en compagnie des sœurs et des villageois, nous avons décidé de fêter l'anniversaire de Yuki un jour. Car même si Yuki ne parlait pas, elle était déjà très gentille et aidait son prochain. Tout le monde l'adorait et ne voulait que son bien. Quand Yuki a découvert la surprise, lorsque tout le monde lui a fêté son anniversaire, elle n'a pas pu se retenir et a pleuré… vraiment beaucoup. »

La gorge serrée en s'imaginant la scène, Len acquiesça simplement. Il était incapable de dire quelque chose sans que sa voix ne dévoile son émotion. Kaito jeta un coup d'œil au profil penché de Len, les mèches blondes de celui-ci camouflant son visage. Un sourire attendri s'étira sur les lèvres de Kaito qui passa énergiquement sa main dans la chevelure remontée en une couette haute du jeune homme.

« Allez, souris ! C'est une histoire passée et la Yuki d'aujourd'hui n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. » Tenta Kaito pour le réconforter.

Len passa son bras sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes naissantes tout en acquiesçant à nouveau, plus fermement. En effet, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions. Cette soirée ne devait pas se terminer de cette façon. Le plus important était que maintenant Yuki était heureuse et souriait sans se forcer.

Kaito et Len continuèrent donc leur trajet jusqu'à ce que le feu d'artifices soit annoncé. L'humeur de Len remonta en flèche et il chercha un coin où se placer pour pouvoir facilement voir les feux d'artifices sans être gêné par le reste de la population. La place publique était ainsi envahie par les villageois qui voulaient tous voir le spectacle. Len avait entretemps attrapé la main de Kaito pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule et leur chercher une place, mais il y avait décidément trop de monde.

« Si tu le souhaites, tu peux t'asseoir sur mes épaules. » Lui proposa Kaito tout en souriant face au regard remplit de reproches que lui offrit Len ensuite.

Aucune réponse n'arriva à ses oreilles, le coup d'œil de Len suffisant pour seule réponse. Len finit par s'arrêter, ne trouvant pas de coin idéal et les préparateurs de l'événement commençant à indiquer à la population de s'écarter afin qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé. Les feux d'artifices n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Devant l'air déçu de Len, Kaito regarda autour de lui un moyen de changer la donne. C'était une première pour Len et il devait s'en souvenir.

Subitement, Len sentit sa main droite partir vers le côté et son corps suivit la marche imposée par Kaito qui s'éloignait de la foule pour ensuite pénétrer dans une ruelle serrée. Tout d'abord surpris, Len n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'une étendue d'herbes se proposa à lui. Quelques personnes semblaient avoir eu la même idée car des couples se trouvaient répartis sur l'étendue verte assez grande pour loger encore plus de monde. Mais ce petit comité plut bien rapidement à Len qui accéléra le pas pour marcher côte à côte avec Kaito avant de s'asseoir quelque part.

« Ici, je pense que nous pourrons voir correctement les feux d'artifices. Ou en tout cas leur explosion, confia Kaito en s'allongeant sur l'herbe et portant son attention sur le ciel obscurcit.

— Merci beaucoup ! »

Len quant à lui resta assis, ayant joint ses mains contre sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Les premiers feux ne tardèrent à être lancé et dans le ciel totalement noir se trouvait maintenant différentes étincelles de toutes les couleurs, passant de la fleur à des animaux et autres fantaisies. Les yeux remplis de ces couleurs, Len n'arrivait pas à en croire. C'était tellement beau. Il n'arrivait pas à donner un mot exact sur ce qu'il était en train de ressentir.

Cependant, Kaito regardait tout autre chose que le spectacle offert par Luka. Il avait trouvé son propre plaisir dans une chose tout à fait gratuite, qui durait plus que de vulgaires secondes et qu'il pouvait continuer à voir encore le lendemain. Le visage émerveillé de Len était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les battements de son cœur beaucoup plus rapides et surtout plus bruyants que les explosions retentissantes des feux d'artifices.

« C'est vraiment…

— Magnifique, oui. »

La main de Kaito posée sur sa joue et les yeux écarquillés, Len sentit son cœur défaillir lorsqu'une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Kaito se posèrent sur les siennes. Par la force du bleuté, et pourtant sans le contraindre, Len s'allongea à son tour sur l'herbe et laissa Kaito le surplomber. Enivré par l'humeur joyeuse du festival, du comportement de Kaito à son égard depuis ces derniers jours ainsi que de cette douceur avec laquelle le bleuté l'embrassait, Len étreignit le kimono de Kaito pour le rapprocher de lui. Tout en partageant le baiser avec le prêtre, Len perdit pied avec la réalité et le son retentissant des feux d'artifices ne fut bientôt pour lui que de simples murmures avant de complètement s'éteindre dans cette douce nuit éclairée par les étoiles.


	16. Apothéose

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le seizième chapitre de Lost Justice livré en avance puisque dès demain je pars pour deux semaines à Plymouth (donc à proximité de Londres). Et ce n'est pas pour des vacances, bien malheureusement. De toute façon, j'aurais pas choisi ce pays pour partir m'aérer... hors de question !

Enfin bref, attention, ce chapitre contient le **Lemon **! Âme sensible s'abstenir, c'est l'un des plus longs qui m'a été permis d'écrire en plus.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous baverez bien dessus :3

* * *

**Lost Justice**

**Chapitre 16 – Apothéose**

* * *

Peinant à reprendre son souffle, leur course ne l'aidant pas vraiment, Len sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors que devant lui Kaito courait dans les couloirs de l'église qu'ils avaient rejoint alors que dehors se poursuivait le festival. Leurs mains jointes, Len se laissa doucement emmener par Kaito dont la respiration saccadée était parfaitement audible. Il ne semblait y avoir personne dans l'église hormis eux et c'était tant mieux.

Kaito ouvrit violemment la porte menant à sa chambre et la referma tout aussi violemment après que Len y soit entré. Pivotant sur lui-même, le bleuté poussa l'ancien soldat à rencontrer le bois de la porte avec son dos. Ne pouvant retenir son cri de douleur, ce dernier fut rapidement avalé par Kaito qui posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un nouveau baiser. Les mains de Kaito passèrent sous ses vêtements et pendant un instant, Len gigota pour s'échapper aux doigts baladeurs du bleuté.

_« Je suis désolé Len, je ne pouvais pas résister. Me permets-tu de t'embrasser à nouveau ? »_

Comment Kaito avait-il pu poser cette question après l'avoir embrassé une première fois sans lui avoir demandé son avis ? Mais il n'avait rien répondu, laissant docilement Kaito poser à nouveaux ses lèvres contre les siennes et savourer ce nouvel échange. Puis, sans s'y attendre, Kaito s'était redressé et avait saisi son poignet avant que ses pieds ne retombent sur terre. Ils s'étaient ensuite mis à courir pour rejoindre l'église.

Et les voici maintenant, collés l'un à l'autre avec Kaito qui ne cessait de faire balader ses mains sur son corps. Le kimono de Len en partie défait ne tenait maintenant plus qu'autour de sa taille, laissant son torse parfaitement à découvert. Le blond frissonna de plaisir lorsque Kaito remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres et vint suçoter l'un de ses mamelons dressés. Il ne put retenir un fort gémissement puisque c'était la première que quelqu'un lui faisait une telle chose, étreignant avec force les cheveux de Kaito tout en sentant ses jambes s'engourdir légèrement.

Tout en privant le téton de ses lèvres, ses mains reprenant en leur possession le morceau de chair, Kaito déposa de légers baisers papillons sur le corps de Len. Il passa ainsi de son épaule à son cou, s'y attardant quelques instants, avant de remonter encore et reprendre en bouche les lèvres du blond, sa langue venant sans rechigner s'entortiller à la sienne. Kaito brûlait de l'intérieur mais il savait que c'était encore bien trop tôt pour Len qui n'était pas préparé et pour qui ce devait être sa première fois, avec un homme en plus.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai envie, Len… »

Kaito engouffra sa main dans la chevelure du jeune homme et vint coller son front contre celui de Len qui le regarda avec ses yeux embrumés par le plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Enfin en tout cas, entendre son prénom de la bouche de Kaito avec un ton si érotique le fit frissonner de bonheur. Une nouvelle fois, il suivit Kaito qui l'emmena jusqu'à son lit. Encore une fois, Kaito le surplomba. Puis il se mit à descendre. Les mains agiles du bleuté défirent l'obi et firent chuter le reste de son kimono, qui tomba doucement au sol. Tout juste habillé de son caleçon, Len ne ressentit pourtant aucune gêne et s'accrocha même un peu plus à Kaito qui effleurait de ses mains sa peau frissonnante.

Le jeune homme se raidit juste quand les bordures de son caleçon commencèrent à glisser sur ses jambes pour arriver jusqu'à ses chevilles et descendre à son tour jusqu'au sol. Maintenant complètement nu, Len eut un élan de lucidité et gigota un instant pour cacher sa virilité bien enthousiaste ce soir. Couché sur le côté et ses mains au niveau de son entrejambe, Kaito étira un léger sourire amusé. Len était vraiment adorable.

Doucement, le bleuté apporta sa main à la chevelure du blondinet et y déposa un baiser. Il attrapa ensuite une des mains de Len et l'apporta à sa propre entrejambe, faisant s'agrandir les yeux bleus de l'ancien soldat qui reporta ensuite son attention sur lui.

« Tu vois, je suis comme toi. Ne t'en fais pas. » Le rassura-t-il suavement.

Le plus délicatement possible, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une énième fois pour un baiser tendre. Tous les gestes de Kaito étaient doux, sans brusquer Len. Le bleuté désirait prendre le temps nécessaire pour que le blond se sente à l'aise et y prenne à son tour du plaisir. Ça ne servirait à rien d'y aller comme un bourrin et briser cette petite merveille qu'il avait entre les mains en ce moment même.

Un peu plus rassuré, Len se remit sur son dos et laissa le privilège à Kaito de découvrir à nouveau son corps. Le plus lentement possible pour permettre à Len de se mettre à l'aise, Kaito descendit à petite allure tout en baisant par endroit cette peau d'un rose enfantin et d'une douceur exquise. Ses mains glissèrent sur chaque surface de peau accessible, effleurant ainsi les flancs et le haut des cuisses de Len dont les gémissements remplirent adorablement la pièce.

« Ah ! »

Ses mains donna de légères pressions autour de la taille de Len qui leva un moment ses yeux dans sa direction pour en comprendre le message silencieux et basculer sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller alors que la main de Kaito attrapait maintenant sa virilité. Les gémissements de l'ex soldat se firent de plus en plus bruyants, quoique légèrement étouffés par le tissu composant l'oreiller, pendant que Kaito pompait ce membre relevé par ses soins. Les rougeurs de Len s'étaient propagées sur tout son visage qui sûrement en ce moment même devait plus le brûler qu'autre chose.

« Kai… »

Le bleuté releva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Len à peine entrouvert, sûrement dans un tout autre monde que celui présent pour le prêtre. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Kaito qui continua les mouvements de va et vient de sa main sur le membre de Len et se redressa assez pour se mettre à hauteur du visage du blond. De ses petites mains, Len attrapa son kimono et le ramena contre lui. Son souffle erratique réchauffa un peu plus le torse de Kaito qui se trouva formidablement chanceux ce soir. Len s'offrait à lui.

« Moi aussi… »

Agrandissant les yeux en pensant avoir mal entendu, Kaito se tourna vers Len qui commença à bouger sa main droite. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir mal entendu. Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? Ne nageait-il pas dans une splendide hallucination ? Un feu d'artifices lui serait en réalité tombé sur la tête et il serait mort, voilà. C'était tout à fait possible.

Pourtant, Kaito accéda à la demande du blond. A son tour, il commença à se dévêtir et son kimono rejoignit celui de Len au sol. Son caleçon ne tarda pas à faire le même trajet que celui un peu plus tôt du blond, et le bleuté se retrouva bien vite tout aussi nu que l'ancien soldat qui rougit de plus belle en voyant son corps nu. Apercevant la main tremblante, Kaito étira davantage son sourire tout en attrapant délicatement la main de Len dans la sienne.

« Regarde, tu dois faire comme ça. »

Son explication fit acquiescer timidement Len qui prit ensuite en main son érection et commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient comme lui indiquait la main de Kaito. Bien vite toutefois, Kaito laissa faire Len et serra des dents. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour profiter de l'instant, sa propre main ayant repris son exercice interrompu, et de par son bras posé au-dessus de la tête du blond, Kaito se tenait au-dessus de ce dernier.

Len essayait de reprendre son souffle par de grandes bouffées d'air, mais ses gémissements lui coupaient souvent le rythme. Ce plaisir qu'il ressentait, offert par Kaito, électrisait chacune des parties de son corps et rendait celui-ci complètement engourdi. Quelques premiers spasmes le prirent et Len gigota son bassin pour échapper à l'emprise exercée par Kaito au niveau de son érection. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Kaito, je…

— Ce n'est pas grave, continue. »

Les joues en feu et l'esprit embrumé, Len continua de son côté à agiter sa main d'avant en arrière comme le faisait Kaito de son côté. Néanmoins, Len sentit presque immédiatement tous ses membres se raidirent et sans plus attendre des jets de liquide blanchâtre vinrent recouvrir son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration bruyante.

« Ça t'a plu ? » Demanda Kaito qui lui n'avait pas encore joui, la main de Len ayant cessé toute activité.

Détournant du regard pour ne pas répondre, Len se fit rappeler à l'ordre par les lèvres du bleuté qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur le prit à nouveau et Len savoura cet instant remplit de douceur. Les mains de Kaito étaient chaudes et lui faisaient le plus grand des biens. Ce sentiment d'être désiré par quelqu'un le réconfortait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Tu peux te retourner, s'il te plaît ? » Lui demanda Kaito contre son oreille, son souffle le faisant frissonner.

Len fronça les sourcils alors que Kaito se redressait pour pouvoir ouvrir le placard de sa table de chevet juste à côté de son lit. Il en ressortit une sorte d'huile dont Len n'arriva pas à lire le nom complet. Des frissons le prirent à nouveau alors que Kaito ôtait le bouchon du produit normalement utilisé en cuisine pour s'en verser une bonne dose dans le creux de son autre main.

Accédant finalement à la demande du bleuté et se sentant néanmoins ridicule dans cette position, Len se mit à quatre patte et regarda par-dessus son épaule les mouvements exécutés par Kaito. Voyant son air effrayé, Kaito se pencha et vint rejoindre l'oreille du blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va faire un peu mal au début mais ça deviendra vite agréable. »

Tout en chuchotant ces mots contre son oreille, la main de Kaito commença à toucher son postérieur et Len se raidit. Ses mains attrapèrent les couvertures et son visage se cacha dans l'oreiller sous lui. Kaito déposa de rapides baisers sur son épaule avant de se redresser et introduire dans le blond un premier doigt. Il devait rapidement préparer le blond pour la suite des événements ou sinon il allait exploser. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cette situation.

« Ça fait mal, se plaignit Len entre deux sanglots.

— C'est normal. Détends-toi juste, ça sera plus facile après. »

Même si Kaito essayait de le réconforter et ne faisait rien dans la précipitation pour passer à l'étape supérieure, Len n'arrivait pas à se détendre et des larmes de douleur commencèrent à couler sur son visage rougi. Cette déchirure qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses reins était abominable, il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Bien vite, les gémissements de plaisir se mutèrent en sanglots étouffés, attirant l'attention de Kaito qui cessa alors d'insister.

Sa main se retira du postérieur de Len qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, l'oreiller qui camouflait son visage absorbant en même temps ses larmes. Doucement, Len sentit le torse de Kaito contre son épaule et il se mordit davantage les lèvres pour retenir ses sanglots.

« Ça te fait vraiment si mal que ça ? » Questionna Kaito d'une voix suave qui ne reprochait rien au blond.

Trop honteux pour parler à voix haute, Len acquiesça simplement en continuant à camoufler son visage dans le coussin. Kaito se gratta alors l'arrière de son crâne, réfléchissant à une alternative possible. Lui-même ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus forcer Len. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il envisagea une autre possibilité de profiter de ce moment avec Len, sa bouche partant s'occuper de l'oreille de l'ancien soldat. Délicatement, il se mit à la mordiller et ses mains enlacèrent le corps fin du blond qui se contracta contre Kaito.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout, on peut faire l'amour sans pénétration. »

Len tourna à cet instant son visage vers Kaito qui lui sourit gentiment. Puisque Len ne semblait pas contre l'idée de continuer, sans recevoir Kaito en lui cependant, le bleuté fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de son cadet.

« Sers juste les jambes et fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Le visage de Len rougit davantage lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Kaito se frotter contre son postérieur. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque ce dernier frôla l'accès entre ses deux jambes. Et tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, ses mains tenant délicatement ses hanches légèrement relevées, Kaito poussa le plus lentement possible pour qu'au lieu d'entrer profondément en Len, il puisse simplement réchauffer cette zone érogène du blond en passant juste par-dessus. Les cuisses refermées de Len comprimaient son propre sexe et la partie supérieure de celui-ci rencontrait la propre érection de Len qui rapidement gémit de nouveau de plaisir.

Dans des va et vient rapides, ne pouvant plus se retenir sans devenir fou et puisque comme ça il ne faisait pas de mal à Len, Kaito s'en donna à cœur joie. Ses mains avaient attrapé celles de Len qui étreignaient fermement les draps de son lit, entrelaçant leurs doigts naturellement. Len ne retenait maintenant plus sa voix, en étant tout à fait incapable et les grognements de Kaito remplirent aussi dorénavant la chambre dont la chaleur avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Par moment, il arrivait au bleuté de marmonner le nom du blond qui suivait ses mouvements avec délectation.

Mais toute chose ayant une fin bien trop rapide, Kaito fut le premier à jouir cette fois-ci. Len le suivit rapidement et s'étala complètement sur le lit qui n'était pas le sien. Les draps avaient été souillés une nouvelle fois mais tous deux s'en fichaient éperdument. Etrangement toutefois, Len se sentit frustré. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle sensation. Son arrière train le brûlait, mais pas douloureusement. Il manquait quelque chose.

Poussant un grand soupir satisfait, Kaito se coucha sur le côté du lit où une place était encore disponible. Il passa son bras par-dessus son front pour essuyer la sueur s'y étant logée, jetant ensuite un coup d'œil à Len qui reposait encore sur le ventre et le regardait sans rien dire. De légères rougeurs étaient encore visibles sur son visage et ses yeux restaient perdus dans le vague. Le jeune homme essayait de trouver une réponse à sa frustration soudaine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Souleva enfin Kaito en voyant l'air concentré de Len.

— Je… comment un Prêtre peut avoir ce genre de relation ? Changea rapidement Len, ne pouvant pas parler de ses questions intérieures au bleuté.

— Et pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas le droit ? Le village de Luka n'a pas de règles précises, juste qu'il ne faut pas tuer autrui et voler ses biens. Ici, ce n'est pas un endroit comme les autres, on peut vivre librement tout en étant en sécurité. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

— Si, si ! Enfin je… »

A une allure fulgurante et très amusante, le visage de Len redevint écarlate et Kaito ricana faiblement. Sa main passa dans les cheveux blonds et descendit jusqu'à toucher la joue de Len. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois, comme par habitude. Len ressentit encore cette chaleur qui enveloppa son corps et le faisait se sentir bien, approfondissant de lui-même le baiser pour ravir Kaito. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent pour que leur torse se rencontre à nouveau.

Et doucement, pris dans le baiser, Len se retrouva sur Kaito. Brisant l'échange, Kaito fronça des sourcils alors que Len se collait à lui et cachait son visage grâce à ses cheveux.

« P-peut-on réessayer ? »

Kaito agrandit immédiatement ses yeux alors que, Len le regardait timidement. La majorité de ses cheveux étaient retombés sur son visage, mais entre les mèches le prêtre arrivait à entrapercevoir les prunelles de l'ancien soldat. Etait-il sérieux ? Ce ne fut seulement lorsque Len gigota quelque peu, semblant dérangé par quelque chose, que Kaito réalisa que le blond était prêt pour un autre tour. C'était quoi ça ? La vitalité des jeunes d'aujourd'hui ?

« Tu n'as pas supporté la première fois, alors pourquoi maintenant ? » Questionna-t-il, bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

En plus, ça lui permettait de toucher et profiter davantage de Len. Comment pourrait-il en être mécontent ?

« Parce que … j'en ai envie… »

Dans à peine un murmure, Len s'était montré franc. Cependant, Kaito l'entendit parfaitement et jugea un instant le blond du regard. S'il avait cru ça de lui, être un si petit pervers dès la première fois. Ça le ferait presque rire. Bien sûr, il ne se moquerait pas de Len, mais qui l'aurait pensé comme ça réellement ?

Les mains de Kaito quittèrent le matelas où elles s'étaient reposées pour enlacer ce corps nu qui se trouvait toujours au-dessus du sien. Il sentit à travers ses paumes le raidissement de Len et stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement.

« Tu en es sûr ? Je n'ai pas envie de commencer si au final tu te désistes à nouveau, précisa Kaito sérieusement.

— Je supporterai. »

Doucement alors, Kaito posa ses mains sur le fessier de Len qui ne bougea pas. Le fait que Len soit si consentant faisait énormément plaisir à Kaito, surtout qu'en plus le blond continuait à en demander. Il allait prendre soin de lui durant l'acte comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Len était semblable à ces bourgeons dans le jardin, avec lesquels il faut passer du temps et les traiter correctement pour que la plus belle des fleurs en sorte. Une récompense méritée et appréciée à sa juste valeur.

Toutefois, la douleur ne pouvant disparaître par un simple claquement de doigts lorsque le premier doigt de Kaito entra en Len, le jeune homme ravala ses larmes. Cela aurait été trop beau qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur de l'intrusion. Dans les premiers temps, Len essaya de retirer cette douleur lancinante en gigotant du bassin. Des larmes s'écoulaient du coin de ses yeux, mais Kaito n'arrêta pas. Celui-ci prit tout de même son temps, préparant correctement le blond qui lui avait confirmé qu'il supporterait. Et puis maintenant, lui aussi en avait effroyablement envie. Les gémissements poussés par Len avaient réveillé en lui la bête qui ne demandait maintenant plus qu'à s'éveiller complètement et profiter de cette libération limitée.

Ce fut au deuxième doigt que Len eut le plus mal et ravala ses sanglots. Il supportait bien comme il le pouvait. Parfois, ses hanches basculaient de l'avant vers l'arrière pour accompagner les mouvements de ciseaux exécutés par Kaito, frottant ainsi son érection contre le torse du bleuté qui dut davantage se contenir. Cette douce torture aurait pu être très plaisante si finalement Len ne s'était pas habitué à ces doigts en lui et y prenait maintenant un peu plus de plaisir, soufflant le nom du prêtre tout en continuant à accompagner ses doigts.

« Len… arrête, grinça Kaito prêt à céder si le jeune homme continuait son manège.

— Hm ? »

Le visage rougi et les yeux illuminés par le plaisir furent un spectacle qui fit céder Kaito. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il retira alors ses doigts et fit renverser Len, ce qui fit pousser un cri de surprise de la part de ce dernier. Len s'agrippa fiévreusement à Kaito lorsque celui-ci le pénétra sans l'avertir, arquant son ventre et griffant ce dos qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

« Dé-Désolé… je ne pouvais plus résister, s'excusa Kaito contre son oreiller après être entré entièrement en lui.

— C-Ce n'est pas grave… Tu peux bouger ? »

La voix tremblante de Len fit étirer un sourire sur le visage de Kaito qui alla l'embrasser avant de faire quoique ce soit. A la fin de leur ballet improvisé, Kaito caressa les flancs de son amant afin d'atteindre ses hanches avec délicatesse et les attraper. Ses premiers coups se firent lents et espacés, pour permettre à Len de s'y habituer. Les gémissements du blond irradièrent Kaito qui accéléra rapidement ses mouvements d'avant en arrière.

Bien rapidement, les coups de bassin de la part de Kaito se firent beaucoup plus rapide et violents et à de nombreuses fois Len rejeta sa tête en arrière et manqua sérieusement d'air. Ses mains tenaient fermement les draps du lit et les soulevait avec lui lorsque les coups de Kaito étaient trop puissants. La chambre était remplie par les cris de Len et les grognements de Kaito qui ne se cachaient en rien. Le plaisir était tellement grand qu'il leur aurait été difficile de contenir le débit de leur voix.

Sentant la jouissance proche et désireux de poursuivre ce moment unique encore un moment, Kaito souleva une jambe de Len qu'il mit sur son épaule. Il entra ainsi plus profondément dans le jeune homme qui fut aussitôt pris de spasmes violents, des étoiles se formant devant ses yeux. Les gémissements de Len prirent une toute autre tournure et Kaito comprit qu'il avait trouvé le point sensible du blond. Prêt à taper inlassablement à cet endroit avec la plus grande joie, Kaito donna tout de lui.

Len fut le premier à jouir avant que Kaito ne l'accompagne et s'affale ensuite sur lui, le souffle entrecoupé par leurs ébats et la voix enrouée pour avoir trop crié. Kaito s'appuya un instant sur son coude et sourit à Len qui le lui rendit faiblement. Passant tendrement sa main sur le front tiède du blond, Kaito décala ainsi quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées par-dessus. Il alla à nouveau rejoindre ses lèvres et y déposer juste les siennes, sans approfondir le baiser.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il remarqua l'air endormi qu'avait pris Len et sa faible respiration. Kaito ne put s'empêcher de ricaner faiblement en comprenant que Len s'était endormi en un temps record, attrapant ensuite les couvertures pour les couvrir afin de ne pas attraper froid. Il tira ensuite Len à lui et le colla contre son torse, profitant encore de la situation. Il ne savait pas quand cela se présenterait à nouveau et Kaito inscrit ce moment profondément dans sa mémoire, afin de ne jamais l'oublier.

Jamais Kaito n'aurait imaginé que Len finisse un jour par lui céder. La réalité semblait être un doux rêve dont le bleuté ne voulait pas sortir.

Le lendemain matin malheureusement, ce fut par l'entrée d'Haku que Kaito fut sorti du pays des songes. La voix de la bonne sœur mourra au fond de sa gorge quand elle découvrit la tignasse blonde qui sortait à peine des couvertures, ainsi que l'air encore endormi de Kaito qui maugréait des mots incompréhensibles. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Haku pour comprendre ce qui s'était déroulé au cours de la nuit dans cette chambre. Et intérieurement, Haku jura contre ces deux-là.

« J'ai de nouvelles informations à vous transmettre, mon père. » Grogna-t-elle presque alors que Kaito faisait son possible pour se réveiller.

Sa main frottant ses yeux fainéants, Kaito jura faiblement d'être réveillé de la sorte et se mit ensuite en route pour quitter le cocon que représentait son lit. Remarquant sa nudité, Haku se crispa un instant avant de rapidement détourner du regard, les joues légèrement rougies. Elle attendit alors que le prêtre enfile de nouveaux vêtements pour reporter son attention sur celui-ci, le remarquant alors penché sur son lit. L'agitation autour de lui avait fini par réveiller un tant soit peu Len qui avait entrouvert ses yeux.

La main de Kaito sur son front et la voix douce de ce dernier le fit cependant refermer ses yeux. Len se rendormit alors rapidement, faisant sourire en coin Kaito qui se redressa pour ensuite suivre le pas d'Haku. Il rangea avant toute chose les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau dans un tiroir dont il était le seul à posséder la clé. La porte se referma et après ceci, plus personne n'y entra de toute la matinée.

Ainsi, lorsque Len fut réveillé en début d'après-midi par la chaleur qui commençait à s'installer et le soleil haut dans le ciel, l'ancien soldat mit un certain temps avant de prendre conscience de son environnement. Ce fut par cette douleur lancinante au niveau de ses reins que son visage s'enflamma aux souvenirs de la veille. Prenant son visage en main, Len tenta désespérément de se calmer.

Il avait couché avec Kaito. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il l'avait vraiment fait. Le mal qu'il ressentait au niveau de son arrière train ne pouvait pas mentir.

Se laissant retomber sur le lit, Len couvrit son corps toujours nu avec les couvertures de Kaito. Comment allait-il pouvoir se comporter maintenant face à ce dernier et aux autres ? A cette simple idée, le visage de Len rouge vif faisait mal à son propriétaire qui se triturait la cervelle à trouver une solution à ce problème. Cependant, aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Len reprit alors possession de ses vêtements et décida qu'une douche ne serait pas de refus. Ce fut en s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre de Kaito que son attention s'arrêta sur un bout de papier qui dépassait d'un tiroir fermé à clé. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, cependant soldat dans l'âme Len ne résista pas. Un fait restait un fait et ses mains tirèrent doucement sur le coin de la feuille qui dépassait de sa cachette.

Le papier entre ses mains, les yeux bleus de Len s'agrandirent.

Des gribouillages recouvraient pratiquement le papier rectangulaire quelques mots clés éparpillés dans tous les sens désignaient des termes de guerre, de stratégie pour venir à bout de quelque chose. Len réalisa ensuite que ses mots comme mort et vengeance revenaient le plus souvent, l'écriture étant plus grosse et sale que les autres. Celui qui avait écrit cela, sûrement Kaito, devait y avoir mis une certaine force pour les écrire. A l'arrière de la feuille, on pouvait dessiner du bout des doigts ces lettres enfoncées dans le papier.

C'était quoi ça ?

« Len, tu es réveillé ? »

Mais sans attendre de réponse ni avoir toqué à sa porte puisque c'était sa chambre, Kaito entra dans la pièce où se trouvait toujours Len qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'essayer de cacher cette feuille restée donc dans ses mains. L'expression sur le visage du bleuté se modifia rapidement en comprenant ce que détenait Len qui lui était surpris par l'entrée de Kaito.

« Je… je peux tout expliquer ! » S'empressa-t-il de dire, mal à l'aise.

Son humeur redescendit prodigieusement, Kaito referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança jusqu'à faire face à Len qui craignit certaines représailles devant l'air fâché du bleuté. Pourtant, aucun mot ne fut échangé et Kaito récupéra simplement cette feuille qui lui revenait de droit. Mais par la brutalité de ses gestes, Len sursauta et recula d'un pas.

« D-Désolé… je me voulais pas fouiller mais la feuille dépassait et…

— Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à toucher quoique ce soit qui se trouve dans ma chambre, souligna sèchement Kaito qui alla ouvrir son tiroir pour y ranger la feuille.

— Je… je suis désolé. »

Kaito allait à nouveau répondre méchamment aux excuses du blond, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge devant les yeux bleus devenant brillants à cause des larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Ses poings se contractèrent alors contre son vêtement de religieux, pestant intérieurement. C'était de sa faute pour ne pas avoir fait attention avant de quitter sa chambre, il aurait dû tout vérifier avant de suivre Haku. Kaito se massa alors ses tempes gonflées afin de se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Len avait tout découvert sur ses projets et l'avait en plus répété à tout le monde. Le jeune homme était juste tombé sur un brouillon datant.

« Excuse-moi Len, je suis fatigué… Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser, j'aimerai me reposer maintenant. »

Souriant légèrement pour essayer de rassurer le garçon, les yeux en larmes de ce dernier disparurent et une expression plus enjouée recouvrit son visage. Rassuré, Len acquiesça et se détourna du bleuté pour quitter la chambre. Mais à cause de leurs ébats de la veille, la marche du blond se fit laborieuse et un peu bancale. La poignée de la porte tenue par sa main droite, Len se reposa un instant tout en apportant à ses reins son autre main. Sa difficulté à marcher fit doucement rire Kaito au fond de la chambre, assis sur son lit et mettant sur sa table de chevet la croix qu'il portait comme pendentif lors des messes.

Le ricanement du bleuté fit affreusement rougir Len qui se précipita alors pour quitter la chambre du prêtre et se mettre en direction des douches. Le claquement de la porte menant aux couloirs fit davantage rire Kaito. Len pouvait vraiment être adorable.

…

Se reposant tranquillement à l'extérieur de l'église afin de calmer son esprit voir Kaito ne l'aidait pas à reposer son cœur essoufflé de battre si vite. En effet, Len n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée que la veille, avec Kaito, ils avaient couché ensemble. Cela lui paraissait surréaliste, inconcevable, si bien que Len sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle rien qu'à l'idée que ce ce soit vraiment passé. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Ce moment c'était réellement passé. Len ne pouvait pas démentir, mais une chose dans son esprit faisait barrage.

Depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes ?

Et puis, sa mémoire lui jouant des tours à chaque fois qu'il croisait Kaito dans les couloirs, Len se rappelait de ces mots qu'il avait dit au bleuté.

S'attrapant les cheveux pour rapidement les tirer de toutes ses forces, Len gigota nerveusement tout en s'insultant d'idiot de repenser à nouveau à ce moment. Son attitude inquiétante fit sursauter de nombreux villageois qui ensuite l'évitèrent en passant très loin de lui. Dans un soupir las, cessant de se triturer le crâne, Len se laissa tomber vers l'avant. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait plus regarder Kaito dans les yeux. Et puis, c'était quoi en réalité cette feuille sur laquelle il était tombé ? Kaito voulait se venger de quoi ? Il souhaitait la mort de qui ?

A ces nombreuses questions qui défilaient maintenant dans son esprit, Len soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas comment obtenir les réponses à ses questions et s'adresser directement à Kaito était une mauvaise idée. Sa réaction de tout à l'heure le lui montrait bien.

« Des villageois se sont plaints de ton comportement bizarre, fais attention. »

Relevant son menton pour discerner la personne qui venait s'adresser de la sorte à lui, Len fut surpris d'y remarquer Luki. Le rosé se tenait droit, sa main reposant contre la garde de son épée et étant donc prêt à la sortir à tout moment. Les rayons du soleil jouaient avec la couleur rosâtre de ses cheveux et les faisaient merveilleusement briller. Len repensa alors aux paroles de ces gardes dont il n'avait pas le nom sur le fait que Luki pouvait paraître très étrange et qu'il était plutôt lent d'esprit.

Une énième fois, Len soupira. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Luki.

« Un problème ? Demanda ce dernier, inquiet.

— Hein ? Oh non, ce n'est pas très important… »

Peu satisfait par cette réponse qu'il savait erronée, Luki se tourna afin de pouvoir s'asseoir aux côtés de Len, qui, surprit, agrandit les yeux. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux hommes n'ouvrit la bouche et ils restèrent ainsi silencieux. Luki continua de regarder droit devant lui tandis que Len jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil dans sa direction, s'interrogeant sur la raison du pourquoi le rosé s'était assis à ses côtés. Après tout, Len devait garder à l'esprit que c'était Luki qui l'avait grièvement blessé au dos et qu'à tout moment, si la sécurité du village était brisée par sa faute, le rosé n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre. Luki n'était pas un allié ni encore un ami. Il était même dangereux pour son existence.

« Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? Finit-il par demander, faiblement pour que seulement le rosé puisse l'entendre et non les autres villageois qui continuaient de passer autour d'eux.

— Car même si Luka t'a accepté dans le village, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je garde mes soupçons à ton sujet. Et à la moindre occasion, sache-le, je n'hésiterai pas à brandir mon épée contre toi. »

Des frissons désagréables démangèrent l'échine de Len aux mots prononcés par Luki qui au même instant dirigea ses yeux de glace dans sa direction, l'expression de son visage montrant une neutralité totale. Un tel contraste avec la lueur glacière que dégageaient ses yeux. De ses yeux, Luki aurait pu le tuer.

Puis, Luki remarqua une sorte de marque rouge à la base du cou de Len. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors davantage, essayant de comprendre ce que ça pouvait être. Face au regard insistant face à sa personne, Len se sentit bien rapidement mal à l'aise et gigota légèrement. Finalement, après avoir associé le fait qu'avant qu'il ne lui ait adressé la parole et celui où l'ancien soldat traînait souvent avec un certain prêtre, Luki sourit. Len remarqua par ailleurs le sourire du rosé et en resta un instant sans voix. Ça paraissait si surnaturel.

« Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu étais bizarre avant que j'arrive. »

Vivement, le visage de Len s'empourpra alors que la main de Luki indiqua un certain endroit. Le bout du doigt du rosé appuyant contre son cou, Len aurait préféré disparaître de la surface de la terre. Surtout quand la voix de Luki s'éleva une nouvelle fois pour arriver à ses oreilles, elles aussi colorées d'un rouge vif.

« Ceci est très intéressant, qui a pu te le faire ?

— P-Personne ! S'écria tout à coup Len en repoussant la main de Luki par la sienne qui se posa sur le suçon fait par Kaito.

— Tu te l'ais fait tout seul ? » Se moqua alors le rosé.

Len le fusilla du regard tout en essayant de chercher une réponse plausible qui laisserait le soldat sans voix. Mais bien malheureusement, aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit et puis sa couverture était grillée. Cependant, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Luki qui soit au courant le premier ? Cet homme qui n'acceptait pas son intégration au village et qui un peu plus tôt lui avait clairement affirmé qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Intérieurement, Len s'injuria de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et pleura fortement. Il était maudit.

Devant l'air désemparé de Len, Luki sourit un peu plus tout en se redressant. Ses bras longeant son corps, il pivota afin de faire face à Len qui avait remis ses mains au niveau de sa chevelure et cherchait toujours une solution pour s'échapper de ce problème tellement gênant.

« Enfin fais attention, Len. Ne cause de tort à personne car je n'hésiterai pas à réagir. On me dit souvent lent d'esprit, mais pour ce qui est de la sécurité du village personne d'autre que moi ne l'assure aussi bien. »

Le regard sérieux de Luki fit se calmer Len qui le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Il put simplement acquiescer faiblement, plus pour signaler à Luki qu'il avait bien entendu que pour fournir une véritable réponse. Le rosé ne tarda pas à disparaître et se remettre à son travail. Resta seul Len sur ce banc, continuant à réfléchir sur les derniers événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Comment allait-il pouvoir se comporter maintenant face à Kaito ? Et que signifiait l'aventure de la veille pour le bleuté ? A toutes ces questions intérieurs, Len enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage écarlate dans ses mains et essaya de ne plus y penser. Mais bien évidemment, c'était chose impossible.


End file.
